HTTYD Avatar: The Hiccup Chronicle Book 1
by Optimus524
Summary: It has been 20 years since the disappearance of the last Avatar and now the Fire Empire is raging war across the world. The world's only hope is the return of the Avatar, who was found by several young adventurers from the Water Tribe and soon along with an Air Nomad, a rebel soldier, a scribe and Earth Kingdom warrior they sent on a journey to save the world.
1. The Boy in the Iceberg

An old man was in some sort of room with a one-handed a piece of parchment in front of him. His face was illuminated by a single candle revealing wrinkly chubby face.

He then started to write. "Air, Water, Earth, Fire. These are the four elements that encompass the entire world and I have been those that have been able to control these elements. We call them Benders, an ancient martial art that is so ancient no one is share where it started from our history but is the very foundation of our culture.

"Like the four elements there are four different people scattered across the world forming four different cultures. The Air Nomads, who moved through the air as if they're moving from water and have a deep spiritual connection to the world, they live in four different temples from the North, South, East and West. The Water Tribes exist upon the Southern and Northern poles and are able to create marvels from ice and are widely known as the best seafarers in the known world. The Earth Kingdom, a powerful nation as strong as the earth itself and inhabits the largest continent upon the planet they are stubborn and unbelievable as the earth itself. Finally we have the Fire Empire, who exist within the outer political islands that dotted across the West of the world, they are known for their tenacity and fiery spirit and is possibly the most technologically advanced society within the known world.

"In order to keep the balance between these poor nations once every generation and mighty warrior capable of learning each and every elemental martial art and able to commune with the spirit world is born. This individual has been known as the Avatar. The Avatar is the single most powerful being upon the planet, whose primary mission is to bring balance and make sure that each nation does not get too strong from the other.

"However, that all changed one day. A mighty uprising happened with in the Fire Empire resulting in the death of the Emperor and the disappearance of the Avatar. The one who started this proclaimed himself Emperor and looked to expand his borders across the land. To make sure that his reign would not be challenged, he razed the Air Nomads to the ground killing them all making sure that not a single one survived.

"He then started to attack the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom in a bloodied war that has no end in sight. It has been 20 years since the Fire Empire attacked and still there has been no sign of the Avatar and many start to believe that he was gone for good. However, I never gave up hope and started to search for the Avatar knowing that he was our only hope for salvation.

"I ventured across the land with no sign of the Avatar, but then I began to enter into the southern Water Tribe. They had been one of the first casualties in the early stages of the war, all the Water Benders there had been taken captive and their men had now just left to join the Earth Kingdom in the war. This is how the story begins and how they did what I could not, find the Avatar."

* * *

Deep within the cold waters of the South Pole, a lone boat was sailing across the water. Inside contained three young teenagers, one was 15 with raven black hair and dazzling green eyes and the other two were 14, clearly twins, with long blond hair icy blue eyes.

Their names were Heather Valha, who was the daughter of the chief of the tribe and the only Water Bendor in the entire South Pole. Sadly her skills were not that good but she had no one to teach her and she was too busy to lead the tribe. The twins were known as Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston and they were warriors with a tendency to blow things up and not thinking ahead.

They were in the middle of fishing, but they were not having much luck within the icy tundras. That's when they saw fish swimming past their boat.

"Look fishy!" Ruffnut pointed.

"I've got this," said Tuffnut pulling out his spear and aiming at the fish.

"You're going to fall in," said Heather following her arms.

And that's when she noticed a fish on her side of the boat and then removed her gloves. She then began to move it up and down concentrating and immediately caught the fish within a bubble of water.

"Looks like I did you guys," said Heather.

"That's cheating," Ruffnut grumbled. "Neither of us are able to play with magic water."

"Yeah, and you can't control the best of times," Tuffnut complained.

Heather glared at them and loss of concentration freeing the fish from its bubble. She looked at them annoyed. "Now you see when you maybe do?"

"Maybe you should try doing things our way instead of yours," said Ruffed folding her arms. "You know instead of playing with magic water."

"It's not magic, it Water Bending and its an engine are unique to our culture," Heather reminded. "And need I remind you that without a teacher I have been resorted to be self-taught."

"Try and keep your weirdness to yourself," said Tuffnut folding his arms.

Heather raised an eyebrow. "I'm weird, you guys can't go by step without blowing something up."

"Not true!" Tuffnut yelled defiantly.

"Yeah, it's more like 10 steps," said Ruffnut.

Then before they could argue any more they struck a piece of ice and suddenly found themselves trapped within a current heading down to a particularly large iceberg within the crevice. The twins immediately grabbed the ball was began to paddle away in order to avoid them from being crushed by the ice.

"This way!" Ruffnut yelled.

"No that way!" Tuffnut argued.

"Will you guys stop arguing!" Heather yelled.

Another problem with the twins was that they argued constantly and because of this they kept on knocking within the small pieces of ice within the water and was soon trapped. They quickly jumped out of the boat before the eyes crushed it leaving them stranded on the block of ice.

"When are you guys going to stop arguing," Heather glared.

"Well maybe you should have Water Bended us out of the ice," Ruffnut countered.

"I can barely make a wave let alone a new current," Heather snapped.

"Why do girls always screw things up!" Tuffnut grumbled.

"No boys always mess things up!" Ruffnut yelled.

Immediately the two of them jumped onto each other and started hitting one another.

Heather immediately turned on them and filling every single bone in her body. "If you two would just stop arguing for five seconds we wouldn't in this mess!" she was so angry she didn't realise he was creating massive waves behind.

One of these waves struck the iceberg behind them slicing a chunk of it away and immediately that stop the twins arguing and they just stared at Heather.

"I have been getting out of trouble since we could walk!" Heather growled. "And ever since my father and the men left, you two have been totally out of control! Even my brother is more sane than you and he's crazy!"

"Uh, Heather," said Tuffnut fearfully.

"You may want to calm down," said Ruffnut with fear in her eyes.

"No, I will not calm down!" Heather roared. "It's about time that you two worked together and actually help people that need it!"

She then created another wave that tore another piece of the iceberg.

"No seriously you need to calm down," said Ruffnut.

"Or else were going to be in big trouble," Tuffnut added.

"You guys are already in big trouble!" Heather roared and then unleashed another wave that sliced right through the middle of the iceberg.

It was only by the sound of wisecracking that Heather finally stopped yelling at them and turned around. That's when they saw the iceberg splitting into and fell into the ocean creating a massive wave that blew them further out to sea.

"Okay, maybe you should control your anger," Ruffnut advised.

"I did not know you had that kind of destructive capability," said Tuffnut looking at Heather impressively.

Heather just stared. "You mean I did that?"

"Yep," said the twins.

Then suddenly the water in front of them began to glow and they saw something floating towards them from beneath the waves. Then suddenly bursting through the water was another iceberg, but unlike the others they have seen in their lives this one was blowing.

Heather took a step closer to examine it and saw humanist figured trapped within the eyes. Then she saw the figures eyes open and saw them glowing.

"Someone is alive in there," she gasped. She then immediately grabbed Tuffnut's mace and then jumped towards the iceberg.

"Is that a good idea?" Ruffnut asked looking at her brother.

"I don't know, but there's a chance that whoever is inside there respects our talents," Tuffnut smiled.

"That's a good enough reason to bursting open," said Ruffnut eagerly.

The twins then followed Heather jumping from ice block ice block to was the iceberg. However then slammed the mace into the ice again and again. It took several swings, but then they were pushed back by a sudden burst of steam and the iceberg began to crack.

Suddenly there was a large beam of light that shot into the air, so large in fact that it could be seen for miles.

* * *

Not too far away was a ship made of dark metal is flag bearing a crest. It looked like a dragon skull with the sword from its head. In truth this ship belonged to the Fire Empire and commanding it was a handsome black haired man of 25 years wearing red armour.

"Finally," he said. He then turned towards a man of about 50 years sitting cross-legged. "Uncle do you realise what this means?"

"That I won't get to finish my game of Maces and Talons?" he assumed.

The old man had black hair with a few whites in it and was sitting in front of a board with figures upon it. He too was wearing red armour and just sat there a kind and relaxed look upon his face.

"It means my search is about to come to an end," he said.

His uncle sighed knowing what was coming next.

"That light came from an incredible powerful source it has to be," said the young man defiantly.

"Or it could just be a celestial light," said his uncle. "We've been down this road before Eret. I do not want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit, why don't you test your skills with Maces and Talons your father always enjoyed."

"I'm not my father!" he roared. "I need to capture the Avatar." He then looked up towards the bridge. "Helmsman, had a course for the light."

Eret uncle just sat there in silence as he moved a pieces from the board.

* * *

They weren't the only ones to see the light, because not too far way were trapped in furs and riding on a pair of dragons were two young Dragon Riders.

Dragons had existed upon the land for many centuries and it was only until the first ruler of the Fire Empire that it was proven that people could ride dragons. There are four different categories of dragons, fire, earth, water and air and they usually start their own territory is.

One of these dragons was a beautiful blue and yellow scaled dragon that resembled a bird. She had a pair of horns sticking up ahead and razor sharp talons on her legs, plus her tail was long and capable of shooting spikes. It was a powerful fire dragon known as the Deadly Nadder.

The other one resembled a walking graveyard and was a large of the two. Its bones came from different types of dragons, but it's skin underneath looked olivegreen. It was an air dragon known as the Boneknapper.

"You saw that light?" said one of them male.

"No one could have missed that," said the other companion who had a female voice female. "Do you really think it's him?"

"I do sense a massive surge of mystical energy coming from that light and whoever generated it had to be extremely powerful."

"We've been searching for over a year and now he shows himself?" his female companion frowned as she removed her hood. She was a beautiful young woman of 15 years and had golden blond hair and a pair of stunning steel blue eyes. Her hair was wrapped in a ponytail, the right side of her face was completely covered by a set of bangs. "I don't know Ragnar, it sounds too good to be true."

"We have to search every single lead Astrid," said Ragnar removing his hood to reveal a handsome brown haired young man of 15 years with chocolate brown eyes. The most noticeable mark was the fact that he had an arrow-shaped mark on his forehead and upon his palms as well.

Astrid nodded. "I suppose you're right, but let's be careful. Last time we were chased off an island by the inhabitants."

"That would have happened if you kept your temp and not break the arm of the local Lords son," Ragnar pointed out.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. "He had it coming, he insulted my honour."

Ragnar just rolled his eyes. "Never understand you Fire Empire types."

Astrid said nothing, but now in her eyes at him.

Then they immediately took off into the sky and headed towards the light.

* * *

Meanwhile at the centre of the light Heather and the twins just there shooting themselves from the steam that erupted from the iceberg. When the steam finally dispelled the twins immediately grabbed their spears and aimed it at the iceberg.

That's when they saw him emerging from behind the iceberg. He was about their age, maybe a little bit older, but he was quite skinny and had scruffy aurbun hair. He was wearing a green tunic that was underneath a fur vest and wore a pair of green trousers that started a pair of combat boots.

The twins kept pointing their spears at him and Heather took up a fighting stance. They had no idea who he was or whether he was friend or foe.

Then suddenly the lights that surrounded them began to die and the young man in front of them collapsed. Out of pure instincts have a rushed towards him and caught him and then the twins tapped the butt of their spears at its head.

"Stop it!" Heather snapped.

She then laid the young man onto the ice and he began to stir. His eyes opened to reveal a pair of emerald green eyes and the moment he saw Heather and the twins he immediately backed away.

"Who are you?" he said demandingly.

"We were going to ask you the same question," said Heather.

Tuffnut blinked. "We were?"

"I wasn't going to ask him?" Ruffnut frowned.

Heather groaned. "Okay I was going to ask you the same question."

The young man then rubbed his head. "I've got a splitting headache."

"You were frozen in a block of ice, I should count yourself lucky," said Heather.

He looked up. "Frozen in a block of ice?"

Then suddenly they heard a growling sound and immediately the young man climbed over ice and slid down the other side to approach a black scaled dragon.

"Toothless!" he yelled with relief as he rubbed the dragon's head. "Are you all right, bud?"

Heather and the twins walked around the ice and then just stared at Toothless. He wasn't the largest dragon they have seen, but his wingspan was the largest. Immediately the dragon awoke and then started to lick the young man constantly.

"Ah, stop you win!" he yelled laughing. Eventually the dragon stop licking and the young man began to remove the saliva from his body. "You know that doesn't wash out."

The dragon nearly gave what they assumed to be a chuckle and the young man splattered some of his own saliva onto the dragon.

Heather just stared at him. "I've never seen a dragon like him before."

"Not surprising, his kind are quite rare," said the young man rubbing his chin. "His name is Toothless and he's dragon."

The twins then snorted.

"What kind of name is Toothless for dragon?" said Ruffnut.

Heather took a closer look and saw something unprecedented. "He hasn't got any teeth," she exclaimed."

"Okay, that explains the name," said Tuffnut.

"Actually he does have teeth, they're retractable," the young man explained.

Heather just frowned at him. "Who are you?"

The young man looked at her. "Oh, I have introduce myself have I? The name is Hiccup and you guys are?"

"I'm Heather and the twins are called Ruffnut and Tuffnut," said Heather gesturing to her and the twins.

"Judging from your clothing you're from the Water Tribe onto," said Hiccup looking at their clothing.

"We are, but I'm slightly more concerned with that bolt of light emerging from the iceberg," said Heather.

"Yeah, that was so cool," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, do it again," said Tuffnut.

"Guys, we don't want to attract too much attention," said Heather looking at them. "We have no idea what it was and more importantly it could lead the Fire Empire here."

"Sorry, but why would the Fire Empire be here?" Hiccup frowned.

"He's got a point," said Ruffnut looking at Heather. "We haven't seen them for 10 years."

Tuffnut nodded. "Yeah, not since you're…" He then stopped.

"Not since what?" Hiccup frowned.

Heather didn't say anything. "What we need to do is get back home."

"But we lost the boat?" said Ruffnut.

"And I don't fancy swimming back home," Tuffnut added.

"Toothless and I could give you a lift back home," Hiccup offered. He then looked at Toothless. "Granted, there won't be much room."

Heather bit her lip. "I don't know." She then looked towards the frozen water. "There again I don't fancy being frozen to death out here."

Soon they were all board Toothless, but they had to hold onto each other very strongly since there wasn't much room for the four them.

"Sorry for the squeeze," said Hiccup.

"It's all right," said Heather.

"You better hang on tight, Toothless is a very fast dragon," Hiccup warned.

"I think we can handle him," said Heather.

Hiccup shrugged. "Take us out, bud."

Toothless then stretched his wings and with one good black shot off into the air like a catapult. Heather and the twins screened that they held on tight as Toothless zoomed upwards.

"Told you he was fast!" Hiccup called.

"This is awesome and scary!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Can't he fly a little slower?" Heather cried.

Hiccup leaned towards Toothless. "You had, bud. Nice and slow."

* * *

It was getting dark when Eret his ship arrived at the general location of the light and still there was no sign of anything resembling the Avatar.

His uncle then approached him. "I'm going to bed now," he said as he yawned. "Yep, a man needs his rest." He then sighed when he saw that Eret wasn't moving. "Eret you need some sleep, even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. The Emperor himself has failed to find him and he's the most powerful man on the planet."

"That's because he is honoured in cling on the Avatar's capture," said Eret strongly. "Mine does, this coward's years in hiding are over."

* * *

Not too far away from their position was Astrid and Ragnar as they managed to locate the iceberg that Hiccup was trapped within.

"So this is where the source of the light came from?" Astrid asked looking around.

"I definitely sense a massive amount of spiritual energy here," Ragnar nodded.

Astrid then looked at the ice. "I have to agree with you, the way of the ice is jagged. It indicates that a large amount of power went straight up, but there's no one here?"

Ragnar frowned. "He could have already left, if it were me I wouldn't stand around too long after unleashing that amount of power."

Astrid nodded. "I agree, but where do we look now?"

Ragnar folded his arms. "If it were me I would try and find the nearest settlement to get supplies and rest."

"So he would head to the Southern Water Tribe," Astrid assumed.

"The only problem is we don't know where that is handed not particularly big if the rumours are correct."

Astrid bit her lip. "This is the closest we've ever been from locating the Avatar. We'll just have to keep on searching."

"Let's hope that we were the only ones who saw that light," said Ragnar as he mounted his dragon. "Let's go, Skull."

Skull his dragon then took off into the sky and soon Astrid mounted her dragon.

"Follow them, Stormfly," said Astrid.

Stormfly then took to the sky began to follow Skull.

* * *

Hiccup was flying Toothless in the air completely alone when suddenly by a ball was fired from the sky. He desperately tried to steer Toothless away, but eventually they got hit and fell into the water.

They try to fly up back towards the surface, but they were completely surrounded by an entire armada of ships bearing the same crest as Eret's. Hiccup tried to hold his breath as long as he could, but eventually he had opened his mouth and began to pull unconscious.

Both he and Toothless floated towards the bottom of the sea and then suddenly Hiccup's eyes shot wide open glowing with a bright light. He then slammed his hands together and suddenly he and Toothless were completely covered in a block of ice.

"Hiccup, Hiccup wake up!" Heather's voice yelled.

Hiccup immediately sat up looking completely sweaty. He found himself in some sort of tent and sitting next to him was Heather.

"It's okay, we're in the village now," she said. "Come on, get ready. Everybody is waiting to meet you."

Hiccup grabbed his shirt and boots placed them on a few seconds later he and Heather made their way out of the tent.

When he got outside he found a large group of people waiting for him, mostly they were children and old women.

"Hiccup this is the entire village," said Heather introducing him to them. "Entire village, Hiccup."

Hiccup respectfully bowed and immediately the young children hit behind their mothers.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hiccup whispered to Heather.

"We're just being cautious," said a voice.

The crowd soon parted and a boy of 18 years made his way towards them. He had I the red and was forming a beard and his green eyes matched that of Heather's.

"I mean it's not every day we see people frozen in a block of ice," he said looking at Hiccup curiously.

"Hiccup, this is my brother Dagur," said Heather.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dagur," said Hiccup nervously as Dagur began to walk around him.

An old woman then emerged from the crowd. "While I son-in-law is fighting against the Empire, Dagur is the leader of our Tribe."

"What?" Hiccup blinked.

Dagur narrowed his eyes at Hiccup. "I noticed you're wearing Earth Kingdom peasant clothing, but you ride a Night Fury, a fire dragon."

His eyes then fell towards Toothless, who was merely sleeping.

"It's not uncommon for people of other nations to ride different dragons," said Hiccup looking at Dagur.

"True, but Night Furies are thought to be extinct," said Dagur narrowing his eyes.

Hiccup stared at him. "Extinct? I know they're quite rare, but…"

Dagur narrowed his eyes. "Listen, we don't know who you are and for all we know you could be a Fire Empire spy."

"Now you're being ridiculous," said Heather glaring at her brother. "Does he look like he's a spy?"

In truth, Hiccup didn't look like much of a warrior either and that made Dagur curious. If this boy was indeed from the Earth Kingdom why would he be in the South Pole and more importantly why was he frozen.

He then looked at Heather. "So how exactly did you find him?"

Heather looked at him awkwardly. "It was an accident."

"She used Water Bending to slice apart an iceberg and he emerged out of the water," said Ruffnut.

Dagur groaned. "You need to be more careful of your Bending."

"It's not like I have anyone to teach me," Heather pointed out.

Hiccup looked at Heather. "You're a Water Bending?"

"Not quite," said Heather rubbing the back of her head.

"All right, that's enough," said Heather's grandmother. She then took ever away from Hiccup. "Heather you've got chores."

Heather looked at her grandmother. "Why are you taking me away from him?"

"Heather, your brother has every right to be concerned about your new friend and he's hiding something," she said.

* * *

Not too far away was Eret's ship and he was in the process of training with two soldiers on the deck. Observing the training session was his uncle.

"Again," said his uncle.

Eret then immediately fired two bursts of fire from his fists straight at the soldiers, but they ducked. One then fired planes from his hand and the other said the burst of flames from his foot over the deck.

Eret jumped into the air spun around dodging their flames and unleashing flames in mid-spin. He then landed behind them aimed his fist directly at them.

His uncle sighed as he got to his feet. "No, power in Fire Bending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body, the energy extends past your limbs and there comes fire!"

He then flung his fist forward unleashing bursts of flames directly in front of Eret, but stopping them before they struck him.

"Get it right this time," he said.

Eret narrowed his eyes at him. "Enough! I have been drilling this sequence all day, teach me the next set. I'm more than ready."

"No, you're in patient. You have yet to master your basics," he said as he sat down. "Drill it again!"

Eret looked at him in rage and then unleashed a burst of flame from his leg a aiming it at one of his soldiers. The soldier quickly tried to block it with fire, but it proved too strong and he was knocked off his feet.

Eret then turned on his uncle. "The Elders tells us that the Avatar was the son of the previous Emperor. He must be at least 40 years old by now, he's had two decades to master the four elements I will need more than basic Fire Bending to beat him. You will teach me the advanced set!"

His uncle narrowed his eyes at him. "Very well."

* * *

Dagur was walking around the village with the twins.

"We need to fortify this place in case the Empire comes back," he said.

"But places already fortified," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, we haven't exactly got much of an army," Tuffnut pointed out.

He then gestured towards the children that were following them.

Dagur sighed. "Look you can call me paranoid, but without our parents we are all that's left defending the Tribe. We need to be prepared in case the Empire comes back."

"You're right," said Heather as she approached him with Hiccup. "You are paranoid."

Hiccup just looked at them blankly. "What's this about the Empire attacking?"

"Something we call the war," said Dagur rolling his eyes.

Hiccup stared at him. "War with the Empire?"

Everyone then stared at him.

"How can you not know about the war that been waging on for 20 years?" Dagur stared.

Hiccup shook his head. "But… Emperor Stoick would never declare war."

They looked at each other again.

Heather then looked at him. "Uh, Hiccup… Emperor Stoick was assassinated 20 years ago?"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "What? I don't believe."

Dagur looked at Heather and the twins. "You had better show him."

Heather looked at him. "You sure?"

"Just don't go inside," said Dagur.

"Show me what?" Hiccup asked.

"Proof," said Dagur simply.

* * *

A few moments later Heather and the twins were taking Hiccup through the snowy wilderness beyond the village.

Hiccup then looked at Heather. "You mentioned that you you're the only Water Bender in the Tribe."

Heather looked at him sadly. "Yes, you're looking at the only Water Bender in the entire South Pole."

"This isn't right," said Hiccup. "A Water Bender needs to master water. Can't you just go to the North Pole, I'm sure you'll find a master there."

"Maybe, but we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time," said Heather.

"Plus it's not exactly next-door," Tuffnut added.

"Yeah, it's like on the other side of the world," said Ruffnut.

"And you don't have any dragons to ride upon?" Hiccup asked.

Heather shook her head. "All the dragons in this region have either been slain or captured by the Empire."

"Well, I could take you to the North Pole on Toothless," Hiccup offered.

Heather looked at him. "Well… that's… I don't know. I have never left home before."

"Think about it, I won't be going until Toothless had his energy back," said Hiccup.

* * *

They then walked over snowy hill and Hiccup's eyes widened. But trapped in the ice was an Empire naval ship, judging from the way the ice was pointing it had been trapped there by Water Benders.

"What is that?" Hiccup stared.

"What we want to show you," said Heather looking at him. "It's a Fire Navy ship and a very bad memory for my people."

Hiccup saw the flag and his eyes widened. "That's not the Empire's crest."

"No," Heather nodded. "It's Emperor Drago's."

Hiccup eyes widened. "Did you say Emperor Drago?"

"It was one of the first things he did as Emperor," said Tuffnut.

"He got rid of the old emblem of the Empire and replaced with that one," said Ruffnut.

"That's the mark of his clan," Hiccup stared.

Heather frowned. "Clan?"

"The Fire Empire is actually made of individual clans the Haddocks, Hofferson and many others. 300 years ago there was no Empire only a small coalition of clans warming with themselves. It was only until the first Emperor arose that they started to form a proper Empire."

Heather frowned. "You seem to know a lot about the Empire."

Hiccup wasn't listening as he stared at the ship and they started to make his way towards it.

Heather immediately grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"I need to know what happened," he said looking at her.

"We've been told to never enter, because it's booby-trapped," said Heather.

Hiccup looked at her. "If you want to be a Bender you have to let go of fear." Heather just stared at him. "Besides, I was following them."

Heather looked up and saw the twins climbing onto the ship. She knew she couldn't leave the twins unsupervised and reluctantly made her way towards the ship with Hiccup.

* * *

They entered through a hole within the hull which was no doubt caused by the ice. They began wondering through the dark and cold corridors of the ship and soon they entered the bridge.

"This ship has haunted my Tribe since before I was born, it was part of the Fire Empire's first attack," Heather explained.

"Yeah, they began abducting Water Benders from the tribe," said Ruffnut.

"The last attack was 10 years ago," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup immediately grabbed the ship's log and began to look at it. His eyes widened as he looked at Heather and the twins. "This doesn't make any sense, you tell me that Emperor Stoick was assassinated 20 years ago and Drago took over as Emperor. It was only yesterday that he was on the throne let alone a war."

Heather and the twins looked at one another and then back to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, how long were you in that iceberg?" Heather asked.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I've got no idea."

"I think you being in there for 20 years," Heather stared.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "The ice must preserve my body."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, I'm completely lost," said Tuffnut.

Heather groaned. "We're saying the reason why Hiccup knows nothing of the war is because he predates the war. He was frozen in a block of ice for 20 years, the war, Stoick's assassination, he never experienced it."

Hiccup then leaned against the table. "20 years? That means everyone I know has grown up."

Heather placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can't even imagine what you're going through, but maybe there's a bright side to this."

Hiccup shook his head. "If there is I don't see one."

Heather gave him a sympathetic look. "Let's get out of here."

Hiccup looked up. "Uh, where is the twins?"

Heather's eyes widened as she slowly turned around and saw the twins were gone. "Those idiots."

* * *

Immediately they began running across the ship trying to locate the twins and finally found them in the engine room.

"What do you think this does?" Ruffnut asked pointing out a valve.

"Something cool," Tuffnut offered.

"Don't touch that!" Hiccup yelled rushing towards them.

Too late, the twins turned the valve and immediately flames shot out from the different valves around them. Everything went into slow motion as Hiccup began spinning around and somehow control the flames before he deflected them back into the valve melting them.

Heather and the twins stared at him.

"You're a Fire Bender?" Heather gasped.

Hiccup looked at her awkwardly. "I was going to tell you."

Heather then placed her hands on her hip. "When?"

"I was going to tell you before you mentioned the entire war with the Empire thing," said Hiccup. "You that your brother and your people would not be too happy to find a Fire Bender in you're until I found more information."

Heather could see his. "Fair enough, but if you're holding any more secrets…"

Hiccup looked at her. "I would like to tell you everything about me, but we need to move because I just melted the valves and soon the engine room is going to explode."

Heather's eyes widened. "Run!"

They immediately run down the dark corridors until they found the entrance they came from and jumped. They then buried their heads into the snow and a few seconds later the entire ship exploded.

The explosion was heading their way, but Hiccup immediately got his feet and began to push the planes away with his Fire Bending.

* * *

Unfortunately not too far away was Eret and he had seen the entire thing through his spyglass. He was unable to say Hiccup very well, but he saw the Fire Bending and knew instantly who he was.

"There he is, the son of the previous Emperor," said Eret. He then frowned slightly. "He is certainly quick on his feet he was able to deflect the explosion."

Immediately turned towards his soldiers. "Wake my uncle, tell him I found the Avatar." He then looked at the spyglass and saw Hiccup, Heather and the twins running towards the distance. He looked around the area and saw that they were running towards a small settlement. "As well as his hiding place."

* * *

Eret was the only one who saw the explosion. Astrid and Ragnar were quite a distance away, but they saw the smoke in the distance.

Astrid looked at Ragnar. "Smoke here?"

"Clearly by some sort of large explosion," said Ragnar looking at Astrid. "It's got to be him."

"Then let's fly," said Astrid.

Immediately they flew towards the smoke hoping to find the Avatar.


	2. The Avatar Returns

When the four of the returned back to the Tribe they were completely surprised to find the entire village standing outside as they approached. The children immediately rushed towards them, but the adults were not very pleased.

Dagur immediately stepped forward. "What happened?"

"We went to show Hiccup the warship," said Heather.

Dagur narrowed his eyes. "Then explain how you blew it up?"

"Our fought," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, we love blowing things up," said Tuffnut.

Dagur looked at Heather. "Then explain how you don't have any burns on you?"

Heather looked very uneasy, because she had a feeling that her brother knew what Hiccup was.

Hiccup stepped forward. "I'm a Fire Bender."

Dagur immediately grabbed the helm of his shirt and lifted him up. "So you expose on that ship to signal your allies and the Empire."

Heather immediately grabbed Dagur's arm. "Hiccup predates the war. He was frozen in iceberg the 20 years, there's no way he is in league with anyone from the Empire."

Then their grandmother step forward. "Heather, you shouldn't have gone in that ship. Much less take him inside it."

"Technically the twins went in first," said Heather.

"It doesn't matter who went first, the point is we are all in danger now," said her grandmother.

"That's assuming there's any Fire Navy vessels in the area," said Hiccup.

Dagur turned on him. "That's what you want us to think. Maybe we should kill you here and say is the trouble."

Heather then stepped forward. "He saved our lives, he bended the fire away from us."

Dagur growled. "Fine, we won't kill. But he is banished from the village and can never return."

"Dagur, you're making a mistake," said Heather.

"No, you made a mistake by bringing him here," said Dagur narrowing his eyes at her.

"Hiccup is not a mistake!" Heather snapped.

"I'll go," said Hiccup.

Heather stared at him. "What?"

Hiccup looked at her. "I can't stay here believe me my presence here would endanger you. I appreciate you freeing me from the ice, but I've got to go."

"Then I'm coming with you," she said.

Dagur looked at her. "What?"

Heather turned on him. "I'm going to look for Water Bending master and Hiccup is taking me to the North Pole."

Dagur folding his arms. "Heather, would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?"

Heather just stood there not sure what to think.

Hiccup then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Heather, I don't want to become between you and your family. I left my family a long time ago and I missed them, but now there probably dead. Trust me when I say that families is precious."

Hiccup then mounted on Toothless.

"So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?" she asked.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I can't stay here," said Hiccup.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know," Hiccup shrugged. "To discover that my countrymen are at war with the world was a shock. And I have a feeling that no one in the world is going to accept a Fire Bender I guess I'll just wander around the world until I find a place called home." He then looked at her and the village. "It was nice meeting you all."

"Just get out of here," Dagur glared.

"Let's go, bud," said Hiccup.

Toothless immediately spread his wings and took off to the sky and within a few seconds they had vanished into the distance.

The twins then approached Heather.

"I'm gonna miss that guy," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, he was cool for a Fire Bender," Ruffnut agreed.

Heather just as there in silence and the twins walked away and then Heather's grandmother approached.

"Heather you'll feel better after—"

Heather immediately turned on her. "You happy now? There goes my one chance of becoming a Water Bender!

She then walked away in a huff leaving her grandmother behind.

Dagur looked at the twins. "We need to mount defences, the Fire Empire could be on our shores at any moment."

"And how are we supposed to stop an entire armada with just the three of us?" Ruffnut asked.

"Don't ask questions, just do it!" Dagur roared.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless had actually gone that far they were just on the outskirts of the region. Hiccup was unsure on where to go next and just sat there thinking.

Toothless nudged him and Hiccup rubbed his head. "Yeah, I like them too."

Hiccup immediately sat up and saw a Fire Navy ship within the fog and saw that it was heading towards the village.

"The village," he said standing up. He then looked at Toothless. "Toothless, stay here."

He immediately ran towards the village as quickly as he could.

* * *

Dagur meanwhile was putting on face paint and his battle gear arming himself with his sword. He soon stepped out to meet the twins each holding the spear and standing ready for battle.

* * *

Within the Fire Navy ship, Eret too was getting prepared for battle as his men strapped on his armour and then placed his helmet over his head.

* * *

Outside Dagur and the twins were standing on the battlements waiting for any sign of the enemy. However it was hard to say with all the fog in the way and then the ground began shaking.

The ground was shaking so hard that most of the foundations around the battlements began to break apart.

Dagur looked at the twins. "Told you we should spend more time fortifying this place."

People began panicking and running within the village and that's when they saw it. Emerging from the fog was the Fire Navy vessel which was sailing towards Dagur and the twins.

"Somehow I don't think it would have made a difference," said Ruffnut.

"I think I just wet myself," said Tuffnut.

The ship began tearing through the ice as if it was nothing more than a nuisance. Heather was busy trying to get everyone to safety when she saw a small boy in the very path of the crack emerging through the battlements.

Quickly she grabbed him and carried him to safety just before the crack reached him. She then placed him down near the tent and looked up to see the ship bearing down upon them.

"Guys, get out of there!" she yelled.

"Move!" Dagur yelled.

Immediately he and the twins ducked for cover just as the ship burst through the battlements. Eventually it started just a few seconds later and Dagur and the twins remove their heads from the slow to see the ship towering above them.

Ruffnut looked at Dagur. "So, what made you think that we could take this on?"

"Yeah, our parents couldn't deal the last ship that came here five years ago," Tuffnut nodded.

Dagur just looked at them. "Just stand ready."

Suddenly steam shot out from the stem and everyone emerge out of there tends to watch. Then the nose of the ship began to lower itself and slammed right into the ground in front of it.

Then emerging from it was Eret and several soldiers, all of them wearing armour. Dagur and the twins immediately raised their weapons directly at them as they walked down the stem.

Dagur drew his sword and charged at Eret, but performed a Sidekick knocking his sword out of his hand and then kicked him aside into the snow. The twins then charged with their spears, but Eret flung his fist forward and unleashing a fireball which blocked their path.

Everyone gasped as Eret and his soldiers entered the village.

Eret then looked at them as if he was looking for someone. "Where are you hiding him?"

All of them just gave him blank looks.

"Hiding who?" Heather asked finally.

Eret narrowed his eyes. "The Avatar of course. He's a bit hard to miss, in his 40s able to master all the elements."

Again everyone just gave him blank looks and in rage he swung his hand forward and unleashing flames causing them to panic.

"I know you're hiding him!" Eret roared.

Dagur called his head out of the snow grabbed his sword and charged at Eret yelling. Eret however ducked the last second causing him to miss and then swung his handball and unleashing a fireball. Dagur rolled out of the way and then tossed a series of daggers that Eret, who ducked in time.

"Now!" Dagur yelled.

The twins then came charging towards Eret holding their spears. Eret however blocked Ruffnut's spear breaking it, dealt a powerful kick into Tuffnut's chest sending him backwards and grabbed Ruffnut's arm and tossed in her over his shoulder.

Dagur then tossed the dagger at him when he was distracted which struck his helmet hard. This made him even angrier as he glared at them and clenched his fists. Suddenly fire like daggers emerge from the back of his hand.

He was about to attack Dagur when from out of nowhere Hiccup came flying towards them with his feet on fire. He landed in front of Eret and thrusted his leg forward unleashed a powerful fireball which sent him backwards knocking his helmet off.

The children immediately cheered on his return as he stood in front of them blocking the soldiers. He then looked at Dagur. "Now do you believe that I'm not with them?"

Dagur shrugged. "Maybe."

Eret then got to his feet and immediately his soldiers began to surround Hiccup. He then immediately spun around and out stretched both his hands and leg in three different directions. Fireballs them were launched directly at the soldiers and Eret, the soldiers were not backwards, but quickly created a shield of flames blocking the attack.

Hiccup then looked at Eret. "Looking for me?"

Eret stared at him. "You're the son of the previous Emperor? You're the Avatar?"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Hiccup?" Heather gasped.

"No way," said Ruffnut with her mouth wide open.

"Mind blown," Tuffnut breathed.

Hiccup took up a fighting stance. "I'm Hiccup Haddock, son of Emperor Stoick and I am the Avatar."

Immediately he and Eret began circling around.

"I'm Eret Eretson, son of General Eret," said Eret.

Hiccup looked up. "Last time I saw you, you were just five years old. Boy, waking up in the future is quite weird."

"I have been training, meditating and waiting for this encounter," said Eret narrowing his eyes. "And to discover you're nothing more than a scrawny teenager!"

"Don't let appearances fool you, I might just surprise you," said Hiccup calmly.

Eret began moving his arms unleashing fireballs towards Hiccup, who then quickly spun his hand around forming a shield of flames. They kept up with the process, but while Hiccup was able to defend himself the flames nearly touched the villages that were crowded around them.

Hiccup heard the screams and immediately stopped. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone? Or has the Empire forgotten their honour as well as everything else?"

Eret merely nodded.

The soldiers then apprehended Hiccup and wrapped his hands and metal cuffs.

Heather immediately stepped out of the crowd. "No, Hiccup. Don't do this!"

Hiccup looked back at her. "Don't worry, Heather. It will be okay." They watched as they carried Hiccup onto the stem. "Take care of Toothless for me until I get back."

Eret was leading the soldiers back onto his ship. "A course to the Fire Empire, I'm going home."

The stem then closed behind.

* * *

A few hours later the ship had left the villagers were beginning to rebuild the village. No warning talk to one another, because they had just witnessed the capture of the one true hope of ending the war and what was worse they drove him away the first place.

Heather was on the battlements shaking her head disbelief. "I don't believe this. We found the Avatar and then we drove him away and got him captured."

The twins were standing alongside her not sure what to think of this development.

"We totally met the Avatar," said Ruffnut.

"And we didn't even know it," said Tuffnut.

Heather quickly turned on them. "In case you've forgotten he is now in the hands of the Empire."

"The guys said that he wasn't going to kill him, he was gonna bring him back to the Empire," said Ruffnut.

"There's ones my sister's right, this still hope," said Tuffnut.

Heather was about to argue when they heard roars and then suddenly landing in the centre of the village were a pair of dragons. It only took a few moments to realise there were two people riding on top of them.

Immediately Heather and the twins made their way down towards the centre of the village.

Dagur groaned as he approached them. "Are we expecting any more visitors?"

The first rider, which was Ragnar, jumped off Skull and approached them. "We're looking for the Avatar."

Dagur groaned again. "And of course are looking for the Avatar."

Astrid then jumped off Stormfly and saw the devastation of the village. "The Empire got him first, didn't they?"

Heather nodded. "He gave himself up to save us."

Dagur then stepped forward holding out his sword. "Tell us who you are."

Ragnar then removed his fur coat to reveal clothing only worn by Air Nomads, they were yellow robes with an orange sash around his waist.

"I am Ragnar Keatson, an Air Nomads," he said.

Heather's eyes widened. "I thought all the Air Nomads were destroyed in the early stages of the war?"

Ragnar looked at her. "Only a handful survived, not enough to call ourselves a nation."

Dagur then looked at Astrid. "And you."

"I'm Astrid Hofferson, a rebel fighter within the Fire Empire," she said removing her fur coat to reveal a Fire Empire uniform.

"Rebels?" Heather blinked.

"Do you really believe that no one in the Empire agrees with Drago," said Astrid looking at her. "My family were opposed to his actions and we started the rebel movement. I was then sent on a secret mission to locate the Avatar, is our only hope of salvation."

"I left what was left of the Air Nomads to do the exact same thing," said Ragnar. "When the two of us met we soon discover that we were on the same mission for the same purpose. We've been looking for over a year now for him in our travels let us hear."

Astrid then looked at them. "What happened?"

They began to explain everything that happened, how they found Hiccup, the fact that he was still 15 and finally how Eret captured him.

"Eret Eretson," Astrid frowned. "He was banished after his father staged a failed assassination attempt on Drago."

"Shame failed," Dagur grumbled.

"And you are saying that the Avatar hasn't aged in 15 years," Ragnar added. He then looked his chin. "Remarkable."

"We need to save him," said Heather.

Astrid and Ragnar looked at one another and then back to Heather.

"Heather, I'm sure that your intentions are good, but you got very little experience," she said. She then turned the twins. "Same with you to."

"They can come," said Ragnar. Astrid turned on him openmouthed. "They were the ones that discovered, meaning that their fate is intertwined with his."

"Do I get a say anything of the matter," said Dagur folding his arms.

Heather immediately looked at her brother. "Dagur, we can't just sit idly by and let the Avatar, the one guy who can end this war, the imprisoned by the Empire that he once belonged to."

"I was going to say that you going surprise if you're going," said Dagur. Heather stared at him openmouthed as he turned towards the twins. "And the same goes for you two."

"You're letting us go?" Tuffnut stared.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real, Dagur?" Ruffnut demanded pointing her spear at him.

"I agree with the Air Bender," said Dagur pushing her spear to one side with his finger. "You guys found him which means you must help him."

His grandmother then stepped forward. "Dagur is right. It has been so long that I had hoped, but you brought it back my little Water Bender," she said hugging Heather. She then turned to the twins. "And you too might as well put your mayhem to good use."

"It's what we do best," said Ruffnut smiling mischievously.

"And no one can do it better," Tuffnut smiled.

"Hiccup is the Avatar, he's the world's only chance. The three of you found for a reason and your destiny is our intertwined with his," she said looking at the three of them. "His destiny is to bring the world to piece, but he cannot do it alone and he'll need your help in order to do it."

"And I'll be sailing to the North Pole," said Dagur. "Let them know of our situation and to spread word of the Avatar. The prospect of the Avatar returning will inspire hope to everyone fighting the Empire and spreading fear amongst their ranks."

"I think you'll find that were not so easily afraid," Astrid muttered.

Ragnar then cleaned his throat. "That only leaves the problem of actually tracking him down."

They then heard a roar and saw flying towards them was Toothless.

"Toothless," Heather breathed.

"Is that the Avatar's dragon?" Astrid asked.

"Yep," said the twins in unison.

"Dragons extremely loyal to their masters, I bet he can track the Avatar down," Ragnar smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret's ship was still with in the Arctic as he began South Pole navigating through the icy terrain. Eret was looking directly at Hiccup upon the deck of his ship along with his uncle.

"You haven't aged a day, Hiccup," said Eret's uncle rubbing his chin.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and then opened them widely. "Bjorn Eretson?"

Eret looked at his uncle. "You know him?"

"I was one of his teachers, a most promising pupil," said Bjorn. He then looked at his nephew. "Take my advice, Eret. Do not underestimate him."

Eret narrowed his eyes. "I caught him without much of a fight, I don't see him as a threat." He then looked at his soldiers. "Take the Avatar to the prison hold."

Eret then walked off.

Bjorn then sighed. "He's going to have to learn the hard way it would seem."

* * *

Soon Hiccup found himself being escorted down the corridor by the guards and he looked at them.

"So, the Fire Empire is really a war and Drago is Emperor," said Hiccup looking at the guards.

"Silence," said the guard.

The guard then reached for the key on his belt and had just put it in the keylock when Hiccup made his move. He took a deep breath and then suddenly unleashed flames his mouth. The flames struck the guard in front of him and he began to roar in pain while he flew directly into the guard behind him with immense force that knocked him out cold.

Hiccup then jumped over his bound hands and began running down the corridor as he began running to find a way out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the air, Astrid and Ragnar were flying with both Heather and the twins. The twins were riding on Skull since he was the bigger dragon and Heather was trying to fly Toothless though she was finding it quite difficult.

"You need to relax," said Astrid as she flew towards her.

"I've got it, I've got it," she said holding onto Toothless' saddle firmly. "I've just never ridden a dragon before."

"As long as you remain calm he remained calm," said Astrid calmly.

Heather sighed. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Ragnar then flew over towards Heather. "You're doing fine, you just need to trust yourself."

Heather then looked at Ragnar. "So how many Air Benders are there?"

"About a dozen, but I'm the first new Air Bender in the last 20 years," said Ragnar sadly.

Heather could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. "I'm sorry, I'm just curious."

Ragnar nodded. "I know."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was still running down the corridor trying to find a way out and that's when he ran into a bunch of guards.

"I don't suppose you can tell me the way out of this boat?" he asked. The guard immediately raised their swords. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

The first guard then came rushing towards him swinging the sword, but Hiccup use the chains on his cuffs and used the sword to slice it. He then immediately spun in the air and slammed his leg on top of the guard.

Two more soldiers came charging towards him, but he swung both his fist forward firing fireballs knocking the guards back.

He then ran down the cordon to eat him across the land and began to climb his way up. When he reached the next level he found himself face-to-face with a Fire Bender, who immediately thrusted his hand forward and unleashing a stream of fire.

Hiccup however formed the shield of flames and then jumped into the air swinging a powerful kick and sending a fireball directly at the guard. The attack was enough to push the guard off balance and Hiccup came in close and slammed both his fist close to the guard's chest unleashing a burst of flames sending him flying.

Hiccup then began looking through each and every door trying to find the way out. One of the door's open and he discovered a sleeping Bjorn and then quietly closed the door.

He continued to run down the cordon instead the sounds of guards at the head.

"He must be this way!" one called.

Hiccup saw an open door beside him and immediately jumped inside only to have it closed behind him by Eret.

"Looks like underestimated you," said Eret.

The next thing Hiccup saw was Eret trusting his hand forward and unleashing a stream of fire towards him. Hiccup immediately took a step sideways to avoid the attack and then unleashed his own burst of flames.

Eret leaned backwards in order to avoid them and thrusted his leg forward and unleashing a fireball. Hiccup quickly blocked it by performing a shield of flames and then concentrated them into a single fireball which is sent directly at Eret.

Eret tried to created by a shield, but the attack proved too strong and he was sent backwards into the wall.

"You really should be more focused on your breathing," said Hiccup.

Eret then enrage swung his hand forward and unleashing a fireball, but Hiccup doesn't perform the leg sweeps unleashing a wave of flames upon the floor. This caught Eret knocking him off his feet and he looked up in time just to see Hiccup dealing him a powerful axe kick on top of him.

Eret then spun around dealing a double upward leg sweep unleashing flames around his feet. Hiccup immediately jumped backwards swinging his hands to block the flames. Eret then jumped and somersaulted back onto his feet and then swung his hand forward at Hiccup.

Hiccup immediately spun in the air to avoid the attack and swung his hand forward and unleashing a fireball which Eret blocked. It soon dawned on Eret that Hiccup was a Fire Bender Master, though he should have been surprised considering that he was the Avatar.

Hiccup then took a deep breath and unleashed a burst of flames from his mouth. Eret was ill-prepared for this and covered his face just in time. The force of the attack was strong enough to send him flying into the wall and knocking the wind out of him.

Eret looked up she saw that Hiccup was gone and the door was reopened.

Hiccup soon found himself on the bridge where he found the helmsman guiding the ship away. He immediately rushed towards the open door in front of him passing the confused helmsman and then jumped towards one of the crevices they were passing.

However, Eret appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his leg before he was even a few yards away from it. The two of them then crashed on the deck of the ship and the two of them pick themselves up and faced one another once again.

Then they heard the sound of dragons and turned to see three of them heading towards them. Hiccup then recognised the two either side, but he recognised the want flying in the middle.

"Toothless," Hiccup smiled.

Then Eret struck him with a fireball with his back was turned and that knocked him off balance and pushed him towards the edge of the ship. He turned and saw Eret unleashing more fireballs and he quickly began creating a flame shield.

However Eret's velocity and anger penetrated and then he formed a leg sweep sending a burst of flames across the floor. Hiccup jumped, but that left him vulnerable to Eret as he swung his fist forward firing a fireball which struck him in the chest and he fell into the icy sea.

"Hiccup! No!" Heather cried.

Hiccup was thinking downwards and he was unconscious and then suddenly his eyes open wide and began to glow white. He then began spinning around in the water began to follow his movements until he burst his way towards the surface much to the astonishment of everyone watching.

His lower torso was completely covered by the spiral of water that was spinning around. He then headed back towards the ship and Eret just stared at him openmouthed as he landed back onto the ship. Hiccup then bending the water until it was swirling around him and then sent it crashing outward into Eret and his men knocking them out cold and knocking Eret of his own ship.

"Did you see what he just did?" Heather stared.

"The Avatar State," Ragnar breathed.

"The what?" the twins asked.

"It's a state of complete power, I can barely understand it," said Ragnar.

Astrid just stared. "He was able to take them out in just one attack."

"If what I heard it's true we can do far more than that," said Ragnar.

The glow from Hiccup's eyes then faded and then he collapsed onto the deck. Instantly they landed their dragons onto the deck and they rushed over towards him.

"Hiccup!" Heather yelled.

Ragnar immediately rushed over towards him and began to examine him. "He's just worn out," he said.

"That is a relief," said Astrid.

Hiccup regained consciousness. "Heather? Ruff? Tuff?" He then saw Astrid and Ragnar. "And who are you?"

"We're friends," said Ragnar.

Hiccup then looked at Astrid and his eyes widened. "Sigrid?"

Astrid shook her head. "That was my mother."

Ragnar then stood up straight. "Look we can explain everything once we're safe."

Ragnar and Tuffnut picked Hiccup up and placed him on Skull's back as he was too weak to ride Toothless. Unfortunately the soldiers then regained consciousness and grabbed their weapons.

"We'll handle this," said Astrid as she drew a battleaxe.

"Stay behind us," said Ragnar as he grabbed some sort of staff.

Astrid immediately engage the soldiers as they drew their swords and swung them towards her. Skilfully, she was able to block the attack from one of them and then performed a backward somersaulted to avoid the blade of a second. She then kicked the second soldier in the back causing him to collide with the first and she leaned back to avoid the blade of a third with 40 performed a leg sweep knocking him off his feet.

Ragnar meanwhile engaged the two Fire Benders, who didn't waste any time by firing fireballs directly at Ragnar. However, it was almost as if he could see them coming and began dodging them gracefully as if he was moving like the wind. He then immediately spun around and sent a powerful wave of wind directly at them which send them flying.

Heather just stared at the two of them and then saw three soldiers making their way towards her holding the spears at her. With no other choice Heather began to bend the water around them and the moment the soldiers saw this they stopped in their tracks looking concerned.

Unfortunately, when Heather flung her hand forward the water immediately went rushing behind her and flows trapping the twins in place.

"Heather!" they yelled.

Heather turned around and saw her mistake and now the soldiers were concerned anymore and began to advance towards her. The twins were hacking away at the ice with their spears, but it could take a while. Heather then turned back towards them and began to bend the water again," eyes and perform the same movement as before.

She heard the sound of ice freezing and turned around to see the soldiers were frozen in place just inches away from her. She then immediately mounted Toothless and looked towards the twins.

"How guys!" she yelled.

Astrid and Ragnar had disengaged their foes and headed towards their dragons.

"Time to go," said Ragnar as he jumped about 20 feet onto his dragon.

At that moment the twins managed to break away the ice around their feet and then rushed towards Skull.

Astrid then mounted Stormfly. "Let's fly!"

Immediately the dragons took off just as Bjorn stepped foot upon the deck. He then immediately held his nephew back onto the deck.

"Shoot them down!" Eret ordered.

They immediately took their positions in the centre of the deck and at the same time the two of them fired a massive fireball directly at the dragons above them.

Fortunately, Hiccup had recovered at this point and immediately jumped off of Skull and spun around in a fiery fury. The moment the fireball struck him it bounced off of cause and struck the crevice next to them.

Toothless then came flying down towards him and caught him and soared back up to the others. They then watched as the fireball and struck the ship and Hiccup and the others flew away to safety.

The ship was completely half buried in snow and there was no telling how much damage it had done.

"Good news for the Emperor," said Byron. "The Fire Empire's greatest threat is just a teenager."

Eret looked at his uncle. "That _teenager_ , uncle, just did this. I won't underestimate him again." He then turned towards the Fire Benders. "Did the ship out and follow them!" Sadly the Fire Benders were busy melting the ice surrounding the soldiers. "As soon as you done with that."

* * *

Hiccup and the others had just exited the South Pole and that's when they began to discuss everything that has happened.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and Ragnar. "So you two have been looking for me for over a year now?"

Astrid nodded. "We knew that something happened to the Avatar to cause his disappearance. We just didn't think that it was because you were frozen in a block of ice."

"The strange thing for everyone," Hiccup nodded.

Heather then looked at Hiccup. "How did you do that with the water? It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen."

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know, I just sort of did it."

"The Avatar Stated the point of absolute power and when you ended in your subconscious must have taken over," Ragnar assumed. He then looked at him cautiously. "That could also mean that it is very dangerous and unpredictable, I suggest that you prevent entering into it and you have perfect control."

"It's not like a good doer that will," Hiccup muttered.

Heather then looked at Hiccup. "So why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

Hiccup turned his head to look at her. "Because I did know I can trust you. Before I passed out, I saw ships bearing Drago's crest attacking me and I was uncertain where exactly I was. Then when you mentioned a war with the Empire I decided not to mention that I was a Fire Bender."

Astrid then looked at Hiccup sympathetically. "Drago must soon return towards the capital and then started to announce that you were the true Avatar and that he was dead. Many people believed him and then landed a successful coup and killed your father."

Hiccup then looked at her. "And my mother?"

Astrid shrugged. "No one has seen her since the coup."

Hiccup then looked towards the sunset. "Drago has destroyed the honour of the Empire and destroying the world out of balance. As the Avatar it was my duty to stop him and I failed."

"There's still hope," said Ragnar looking at him. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but you have to stop this war before it gets even more out of control."

"And where do I start?" Hiccup sighed.

Astrid then flew over towards him. "With us."

"According to legend you first need to master Air, then Water and then Earth, right?" said Heather behind him.

"That is what the Fire Elders told me."

"Well, we've already got a Master Air Bender with us," said Astrid looking at Ragnar.

"And if we go to the North Pole you can master Water Bending," Heather added.

Hiccup smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"And chances on our journey will meet an Earth Bender as well," Ragnar added.

"This sounds awesome," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, when do we start?" Tuffnut asked.

"We start now," said Hiccup as he turned towards the horizon. "We are going to stop this war and bring the Empire to its former glory before Drago."

With that the three dragons took off into the horizon and their journey began.


	3. The Southern Air Temple

Hiccup and his party had set up camp close towards the Southern Air Temple on a small island. They were that moment setting up camp and were preparing for the big leg of the journey.

"So tell me again why we're visiting the air Temple?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, should we try and blow up some sort of Empire Camp or something?" Tuffnut asked.

Ragnar sighed. "We've been over this guy, Hiccup needs to start to learn the fundamentals of Air Bending and you do that we need specialised equipment. Equipment that can only be found in an Air Temple."

"Plus we might learn more about the past Avatars," Hiccup added. "The Fire Elders only told me so much before I left for the Air Temple to start my training."

"But the Air Benders with the first casualties in the war," Heather frowned and looked at Ragnar. "You said there was only a handful of them left and that you're the first Air Bender to be born within 20 years."

Ragnar nodded gravely. "Yes, and they move around quite often meaning finding them is gonna be hard. Fortunately I am an Air Bending Master so I can start Hiccup's training."

Heather frowned. "But aren't you a bit young to be a Master?"

Ragnar leaned on his staff. "You can only become an Air Bending Master by only two means. One that you will master all the Air Bending techniques and is over a hundred of them."

"Or?" Heather pressed.

"Or you create your own technique, which is what I did," said Ragnar.

Astrid looked at him curiously. "You know you never told me what technique you created."

Ragnar smiled and immediately spun his hands around and immediately pulled the ball of LG placed underneath and rested the tip of the toes on his right foot upon it.

"I call it the air scooter," he smiled.

Then they watched as he began zooming around the place while riding upon the ball of air.

"That's so cool," said the twins in unison.

Ragnar then dispelled the air and landed on the ground gracefully and looked at Hiccup. "And it will be one of the first few things I teach you."

Hiccup smiled. "I can't thank you enough for becoming my Air Bending Master."

Ragnar sighed. "Believe me if the other Air Benders were here they wouldn't be very best pleased."

Heather frowned. "Why not?"

Ragnar bit his lip. "I might have left without their permission."

Hiccup looked at him. "Why?"

Ragnar sighed. "Because they didn't believe my vision about you."

Astrid looked up. "This is the first time you mentioned a vision."

Ragnar looked at her. "I didn't want to give you false hope, in case I was wrong." He then looked at Hiccup. "Anyway, about a year ago I had this vision of you and us, plus three others about ending the war."

Hiccup looked at him. "Okay, but who are these other three?"

Ragnar shrugged. "I don't know, maybe we can learn more at the temple."

* * *

Meanwhile Eret had reached a Fire Empire dry dock to have his ship prepared. The annoying thing was compared to the other Navy vessels in the fleet, here's was virtually small.

Eret was walking down the stem with his uncle. "Uncle I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his Trail."

Bjorn frowned. "You mean the Avatar."

Eret immediately turned on him. "Don't mention his name on the docks. Once word gets out that he's alive every Fire Bender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what Captain Eret?" said a voice.

Immediately they turned and saw two figures approaching. One was older, bald and had a black small goatee and was extremely muscular. The other one was smaller with a scar on the left side of his neck, he had black hair a much larger black goatee. The two of them were wearing Fire Empire officer uniforms and Eret knew them all too well.

"Captain Viggo and Cmdr Ryker Grimborn," said Eret narrowing his eyes at them.

"It's, Commodore and Captain now," Viggo corrected, who had been the one that spoke before. He then looked at Bjorn. "And General Bjorn, great hero of our Empire."

"Retired general," Bjorn corrected as he bowed.

Viggo looked at them with a calculative look. "Now I wonder what the treacherous son of General Eret want in our humble harbour?"

"Our ship is being repaired," said Bjorn gesturing to the heavily damaged ship behind them.

Ryker whistled. "That's quite a bit of damage."

"You won't believe what happened," said Eret. "We were in the South Pole and then suddenly an avalanche struck us."

"Sounds as if you were lucky to get out alive," said Viggo raising an eyebrow.

"It took us an entire day to dig ourselves out and then we sailed to the nearest harbour," Eret explained.

Viggo looked at his older brother. "Brother why don't you see to their repairs while I entertain our visitors."

Eret quickly looked up. "There's no need for that, we can do the repairs ourselves."

"I wouldn't want to burden you," Viggo smiled and then looked at Bjorn. "You can tell me about your search of the Avatar while having a nice cup of mead."

"Sorry, but we have to go," said Eret as he began to walk away.

Then his uncle grabbed his shoulder. "Eret, show Commodore Viggo your respect." He then looked at Viggo. "We would be honoured to join you. I don't suppose you have any Haddock 92, it's my favourite?"

Eret was annoyed, but had no choice but to follow his uncle and Viggo and leave Ryker to the repairs.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were flying above the clouds towards the massive mountains on their dragons.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar who is leading them. "Do you have any idea where the Temple is?"

"I should, my mother grew up there," he said without looking at them. Then coming into view were three tall peaks. "The Three Peaks, we should be almost there."

Heather looked at him. "Your mother is from the Southern Temple?"

Ragnar nodded. "She was about 25 when the Empire attacked."

Hiccup frowned at him. "I still don't understand how Drago reached the temples. I thought you could only get there by dragon and even then you need to know the currents."

Ragnar nodded. "It would seem as if Drago had some sort of map of the winds and he was a particularly large dragon that held many troops. The attack was so sudden that they were caught completely by surprise and the Air Nomads don't typically fight aggressively, we're the only nation that doesn't have an army."

"Meaning you are quickly overrun," Astrid concluded.

"If you managed to escape like my mother, but Drago spares no quarter in killing everyone," he sighed. He then looked towards Hiccup. "I assumed that he believed you dead and knew that the next Avatar would be an Air Bender."

Hiccup couldn't say a word, because if he had been more careful then Ragnar's people wouldn't have been annihilated. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when they saw over the last of the mountain tops and there staring at them carved within the mountain was the temple.

"There it is," Ragnar smiled. "The Southern Air Temple."

All of them just stared in awe as the approached it.

"It's amazing," Astrid breathed.

"I've never seen anything like," said Heather.

"I finally made it," said Hiccup.

The twins were completely open mouthed and were unable to say a single word.

* * *

Meanwhile at the harbour, Viggo was accommodating both Eret and Bjorn in his tent and explaining the recent victories.

"And by years end the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule," said Viggo looking at the map of the world on his wall. "The Fire Emperor will finally claim victory in this war."

Eret rolled his eyes. "If the Emperor thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly then he's a fool."

Viggo raising eyebrow as he sat down next to him. "Your father said the exact same thing before he was executed for assassination. So tell me how is your search for the Avatar going?"

"We haven't found him yet," Eret lied.

Viggo didn't look surprised. "Did you really expect too. The Emperor killed the Avatar 20 years ago and then destroys the Air Nomads in order to prevent the resurrection of the new Avatar." He then raised an eyebrow. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive."

Eret looked at him. "If the Avatar was killed by the Emperor when he destroyed Air Nomads, then the next one should came from the Water Tribes. The fact that he didn't indicate that the former Emperor's son is still alive somewhere hiding."

Viggo shrugged as he took the glass of wine. "A logical approach, I admit. However, I suspect that you're still hiding something. The Avatar is the single greatest threat to the Empire and if you had an ounce of loyalty left you would inform me of what you found."

"I haven't found anything," said Eret narrowing his eyes.

Viggo just looked at him with a calculative look and watched as he got to his feet. "Come Uncle, we're going."

Then suddenly the two guards at the tent entrance cross their spears and Ryker entered the tent and approached his brother.

"Brother, I interrogated the crew and they confirmed that Captain Eret had the Avatar in custody but let him escape," said Ryker with an evil smirk aimed towards Eret.

"Now…" said Viggo as he slowly turned towards Eret, "tell me exactly how your ship was damaged."

Eret clenched his fists.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others had landed at the Air Temple and began walking through it winding pathways. As they walked they saw that there were tons of dead plants and destroyed buildings.

"I can't believe that were one of the first outsiders to ever visit an Air Bending temple," said Heather in wonder.

"We're walking on holy ground," Astrid nodded.

As they walked through the housing structures Ragnar just looked around. "My mother told me she used to run and play in the street when she was a little girl. Her friends used to play a game they called Air Ball…" He then stopped.

Heather looked at him. "What's wrong?"

A tear was tricking down Ragnar's cheek. "I just wish that she was here to see it."

Hiccup then placed a hand on Ragnar's shoulder. "And so I wasn't there for your people, but if the Air Nation is ever to make the turn I must learn the four elements in your possibly one of the few people who can teach me Air Bending."

Ragnar nodded and looked at him. "Then we should begin."

Ragnar then took them to what they seem to be some sort of training area. He made his way towards the centre west of some sort of mechanism with wooden gates sticking out.

"What is that contraption?" Astrid asked.

"It is a fundamental so that teachers the basics of Air Bending," Ragnar explained. He then faced Hiccup. "The goal is to weave your way through the gates to the other side without touching them."

Hiccup looked at him. "It can't be that easy."

"While the gates are spinning," Ragnar finished he then took a step forward. "Let's just say of your mechanism still works."

He then began to move his hands generating air around them and then push it forward causing the gates to spin violently. Everyone just stared as it spun around, because they had never seen anything like it before.

Ragnar smiled. "20 years out of use and it's still working." He then looked at the others.

"And how is he going to get through that?" Ruffnut asked.

Ragnar then pulled out a leaf and then released it and began floating towards the mechanism. "The key is to be like the leaf wind. Flow with the movement of the gates."

They all stared as believe somehow it flowed through the current of air created by the wooden boards and they spun until it reached the other side.

Ragnar then approached the mechanism. "I'll demonstrate, just pay attention."

He then began to move through the gates gracefully without a single one of them touching him. "Air Bending is all about spiral movements, when you meet resistance you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice."

He soon exited from the gates and then he turned to face them. He immediately unleashed a burst of wind towards the gate that was slowing down. The moment the wind struck and they began spinning once more.

He then looked at Hiccup. "Your turn."

Hiccup nodded and began to make his way towards the gates. He took a deep breath and began to concentrate and began moving in the same way as Ragnar. He concentrated upon his movements and upon his breathing as he made his way through."

When he opened his eyes he found himself out of the gates and in front of Ragnar.

Ragnar then bowed. "You're fast learner."

Hiccup smiled. "I had a pretty good teacher."

Heather then looked at them. "Is it all right we can do a little bit of exploring while you're doing what you're doing?"

Ragnar looked at them. "I don't see any harm…" He then looked directly at the twins, "but don't touch anything."

The twins blinked.

"Why is he saying that directly to us?" Tuffnut asked looking at his sister.

She merely shrugged.

"We'll meet in the Plaza at the front of the temple in about two hours," said Ragnar.

"We'll be there," Astrid promised.

* * *

Two hours later they all met up in the Plaza in front of the temple.

Astrid then looked at Hiccup. "So how did your training go?"

Ragnar smiled. "He's a natural, but we have yet to done some actual Air Bending."

"Got the fundamentals down," said Hiccup.

"So what are we doing here?" Heather asked.

"My mother told me if I ever found the Avatar to bring him here," said Ragnar looking at them. He then looked at Hiccup. "Apparently there's a secret door here that should lead you to someone that can help you on your journey."

Hiccup frowned. "But this place has been deserted the 20 years? And you said it yourself that it's almost impossible for anyone to get here."

"I know, but she would joke about anything like this," said Ragnar.

"Where exactly did she say to take Hiccup?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Something called the Air Temple Sanctuary," said Ragnar as he made his way towards the temple.

* * *

They all followed Ragnar into the temple and that's when they came across a door that was completely locked. It was a slightly unusual design there were pipes and tubes on the door itself and they led to 3 shells that bore the symbol for the Air Nomads.

"I don't suppose your mother told you who we expected to meet?" Astrid asked.

Ragnar shook his head. "No."

"Well, with open this spring and find out," said Ruffnut.

Immediately the twins made their way towards the door and then try to open it, but they weren't able to make it move an inch.

"How you're supposed to open it?" Tuffnut asked looking at Ragnar.

"My mother told me that only Air Bending master can open the doors," Ragnar explained.

Ragnar then placed himself in front of the door, he took a deep breath and began to move his arms. He then performed a forward thrust unleashing a burst of air right into the funnels. Immediately the air rushed through the pipes causing it to move the shells on the door and moving pipes.

Each one of the shells made a certain sound like a horn and once the last of the shells had spun around the door began to open. When the doors open minded revealed a deep dark room inside.

"That's not at all disconcerting, is it?" said Hiccup.

"My mother told me to bring you here, we had better see why," said Ragnar.

Cautiously the six of them started to make their way inside the dark room.

* * *

Meanwhile at the harbour, Eret had just finished his story of encountering the Avatar to Viggo and Ryker. Ryker in particular found the entire thing quite amusing.

"So and your Fire Benders you got bested by a teenager and his friends," Ryker smirked. "You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again," said Eret strongly.

"No it will not," said Viggo strongly. "Because you will not have a second chance."

Eret looked at Viggo. "Commodore Viggo, I have been hunting the Avatar for two years and I…"

"And you failed!" Viggo yelled turning around unleashing a burst of flames. "Unlike you I remember the Avatar, he was a skilled Fire Bender and an excellent tactician so at least I know what I'm up against."

"And it has become evident that the job is too important to leave in the hands of a traitor," Ryker smirked.

Eret immediately got to his feet, but the two guards restrained him.

Viggo looked at the guards. "Keep them here," he ordered.

Eret merely glared as Viggo and Ryker entered the tent and then he kicks the table in rage spilling the mead that Bjorn was drinking.

Bjorn looked at the guards. "More mead please."

* * *

The only light that was entering the room was from the door they opened. Hiccup immediately formed a ball of fire from his hand to light the dark room. The light revealed that the entire chamber was filled to the brim of statues of people. As they walk through the statues they noticed they appeared to be in some sort of order as they were positioned in a spiral fashion which was heading upwards towards the top of the building.

"Statues?" said Ruffnut.

"Boring," said Tuffnut.

"Who are all these people?" Heather asked.

Hiccup frowned. "I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow." He then looked at one of the statute. "That one is a Fire Bender."

"And this one is an Air Bender," said Ragnar looking at the statue next to it.

"And this one is a Water Bender," said Heather pointing at next to Ragnar's.

Astrid then approached the statue there was standing next to Heather's. "And I think this one is an Earth Bender."

Ragnar then noticed something. "They're lined up in a pattern. Fire. Air. Water. Earth," he said pointing at each individual statue.

"That's the Avatar cycle," said Hiccup.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Of course, they're Avatars. Every statue in this temple are your past lives, Hiccup."

"Whoa," said Hiccup looking at all them, including the ones that were going up towards the tower and he was willing to bet that there were more higher up.

"Past lives?" the twins frowned.

Heather looked at them. "It's said that when the avatar died he reincarnate into the next nation in the cycle."

Tuffnut looked up at the tower. "Just how many Avatars have been?"

"No one knows," said Ragnar looking at them. "The record really start of 1000 years ago, but there have been legends of even more Avatars. Most of their names have been lost to time so much so that only the spirits might have a full accounting of all the Avatars."

Hiccup was actually looking at the statue of an Earth Bender. It was female and looked as if she was wearing black leather with a strange symbol engraved on it. She was also the last statue within the spiral and Hiccup appear to be hypnotised to it.

"Hiccup, you're right?" Astrid asked placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup immediately snapped out of his trance. "Huh?"

Heather then approached him and looked at the statue. "Who is that?"

"That's Avatar Maaike, the Avatar before me," said Hiccup.

Ragnar then examined the statue. "I've heard of her, she died about 35 years ago. Apparently she was an extremely strong Avatar that prevented the war from spreading across the Earth Kingdom."

Astrid looked at the base of the statue. "There's no writing, how do you know her name?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm not sure, I just know it somehow."

Ragnar looked his chin. "Suppose we shouldn't be surprised, it is said that the Avatar is able to talk to their past lives." His eyes then widened as he snapped his fingers. "This is what my mother wanted to show you, she wanted you to somehow commune with Maaike."

Heather stared at him. "How is he supposed to commune with someone who died 35 years ago?"

"I suppose that's something we have to learn on the way," said Ragnar.

That's when they heard a roar coming down the corridor they entered from. They immediately turned around and saw a dragon approaching them. Hiccup could tell from an incident that it was a she and saw that it scales resembled that of metal and its tail looked razor sharp.

"A Razorwhip," Hiccup breathed.

Ragnar stared at him. "What you doing here?"

Hiccup then saw the gashes on its side. "I think it for something and got badly injured her."

Heather immediately stepped forward. "Then we need to help her."

The moment that she stepped forward to the Razorwhip immediately ran back down the corridor as quickly as he could.

"She won't survive long without injury," said Hiccup.

"Then let's help her," said Heather and immediately ran down after before anyone could stop her.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, in that dragon state it could be capable of anything."

"We go make sure she doesn't get yourself killed," said Hiccup and then looked back at Ragnar and the twins. "You guys better stay here, we don't want to make a thing outnumbering her."

Ragnar nodded. "Just call if you need any help."

Immediately they ran down the corridor after Heather and the dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret his uncle was still inside Viggo's tent as his prisoners. Finally Viggo and Ryker entered the tent.

"Our search party is ready," said Viggo looking at Eret. "Once I'm out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship and you will be free to go."

Ryker smirked at Eret. "I suggested that we kept you here, but Viggo disagreed."

Eret narrowed his eyes at him. "Why? Are you worried that I'm going to try and stop you?"

Ryker laughed. "You stop us? Impossible."

Eret immediately got to his feet. "Do not underestimate me, Ryker. I will capture the Avatar before you."

His uncle immediately placed a hand on his shoulder. "Eret, that's enough."

"I admire your bravado, Captain Eret," said Viggo looking amused. "But you have to be realistic, I have hundreds of warships under my command and you are just an exile, no home, no allies. You're fortunate that the Emperor decided not to kill you after your father's cowardly assassination attempt."

Eret glared at him. "My father is no coward and neither am I! Once I had the Avatar over to the Emperor, he will restore my family's honour and restore my rightful place in the Senate."

Ryker snorted. "If the Emperor wanted to he could have done that already, Avatar or no Avatar. He is doing this to finish you and your family, who brought disgrace upon the Empire."

"That's not true!" Eret roared.

"Please, your uncle failed to conquer the Earth Kingdom capital five years ago and your father tried to assassinate our beloved Emperor, claiming him false."

Eret marched up towards Ryker. "I will not stand here while you disgrace my family!"

Ryker smirked. "Is there challenge."

"I challenge you to the Dragon Sword at sunset!" Eret said with gritted teeth.

Ryker looked at his brother. "Very well," said Viggo.

Ryker looked at Eret. "I am going to enjoy beating you to a pulp, it's just a shame that the rest of the Empire cannot watch as you are humiliated."

With that he and Viggo left the tent.

Bjorn looked at Eret. "Eret, have you forgotten what happened last time you duelled a master?"

Eret placed a hand over his chest as if remembering something painful. "I will never forget."

* * *

Meanwhile at the air Temple, Hiccup and Astrid were still chasing after Heather and the Razorwhip. Though that was easier said than done as it was moving quite fast with the village.

"Why isn't it flying away?" Astrid asked.

"It could be that it injuries preventing it from flying," Hiccup assumed.

They immediately turned round the corner which was certainly filled with dead bodies both Air Nomad and Fire Empire.

"Looks like a massive battle took place in," Astrid breathed.

"The Air Nomad certainly put up a decent fight," Hiccup noted. "There's more Empire soldiers than Air Nomads."

"Guys, I could use some help!" Heather called.

They immediately turned and found that the Razorwhip was now the ground looking completely exhausted. No doubt all the running did had warning out and Heather was slowly approaching it.

"Heather, be careful she's very skittish," Hiccup advised.

"I know what I'm doing," said Heather calmly. "I held my grandmother with treating penguins and seals back home."

"I've got a feeling that attending dragons is not exactly the same thing," said Astrid.

Heather either didn't hear her or ignored her and continue to approach the wounded dragon. "Easy, girl. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to look at your wound."

That's when it, the Razorwhip then swung it's tail at Heather right in the chest. His hit her with so much force that he was sent flying into a building.

"Heather!" Astrid yelled.

"No!" Hiccup roared and immediately his eyes started to glow.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Oh, no."

* * *

In the Sanctuary Ragnar and the twins were still waiting for the others to return. Ragnar was looking at the statue of Avatar Maaike and saw her eyes beginning to glow, then the same thing happened to all the statues, even the ones that they couldn't see.

"What's with the light show?" Tuffnut asked.

Ruffnut shrugged.

Ragnar knew instantly what happened. "Hiccup."

Then he immediately ran out of the room and with curiosity so did the twins.

* * *

All over the world, Temples that worshipped different Avatars began to glow as well, even the ones within the Fire Empire. In one of these temples a man in a red robe looked at his colleagues.

"Send word to the Emperor immediately, the Avatar has returned," he said.

* * *

In the Southern Air Temple, a massive vortex of wind was starting to spin around Hiccup.

"Hiccup, snap out of it!" Astrid yelled.

The vortex surrounding Hiccup expanded sending her flying and soon a tornado erupted upwards. Was at that point and Ragnar on the twins arrived witnessing the entire thing.

"What happened?" Ragnar asked.

"Heather got hit by the Razorwhip and sent her crashing into the building," said Astrid. She then looked at the twins. "You two going to find her while we deal with this."

"Hiccup must have activated the Avatar State again," said Ragnar. "We need a calming down before he send us off the mountain!"

"I'm on it," said Astrid as she began to move towards Hiccup.

Trying to get close to Hiccup was not an easy task with all the wind blowing around them. Astrid had slammed her axe into the ground every now and then to prevent her from being blown off. To make matters worse Hiccup was now rising off the ground and the wind was growing even stronger.

* * *

Meanwhile it was sunset at the harbour and Eret and Ryker were getting prepared for their duel. The Dragon Sword was a duel between Fire Benders in order to end grievances and sometimes it was extremely dangerous.

Both them were barechested and the boot had been removed and with his shirt removed there was a burn mark on Eret's chest. However it wasn't an average burn mark, it had a pattern of a dragon skull with the sword running through its skull.

Eret's uncle was giving him some last minute advice. "Remember your Fire Bending basics, Eret. They are your greatest weapons."

"I refused to let him win," said Eret as he stood up straight and turned to face Ryker.

Viggo was looking at his brother. "Do not make the same mistake as he made with the Avatar," he advised. "He may very well be an exile, but his uncle is one of the best teachers that I ever learned from."

Ryker snorted as turned to face Eret. "This will be over quickly."

A soldier then blew on a horn signalling the start of the match.

The two of them immediately took up fighting stances and waited to see who would make the first move. Eret was the first one to strike sending a fireball towards Ryker, but he simply stepped out of the way and dodge the attack and then did the same with the second.

Eret kept on moving unleashing balls of fire towards Ryker, but he merely blocked them by dispelling the flames before they struck him. Eret then performed a spinning back kick sending a burst of flames from his feet, but flames covered Ryker's hands and he was able to part the flames.

Then while he was midair, Eret unleashed a second burst of flames from his foot, but Ryker merely created a wall of flames to block the attack. Eret was now worn out from all his attacks and Ryker wasn't even tired.

"Basics, Eret! Break his root!" Bjorn yelled.

Ryker was now the one attacking unleashing fireballs that Eret and taking a step closer towards him with each and every attack. Eret kept on pushing the flames back, but losing ground from each and every attack until finally he was knocked off his feet by the fourth attack.

Eret looked up and saw Ryker jumping into the air and landed directly in front of him. He then swung his hand forward and unleashing a fireball towards Eret's face. It was at that point that Eret did something incredible that turned the tide of the fact.

He immediately spun around, dodging the flames and kicking Ryker's leg out of the way. He then landed on his feet and while Ryker was off-balance began unleashing flames from his feet. This combined attack caused Ryker to lose his footing and Bjorn smiled proudly at his nephew.

Eret didn't allow Ryker time to regain his balance and kept unleashing flames from his feet, until finally he was able to knock him to the ground. Ryker looked up and saw Eret standing over poised to attack.

"Do it," said Ryker.

Eret flung his hand forward and unleashing a fireball. However, it struck the ground next to Ryker's head.

Instead of being grateful, Ryker narrowed his eyes at Eret. "That's it, your father raised a coward."

Eret looked down at him. "Next time you get into my way, I promise I won't hold back."

Eret then turned his back on Ryker and he got to his feet. However, Ryker was not gonna take this lying down and swung his book towards Eret unleashing a burst of flames. However, Bjorn had anticipated this and blocked the attack with his hand and pushed him back causing him to fall to the ground once again.

Eret glared at him and was about to attack, but his uncle stopped him. "No, Eret. Do not taint your victory." He then narrowed his eyes at Ryker. "So this is how the great Captain Ryker acts in defeat? Disgraceful, even in exile my nephew is more honourable than you."

"I'm inclined to agree with him," said Viggo as he approached Ryker with his hands behind his back. "You disgrace our family with that cowardly attack. You should be grateful that Eret didn't mark you, he saved your dignity."

Bjorn looked at Viggo. "Thanks again for the mead, it was delicious."

Ryker merely glared at Eret and Bjorn as the two of them turned their back on them and walked away.

Eret looked at his uncle. "Did you really mean that uncle?"

Bjorn smiled. "Of course, I told you that Haddock 92 is my favourite."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Southern Air Temple, Astrid was still trying to calm Hiccup down, but it was proving to be difficult.

"Hiccup, relax!" Astrid called. "Heather is fine, but she won't be if you don't control yourself! Remember we are all here to support you and I know you're hurting inside! I know how you feel, because I lost my Mum. Your dad may be gone, the Air Benders may be gone, my mum may be gone, but you still have a family! Ragnar, the twins and I, we're your family now along with Toothless and the others."

Her words must have reached Hiccup, because he began to landed back down towards the ground and the wind began to subside. His eyes were still blowing, but he was not creating a massive hurricane.

"When not let anything happen to you," said Ragnar as he approached him.

"Even if you do go berserk on us," Heather smiled as she was being supported by the twins as they approached them.

Astrid then grabbed Hiccup's hand and immediately his eyes were turned back to normal immediately fell into Astrid's arms. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault," said Astrid calmly.

"Now let's turn to this Razorwhip," said Ragnar looking at the wounded dragon in front of them. "I'm betting out of that he is even more afraid."

"Let me help you," said Heather as she looked down at the dragon. "I think the two of us have a bond."

Ragnar nodded.

* * *

It took them a while, but they were finally able to heal the Razorwhip's wounds. She also seem to spend most of her time around Heather.

"I think she likes me," said Heather as she stroked the dragon's head.

Hiccup smiled. "That indicates that she has bonded to you. She's yours now."

Heather's eyes widened as she looked at the dragon. "Do you want to come with me?"

The dragon nodded and nuzzled her head towards Heather, who immediately hugged her.

"She's need a name," said Astrid.

Heather thought for a moment. "How about Windshear?"

The dragon roared clearly liking the new name.

Ragnar then noticed that Hiccup was looking back at the temple. "Something on your mind?"

Hiccup looked at him. "I'm just wondering how I'm supposed to communicate with Maaike if she's been dead for 35 years?"

"We'll fine a way," Ragnar assured him. "But we can't do it from here, we need to keep moving if we want to avoid the Empire from catching us."

With that they mounted their dragons and began to fly away from the Southern Temple. As they flew Ragnar could not help but look back and hoped that the Temple would not remain empty forever.


	4. The Defenders of Maaike

Eret was meditating within his chambers as his ship cut across the sea. He was sitting directly in front of a shrine with lit candles breathing in and out causing the flames on the candles to dim all right up.

Then his uncle opened the door. "The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar," said Eret calmly.

"While there is news, Eret," Bjorn admitted as he entered the room. "But you might not like, do not get too upset."

"Uncle, you taught me keeping a level head is the sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it."

"Okay then," Bjorn sighed, predicting what would happen next. "We have no idea where he is."

The moment the words exited from his mouth the flames on the candles erupted into a fiery tundra.

"What?" Eret roared as he turned on his uncle.

"Glad you're taking it well," said Bjorn calmly.

"Give me the map," said Eret snatching the map from him.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down," Bjorn explained.

Eret looked at the map and could see the problem. The sightings were all in a zigzag pattern making it impossible to predict where he would go to next.

"How am I going to find him, uncle?" Eret sighed. "He's clearly a master of invasive manoeuvring."

* * *

At the same time Ragnar looked at Hiccup as they were flying across the ocean. He too was looking at them map of the current position.

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Ragnar assumed.

Hiccup sighed. "In fairness have never been to the North Pole and the only thing I know is that it's near water."

Tuffnut looked over Skull towards the vast ocean that surrounded them. "Guess we're on the right track?"

Hiccup looked back at Ragnar. "Look, as long as we keep flying north we should be fine. Of course we do need to stop every now and then to get supplies, it is going to be a long journey."

Ragnar nodded. "And I will be surprised that everyone in the entire world is aware that you have returned now."

Astrid nodded in agreement. "Meaning there's going to be a whole lot of Empire shift on our table now."

Hiccup looked at Astrid curiously. "You said back at the South Pole that you were Sigrid's daughter?"

Astrid looked a bit awkward. "Yes, I understand the two of you we're friends."

It was Hiccup's turn to be awkward. "You could say that."

Heather raised an eyebrow. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," they said rather quickly.

Heather's eyes widened. "Wait, are you saying that Hiccup and your Mum used to date?"

Hiccup and Astrid blushed.

"Awkward," said Ruffnut with glee.

"Yeah, she was my age when we were dating," said Hiccup defensively. "Wasn't my fault that I was the Avatar and Drago tried to have me assassinated."

"You were one of the reasons she joined the resistance afterwards and that's how she met my father," said Astrid rubbing the back of the head. "She talked about you often, I think she still has feelings for you."

"Even more awkward," said Ruffnut.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at her. "Anyway, she was convinced that he was still alive and she sent me to try and find you."

"Well, I'll be sure to thank her if we ever meet," said Hiccup looking away at Astrid. He then saw an island in the horizon. "That looks like a good place to find our bearings."

"Agreed," said Ragnar and then he blew up close to Hiccup. "And a good way to change the conversation."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him. "Leave it."

* * *

Once they landed on the island they pulled out a madman to try to pinpoint the location.

"Hmmm," Hiccup frowned looking at the map.

"You got no clue where we are?" Astrid assumed.

"Well, we left the Southern Air Temple two days ago and were still a day out from the Earth Kingdom," said Hiccup as he started to draw lines on the map.

"Meaning that where anywhere within a hundred miles," said Ragnar folding his arms.

Hiccup sighed. "It will be easier to track opposition once we reach the Earth Kingdom."

Astrid frowned. "But we do run the risk of encountering Empire troops along the way. Before I left of the Resistance, I heard plans that the Emperor was pushing a massive push towards the capital."

Ragnar frowned. "Did they only try to make a go of the capital five years ago?"

Astrid nodded. "They did breach the outer wall, the commanding officer in charge then lost his focus and causing a massive retreat."

Hiccup eyes widened. "They were that close of reaching Meridia?"

"The Earth Kingdom was very close to losing."

"All the more reason to get a move on," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup. "The sooner you master all four elements the better."

"No pressure," Hiccup grumbled.

"We should keep moving, at this rate will reach the North Pole by spring," said Astrid.

"I agree," Heather nodded.

Hiccup rolled up the map. "Then let's get moving."

"One problem with that, we're shorter pair of twins," Ragnar noted.

Hiccup and the girls looked around to discover the first time that the twins were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, you got to be kidding," Hiccup groaned.

"Let's find a before they get themselves killed," Astrid grumbled retrieving her axe.

They moved in closer towards the woods and found the twins completely knocked out and tied to a tree.

"Ruff! Tuff!" Hiccup yelled as they rushed over towards them.

"They've been attacked," said Astrid the firm grip upon her axe.

"But by who?" Ragnar asked grabbing his staff.

Then suddenly something struck him in the back of the neck. She pulled it out to reveal a dart and then she collapsed.

"Ambush!" Astrid yelled.

Immediately heading straight towards them were more darts. Ragnar was about to blow them away with his Air Bending, but someone jumped out of the trees and struck him on the top of the head knocking him out cold.

Hiccup quickly performs some Fire Bending burning the darts to ashes, but then bola's spirit towards him from his blind spot and wrapped themselves around his arms and legs. This leptin quite vulnerable to the darts and he collapsed.

Astrid turned in barely had time to raise her axe to block the attack from another axe wielding. It was then that she noticed that their assailants were in black leather and their bases were completely hidden in hoods and masks. Her opponent on the other hand was wearing a hood or cowl.

He had short red hair and was tied in a ponytail, he appeared to be about 25 years old and judging from the way he was putting onto his blade he was very strong. He also appear to be very fast as he quickly performed a leg sweep knocking her to the ground and he was the last thing Astrid saw before he struck her with the butt of his axe.

* * *

When they regained consciousness they found themselves tied around a pole in iron chains so they were in some kind of village. Standing in front of them was a woman in her 20s with short blond hair and she too was wearing black level like their assailants. Standing next to her was the man that they overpowered Astrid.

She also fixed them with a steady gaze. "You six have some explaining to do," she said with her hands behind her back.

"And if you do not answer all of our questions this village will be the last thing you see," said the man.

"Look I'm sure this just a terrible misunderstanding," said Hiccup.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him. "You are not permitted to speak, Fire Bender."

"Is a little contradictory?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, you did ask him to answer your questions," Tuffnut nodded.

"Guys, however we try not to anger the people that took us out in just about 30 seconds," said Hiccup.

"Be silent!" the woman glared.

Hiccup then turned his eyes to Ragnar. "Rag, maybe you should do the talking."

Ragnar nodded. "It's like my friend says, I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "How do we know that you're not Fire Empire spies?" Her eyes then trailed to Hiccup. "You were already travelling with a Fire Bender." She then looked back at Ragnar. "Maaike stayed out of the war so far and we intend to keep it that way."

Upon hearing that their eyes widened, because they recognise that name almost instantly.

"Wait, this island is named after Avatar Maaike?" Hiccup gasped. He then looked directly at the villages. "I know her."

The woman merely scoffed. "How could you possibly know my grandmother? My grandmother was born here a hundred years ago, she's been dead for centuries."

"Wait, she's your grandmother?" said Ragnar.

The woman nodded. "I am, I am Mala Maaikedotter ruler of this island."

"Then you should know that I'm the Avatar," said Hiccup.

"That's impossible!" said the man next to Mala. "He disappeared 35 years ago, you're a teenager."

"That's me," said Hiccup.

Mala looked at the man. "Throk, throw the impostor into the sea and have the Scauldrons eat him."

Throk and his men started to make their way towards them and they started to panic.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, do some Air Bending."

"I'll try," said Hiccup nervously.

There was a good reason for this, because while Hiccup had learned the fundamentals of Air Bending, he happened had the time to practice doing some actual Air Bending. He dug in deep and then jumped and soon found that he was jumping about 10 feet into the air and soon he was holding back down towards the ground.

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at Hiccup.

Mala stared at him. "It's true, you are the Avatar."

Hiccup sighed with relief. "That was too close."

* * *

Immediately word spread across the village, then to a fisherman, who then told a merchant, who then told a man wearing Fire Empire clothing, who then told Eret as he served him with some half cooked fish.

"The Avatar is on Maaike Island?" Eret looked up at his servant. He immediately turned to his uncle. "Uncle, ready the Rumblehorns, he's not getting away from me this time."

Bjorn watched as his nephew walked out and then looked at the cooked fish. "Are you going to finish that?"

Eret immediately turned back and grabbed the fish. "I was going to save it for later."

Bjorn looked annoyed at his nephew took the fish away.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup and the others were still on Maaike and the mood within the village had changed completely.

Mala has invited them to stay at her house and they were eating as they watched men from the village repainting the statue of Maaike, who's painted had been worn down. The villagers were even cleaning their dragons for them and feeding.

"Isn't this a bit much?" Hiccup asked looking at the tons of food being presented to them.

"Who cares," said Ruffnut as she began to gobble down everything she could get her hands on.

"Yeah, this stuff is awesome," said Tuffnut doing the same thing.

Ragnar was looking outside the window at the painters. "The good thing we found this island, if Maaike has a strong spiritual connection here this will be the ideal place to commune new."

"But we don't know how long that will take?" said Astrid looking troubled. "Soon word will spread that we are here and the Empire will come down upon these people like a ton of bricks."

Hiccup nodded. "I know, but Ragnar's got a fair point trying to talk to Maaike is important."

Heather looked at Astrid. "He's got a good point."

"I've talked to Mala and she's managed to give us the use of her scribe," said Ragnar looking at them. "It's said that he been researching practically everything on the Avatar, he may know a few things that we don't."

"It's worth a try," said Hiccup.

"And why you're doing that, we'll keep on eating," said Ruffnut.

Astrid got up. "I'll talk to Throk I want to see if there's anything I learned from him."

"And I'll get supplies for once we do leave," said Heather.

"And we best head to the scribe," said Ragnar. He then looked down and then back to Hiccup. "Assuming we can get away from your adoring public."

Confused they all made their way towards the window and saw a massive crowd of girls screaming the moment they saw Hiccup's face.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "I've never had this much attention since the Elders announced to everyone that I was the Avatar, on my birthday with everyone watching."

"Just try and avoid getting yourself ripped apart," said Astrid hotly as she walked away.

* * *

With that Hiccup and Ragnar made their way towards the scribe on the far end of the village, avoiding the massive crowd of girls at the front door. Sadly they somehow managed to track them down and had to lose them before they reached the house.

Thankfully Ragnar had taught Hiccup enough Air Bending so that they could escape the girls with extraordinary speed.

Hiccup panted. "Who knew… Air Bending could be used to run away from… a mob of girls?"

Ragnar too was panting. "You can say that again."

They then heard a cry of excitement and moment the two of them panicked thinking that the girl to track them down to the house. Thankfully it only turned out to be a large husky boy with short blond hair, who looked as old as the twins, and he looked quite excited to see them.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day," he said excitedly. "The Avatar and an Air Bender in my house."

He then immediately ran towards him and shook their hands violently.

Hiccup managed to get it handsomely and looked at the boy. "It's nice to meet you, uh…"

"Oh, my apologies," said the boy respectfully. "I'm Fishlegs Ingerman, I'm Mala's scribe."

Ragnar looked surprised. "I was expecting someone a bit older."

"I'm only a year younger than you two," Fishlegs pointed out.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Technically I'm 35 years old."

Fishlegs blinked. "Good point."

Ragnar shook his head and looked at Fishlegs. "We're hoping that you could help us. Hiccup needs to talk to Maaike and we were hoping that you can point us in the right direction."

Fishlegs stared at them open eyed. "You want my help with talking with the past Avatar?"

"Can you help us?" Hiccup asked slowly.

"Of course I can help," said Fishlegs his eyes looking as if they were about to explode. "Let me just look at a few things."

They immediately what has he began fumbling around with some scrolls in ancient books.

Hiccup leaned over to Ragnar. "You sure he can help us?"

Ragnar merely shrugged as he was having his doubts as well.

Fishlegs then soon returned holding a massive pile of ancient parchment and began to go through them. "Okay, from the best I can understand you are able to talk to your past lives through a great measure of training."

"Yes but how do I do that?" Hiccup asked.

"I got no clue, but I imagine it through hard concentration and meditation. Also I imagine that you have to be adept with communing with spirits."

"That could take a long time," said Ragnar frowning. "If what Astrid says is true about the Empire ending this war within a year, we do not have a lot of time."

Fishlegs looked up. "Wait? You're seeing that the Empire could win the war within a year?"

"That's the rumour is that spread from the resistance from within the Empire," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"Well, then I imagine that you want to talk your past lives fairly quickly," Fishlegs assumed.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded.

"Well, you could try meditating or holding something that holds great significance to the Avatar that you wish to commune with," Fishlegs offered.

Hiccup looked at him. "Do you have any relics of Maaike or a temple?"

Fishlegs shook his head regretfully. "Sadly all the artefacts that Avatar Maaike vanish like her body and sadly we don't have any temple dedicated to her."

Ragnar frowned at that. "Why not? If she was born here would make sense would be some sort of place of worship."

Fishlegs sighed. "Sadly her temple was made elsewhere and we did not gain the rights to have one here."

"How could you not have rights?" Hiccup frowned.

"Avatar Maaike it's part of Earth Kingdom culture," Fishlegs explained. "Earth Kingdom Avatars have their temples erected in places where they fought massive battles as it holds great spiritual energy."

"I don't suppose you know where one of these battlefields took place?" Ragnar asked.

Fishlegs sighed. "Sadly the temple is in within Fire Empire hands and unless we have a foolproof way of communing with Maaike I think trying to access the temple is going to be suicidal."

Hiccup sighed as he looked at Ragnar. "Looks like we're back to square one."

* * *

Astrid meanwhile was making her way towards the training grounds and found Throk training with a few recruits.

He looked up and saw Astrid approaching them. "Ah, Astrid, you came here to observe?"

"I was actually hoping you could teach me a few things," said Astrid.

Throk looking quite surprised. "I thought that you were more than capable of protecting yourself."

Astrid looked at him. "Throk you took us down without even blinking, if Hiccup hadn't proved that he was the Avatar we would be dead."

"Fair point," said Throk.

"So how did you manage to sneak up on us without us noticing?" Astrid asked curiously.

"We know the terrain for better than you in use that to our advantage. Not many people predict the enemy coming down from the trees."

Astrid nodded. "They would expect the attack to come from their sides."

Throk smiled. "Exactly, is important to keep your enemy offguard. Surely if you are a member of the Resistance you would know this."

"We've done some hit-and-run attacks, but were very careful," said Astrid honestly. "If we go too far the Empire then causes an incident that makes it look like we caused it making it even harder for us to recruit."

"So he makes you seem like terrorists and to strengthen that he is his own people," said Throk clenching his fist in rage. "The man is nothing but a coward."

"I don't disagree with you, but he's a coward with a massive army by his side and we are very few. We came to the point of our leader ordered me to locate the Avatar and that when I met up with Ragnar."

"Well you succeeding your mission."

"I haven't succeeded until we knock the Emperor of his throne," said Astrid strongly.

Throk looked at her curiously. "Then who would take over the mantle? If I understand correctly the Emperor is always a Fire Bender."

"In truth never had a situation like this," Astrid sighed. "Hiccup is the son of the previous Emperor, but as the Avatar he could not take the throne. His priorities keeping the well in balance and he can't do that in the rules over a single nation. It then that the Senate has to decide on a successor, a Fire Bender, a well-respected clan."

"But that did not happen when Drago staged the coup."

Astrid shook her head. "He carefully manipulated everyone within the Senate gaining the majority he needed, despite the fact he killed the Emperor. It was clear that he was planning this for a long time, long before Hiccup was announced as the Avatar."

Throk frowned. "It certainly would have made his job easier if the out of the throne turned out to be the Avatar."

Astrid sighed. "I don't know what is to become of the Empire after this war, but we need a successor that can restore the honour of our nation, it's the only way the world can return back to the way it was 20 years ago."

"Let us hope that somebody comes soon."

Throk then made his way over to the training rack and ground his axe. He then looked back at Astrid. "So, do you want a spa?"

Astrid smiled as she pulled out her axe. "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were looking at the statue of Maiike in the centre of the village. They were soon joined by the twins and they wonder what they were looking at.

"Hard to believe she used to be me," said Hiccup.

Tuffnut looked at her dreamily. "You were pretty."

Hiccup immediately felt uneasy by that comment.

Ragnar then saw Heather in the market. "I'll join up with you guys later."

Ragnar made his way over towards Heather, who was busy buying supplies.

"Buying supplies for journey?" Ragnar assumed.

"We can't stay here for too long, soon the Empire will know that we're here," said Heather looking at him.

Ragnar nodded in agreement. "We'll leave in two hours, were still trying to find something that might be able to help us to commune with Maaike."

Heather looked at him. "Have you find anything?"

"Fishlegs has informed us that there is a temple for Maaike, but it's not here. Apparently Earth Kingdom culture dictates that the Avatar's temple should be erected in one of their major battles sadly that battle took place in Empire controlled territory."

Heather sighed. "It's never that easy is it."

Ragnar looked slightly uneasy. We could try locating the remaining Air Nomads and see if they can help us."

Heather noticed this. "Something happened between you and then didn't it?"

Ragnar sighed. "When I told them about my vision they dismissed it saying that it was incorrect or just delusional. They weren't exactly pleased when my mother met my father and believe that it was foolish."

Heather frowned. "But how else are you supposed to preserve your culture if you can't talk to anyone?"

"They're afraid that whoever they talk to might bring the Empire down upon them. Of course that means that they might not help us even if we do find them."

"That doesn't exactly sound helpful."

Ragnar nodded. "I know."

* * *

An hour later, they were at the shore of the island looking at the open sea.

Fishlegs sighed as he looked at them. "I'm sorry I can help you guys."

Hiccup looked at him. "You did your best, Fishlegs. We have at least got a better idea on how we can try and talk to Maaike."

Ragnar nodded in agreement. "We might find more if we move on. We've already spent an entire day here."

"Why would we leave?" Tuffnut asked leaning against a tree with his sister.

"Yeah, they're giving us the royal treatment," said Ruffnut.

"How long do you think rumours were spread that we are here?" Ragnar asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ragnar is right, we need to leave."

"I wish I could go on adventures like you guys," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked at him. "There's nothing stopping you from coming with us?"

Fishlegs eyes widened upon hearing this. "You mean it?"

Hiccup looked at the others Ragnar merely nodded and the twins didn't seem to care one bit. He could predict what Astrid and Heather would say, but he imagined they would agree with Ragnar.

"The more the merrier," Hiccup smiled.

Then that's when they saw, a familiar ship making its way towards the island.

"Eret?" Hiccup gasped.

They watched as it stopped at the shore and dropped its bow towards the ground. Then they saw Eret and his Fire Bender exiting from the ship riding on top of Rumblehorns.

"I want the Avatar alive," he said.

Hiccup looked at the others. "We need to get back to the village and warn them quickly."

* * *

They managed to reach the village before Eret and quickly made their way over to Mala.

"Fire Benders coming here," Hiccup panted.

Mala quickly turned to Throk. "Assemble your warriors now!"

Astrid and Heather quickly made their way over towards them.

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked.

"It's Eret," said Ragnar.

"We've been here too long," said Heather.

Hiccup looked at the twins. "You two prepare the dragons, while the rest of us have defend the village."

"I'll get my dragon ready and I'll grab as much research as I can," said Fishlegs as he ran as quickly as he could.

Astrid and Heather gave the two of them blank looks.

"He's coming with," Ragnar explained.

* * *

Eret finally reached the village and he and his men stood ready.

"Come on out Avatar, you can't hide from the forever!" he called.

Most of the villages hid in their houses while everyone else prepared for an attack.

Eret turned to his men. "Find him."

Immediately the three Rumblehorns with them started to spread out into the village with a soldier and Fire Bender on each one.

"Now!" Throk ordered.

Immediately he and his Defenders jumped from the shadows and quickly took out the Fire Benders. Throk drew his axe and disarmed the soldier who reigned his spear directly at him and then quickly knocked him out.

Mala then came rushing with the sword drawn and headed straight towards Eret, who immediately fired fireballs directly at her. Mala dodge the flames and jumped and raised her sword, but Eret pulled the reins of his Rumblehorn and performed a massive tail swipe that sent her flying.

Eret then fired a fireball directly at her, but then Astrid appeared out of nowhere and slammed the fireball with her axe dispelling the flames. Eret was about to attack again when Ragnar appeared out of nowhere riding on a ball of air.

He was moving so fast that Eret to seem in time and knocked him off his Rumblehorn. Eret then quickly spun around sending a powerful burst of flames from his legs and Ragnar quickly jumped out of the way spinning his staff tried to dispel them.

Astrid then came charging in towards him, but he leaned backwards and avoided the axe and then quickly grabbed her arm and slammed her into a wooden beam. Mala drew her sword directly at him and Ragnar raised his staff, but Eret then fired a powerful burst of flames that knocked the two of them backwards.

"Nice try, Avatar!" Eert called through the village. "But how does nothing until I find you!"

"Finding me is one thing, but trying to capture me is another," said a voice behind him.

Eret turned and saw Hiccup standing there. "That easily remedied."

Eret then fired to fireballs directly at Hiccup, who dodged them skilfully and then jumped into the air using his Air Bending.

"You learn how to Air Bend," Eret noticed.

"Which means only one step closer of fulfilling my mission," said Hiccup as he performed a backwards kick unleashing a burst of flames that Eret.

Eret quickly raised his hand to block the attack. "That's not going to happen."

Eret then raised his left fist prepared to do a fireball at close range, but Hiccup then thrusted his hand forward unleashed a powerful gust of wind. This surprise caused Eret to be sent flying backwards and he went straight through a building.

Hiccup then looked around and saw the destruction that Eret and his men were causing around the village. Heather was busy trying to get the children to safety as she still had much to learn with Water Bending.

Quickly he, Astrid and Ragnar made their way over towards her.

"We can't stay here," said Hiccup.

Ragnar nodded. "Eret will stop at nothing until he gets us."

"Then we best get out of here, Eret will leave Maaike to follow us," said Heather.

Astrid nodded in agreement. "As much as I hate running from a fight, she's right. Eret only ones you and he does have some honour in him, enough to leave these villages alone."

That's when the twins and Fishlegs arrived with their dragons. Fishlegs was riding on top of the Gronckle, an Earth Dragon that was as chubby as he was, she also had the ability to eat any kind of rock and capable of turning it into lava.

"We're ready," said Fishlegs.

Mala and Throk then approached them.

"We'll hold him off long enough for you to escape," said Mala.

Hiccup looked at Mala apologetically. "I am sorry to bring this devastation to your island."

"It only proves how important it is you to leave," said Mala looking at him. "You are only hope in order to end this war, we wish you the best of luck."

"And we hope you find a worthy successor to the throne," Throk added respectfully to Astrid.

"Thank you for the lessons," said Astrid respectfully.

Mala looked at Fishlegs. "You and Meatlug are going with them, Fishlegs."

"I've always wanted to see the world and to learn more about the Avatar," said Fishlegs with a smile. "Besides, someone's got to chronicle their journeys might as well be me."

"Then we wish you the best of luck," said Mala bowing.

They then began to mount their dragons, but that didn't go unnoticed to Eret and his men.

"Back to the ship, don't lose sight of them!" he ordered.

Hiccup and the others took off and as they left they saw the village burning in the distance.

"I know it's hard, but you did the right thing," said Heather looking at Hiccup. "Eret would have destroyed the whole place if we stayed, they're going to be okay Hiccup."

Ragnar sighed. "That if their able to stop the fires."

Hiccup knew instantly what he had to do and immediately jumped off of Toothless and dived into the sea below them.

"What are you telling?" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup then answered as he fell towards the sea and soon hit the water. They immediately stopped flying and looked down into the sea wondering what he was planning on doing. Then suddenly emerging from the water was a Scauldron and riding on top of it was Hiccup.

The Scauldron was a water dragon that had the ability of shooting water at different variations of temperature. Somehow Hiccup have been able to control the dragon and immediately ordered it to unleash water onto the village.

The water rain down upon the village dousing the fires and completely soaking Eret and his men. With his work done Hiccup then jumped into the air and unleashed a burst of flames and landed back on top of Toothless.

They then flew away leaving Mala just smiled up at them as they disappeared into the distance.

"Thank you, Avatar Hiccup," she said respectfully bowing.

Hiccup then caught up with the others and they all stared at him.

"I know, I know," said Hiccup as if reading their minds. "That was stupid, irresponsible and dangerous."

"We loved it," said Ruffnut nodded excitedly.

"You sure you're not related to us?" Tuffnut asked in an almost dreaming state.

Astrid shook her head and looked at Hiccup and smiled at him. "It was also the right thing."

They then flew into the sunset and soon disappeared from view from the island.


	5. The King of Omnitakla

Hiccup and the others had finally reached the Earth Kingdom and had started one of the major cities along the path.

Hiccup smiled as he led the others. "Guys, say hello to the Earth Kingdom of Omnitakla."

They all stared at the city as he was resting upon a mountain with a single path leading towards it. There are massive walls surrounding the city with four different peaks and buildings etched into the very stone.

"I came here with my father once to discuss trade and alliances," Hiccup explained.

Heather just stared openmouthed. "Whoa, we don't have cities like this in the South Pole."

The twins were also completely speechless.

"Omnitakla is the second strongest city within the Earth Kingdom next to Meridian," said Fishlegs quivering with excitement.

"Were not going to see the city out here," said Ragnar as they made their way towards the city.

"Hang on, it could be dangerous if people find out that Hiccup is the Avatar," said Astrid.

Ragnar looked at her and then to Hiccup. "She does raise a good point."

"And what am I going to do about my face grow a beard?" Hiccup asked.

* * *

A few seconds later, Hiccup was wearing a fake white beard and a wig of white hair.

"Why is this so itchy?" Hiccup asked.

"Give us a break we only just made it," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, we do have limited materials out here," Ruffnut nodded.

Heather leaned towards the others. "Do you really think anybody is going to fall for this?"

The others gave her dubious looks.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, guys," said Hiccup.

Ragnar then tossed his staff over to Hiccup. "You can borrow this, who make the outfit a bit more convincing."

Heather then looked at Ragnar. "What about you?"

Ragnar merely pulled his hood over his face hiding his arrow. "It's not the first time I've been undercover."

Astrid nodded. "Hiding his identity as an Air Nomad was one of the first things we did when we travelled with one another."

"Well, let's get moving you young whippersnappers," said Hiccup trying to make his voice sounded old. "That if you want to see the big city."

Hiccup then stooped as he walked in order to make the whole allusion convincing.

* * *

Soon they were walking on the path towards the city and they saw how deep the chasm truly was, it was so deep they couldn't see the bottom.

"I haven't been here for 25 years," said Hiccup as they walked.

"What was the city like?" Fishlegs asked.

"A bustling place of business," said Hiccup. "My father met an old friend of his here called Spinelout. He's the governor of this place, I found him a bit arrogant and for that matter so was his son Spitelout."

"Well, Spinelout died about 10 years ago," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup frowned. "Then that would mean that Spitelout is now the governor."

"Is that good or bad?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup bit his lip. "No clue."

Heather looked a bit concerned. "So we're just going to walk up to the front door and they're going to let us in?"

Hiccup bit his lip once again. "That depends whether they like us."

Ragnar then looked at him. "What do you mean 'whether they like us'?"

He soon got his answer when they made their way towards the gate, an old man with a cart of cabbages was being stared by three soldiers.

"Rotten cabbages!" one of them yelled. "What kind of slum you think this is?"

He then crashed the carriage in his hand knocked the two the old man was holding. He then thrusted his hand forward causing the ground beneath the cart to rise up sending it flying into the air and into the ravine.

"No, my cabbages!" he cried.

"That's what I mean," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs immediately quivered.

"Let me do the talking," said Hiccup making sure that he was facing the twins.

Tuffnut frowned his sister. "Why is he looking at us?"

Ruffnut merely shrugged.

Hiccup approached the soldiers and immediately the Captain used his Earth Bending to lift a boulder into the air and place it above Hiccup.

"State your business," he said in his old man voice.

Hiccup immediately pulled Astrid. "Young man, I'm merely showing my grandkids and her friends to the place of my birth, the name is Harken Salmon."

Astrid smiled at the guard. "Hi, I'm Astrid and my grandfather is saying is true."

They guard looked at the twins and noticed the mischievous looks. "Some of your friends don't look very trustworthy."

Hiccup merely chuckled. "I'm hoping to teach these troublemakers how to be responsible."

"Just make sure they stay out of trouble and enjoy your visit to Omnitaki," said the guard.

"We will," Astrid nodded.

* * *

They started to make their way towards the city gates and immediately the guards used their Earth Bending departs the stone walls and they started to make their way inside. Astrid and the others merely gasped upon seeing this as they walked into the city.

As they did the stone was closed behind them leaving them inside the city, but they were transfixed about what they saw. People were moving around in great architectural buildings that were perfectly aligned. Strange things that look like slides were listed around the place as containers slid down very fast.

Hiccup knew what they were thinking. "That is the Omnitaki delivery system. Miles and miles of two and shoots. Earth Bending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down."

"Amazing," said Fishlegs the container sliding down and up. "Whoever came up with this solution was a genius."

"That was me," said Hiccup.

Everybody immediately turned and stared at him.

Hiccup shrugged. "It was either suggested this method of delivery and so far it has been working."

The twins looked at the slide mischievously.

"You know this would make a pretty good slide," said Ruffnut.

"And it would be both awesome and scary," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup immediately turned towards them. "Oh, no no. We are not get locked up because you two want to mess around with the delivery system."

"Come on, it'll be fun," said Ruffnut.

* * *

Then before anyone could stop them the twins began to drag them towards the nearest delivery system on the nearest slope and push them into the container. They immediately looked down in horror at the enormous slope going downwards.

"Guys, I'm with Hiccup on this one this is a very bad ideaaaa!" Fishlegs cried as the twins pushed the container onto the slide.

They immediately slid down the side at extremely high speed and only the twins were laughing as they continue to bring up speed. Everyone else was screaming and holding on to one another for dear life, Astrid in particular was grabbing onto Hiccup out of pure instincts.

And that's when they saw another container sliding next to them on another slide. This one was holding very sharp looking weapons and they were getting ahead of it. To make matters worse the two sides soon joined up into one and the weapons were directly behind them drawing closer towards them.

"We're on it!" the twins yelled.

They immediately began sliding back and forth onto the cart before they forced it off the ramp. They then landed on a house sliding off its roof removing several tiles.

"Men you will be going off to combat soon, it's important that you are prepared for anything," said a guard captain.

That's when Hiccup and the others sped past them up on the container which was something they were ill-prepared for. They then slammed through a barricade knocking a few containers of another ramp until they landed on a separate ramp going down.

Heather immediately looked at Ragnar. "Ragnar, do something! Use your Air Bending!"

The twins looked up. "Yeah, good idea that will make us go even faster."

Ragnar on the other hand wanted them to go slower and was about to thrust his hands forward when the twins then suddenly turned around. At that point it was far too late for him to stop and immediately he sent a powerful gust of wind that pushed them even faster.

They continue to slide down the ramp when they saw a stop point with an Earth Bender about to move a container and immediately they all screamed. Thankfully the Earth Bender moved the container out of the way much to their relief, but then a second one appeared and they screened once again.

They slammed into the container and they soared over the stop point. Thankfully Ragnar everybody uses air bending to position the container below them as they fell. They landed on it and began bouncing around of the buildings removing tiles as they did, went straight through a window where someone was busy putting the finishing touches on a pot and ended up smashing it.

"Sorry!" Fishlegs cried as they went through the other window.

They then began sliding into another building and went straight through the terrace. They then began to fall down towards the marketplace where the old man was having his cabbages. He then heard something about him and looked up and quickly moved out of the way as the seven of them crashed his cart and his cabbages.

"My cabbages!" the merchant cried. He immediately glared at all seven of them. "You're gonna pay for this!"

Hiccup looked up and saw that they were now surrounded by guards and the angry merchant.

"Great just perfect," Hiccup moaned.

* * *

They were soon brought to the government building which resembled that of the Palace. Sitting on a throne like chair was Lord Spitelout. He was very well-built, greasy black hair and a stubble that indicated that he hadn't shaved properly. Next to him was a 15 year old boy, who resembled him so much that he could only be his son.

Hiccup noticed that he was looking directly at him and began to wonder whether he recognised him or not. The guards then forced them on their knees as they prepare to wait for judgement.

The Captain immediately looked at Spitelout. "My Lord, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, travelling under false pretense is and the malicious destruction of cabbages."

The merchant was also with them and to say he was furious would have been an understatement. "Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!"

The Captain immediately glared at the merchant. "Silence! Only Lord Spitelout can pass down judgement."

Spitelout looked at the seven of them. "So, we have an Air Nomads, a citizen of the Kingdom, three kids from the Water Tribes and citizen of the Empire."

That's when the guard immediately looked up and looked at the seven of them. No doubt they could tell in an instant who was the Air Nomad, but trying to figure who was the Empire citizen was a lot harder to figure out.

Spitelout looked at Hiccup. "And if my eyes do not deceive me we also had the Avatar in our midst. Isn't that right, Hiccup Haddock?"

Hiccup merely waved nervously. "It's been a long time, my Lord."

Spitelout nodded. "25 years if memory serves."

His son looked at his father. "But isn't he a bit puny to be the Avatar, Dad?"

Spitelout looked at his son. "The careful who you call puny, Snotlout. This boy is possibly the most powerful man on the entire planet."

Hiccup shrugged. "Not much at the moment."

The Captain looked at Spitlout. "Sir, Avatar or no they still caused a massive amount of damage."

Spitelout nodded. "And it's quite ironic that you were the one who designed the system, Hiccup. To admit I'm surprised that you use it as a slide."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the twins. "It wasn't my idea."

Spitelout narrowed his eyes. "That being the case, I'm beginning to wonder if you have what it takes to stop this war. I mean if you can't control your own people then how are you supposed to lead an army?"

"What is your judgement, my Lord?" the Captain asked.

Spitelout immediately rose to his feet. "Hiccup I'm giving you the opportunity to spare you and your friends from being imprisoned for life. If you are able to pass three deadly challenges tomorrow of my choosing you will be set free and pardoned."

Ragnar looked at the twins. "You're lucky I can't take the life."

Astrid glared at the twins. "I can."

"For now my guards will show you to your chamber," said Spitelout.

Snotlout looked at his father. "Dad, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?"

"The newly refurbished chamber," said Spitelout looking at him.

Snotlout blinked. "Wait, which one are we talking about?"

Spitelout groaned in annoyance. "The one that used to be that bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is… or cause we been calling the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh…"

Fishlegs looked at the others. "Are you guys getting confused?"

They all nodded.

Fishlegs sighed with relief. "Good, it isn't just me."

Spitelout then looked at his guards. "Take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad."

* * *

The chamber could only be accessed through Earth Bending and immediately they were shoved into the chamber by the guards. Then the moment they were inside the closed the chamber behind them leaving them trapped.

They looked at their chamber and found that it was actually quite nice, it had a fruit basket and everything. It also had seven separate beds each with its own table.

Heather frowned. "This is a prison cell? But it's so nice."

Ragnar shrugged. "He did say was newly refurbished."

Astrid immediately grabbed the twins and pinned them against the wall. "If we die personally going to make sure that yours is a slow and painful death."

The twins blinked at one another.

"Is that good or bad?" Tuffnut asked.

"Sounds like fun," said Ruffnut.

Hiccup looked at all them. "Look whether we like it or not will be stuck here for the night."

"Until you have the face three deadly challenges and if you lose will never be able to see the light of day again," said Fishlegs quibbling slightly.

Hiccup sighed. "Thanks for the input, Fishlegs."

Ragnar then looked at Hiccup. "I suppose we should be grateful that he didn't executed us on the spot. Though I'm still concerned about these deadly challenges you'll be facing."

Astrid stood strong and firm. "There's no way we're going to stick around to find out. There has to be some way out of here."

"Unless one of us dramatically becomes an Earth Bender I don't see it," said Ragnar.

Heather looked at Hiccup. "Can't you melt the wall something?"

"Everyone has limitations," Hiccup reminded.

Ragnar sighed. "There's no point arguing about it now. If we can't suggest that we get a good night's rest, you're definitely going to need it, Hiccup."

With nothing else to do they all took a bed and began to sleep.

* * *

Hiccup woke up the moment a guard opened the chamber. He woke up with a start and then saw that the other beds were empty.

"Astrid? Ragnar? Guys?" Hiccup immediately turned on the guard. "Where are my friends?"

"Lord Spitelout will free them if you complete your challenges," he said.

Hiccup looked at him curiously. "And if I fail?"

"He didn't say."

Hiccup saying that he had no choice followed the guard.

* * *

The guard led him to the throne room where he found Spitelout and Snotlout waiting for him.

"I hope you had a nice sleep, because you need all your energy for today," said Spitelout.

"First tell me what you did to my friends?" Hiccup demanded.

"Let's just say I give you a bit of incentive to complete the challenges," Spitelout smiled and then snapped his fingers.

Immediately the wall next to them opened up and Hiccup saw Astrid and the others being contained by the guards. Then each of the guards placed a crystal ring upon their fingers.

"Those delightful rings are made of pure jennamite," said Spitelout and then looked at Hiccup with a devilish smile. "Also known as creeping crystal." Try as they might Astrid and the others were unable to move the rings. "It is a crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it."

"It's what we do to Fire Empire spies to make them talk," Snotlout smirked. "Trust me it's not a pretty sight."

Spitelout looked at Hiccup. "I can stop it, but only if you complete all three challenges."

Then suddenly the rings around their fingers began to extend upwards.

"It's already creeping!" Fishlegs panicked.

Hiccup sighed and looked at Spitelout. "You better complete your end of the bargain."

Spitelout smiled.

* * *

The first challenge took place in a massive carven filled with stalactites and stalagmites. In the centre was a pretty large stalagmite was a ladder and above it was a key been suspended in midair by a chain. Thundering down on top of them was a massive gush of water.

Overlooking the balcony was Spitelout, Snotlout and his friends. The crystal would have now engulfed Astrid and the others right hand completely and was still growing.

Spitelout looked at Hiccup. "I need you to retrieve that key that opens the Treasury. That is unless you're able to survive the massive tundra in front of you."

Hiccup looked to the massive tundra of water and began jumping from stalagmite and stalagmite remembering Ragnar's Air Bending lessons. He then immediately jumped right into the massive tundra and try to use his Fire Bending to push back the water.

Sadly it struggled so much force that the flames quickly doused, but not before he was able to grab hold of the ladder. He attempted to pull himself up, but the force the water combined with the fact he was unable to breathe made it pretty much impossible.

"Gonna say he's got guts if he's going for the ladder," said Snotlout.

"This is certainly proving to be entertaining," Spitelout smiled.

Unfortunately Hiccup immediately lost his grip and was sent flying out of the massive tundra. Thankfully he was able to stop himself from being impaled by a particularly sharp stalagmite by clinging onto two of them.

Hiccup decided to take a different approach and began jumping from stalagmite to stalagmite and then to stalactite to stalactite. Once he was directly over the key he then jumped down straight towards and used his flames to give them enough speed to penetrate the tundra.

Unfortunately the water thundering down was just too strong and he got nowhere close towards the key. He was sent flying straight out of the tundra and right into a stalagmite.

"Headstrong just like his father," said Spitelout folding his arms. "I suggest a different tactic if you want to save your friends."

Hiccup hated to admit it, but he was right just dying for the key was accomplishing anything. He then looked at the stalagmite he was holding onto and then got an idea. With all his strength he was able to rip the stalagmite off it's base.

He then pulled himself onto the base and aimed to the stalagmite directly at the chain holding the key. He then tossed it with all his might and then Air Bend to create a powerful gust of wind in the form of a blade.

The air blade went straight over the stalagmite and sliced through the tundra. This left a brief window for the stalagmite to snap the chain off. The tactic worked and it impaled into the door frame above everyone on the balcony.

"There you can now roll in your Treasury," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes up at them.

"Very well done, Avatar," said Spitelout impressively. "However there was only one of the two dangerous challenges I have planned for you."

* * *

Hiccup soon found himself in what appeared to be a stable, he failed to see what the challenge could possibly be.

"And what I suppose duelling stables?" Hiccup asked taking note that Spitelout and the others were safe distance away outside.

"My son's pet, Hookfang has a nasty toothache," Spitelout explained. "I'm going to need you to remove the tooth before he goes into my rampage."

Hiccup frowned. "What kind of pet is he?"

He then heard massive footsteps directly behind him and slowly turned to find a Monstrous Nightmare directly over him. The Monstrous Nightmare was a Fire Dragon and possibly one of the most ferocious than the hierarchy. It had a massive wingspan which doubled up as claw, a long neck which was attached to a head with horns and fangs sticking out in all directions. It also had the ability to set itself on fire which it was demonstrating right at that moment.

Hiccup looked at Spitelout. "A Monstrous Nightmare?"

"You won't believe how hard it was to get him for my son's birthday," Spitelout smiled.

Hookfang then immediately snapped at Hiccup, who barely had time to dodge it. Hookfang then immediately let loose a burst of flames from his mouth, thankfully Hiccup was able to use his Fire Bending to create a flame shield in order to shield himself.

As he protected himself he began to look around for anything that could prove useful with removing the rotten tooth. And that's when he saw pair of tongs on a nearby table and he immediately went straight for it.

Hookfang was clearly in distress as he was becoming very agitated slamming his tail onto the ground and setting himself on fire. Hiccup was inches away when Hookfang's tail smashed through the table, but thankfully he was able to see the tongs in the rubble and quickly picked up.

Hookfang then immediately roared into his face and he saw the bad tooth among the other fangs.

"Please work," said Hiccup quietly.

He then immediately jumped at Hookfang and growled hold of his snout. The dragon immediately tried to shake off and Hiccup raised the tongs towards the rotten tooth and pulled with all his might. Hookfang then swung his snout causing Hiccup to be sent flying and landed at the feet of Spitelout and the others.

His eyes turn towards the tongs and saw the rotten tooth embedded in them. "Got it," he said meekly.

"Hooky!" Snotlout cried running over towards Hookfang.

Spitelout looked at Hiccup. "Looks like you have completed the second test."

He then made his way over towards his son and Hiccup looked at Astrid and the others. The crystal had now been much covered their bodies and was now reaching towards their heads.

"You guys doing okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Other than the crystal slowly enveloping our bodies, we're doing great," said Astrid.

"Though if you could hurry up and complete the final test it would be much appreciated," said Heather.

"By my reckoning we've only got under an hour left," said Ragnar.

"Oh, Thor. Oh, Thor," said Fishlegs frantically.

Hiccup looked at them. "Is he doing all right?"

"He's fine everything considering," Ragnar shrugged.

"You know this stuff is pretty cool," said Tuffnut looking at his sister.

"Yeah, we should take some," Ruffnut nodded.

"No," said Astrid and the others.

Hiccup then made his way over towards Spitelout. "I'm ready for the final challenge."

Spitelout smiled.

* * *

A few moments later they were sitting in an arena no doubt to use for Earth Bending training.

"Your final test is a duel," said Spitelout. "And in order to make sure it's all fair, your friends can decide which opponent you will be facing."

The first opponent was a young man covered in scars and holding a vast array of weapons. The second was a powerful gladiator holding a massive axe in his hand had rippling muscles.

Spitelout then looked at Astrid and the others. "Pointed and choose."

"You know it's a bit tricky to point when our hands are completely covered in crystal," Ragnar pointed out.

"Then just look at your opponent," said Spitelout.

Ragnar looked at Astrid. "You're the one the more experience than any of us."

Astrid looked at the opponents and then an idea popped in her head. "So whoever I look at is the one that Hiccup has to face?"

"Choose wisely," said Spitelout with a small smile.

Astrid looked at the opponents. "I choose…" She then pointed her toes directly at Spitelout. "You!"

"Astrid, no!" Hiccup panicked.

"Too late," Spitelout smirked.

He then slammed his foot into the ground causing it to crack and then a large burst of sand was sent upwards right beneath Hiccup's feet. He was then sent flying and landed in the arena and causing him to skid into the centre.

Spitelout then performed a massive leap and landed right in front of Hiccup. He then looked back at Astrid and smirked at her. "You thought I was just a governor official, but I am the most powerful Earth Bender you will ever see."

"I don't suppose I can change my choice of the man with the axe?" Astrid asked.

"I'm afraid there's no take backs with my dad," said Snotlout.

Spitelout then raised his hand forward and a large boulder rose to the air. He then sends the boulder flying straight towards Hiccup followed by several others. Hiccup began dodging them one by one and kept on firing fireballs directly at Spitlelout in the process, but he merely rose the ground in front of him blocking the flames.

"Typical Fire Bender tactics," said Spitelout as he lowered the barrier. "A quick strike in order to throw your opponent off-balance, I had hoped the Avatar would be less predictable."

Spitelout then slammed his foot into the ground causing the boulder to rise into the air and then he shut his palms forward sending it straight towards him. Hiccup immediately spun around and used his Air Bending to jump avoiding the rock completely.

Hiccup then thrusted his leg forward and unleashing a burst of flames from, but Spitelout merely sank into the ground and vanished. The moment Hiccup landed on the ground Spitleout appeared directly behind him and then slammed his fist towards him. Thankfully Hiccup saw this coming and immediately jumped out of the way but the impact of Spitelout's this caused the entire ground to shake.

"You can't beat me if you stay on the defensive," said Spitelout.

Spitelout then began slamming his feet into the ground causing stone pillars from the ground. Hiccup use every bit of his agility to avoid getting hit by them, but one of them did struck him.

"You have to be a bit more creative than act," said Spitelout.

Hiccup landed on the ground hard, but he quickly picked himself up and began to spin unleashing a burst of flames directly at Spitelout. However, like before he created an earth barrier and the flames merely dispelled the moment they made contact with it.

"If you can't beat me how you hope to defeat the Emperor?" Spitelout asked.

Hiccup picked himself up in time to see Spitelout pushing the barrier down onto the ground. He then unleashed a massive wave of rocks and directed it straight towards him. Hiccup immediately jumped into the air, but he failed to get high enough and was struck by the way.

Spitelout then slammed his fist on the ground unleashing a massive shock wave of rocks at him. Hiccup immediately jumped onto the wall used momentum to bounce off it. He then began spinning around unleashing a massive tornado of fire which is sent straight towards Spitelout.

Spitelout quickly dodged it by sinking into the ground and it went straight over him. He then reappeared and gave a smug look towards Hiccup.

"You'll never hoped to defeat me with tactics like that," said Spitelout.

Hiccup then immediately ran straight towards him as quickly as he could, but then Spitelout skidded his puts forward and turned the ground beneath Hiccup to sand. The moment Hiccup stepped into it he found himself sinking until he was chest high.

Spitelout then raised his leg causing a pair of nearby boulder to be lifted them up into the air and floated them towards Hiccup. Hiccup then got everything he had into his Air Bending and jumped into the air just before the boulders slammed into one another.

Once in the air he took a deep breath and unleashed a burst of flames from his mouth. Spitelout quickly raised the barrier up just in time. However the attack was much stronger and shattered the barrier and the shockwave sent him back towards the balcony.

Spitelout quickly recovered and moved his hands forward and immediately a boulder behind Hiccup spread it straight towards him. Thankfully he was able to see it and immediately jumped over it, only just, thanks in no small feat of his Air Bender. The boulder instead made his way over towards Spitelout, but he merely slammed his fist forward and upon contact turned to dust.

He then skidded his speed across the ground and immediately cracks began to form within the balcony. He concentrated hard as he moved his hand movements and the balcony began to rupture and was literally torn away from the wall and lifted up into the air.

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup moaned.

Hiccup then began spinning around as quickly as he could unleashing flames around him until he formed a massive fire tornado. Spitelout then tossed the balcony with all his might towards Hiccup, but it merely got caught up in the vortex and spread it back towards him.

Spitelout quickly slammed his hands together splitting it in two and Hiccup made his move while his vision was hidden. Hiccup had managed to jump into the air and landed right in front of Spitelout with claims covering his hands.

Spitelout had his hands in the air, but then he smiled and his eyes pointed up. Hiccup was confused by this until a pebble struck his head and slowly he looked up to find a large boulder directly on top of them.

Spitelout smiled. "Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart."

He then tossed the boulder away and fell backwards. He then immediately sank into the ground and soon reappeared on the balcony where Snotlout and his friends were standing up on.

Hiccup jumped and landed onto the balcony and looked at Spitelout strongly. Astrid and the others were now almost completely consumed by the crystal and it looked as if they only had a few minutes.

"Free my friends, now," Hiccup ordered.

Spitelout smiled and raised his hand and immediately crashed it. Immediately the crystal surrounding Astrid and the others shattered into millions of pieces.

Snotlout smiled as he picked up one of them. "You did you know that jennamite is in actual fact rock candy?" he said taking a bite out of the rock.

Ragnar's eyes widened as he turned to Spitelout. "We were never in any real danger, were we?"

Spitelout smiled. "You would have been consumed in the crystal, but it doesn't take a Master Earth Bender to remove it."

Hiccup looked at Spitelout. "What was all this about?"

Spitelout looked at him. "First because it's very fun messing with people, but I do have a good reason. Hiccup, I needed to test whether you still had your ingenuity, because you're going to need it if you ever want to defeat Emperor Drago if you wish to restore balance to the four nations. The only way you'll ever be able to defeat him is if you master all four elements and to do so you need that ingenious mind of your."

Hiccup bowed respectfully to Spitelout.

Spitelout then looked at his friends. "And it looks like you're in good hands, you will need your friends to help you defeat and change the Fire Empire. However, I think you can deal with a little more help which is why my son will be accompanying you on your journey."

Snotlout looked at him. "You want me to go with them?"

Spitelout looked at him. "You too have much to learn boyo and I think travelling with these brave warriors would be a fine idea."

Hiccup extended his hand towards Snotlout. "Welcome to the team."

Snotlout looked at him and then shook his hand.


	6. Imprisoned

Hiccup and the other had moved in deeper into Earth Kingdom territory and were currently lost in a forest to make matters worse they were nearly out of food.

The newest member of their team Snotlout soon came back holding a bag in his hand.

"Great, you'll back," said Ruffnut rushing towards him.

"What's for dinner?" Tuffnut asked.

"We've got a few options," said Snotlout as he dug his hand into the bag. "First round nuts and some kind of oval-shaped nuts and some rock shape nuts, that might just be rocks. Oh, I also got some berries."

Everyone looked at the choice they were given and looked at Snotlout.

"You can't be serious," said Heather.

Snotlout immediately ate the berries. "What these things are good."

"They could also be poisonous," Hiccup pointed out.

Then suddenly the ground began shaking.

Fishlegs immediately panicked. "What was that?"

They all remain silent for a few seconds and then they heard the rumbling once more.

"It feels like Earth Bending," said Snotlout.

"If so it sounded as if it came from over there," Hiccup pointed.

Immediately they all got up and ran towards where he was pointing.

"Should we run away from the huge boom is not to walk them?" Fishlegs asked.

Actually everyone ignored him and started to make their way through the rocky terrain. They looked over a pretty large and log and saw young boy about a year older than they were Earth Bending. They saw him lifting a boulder and in sending it towards the edge of the crevice.

"Looks like you are right, Snotlout," said Ragnar and then he blinked. "I can't believe I just said that."

Snotlout huffed. "Please, you call that Earth Bending. I could do better."

Hiccup looked at them. "We don't know how he will react I suggest that we be very cautious."

Of course the twins did not know the meaning of the word and immediately rushed out.

"Hello there," they said in unison.

"Or we could just announce ourselves and hope for the best," Hiccup sighed.

However the young Earth Bending and immediately stopped when he saw them and then ran away from them as quickly as he could. As he ran he immediately collapsed the crevice preventing them from chasing after him.

"Nice to meet you!" Ruffnut cried.

Astrid folding her arms. "That was weird."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "That guy must've be heading somewhere we could be near a village." He then looked at the others. "And I bet that village has a market."

Heather beamed. "Which means no nuts or poison berries for dinner."

"Hey, I work hard to get those nuths," said Snotlout and soon realised that he was sounding a bit unusual.

He also looked a bit unusual of his tongue sticking out. "Oh, no. I'm hideouth."

* * *

It didn't take them long to find the village and Ragnar immediately lifted his hood. Unfortunately they were the inconspicuous due to the fact that Snotlout was placing his tongue in a bowl with a horrible look on his face.

"How long do I hab to lead my tongue in here?" Snotlout groaned. "It's disgusting! I saw Toothless spit in it."

"He did," said Hiccup looking at him. "Night Fury saliva has powerful healing properties."

Then Heather saw the boy from earlier entering into a nearby shop.

The boy was approaching his mother as she tended the store.

"Hi, Mum," he said as he approached the counter.

His mother looked relieved upon seeing him. "Where have you been, Calder? Your late, get started on your chores."

Unfortunately for him ever chose that moment to enter the shop.

"Hey, you're that kid," she said looking at him. He immediately gasped and turned to face her. "Why did you run away before?"

Calder looked at her uneasy. "Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid."

"No she doesn't," said Hiccup as he and the others entered the shop. "We saw you Earth Bending."

Immediately Calder and his mother gasped and she immediately closed the doors and windows and then glared at her son.

"They saw you doing what?" she stared.

"They're crazy Mum, I mean look at how their dressed?" he said gesturing to them.

Immediately they all looked at one another wondering what was so weird about the way they were dressed.

His mother didn't believe him. "You know how dangerous that is. You know what would happen if _they_ caught you Earth Bending?"

Immediately they heard someone knocking hard on the door.

"Open up!" someone yelled.

Astrid immediately went towards the blinds and opened them ajar. She then saw Empire soldiers at the door.

"Empire!" she said looking at them quietly. "At natural."

Immediately Calder's mother opened the door and then Captain entered the shop. His eyes immediately turned towards Hiccup and the others as they did their best to act natural and failing completely.

"What do you want?" Calder's mother asked forcing him to turn his attention upon her. "I've already paid you this week."

"The tax just doubled," said the Captain. Immediately he then formed flames within his hands. "And we wouldn't want any accidents would we? Fire is sometimes so hard to control."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Only if you let it."

Captain snorted at him. "What you're tongue, boy."

Calder's mother reluctantly went towards the store box and opened it up. There were only a few bronze and copper coins left inside and she immediately gave them to the captain.

"You can keep the copper ones," he said tossing them aside onto the floor.

He then smirked as he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

"Nice guy," said Ragnar looking at Calder's mother as he picked up the coppers.

Astrid looked at her. "How long has the Empire been here?"

"Five years," she said as she stood up. "Emperor Drago uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships."

Calder clenched his fists. "They're thugs. They steal from us and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it."

"Quiet, Calder," his mother snapped. "Don't talk like that."

"But Calder's an Earth Bender, he can help?" Heather frowned.

"Earth Bending is forbidden, it's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities."

Snotlout looked at her. "Hey, I'm an Earth Bender too, you know!"

Tuffnut looked at him. "You're talking properly again."

Snotlout blinked. "I am?" He then raised his hands in triumph. "I am!"

"Lucky us," Hiccup grumbled.

Calder's mother immediately looked at Snotlout. "Then you can't show your abilities."

Heather frowned. "How can you say that? Snotlout and Calder has a gift. Asking them not to Earth Bend is like asking me not to Water Bend, it's a part of who we are."

Calder's mother sighed. "You don't understand."

"I understand that Calder can help fight back. What can the Fire Empire do to you that they haven't done already?"

"They can take Calder away, like they took his father."

Heather's eyes widened as she looked at Calder, who couldn't bear to look at her.

* * *

Calder led them towards to their house which had a barn where they kept the dragons inside.

"My Mum said you can sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning," said Calder.

Hiccup bowed respectfully. "Thank you."

* * *

Calder and Heather then walked away from the barn.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry what I said earlier," she said apologetically. "I didn't know about your father."

"That's okay, it's funny the way you were talking back in the store…" He then looked at her. "It reminded me of him."

Heather smiled. "Thanks."

"My father was very courageous when the Fire Empire invaded, he and the other Earth Benders were outnumbered 10 to one, but they fought back anyway."

"This sounds like a great man."

They soon reached the cliffs edge and looked down into the valley.

Calder then sat down onto the ground and looked towards the sunset. "After the attack they rounded up my father and every other Earth Bender and took them away. We haven't seen them since."

"So that's why you hide your Earth Bending," said Heather nodded in understanding.

"Yeah." He then picked up a few stones and floated them in midair. "The problem is the only way I can feel close to my father now is when I practice my Bending." He then clenched his fists and immediately the stones turn to stand. "He taught me everything I know."

Heather then sat down next to him. "See this necklace," she said gesturing to the necklace around her neck. It was made of unmemorable ice and held the symbol of the Water Tribes which was a combination of a wave and crescent moon. "My mother gave it to me."

"It's beautiful," he noted.

"I lost my mother in a Fire Empire raid, this necklace is all that I have left of her," she said closing the eyes.

"It's not enough is it?" said Calder.

Heather shook her head. "No."

They then started to make their way back to the house when suddenly there was a huge explosion in a nearby mine and they heard someone yelling.

"Help!"

"The mine!" Calder yelled.

* * *

They immediately ran towards the mine and old man pressed against a ton of rocks.

"Help me!" he pleaded.

The mine was looking even more unstable as they rushed towards him and looked as if more stone were going to fall on top of him at any moment. Calder immediately placed his back against the cave in while Heather tried to dig the old man out.

However it was no use, he was stuck fast and the mine was becoming more unstable by the second.

"It's not working," said Heather looking at Calder. "We have to get help."

"There's no time," said Calder. "Pull harder!"

Heather looked at him. "Calder there's a way you can help him."

Calder looked at her. "I can't."

"Please there's no one around to see you, it's the only way."

Calder looked reluctant, but eventually he gave in. He then immediately placed himself in front of the cave in and took up a fighting stance. Immediately the rocks around heaven the old man stopped falling at Calder swung his fists forward with immense force.

Immediately the rocks surrounding the mine went straight down the tunnel at extraordinary speed.

"Calder you did it!" Heather cheered.

Calder then approached and helped the old man up.

* * *

Later that night at the barn, Heather told what happened at the mine with the others.

"It was so grave of Calder to use his Earth Bending to help that old man," said Heather looking at them.

"You must have really inspired him," said Ragnar.

"I guess so," Heather smiled.

"I could have done it faster," said Snotlout folding his arms.

Astrid looked at them all. "Everyone should get some sleep, we're leaving at dawn."

The twins looked at her.

"Dawn?" Ruffnut moaned.

"Can't we sleep in for once?" Tuffnut asked.

Astrid sighed. "This village is crawling with Fire Empire soldiers. If they discover that Hiccup is here will be eating fireballs for breakfast."

"I wonder if they taste delicious?" Tuffnut asked looking at his sister.

"You read my mind, bro," said Ruffnut.

"We'll I'm pretty sure that everyone else here does not want to eat fire for breakfast," said Hiccup strongly.

Fishlegs nodded. "I'm only a scribe."

With that Heather blew out the lamp and immediately they all fell asleep.

* * *

However, Empire soldiers were making their way towards the house and the captain knocked on the door.

Calder immediately answered in his eyes widened upon seeing the soldiers in front of him and standing next to them was the old man he had rescued earlier that evening.

"That's him, that's the Earth Bender," he pointed.

The Captain immediately approached Calder and grabbed him.

* * *

It was dawn when Hiccup and the others awoke and Heather immediately went outside to gather water. Instead of using the water pump she used her Water Bending to guide the water out of it and into the bowl.

She was about to make her way back towards the barn when she saw Calder's mother, who had tears in her eyes. Heather immediately realised what had happened and she released her grip upon the bowl which smashed onto the ground.

She then made a wager barn where Hiccup and the others were packing up.

"They took him!" she said looking at all them. "They took Calder away."

"What?" Hiccup gasped.

"The old man turned him in to the Empire, it's all my fault! I forced him into Earth bending!" Heather cried.

"Slow down, Heather," said Astrid as she approached her calmly. "When did this happen?"

"Calder's mother said they came but him at midnight."

Astrid sighed. "Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone."

"We don't need to track them," said Heather pulling away from her. "The Empire is going to take me right to Calder."

"And why would they do that?" Ragnar asked.

"Because they're going to arrest me for, Earth Bending."

Everyone looked at one another and then back to Heather as if she was crazy.

* * *

A few moments later they were near the minds staging everything for their plan.

"Okay, Snotlout should easily be able to move this boulder giving the impression of Earth Bending," said Hiccup as Snotlout used his Earth Bending to move the boulder into position. "He just needs to hide behind cover and move the rock in a way that shows that you're doing it. With any luck the Empire should arrest you and take you to where they're holding Calder."

"It's my understanding that the Empire takes Earth Bender to a prison they constructed in the sea. With no earth to bend they are completely useless and they post so many guards that it's almost impossible for a riot to happen," said Astrid.

"We'll be following the ship that carrying you towards this prison and then bust you and Calder out without the Empire even knowing about it," said Hiccup.

"Provided that no one forgets they're part," said Ragnar eying at Snotlout.

"What you don't think that I can't move a boulder?" said Snotlout looking insulted.

"No, I'm just saying that you might forget," said Ragnar.

"Guys can we argue about this later," said Hiccup.

"I hope this works," said Fishlegs.

"Come on, your taking all the fun out of this," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, you should try to relax," Tuffnut nodded.

"You guys do realise that were trying to get Heather abducted by some very armoured, well equipped and ruthless Fire Benders," Hiccup pointed out.

"Yeah, makes me wish time playing at the damsel," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, she will make a fine damsel if she wasn't so much a boy," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut then punched her brother across the face and immediately the two of them were scuttling hitting one another. Ragnar and Astrid immediately broke the fight and tore them from one another.

"We keep fighting to a minimal," Ragnar advised.

Hiccup then saw the soldiers appearing down the path. "Here they come."

Ragnar and Astrid immediately pulled the twins back behind some boulders and Fishlegs quivered next to Snotlout.

When the soldiers came into view Hiccup and Heather started to walk towards one another and purposely bump one another in the shoulder.

"Get out of my way!" Hiccup yelled.

"No you get out of my way!" Heather snapped.

"You're the one who bumped into me!"

"No you bumped into me!"

"That's not how I saw it!"

"I don't care what you saw, but I want you to apologise to me!"

Hiccup then try to make himself taller which was not easy. "I don't think so! So you better apologise to me or else!"

"I will not apologise to you! Now you better get out of my way you walking fishbone!"

Snotlout grinned at Fishlegs. "She got that one from the."

Fishlegs just rolled his eyes.

"No one calls me a fishbone!" Hiccup yelled furiously. He then took up a fighting stance. "You're going down."

"No! You're going down Earth Bending style!" Heather yelled firing her fist forward. However, the boulder next to them did move an inch. "I said Earth Bending style!"

Fishlegs immediately showed Snotlout and frankly he got the message. He immediately flung his hand forward and the boulder lifted into the air revealing behind it a lemur.

The Lieutenant just stared open eyed. "That lemur… it's Earth Bending."

Everyone just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Now you idiot, it's the girl!" Hiccup yelled gesturing to Heather.

The Lieutenant was now completely embarrassed. "Oh… of course."

"I've got her," said Hiccup grabbing Heather's arms. He then whispered into her ear. "You've got 12 hours to find Calder, will be right behind."

The soldiers then started to take Heather away and she looked back to see the others watching.

"So far so good," said Hiccup.

"Now comes the hard part," said Astrid.

* * *

Heather was now wearing a prison uniform and was dragged onto a Fire Navy ship. Within the crowd was Hiccup and the others as they watched the entire thing.

Immediately they grab their dragons and began to fly after the Navy ship, trying to keep Windshear at bay was not an easy task. They kept on firing the ship until it was sunset and that's when they saw the Fire Empire prison in the middle of the sea.

* * *

The prison turned out to be a massive shipyard made of pure iron and they could see smoke emerging from the central tower no doubt burning coal that they acquired from the Calder's village. It was clear that they were going to use the Earth Benders as forced labour in order to build their ships.

"Do you think Heather will be all right?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup.

"I'm positive," said Hiccup.

"As I," Ragnar added.

They then retreated into the cloud so they weren't spotted by the lookouts on the tower walls.

Heather was now being dragged onto the station with the other prisoners where they met the warden, who was walking up and down with his hands behind his back.

"Earth Benders, it is my pleasure to welcome you aboard on my modest shipyard, I am your warden," he said smiling at all them. "I prefer to think of you not as prisoners but as honoured _guests_ … and I hope that you will come to think of me your humble and caring host." He then started to walk past them. "You will succeed here if you simply abide —"

Then one of the prisoners sneezed and the warden's attitude completely changed. He immediately spun around and swung his fist forward towards the man's feet unleashing a burst of flames in the process.

"What kind of guest dishonesty is hosted by interrupting him!" he roared. He then immediately turned towards the guards. "Take him below, one consolatory week in will improve his manners."

He then turned his attention onto the prisoners and then leaned in towards Heather. "Simply treat me with the same courtesy I give you and you and we'll get along famously."

* * *

The warden and began to show them around the shipyard no doubt to intimidate them and crush any hopes of escaping. They also could say that the prisoners were forced in order to build warships that were ironically enough going to attack their homeland

"As you can see, Earth Benders," said the warden as they walked through the facility. "That this rig is made entirely of metal. You are miles away from any rock or earth. So if you have any delusions about employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among your people forget them. It is impossible. Good day."

The warden then walked away leaving them at the very edge of the shipyard. Once there she saw several tens and many people scattered around wearing the same uniforms as her. As she approached the edge metal doors began to seal shut directly behind her preventing her from accessing the rest of the shipyard.

She immediately began to walk around to find Calder, but he found her first.

"Heather?" he gasped.

"Calder!" Heather cried hugging him.

Calder just stared at her. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my fault that you were captured, I came to rescue you," she said pulling away from him.

Calder blinked. "So you got yourself arrested?"

"It was the only way to find you."

Calder folded his arms. "You got to be either very brave or very crazy to come up with such a plan."

Heather shrugged. "I get it from my brother."

Calder then guided her away. "Come there is someone I want you to meet."

He then guided him to a middle-aged man sitting cross-legged by what appeared to be the food dispenser.

"Heather, this is my father Strider," said Calder. He then looked at his father. "Dad, this is Heather."

Heather bowed respectfully. "It's an honour to meet you."

Strider then presented her with a ball she assumed to be filled with food. "Have some dinner, Heather." Heather gave it a disgusting look and Strider chuckled. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Heather took his word for it and immediately took a spoonful. She immediately regretted it as it tasted like sour milk and steak at had been in the sun too long.

"It's still pretty bad though," he added.

One of the prisoners then approached him. "Strider, the prisoners are complaining that there aren't enough blankets to go around."

Strider sighed. "I'll talk to the guards, in the meantime make sure the elderly are taking care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather."

Heather then looked at him. "If you don't mind me asking what your escape plan?"

Strider blinked. "Excuse me?"

Heather frowned. "You know the plan to get everyone off the rig. What is it? Mutiny? Sabotage?"

"The plan… the plan is to survive and to wait out this war. Hope that someday one of us can get back home and forget this ever happened?"

Heather just stared at him. "How can you say that? You sound like you've already given up."

Strider sighed. "Heather, I admire your courage and I envy your youth. But people's lives are at stake here, the warden is a ruthless man and he won't stand for any rebellion. I am sorry, but we're are powerless."

Heather immediately stood up. "We'll see about that."

She then immediately stirred onto the table and grabbed a lid from a bowl and began to slam a spoon against it again the attention of everyone.

"Earth Benders, you don't know me, but I know of you! Every child in my Water Tribes village rocked to sleep of stories of the brave Earth Kingdom and the courageous Earth Benders, who guard its borders."

The soldier was about to move in when the warden stopped him.

"Some of you may think that the Fire Empire has made you powerless. Yes, they have taken away your ability to bend, but they can't take away your courage! And it is your courage that they should truly fear, because it runs deeper than any mine that you have been forced to dig, any ocean that keeps you far from home!

"It is the strength of your heart that make you who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock or stone has eroded away! The time to fight back is now, I can tell you that the Avatar has returned! So remember your courage Earth Benders! Let us fight for our freedom!"

However her words did not have the reaction she expected. Not one of the prisoners made a move to join her, in fact they just continued with what they were doing much to her disappointment.

The warden was looking down at him with a smile knowing that he wasn't expecting anything less and then walked away.

* * *

It was late at night and Ragnar was climbing on to the edge of the shipyard and began to sneak his way through the complex. He volunteered as he was the stealthiest of them all and least likely to draw attention to himself.

He made his way to where the prisoners were sleeping and found Heather. He immediately placed a hand on her shoulder and she woke up instantly and then he quickly placed a finger on his lips. He then guided her towards the edge of the complex where their dragons were waiting along with Astrid and the others.

"You're 12 hours are up," said Hiccup. He then noticed that Calder wasn't with them. "Where's Calder? We've got to get out of here."

"I can't," said Heather.

Astrid looked at Heather. "We don't have much time, they're our guards everywhere. Get on Windshear."

Heather however did not move an inch.

Ragnar frowned at Heather. "Heather what's wrong?"

"I'm not leaving," she said bluntly.

Everyone looked at one another and then back to Heather.

"I am not giving up on these people."

"Are you crazy?" said Snotlout.

"We can't abandon these people," said Heather strongly. "There has to be a way to help them."

Ragnar looked at the others. "Maybe she's right."

Astrid looked at the prison. "This is certainly wrong and not away the Empire to treat its prisoners."

Fishlegs looked as if he was in two minds. "This could be a good first step in taking back a few villages from the Empire."

Snotlout just stared at them. "You seriously want us to free some nobodies who don't even want to escape? I say we go and go now before we discovered and put into this prison!"

Heather narrowed her eyes. "No."

Hiccup closed his eyes and then looked at all them. "Heather's right, I feel these people by not stopping this war. I'm going to set things right."

Snotlout grumbled.

"We best find a place to hide," said Ragnar.

Hiccup looked at the dragons. "Go, we'll call you with we need you."

All then immediately left in a good thing, because at that moment soldier turned round the corner. However they got a brief glimpse of Toothless and the other dragons.

"Look!" said one of them.

* * *

They immediately reported this to the warden, who immediately turned on them.

"Tell me exactly what you saw," he said.

"Well sir, we saw several dragons and none of them were Water Dragons," said one of them.

"What?" the warden blinked.

The other nodded. "We only saw brief glimpse, but one of them was completely black and all of them had empty saddles."

"Are you sure that dragon you so had black scales?" said the warden.

"I don't really see the point," said one of them.

"I'll decide what the point is, fool!"

The warden immediately grabbed him and tossed him over the wall and into the sea. He then turned to the other guard.

"You!"

The guard immediately stood to attention. "Wake up the Captain, searched the entire rig!"

The soldier looked very uneasy. "But Sir…"

"What?"

"That was the Captain you just thrown overboard."

The warden turned on him angrily. "Then wake up somebody I haven't thrown overboard and search the rig! There is something going on here and I don't like it."

* * *

Hiccup and the others managed to find cover within several crates with in the prison.

"We don't have much time," said Hiccup looking at all them.

"What are we going to do?" Fishlegs asked.

"Oh, I know!" said Tuffnut loudly.

"Shhh!" they all hissed.

"Sorry," said Tuffnut quietly. "Why don't we try in some rocks and drop them here?"

Everyone just blinked at him.

"Oh, how about Ragnar agreed a massive tornado and when the warden runs away we still his keys!" said Ruffnut.

Everyone just shook their heads.

"Anyone else?" Ragnar asked.

"I tried talking to Earth Benders into fighting back, but it didn't work," said Heather sadly. "There was just a way to help them help themselves."

"For that they will need some kind of earth or some rock," said Ragnar folding his arms. He then looked at Tuffnut he was about to open his mouth. "Without flying any of it here. We just need to find something they can bend."

"But this place is made completely of metal," said Heather gesturing to the ground.

Hiccup then saw the smoke erupting from the chimneys and got an idea. "No it's not, look at the smoke. I bet they're burning coal, in other words earth."

* * *

It was dawn now and Hiccup was just going over their plan with the others.

"It's almost dawn," said Astrid.

"We're running out of time," said Heather.

Fishlegs was shaking nervously. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It should, these vents are all over the complex and they all should be leading towards a huge composite coal at the base of the silo and the whole system is venerated. Ragnar closed off all the vents accept one, the one that leads here, when he does his Air Bending the coal has only one place to go, right back here."

"There's the intruders!" a voice yelled.

Immediately they found themselves completely surrounded by Empire soldiers.

"Stay back," said Hiccup as he a fighting stance.

Astrid immediately drew her axe and the twins their spears ready for a fight.

Strider looked at Heather. "Heather stop! You can't win this fight!"

Heather looked in all the prisoners, who were certainly looking a bit afraid.

"You should listen to him well, child," said the warden making his appearance. "You're one mistake away from dying where you stand."

Hiccup and the others were prepared to fight when they heard corruption below them and immediately shooting out of the bed was an entire burst of coal. Then emerging from the vents was Ragnar completely covered in coal dust.

Heather immediately ran onto the pile and looked at the prisoners. "Here's your chance, Earth Benders!" She then picked up a piece of coal and held it up into the air. "Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!"

Calder was about to make a move towards her, but his father stopped him and none of the other prisoners were making a move towards them, in fact some of them were backing away from.

The warden immediately laughed. "Foolish girl! You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at those blank, hopeless faces, their spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh, but you still believe in them. How sweet, they are a waste of your energy little girl. You failed."

He then walked away and then suddenly a piece of coal struck him in the back of the head. He immediately turned furious and saw Calder Bending the coal.

In rage, the warden swung his hand forward unleashed a burst of flames from them. However before they struck Calder, a wall of coal blocked it and Calder turned to see that it was his father who had done it.

"Show no mercy!" the warden ordered.

Then he and his Fire Benders unleashed fireballs directly at the prisoners. However, it was not only Calder and Strider that had joined in, but the other prisoners were Bending the coal and use it as a shield from the fire.

"For the Earth Kingdom!" Strider roared.

Then he and the others slammed the coal into the ground sending can't a directly at the Fire Benders. They immediately backed away forming a flame shield, but that was the rallying cry that the other prisoners need to join in the fight.

They immediately charge of the Fire Benders and began to overwhelm them. They slammed coal into them either as a powerful force or as projectiles, but either way was quite as efficient. Soldiers then came in running charging to join in the fray.

Astrid immediately from her axe slicing through the spheres of the soldiers and then performed a powerful kick knocking one down to the ground. The twins were also using their spears and began to engage the soldiers as well.

Snotlout had joined in with the prisoners and was Earth Bending the coal knocking back any Fire Benders in his path. He then assisted Calder and Strider with lifting a large amount of coal and then forced it to compress and launched directly at the gates destroying them.

"Get to the ships!" Strider ordered as some of the prisoners disengaged. "We'll hold him off!"

"Do not let them escape!" the warden ordered.

The Fire Benders immediately began to fire fireballs directly at the prisoners, but Hiccup used his own Fire Bending in order to protect them. Ragnar then began to form a miniature massive tornado within his hands.

"Guys throw me some coal!" he yelled.

The twins and Heather began to fill the tornado with coal and he immediately unleashed upon the warden and Fire Benders. They will launch at such a high speed that it knocked them up into the ground upon contact.

Then to finish them off Snotlout and the prisoners began to bend the coal dragging the warden and his men towards the edge of the rig.

The warden gave them a pleading look. "No, please, I can't swim!"

"Don't worry, I hear that cowards float," said Strider and then he and the others released the power they had only coal.

Immediately the warden and his men fell into the ocean screaming.

* * *

Soon every single prisoner on the river on the Fire Navy vessels and were sailing far away from the rig that had been their prison.

Calder then approached Heather. "I want to thank you for saving me." He then looked at his father. "For saving us."

Heather shrugged. "All it took was a little coal."

Calder shook his head. "It wasn't the coal, Heather. It was you."

Strider placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for helping me find my courage, Heather of the Water Tribe. My family and everybody here, owes you much."

Heather looked at him. "So, I guess you're going home now."

Strider nodded. "Yes, to take back my village." He then looked to the other prisoners. "The take back all of our villages! The Fire Empire will regret the day they set foot upon our land!"

Immediately the prisoners cheered.

Calder then approached Heather. "Come with us."

Heather shook her head. "I can't, your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get Hiccup to the North Pole."

Calder looked at Hiccup and watched as he began practising his Air Bending with Ragnar on the ship.

"That's him, the Avatar?" Heather nodded and then he looked back at her. "Heather thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again, I only wish there was some way—"

Heather nodded. "I know." She then reached to touch her neck discover that there was nothing there. Her eyes widened in horror. "My mother's necklace, it's gone!"

* * *

Heather had lost her necklace during the prison break on the rig and standing there on what remained of it was Eret. He immediately picked up the necklace and recognised it as Heather's and knew that he was on the right trail.


	7. Winter Solstice Part 1: The Spirit World

Hiccup and the others were flying in the sky over the Earth Kingdom as they continue their journey north.

"I'm telling you guys than just beating up soldiers is not going to end this war," said Fishlegs.

"How is beating the living day out of the army invading our homeland not going to stop a war?" Snotlout glared.

"Because while we got more manpower, the Empire is more technologically advanced. They got better weapons, better equipment," Fishlegs explained. "How else were they able to get to the Air Temples and take out the Air Nomads?"

"Clearly the thing we have to do is take a leadership," said Astrid flying beside Fishlegs. "Drago is the problem, we take him out we can start changing the Empire."

"Oh, is that all?" said Snotlout rolling his eyes.

"I hate to admit it, but he's got a point," Ragnar sighed. "Drago hasn't left the archipelago for long time, not since he declared war to the nations." He then looked at Astrid. "I'm collecting assuming that he spends most of his time at the palace."

Astrid nodded sadly. "And between him is an entire army of Fire Benders."

"Which brings me back to my point," said Snotlout folding his arms. "The only way to get to him it's through his army, meaning we're going to have to build a bigger army to the beat him."

Hiccup looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout, it's not that easy. Berk is well protected, that only one route in order to get the port and there's a massive security system in place. It was built by my ancestor Hiccup the Second over a 100 years ago."

"Meaning that even if Hiccup masters the four elements we got a single way to get into the capital to face against Drago," Heather concluded.

Hiccup sighed. "We have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Look at that," said Tuffnut pointing over Skull's back.

"Ultimate destruction," Ruffut breathed.

They immediately turned and saw a massive black scar with in the land below them.

Ragnar just stared. "It's like a scar."

* * *

They soon landed on the ground and found that the place was a burnt down forest and what they saw in the air it went on for miles.

"Listen," said Ragnar place a hand over his ear. "It's so quiet, there's no life anyway."

"What could have done this?" Fishlegs stared.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and saw him standing there looking at the destruction. "Hiccup, are you okay?"

Snotlout recognise the tracks in the dirt. "Fire Empire! Those evil savages make me sick, they have no respect whatsoever!"

Heather immediately punched him across the shoulder.

"What?" Snotlout snapped.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes. "In case you've forgotten we're travelling with two natives of the Empire."

"Oh," said Snotlout.

Hiccup however wasn't listening as he just looked at the destruction as if he was grieving. He then fell to the ground and looked at the ash.

"Drago has completely destroyed the reputation of the Empire," said Hiccup picking up the ashes. "The Empire believed in honour and believed in life. How could I have let this happen?"

Astrid looked at him. "Hiccup you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does," said Hiccup slamming his hand into the ground. "Is the Avatar's job to protect nature, but I don't know how to do my job."

"And that's why we're going to the North Pole and Ragnar is teaching you Air Bending," Astrid reminded.

Hiccup sighed. "Yes but all the teaching these Air Bending and Water Bending. We are not looking for a teacher that can teach me how to become the Avatar." He then looked at Ragnar. "Your mother said that Avatar Maakie would help me."

Snotlout blinked. "The Avatar before you? But she died nearly 50 years ago, how are you supposed to talk to her?"

"I don't know," said Hiccup rubbing his forehead.

Fishlegs took a step forward. "By all accounts you should be able to talk to your past lives in some way or form. I'm willing to bet that the Avatar State is one of those ways."

"Not much good if I can't control that," Hiccup pointed out. "And I need a spirit guide to help me enter the spirit world."

Ragnar sighed. "Sadly I have no way to know how to accomplish such a feat."

* * *

Meanwhile Eret was looking for his uncle in a forest.

"Uncle, it's time to leave!" he yelled. "Where are you? Uncle Bjorn!"

He then stopped when he found his clothes hanging on a tree and then found his uncle sitting in a hot spring.

"Over here," he said waving.

Eret stared at him. "Uncle? We need to move on, we're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him."

Bjorn just sat there relaxing within the hot spring. "You look tired, Eret. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?"

Eret narrowed his eyes. "My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!"

"You should take your teachers advice and relax a little," Bjorn advised. "The temperature is just right, I heated it myself."

To prove this fact he then places hands together and took a deep breathe out. Steam rushed out of his nostrils into the hot spring increasing the heat.

Eret immediately grew the steam away with his hand. "Enough! We need to leave now, get out of the water!"

"Very well," said Bjorn as he rose to his feet.

Eret immediately covered his face not wanting to see his uncle in all his glory. "On second thoughts, why don't you take another few minutes? But be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you!"

Eret then walked away and his uncle sat back down into the hot spring began to relax.

* * *

Meanwhile at the burnt forest, Hiccup was still in a state of depression and then Astrid approached him.

"Hey, Hiccup," she said. "Are you ready to be cheered up?"

"No," said Hiccup.

Then Astrid tossed something directly get his head, something quite hard.

"Ow!" He rubbed the side of his head and looked at Astrid. "How is that supposed to cheer me up?"

Snotlout smirked. "It cheered me up." Astrid then tossed the same thing at Snotlout. "Hey!"

What she had tossed were acorns and she showed them to Hiccup. "These acorns are everywhere, Hiccup. That means the forest will grow back, every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday and all the birds and animals that live here will come back."

She then placed the Acorn in Hiccup's hand and then closed it.

Hiccup smiled at her. "Thanks Astrid."

Then they heard movement and saw an old man approaching them.

"Who are you?" Ragnar asked.

The old man looked directly at Hiccup. "When I saw the black dragon, I thought it was impossible. Are you the Avatar, child?"

Hiccup nodded.

The old man looked very relieved. "My village desperately need your help."

* * *

It was sunset when they reached the old man's village and found that most of the buildings had been demolished by something quite large. They soon reached the Great Hall and found that everyone in the village was gathered inside.

He then approached someone that they assumed to be the governor. "This young person is the Avatar," he said.

Immediately everyone within the Great Hall looked up and the governor approached them.

"So the rumours of your return are true," he said deeply relieved. He then bowed respectfully. "It is the greatest honour in a lifetime to be in your presence."

"I thank you for your hospitality," said Hiccup bowing as well. He then looked at him awkwardly. "So, is there something I can help you with?"

The governor looked uneasy. "I'm not sure."

The old man then approached him. "Our village is in a crisis, he is our only hope."

Governor nodded.

The old man then looked at them. "In the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes in the attacks our village. He is Arrowsong, the black and white dragon spirit."

Snotlout blinked. "Dragon spirit?"

Ragnar looked at him. "It's said that when a dragon enters into Vanaheim, the most powerful of them become spirits and guardians of this world." He then looked at the villages. "But what I don't understand is why it is attacking you?"

"We do not know," said the governor as he made his way towards the window. "But each of the last few nights, he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful, because the winter solstice draws near."

"He's right," said Ragnar gravely. "As a solstice approaches the line between the mortal world and the spirit realm slowly begins to fade allowing spirits to enter into our realm."

"Arrowsong has already caused devastation and destruction," said the governor looking at them. "Once the solstice is here there is no telling what will happen."

"And you think that Hiccup can help you with this how?" Snotlout asked folding his arms.

"Because I'm the bridge between our realm in the spirit realm," Hiccup explained.

The old man nodded. "Who better to end the crisis between our two worlds than the Avatar himself?"

Heather then grabbed Hiccup. "Hey, do you think we can talk in private?"

They made their way over towards the corner where they wouldn't be overheard by the villages.

Heather then looked at him concernedly. "Hiccup you seem a little unsure you can pull this off."

"That might have something to do with the fact that I don't know anything about the spirit world," said Hiccup looking at them. "You guys forget that I was starting my journey when I was attacked."

"So can you help these people?" Astrid asked.

"I have to try," said Hiccup.

Ragnar then looked towards the words. "Hiccup just remember that spirits do not attack without reason. The some reason this spirit is angry at the villages and want to find out why that might make things easier for you to quell this spirit."

"We're all going to be get eaten by a spirit monster," Snotlout groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hot spring, Bjorn was still enjoying himself and was currently fast asleep. He then heard movement within the bushes and instantly woke up.

"How's there," he said. Then crawling onto the side of the hot spring was a little wood mouse. "Aw, a wood mouse."

He then extended his hand and the mouse immediately crawled onto it. "I should have known, you startled me little one." He then leaned back into the hot spring. "It seems as if I have dozed off and missed my nephew's deadline, but it was a very sweet nap."

The mouse then began squeaking constantly as if it was trying to warn him of something. Then suddenly the entire ground began to shake and before he knew rocks began to extend upwards trapping him in place in the hot spring.

Then jumping out of the bushes were five Earth Benders. One of them saw his clothes on show them to the Captain.

"He's a Fire Empire soldier," he said.

The Captain looked at Bjorn and narrowed his eyes. "He is no ordinary soldier. This is General Bjorn, the Dragon of the West, but now he's our prisoner."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Hiccup was taking up his position at the front of the Great Hall and watched as the doors closed behind him. He then very calmly walked deeper into the village until he reached the gates.

Astrid looked concerned. "This isn't right, we can't sit here and cower while Hiccup waits for some monster to show up."

"If anyone can save us he can," said the old man.

Ragnar then placed a hand on Astrid shoulder. "I'm worried as well, but he needs to learn how to do this on his own."

Astrid looked back at Hiccup. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

They watched as the sun began to set and darkness fell upon the land and still there was nothing. Hiccup sat down cross-legged and began to meditate as he waited for the spirit.

Then suddenly emerging from the forest was a black and white dragon. It had a massive pair of wings and its front legs were like that of a gorilla and had a pair of hunched back legs. Hiccup looked up at the beast as calmly as possible and then got to his feet.

"You must be the spirit Arrowsong," said Hiccup. "I am the—"

The beast then roared and a blaster of bright light exiting from its mouth covering Hiccup. It then walked directly over him and began to advance upon the village.

"Hold!" Hiccup yelled chasing after the beast. "I am Hiccup Haddock, I am the Avatar and I wish to help you."

The creature did appear to be listening to him as it kept on walking through the village destroying a house. He then suddenly vanished and reappeared at the house opposite of the one it just destroyed and smashed about one as well and then destroy the lookout tower in the same manner. Its roar then destroyed what remained of the tower and it started to make its way towards the Great Hall.

Hiccup did his best to try commune with the beast, but wasn't having any success which was very claim to the villages inside the Great Hall.

The governor then looked at Astrid and the others. "The Avatar's method are…" They then ducked to avoid getting struck by dislodged wood, "unusual."

"Well it doesn't help that the spirit doesn't seem to want to listen to him," said Ragnar.

Astrid then looked at everyone. "Maybe we should go out and help him."

The old man then grasped her shoulder. "No, only the Avatar stand a chance against the spirit."

"I hate to say Astrid, but he's right," said Fishlegs.

"I'm sure that Hiccup will figure out a way his own, Astrid," said Heather gently.

Unfortunately the spirit kept on destroying building after building and Hiccup was trying in order to get in front of it to talk to it.

"Will you stop destroying things listen to me!" Hiccup yelled as he jumped onto a building. "Look I want to help you, just tell me why you're so angry!" This spirit kept on destroying what remained of the building. "I come and you to face me!"

This time his voice apparently reached the spirit ears. Unfortunately, the response was less desirable as it turned its attention upon him. He then slammed one of its massive arms into Hiccup sending him flying across the village.

"That's it," said Astrid as she drew her axe. "He needs help."

"Astrid, don't!" Ragnar yelled as he ran after her.

Heather followed the two of them, but was then stopped by the governor. "No, it's too dangerous!"

Astrid looked down on a piece of wood and slammed up against him causing it to jump into her hand. "Hey, spirt take this!"

She then immediately tossed the piece of wood directly at the spirit, but it just merely bounced off it rear end.

Hiccup looked at her horrified as he ran towards it. "Astrid, go back!"

"We'll fight him together, Hiccup," said Astrid.

Ragnar then joined them. "Astrid, you can't beat a spirit."

Then Astrid was snatched up by the spirit and it began to run back into the forest.

"There's no way I can catch up," said Hiccup.

"Then use this," said Ragnar handing him his staff.

"What am I supposed to do with your staff?" Hiccup frowned.

"It act as a glider was well," said Ragnar slamming the butt of the staff into the ground. Immediately wings appeared on either end of the staff, the top part was much wider while the bottom was smaller. "Just use your Air Bending and ride the current of air."

Hiccup nodded and took the glider. He then immediately took to the air and began to follow the spirit into the forest.

Heather and the others then joined up with Ragnar.

Heather looked at him. "Are they going to be all right?"

Ragnar was unable to answer that question.

* * *

Elsewhere Eret was looking for his uncle at the hot springs, but there was not a trace of him.

"Uncle!" he yelled. "Uncle where are you?"

A Fire Bender looked at him. "Sir, maybe he thought you left without him?"

Eret shook his head. "Something is not right here." Then he noticed the pile of rocks within the hot spring. "Those pile of rocks."

A second Fire Bender looked at them. "It looks like there's been a landslide, sir."

Eret shook his head again. "Land doesn't slide up hill," he said gesturing to the pointed rocks. "Those rocks move naturally. My uncle has been captured by Earth Benders."

* * *

Hiccup was still chasing after the spirit through the deep forest as quickly as he could and he was getting the hang of Ragnar's glider. He was closing the gap between the spirit and himself and positioned himself towards Astrid.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried.

Hiccup was forced to fly out of the forest in order to avoid the trees, but following the spirt from above. They soon entered the burnt out forest and Hiccup began to fly down towards Astrid.

"Hang on, I've almost got you!" Hiccup yelled and extended his hand towards her.

Astrid tried to grab his hand and as he did there was a massive flash of light and she and the spirit vanished into thin air. Hiccup then found himself losing control of it the glider and fell onto the ground hard and was knocked out cold.

* * *

Hiccup then regained consciousness and found that he was the middle of the night. The memories of what happened before he passed out rushed into his head.

"Astrid!" he gasped.

Hiccup looked around but found no trace of the spirit or Astrid. "I failed."

* * *

In another part of the area was Bjorn wrapped in chains and riding on a horse.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked looking at the Captain.

"We're taking you to face justice," said the Captain plainly.

Bjorn rolled his eyes. "Right, but where specifically?"

"A place you are quite familiar with actually. You once laid siege to it for 600 days, but it would not yield to you."

Bjorn instantly knew what he was talking about. "Ah, the great city of Meridian."

"It was greater than you were, apparently."

"I acknowledge my defeat at Meridian," Bjorn admitted. "After 600 days away from home, my men were tired and I was tired." He then yawned. "And I'm still tired."

He then fell off the horse and began to snore.

Immediately the Earth Benders stopped and picked him up. In truth he had not really fall asleep, but use it as a diversion to allow him to remove one of his sandals on the road.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was making his way back towards the village trying to think what he would say to Ragnar and the others. He just couldn't believe that Astrid was gone and that he had failed his duties of the Avatar, again.

Ragnar and Heather were waiting outside as the old man approached them.

"I'm sure they'll be back," he assured her.

"We know," Ragnar sighed.

The old man looked at them. "You should get some rest."

"I just hope that everything is okay," said Heather looking out into the forest.

"I'm sure your friend is in good hands," said the old man gently. "I would be shocked if the Avatar returned without her."

Hiccup soon came into sight of the village and took a deep breath. "Guys, I'm afraid I was unable to find Astrid."

The sun was now beginning to rise.

"The sun is rising, perhaps he will return soon," said the old man.

Hiccup blinked. "What? But I'm right here?"

He then immediately waved his hand in front of the old man and stopped, because in the sun's rays he soon realised that he was transparent. It in take them long to realise what happened, when the spirit vanished it must have accidentally brought him into the spirit world meaning that no one could see nor hear him.

"I'm in the spirit world," he groaned.

* * *

Eret had managed to find his uncle sandal the path and then gave it a good sniff. He then immediately pulled away and looked as if he was going to be sick.

"Yep, that's Uncle Bjorn," he nodded.

He immediately hopped onto his Rumblehorn and began to follow the trail that he had left them.

* * *

Ragnar the others were still at the gate waiting for Hiccup, not knowing that he was acting there with them.

"Okay, so no one can see nor hear me and I have no idea what to do," said Hiccup as he paced up and down. "Okay so I'm the bridge of the two worlds then all I have to figure out is what I have to do to get back."

Toothless then made his way towards Ragnar and the others.

"Hey, bud," said Hiccup and soon realise that he was unable to see him either. "I guess it was too much in hoping that you were able see me."

Fishlegs looked at Ragnar. "Is there any way you can help? I mean I heard that Air Nomads were attuned to the spirit world."

Ragnar sighed. "It takes decades of concentration and spiritual guidance and we don't have any of that at the moment."

"Big help you are," Snotlout snorted.

Heather immediately turned on him. "Yeah, it's not like any of us can do any better. I can't even Water Bend properly."

Ragnar then rubbed Toothless' head. "Don't worry, Toothless. I'm sure that on their way back and I bet they found you a nice juicy fish to eat."

Hiccup then watched as they made their way back into the village and shook his head.

"What am I supposed to do?" he said. He then looked up at the sky. "Avatar Maakie, how can I talk to you?"

He then immediately heard something about him and looked up into the sky. He narrowed his eyes and saw that it was a spirit dragon heading straight towards him, much to his shock.

"Great as if I don't have enough concerns today," Hiccup groaned.

He then immediately activated Ragnar glider and attempted to take off. Unfortunately, he soon discovered that there was no air within the spirit world and fell to the floor. A nasty thought then appeared in Hiccup's and he attempted to Fire Bend only discover that he was unable to.

"And of course I got no Bending," he moaned.

Upon closer examination of the dragon he soon realised that it was an Eruptodon. It was an Earth Dragon capable of surviving even the harshest of lava and able to eat it. It had massive back legs and two stubby arms in front of it and looked as if it was made of rock and it looked particularly fierce.

Then the Eruptodon landed in front of him which caused a bit of concern.

"I don't suppose you can put me in the direction of Astrid, can you?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

The Eruptodon then bent down and placed one of its claws onto his forehead. Immediately images flashed into his head as he saw Maaike riding on top of this dragon.

Hiccup looked at it. "Your Avatar Maaike's dragon guide. Like Toothless is to me." He then looked up at the Eruptodon. "I need to save my friend and I don't know how? Is that was some way from either talk to Maaike."

The Eruptodon then leaned its head onto the ground and Hiccup knew that it wanted him to ride it. He immediately jumped onto its back and he looked at the others in the village.

"I'll be back, guys," he promised. He then looked at the Eruptodon. "Take me to Maaike."

The Eruptodon immediately took up into the air.

* * *

Bjorn was starting to get saddle sore as they continue their journey to Meridian which was a good thousand miles away. His eyes then widened as he saw Hiccup flying overhead riding on the Eruptodon.

The Captain actually didn't say anything and frowned at Bjorn. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing," he assured and then he got an idea. "Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are feeling sore and achy and the shackles are too loose."

The Captain frowned as this was an unusual thing for prisoners to say. "'Too loose?'"

"That's right," Bjorn nodded. "The cuffs are loose and they jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you would tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much."

"Very well," said the Captain. "Corporal tighten the prisoners handcuffs."

They immediately came to a start so the Corporal could do just that. Then Bjorn took a deep breath and unleashed teams onto the cuffs and when the Corporal placed his hand on the cuff he then trapped it with his own hand.

Corporal yelled in pain as the metal was white hot and began to burn his hand. Then Bjorn took this as a diversion to hop off the horse and immediately unleashed a viable from his feet in front of the horses causing them to jump wildly.

Within the confusion Bjorn immediately rolled down the cliff and the Captain just realised this too late.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was riding the Eruptodon across the Earth Kingdom and saw that he was well behind the Fire Empire lines. He then saw that there were heading towards the temple in the distance that was carved into the very mountain itself.

They immediately flew into the entrance and saw upwards towards the top of the temple and Hiccup began to panic because they were heading straight towards the ceiling.

"Hey, what are you going?" Hiccup yelled.

He screamed, but then discovered that they went straight through the ceiling and into another chamber. The Eruptodon then landed on the floor and Hiccup jumped off and examined the room. It was completely green and saw that the time was on the ground form some sort of circles and directly in front of him with a stone statue of Maaike herself standing behind the great mountain.

"This must be Avatar Maaike's temple," he realised. "Were on the very battlefield of one of her greatest victories that Fishlegs told me about."

The Eruptodon then placed a claw on his head and immediately image of the comet appeared in his mind.

"Is that what Maaike wants to talk to me about? A commit?" Hiccup asked. He then looked at the statue and then back to the Eruptodon. "Okay so when can I talk to her?"

The Eruptodon then bent down and immediately a beam of light shot out from the hole in the ceiling and landed close to the statue of Maaike. The Eruptodon then once again placed a claw on his forehead and an image of the temple and the sun passing day after day appeared. He then saw the beam of light getting closer towards the statue every day and soon realise what this meant.

He looked down at the tiles and realise what they were symbolising. "It's a calendar and the light will reach Maaike on the solstice." He then looked back at the Eruptodon. "So is that when I talk to Maaike?"

The Eruptodon merely nodded.

Hiccup bit his lip. "But I can't wait that long, I need to say Astrid now."

The Eruptodon then carried Hiccup on his back and flew back towards the village.

* * *

Elsewhere Bjorn was still rolling down the cliff at an alarming rate and the Captain immediately slammed his foot into the ground. He immediately unleashed a landslide then spread it towards Bjorn until caught up with him trapping him in place.

Once they managed to get the horses calm down he and two of his men skidded down the mountain towards Bjorn.

"He's too dangerous, Captain," said one of his men. "We can't just carry him to the capital, we have to do something now."

The Captain nodded in agreement. "I agree, he must be dealt with immediately and severely."

Unknown to them, Bjorn was smiling, because he had intended for them to catch in an attempt to slow them down.

* * *

Up in the air, Ragnar, Heather and Snotlout were patrolling the skies on their dragons in hopes to find the Hiccup and Astrid.

"We flying around hours and we haven't found them," said Snotlout. "I say we head back to the village!"

Ragnar sighed as he looked at Heather. "I hate to admit it, but he's right."

"It's going to be dark again soon," said Fishlegs gesturing to the sun.

Heather sighed. "All right, let's head back."

They then turned around and flew back towards the village.

* * *

Eret was still tracking the Earth Benders that had abducted his uncle and now could see the tracks of the horses on the footpath. He then saw some very familiar looking dragons overhead.

"The Avatar," he said.

He turned his Rumblehorn around with every attempted to fly after, but then remembered the tracks and his uncle.

* * *

Hiccup was now black and the burnt out forest riding on top of the Eruptodon. Then he found his body meditating on top of some sort of wooden totem and then suddenly they landed straight into it.

Hiccup then opened his eyes and found himself in the real world once again, he jumped down from the totem and looked at them. The totem bore a strong resemblance to Arrowsong and he soon realised what this meant.

"Of course, how could I have not realised," he gasped.

He immediately activated Ragnar glider and flew back towards the village.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in the village and Ragnar and Heather was still waiting for Hiccup. Then they saw a figure flying towards them from the forest and saw Hiccup landing in front of them.

"You're back!" said Heather looking deeply relieved.

Ragnar notice that he was alone. "You weren't able to find Astrid?"

"She vanished along with the spirit, but I'm pretty sure she is still alive," Hiccup assured them as he gave Ragnar back his staff.

It was at that moment of the sunset and darkness fell across the village once more.

* * *

Elsewhere the Earth Benders were in a gully and had attached the chains of Bjorn across the stone and spread them out right.

"These dangerous and must be crushed," said the Captain and then lifted a pretty large boulder into the air.

He then moved the boulder into the position over Bjorn's hands and then forced her to fall on top of them. However, appearing out of nowhere, was Eret who then kicked the boulder away and then slammed a powerful axe kick onto the chains smashing them.

Bjorn picked himself up and smiled at his nephew. "Excellent form, Eret."

Eret smiled he took up a fighting stance. "You taught me well."

"Surrender yourselves," said the Captain. "It's five against two, you're clearly outnumbered."

"That's true," Bjorn admitted as he held a firm grip upon the chains. "But you're clearly outmatched."

The Captain then slammed his foot into the ground sending a massive burst of rocks towards them and his other soldiers fired boulders at them. Bjorn use the chains to smash the boulders before they got anywhere close to them and Eret then unleashed a burst of fire from his foot directly at one of the soldiers knocking him back and then performed a leg sweep unleashing another burst of flames knocking back another soldier who was lifting some rocks at the time which then fell on top of him.

Two Earth Benders together then sent a massive boulder straight at Eret, but Bjorn wrapped in chains around it and spun it around sending it right back at them. The Captain then slammed his foot into the ground causing chunks of rock to be lifted into the air and then he slammed them forward with his fist towards Eret.

Eret quickly pervaded each and every single one of them and performed a leg sweep unleashing a burst of flames towards him. The Captain quickly moved out of the way and Eret swung his fist forward and unleashing fireballs.

The Captain blocked the attack with his helmet and then raised his hand into the air unleashing two columns of earth into the air. He was going to slam them down right on top of Eret when Bjorn wrapped in chains around his legs and slammed him into the ground. This move cause him to lose his concentration and the rocks fell right on top of him.

Eret and Bjorn smiled at one another as Eret placed a hand on his uncle's shoulder.

"Now would you please put on some clothes?" Eret asked.

* * *

At the village, Hiccup was standing at the entrance preparing for Arrowsong to emerge from the woods once more. This time however he had a plan and knew what he had to do in order to quell the spirit rage.

Then Arrowsong emerged out of the corner of the city and Hiccup immediately rushed over to meet him.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Heather yelled.

Arrowsong must have heard of because he started to make his way towards the Great Hall. Hiccup quickly moved and used his Air Bending and landed in the park between him and the Great Hall.

"I know that you're the spirit of the forest," said Hiccup holding out his hand to stop him. "I also know that you're upset, because your home was burnt down. When I saw the forest I felt the same as you do, but my friend gave me hope that the post would grow back."

He then held out an acorn towards the spirit and placed it on the ground. The spirit picked up the acorn looked at it and then took off into the air. Hiccup watched as the spirit flew towards the forest and then emerging from the forest was Astrid and the other villages that have been taken.

"Astrid!" everyone cried.

They immediately rushed over to Astrid, who was completely bewildered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were trapped in the spirit world for 24 hours," said Ragnar.

Heather looked at her with a concerned look. "How do you feel?"

"Other than the splitting headache I feel fine," she assured.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when the governor under villages looked at them with joyful faces.

"Thank you Avatar, if only there was a way to for what you've done," said the governor.

"You could give us some supplies and some money," said Snotlout.

Astrid then elbowed him in the gut. "Snotlout," she glared.

"What?" he said frowning.

The governor merely smiled. "It would be an honour to help you prepare for your journey."

Astrid then looked at Hiccup. "I hear that you were able to calm the spirit."

Ragnar nodded. "He figured it out all on his own."

"Actually I have a little bit of help," said Hiccup looking at them. He then remembered the comments that Maaike's dragon had shown him. "And there something else."

"What?" Heather asked.

"I need to talk to Maaike and I think I found a way to contact her spirit," said Hiccup looking at all them.

Fishlegs beamed. "That's great!"

"Creepy, but great," said Snotlout.

Ragnar then frowned. "Why do I get the feeling is not going to be that easy."

"Because of the two important reasons," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "In a large mountain in the temple carved in the face dedicated to her and if I go there on the solstice I will be able to commune with her."

Heather frowned. "But the solstice is tomorrow?"

Astrid then looked at Hiccup. "You said there were two problems? What's the second?"

Hiccup bit his lip. "The temple is located in enemy controlled lands, it's under the control of the Empire."

Immediately everyone just stared at him in horror.


	8. Winter Solstice Part 2: Avatar Maaike

Hiccup was busy prepping Toothless, because he only had one day before the winter solstice arrived and it was instrumental he got to the temple for that.

"Okay, bud, were going to have to fly fast if we want to get to the temple," said Hiccup as he packed his satchel.

Toothless looked at him.

"I can't take Astrid and the others to join, were going to be entering into Fire Empire territory and I can't risk them captured or worse," he said putting a gentle hand on Toothless' head.

"Isn't that our choice?" Astrid's voice asked.

Hiccup turned and saw Astrid and the others along with the villages looking at him.

"You can't go, Hiccup," said Heather looking at him. "The world cannot afford to lose you once again."

Hiccup then remembered the comet that Maaike's dragon had shown him. He recognised it somewhere, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. However, he was certain that it was not good news and that he needed to act immediately.

"But I have to talk to Avatar Maaike to find out what my vision means," said Hiccup approaching them. "I need to get to the temple before the sun sets on the solstice and that is today."

He then mounted Toothless, who then spread his wings preparing to take off.

Astrid then placed herself in front of them with a firm look on her face and soon the others joined her.

"We're not letting you go behind enemy lines, Hiccup," she said strongly.

Ragnar then smiled. "At least not without your friends."

"We've got your back," said Heather.

"No way miss this," said Fishlegs.

"No way I'm going to miss knocking a few Fire Benders around," Snotlout smiled.

"This plan is totally crazy," said Tuffnut folding his arms.

"And we like crazy," said Ruffnut enthusiastically.

Immediately they mounted their dragons and the twins hopped onto Skull's back.

"We really need to get a dragon of our own," said Ruffnut.

"Tell me about it," said Tuffnut rubbing his behind. "Skull's tailbone hurts my tailbone."

The governor then approached Hiccup with some supplies. "It's a long journey to Mt Maaike. You will have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck."

Hiccup nodded. "Thank you for—"

"Gone!"

Immediately they took off into the sky and flew as quickly as they could towards the mountain that held so many secrets.

* * *

An hour later the governor his house only to meet Eret.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Eret asked and then immediately pinned him against the wall. "Seeing the Avatar lately?"

* * *

It was morning when they reached the sea, if they had to get there on time they had across the vast sea towards the landmass with the mountain stood. They were flying as quickly as they could towards the mountain knowing that time was against them.

Hiccup looked back at Fishlegs, who was lagging behind. "Hurry up, Fishlegs. Time is not our friend today."

"Easy for you to say!" Fishlegs called. "You're right the world's fastest dragon, I'm riding on the world's slowest dragon!" Meatlug took that as an insult and Fishlegs rubbed her side. "Sorry, girl, it has to be said."

* * *

Eret was on his ship and there were making double time to catch up with Hiccup and the others.

"Sailing into Fire Empire territory," said Bjorn shaking his head. "Of all the foolish things you've done in your 25 years, Eret. This is the most foolish!"

"I have no choice, uncle," said Eret looking through his spyglass for any sign of Hiccup.

"Have you completely forgotten that you were banished from any Fire Empire territory apart from the harbours for supplies and repairs by the Emperor?" said Bjorn in disbelief. "What if you're caught?"

"I'm chasing the Avatar, I'm sure the Emperor will understand," said Eret looking back at his uncle.

"You give the Emperor too much credit, you forget that he banished you for your father's deeds," said Bjorn folding his arms. "You of all people should know that the Emperor is not simply giving."

Eret ignored him and continue to look up into the sky and there he found Hiccup and the others flying above them.

"They're they are," said Eret. He then immediately looked up towards the bridge. "Helmsman, full steam ahead!"

* * *

Heather then noticed that someone was tailing them and it was someone he knew all too well.

"Hiccup!" she yelled. "We've got trouble!"

Snotlout looked back and saw the ship. "Who is that?"

Ragnar cursed. "It's Eret, how did he know that we would be here?"

Eret's ship then raised its catapults with a huge boulder covered in oil mounted on it. Eret then immediately set it ablaze and then looked at the soldier next to him.

"On my mark," he said raising his hand. He then lowered it. "Fire!"

The soldier and immediately slashed the rope and the catapult launched the rock towards Hiccup and the others.

"Fireball!" Astrid yelled.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Hiccup yelled.

Immediately they parted just in time to avoid the fireball.

Heather then flew up close to Hiccup. "We have to fly out of Eret's range before he fired another shot at us!"

"I'm afraid we've got bigger problems than Eret," said Hiccup looking ahead of them.

"What's bigger than Eret?" Astrid asked.

Eret could see the problem as well. "A blockade."

Directly in front of them was a large blockade of Fire Navy ships and they were certainly much bigger than Eret's and bar more dangerous.

Bjorn looked at Eret. "Technically you're still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they can't arrest you."

Hiccup looked at the others. "If we fly west we can go around the Fire Navy ships and avoid the blockade altogether."

"There's no time," said Astrid.

Hiccup looked at them. "This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. It's too dangerous."

"And that is exactly why we here," said Ragnar plainly.

"Let's run this blockade!" said Snotlout.

"Okay, everyone fly fast and fly hard!" Hiccup yelled.

The dragons immediately picked up speed as they headed towards a blockade.

"They're not turning around," Eret noted.

Bjorn looked at him pleadingly. "Please Eret, if the Fire Navy captures you there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar."

Eret closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, uncle." He then turned towards the bridge. "Run the blockade!"

* * *

In command of our blockade was none other than Commodore Viggo.

"The Avatar," he noted looking through his spyglass and then saw Eret's ship. "And Eret."

Captain Ryker smiled. "This must be our lucky day, brother."

"Commodore Viggo," said a soldier. "What are your orders?"

"Shoot those dragons, but focus your efforts upon the Night Fury, Lieutenant" Viggo ordered.

The Lieutenant stared at him. "But there's a Fire Navy ship out there, sir. One of our own what it gets it?"

Ryker turned on him. "So be it, it belongs to a traitor."

Viggo looked at the Lieutenant. "The destruction of one Fire Navy ship cannot compare to the capture of the Avatar. Their crew will just have to be lucky that we don't hit them. Ignite!"

The Fire Benders then ignited the boulders on the trebuchet in the same manner that Eret did on his ship.

"Launch!" Ryker ordered.

* * *

Immediately flaming boulders started the fire from the ships towards Hiccup and the others.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup ordered.

Toothless then fired balls of plasma have any boulders that headed straight towards them. The other dragons and unleashed there by a breath attacks as well and Meatlug even managed to swallow one of these boulders.

"These too many to shoot down!" Astrid yelled.

"Then evasive manoeuvres!" Hiccup ordered.

They immediately separated their formation in order to avoid the boulders, but it wasn't as easy as you might think. Two boulders as he slammed into one another and unleashing ash right in front of Heather blinding her.

"I can't see!" Heather yelled.

Ragnar then immediately flew alongside her. "Stay close to me!"

Heather nodded and Windshear fell back to follow Skull's air currents.

* * *

Eret was having his own problems with the flaming boulders that landed in to the sea. They were able to avoid most of them, but one struck the rear of the ship causing it to smoke.

The engineer immediately ran out and looked at Eret. "Captain Eret! The engines are damaged, we need to stop and make repairs!"

Eret turned his attention back onto the blockade. "Do not stop this ship!"

* * *

Viggo was preparing to fire a second wave of boulders.

"Launch!" he commanded.

* * *

They immediately launched the trebuchets and just as Hiccup and the others rose above the first layer of clouds. They did this in the hopes that it would make it difficult for them to aim at them.

Unfortunately the tactic also hide the blockade from view so they soon found themselves running into a barrage of flaming boulders. They are immediately made evasive manoeuvres to dodge the boulders, but two of them collided into one another it right in front of Astrid and Stormfly.

The sudden attack caused Stormfly to freak and the sudden jerk from her cause Astrid to for her saddle.

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried. He then looked at the others. "I'm going after Astrid, you keep on flying over the blockade."

Before any of them could protest Hiccup immediately dived through the clouds. Astrid was gleaning as he tumbled down towards the water and then Hiccup flew underneath her and grabbed her.

"Thanks," she said panting slightly.

"Hold on," said Hiccup.

Astrid immediately wrapped her arms around his chest and they immediately had did straight towards the blockade. As Hiccup predicted their focus were mainly upon him not the others and soon they fired another wave of flaming boulders at him.

"Toothless, barrel roll! Multiple blasts!" Hiccup ordered.

Toothless immediately performed a barrel and then launched multiple plasma blast. The plasma blast struck the boulders directly in front of them creating a clear path.

Viggo looked at his one of his men manning a trebuchet. "Ready… fire!"

The trebuchet fired and headed straight towards Hiccup. Then to their surprise, Hiccup immediately jumped off Toothless, and with its fist covered in flames, he punched the boulder turning it into dust. He then landed back on Toothless and they flew over the blockade.

They immediately flew up higher to join the others who were waiting for them.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Thanks, for the same."

Hiccup smiled.

They then realise that was still holding onto his chest and they both blushed. Astrid immediately jumped back onto Stormfly, who squawked apologetically.

"It's all right, girl," said Astrid rubbing her side. "I know you didn't mean it."

"At least we all made it," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, but now we're behind enemy lines," Fishlegs quivered.

* * *

Ryker looked at his brother.

"Where do you think the Avatar is headed, Viggo?" Ryker asked.

Viggo frowned. "I'm not sure…" His eyes then turned to Eret's ship which was still sailing towards them, "but I bet a certain exile knows."

Eret's was almost at the blockade until the ships were closing in on them.

"We're on a collision course," Bjorn warned.

"We can make it," said Eret confidently.

One of the ships contained Viggo and Ryker, who was busy assembling a boarding party.

"The boarding party is ready to apprehend Captain Eret," said Ryker joyfully. "I'm really going to enjoy this."

"Then I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed, because I want you to cut the engines and to let them pass," said Viggo.

Ryker looked outraged. "What?"

Viggo turned on him. "Do it!"

Immediately the engines on the two Navy ships came to a sudden stop allowing Eret's ship to pass trouble-free. As they passed Viggo's ship, Eret got a glimpse of the Commodore and the distasteful look on Ryker's face.

* * *

Elsewhere Hiccup and his group were making good time and they had been stopped by any other Fire Navy vessels. It was into afternoon that they finally caught a glimpse of the mountain with the temple carved into it.

"There it is!" Hiccup pointed. "The island where Maaike's dragon took me."

They soon landed on the ridge just below the temple which was an ideal place to hide their dragons.

"Good going, bud," said Hiccup rubbing Toothless' head.

"Get a nice nap, girl," said Astrid rubbing Stormfly's chin.

Ragnar then looked at them. "We're behind enemy lines, we need to be careful and discreet. There's no telling what the occupants of the temple might do."

They had to use Snotlout's Earth Bending to make their way up the mountain without using the footpath. The use of the footpath would leave them in plain sight at the moment Stealth was the most key issue of this operation.

"I don't see any guards," said Astrid as she looked over the ridge of the temple's entrance.

"It is a temple and it's not the strategic location," said Hiccup.

"Still it is very significant to the Avatar," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup. "With your return that should have warranted some sort of security."

"It's almost sundown," said Hiccup noticing the sun was slowly setting. "We need to get to the top of the tower and hurry."

"I could bend us to the top," said Snotlout.

Fishlegs shook his head. "Were on a tectonic plate, any shift could cause a massive earthquake or a landslide."

"And if we get started we might lose Hiccup's only chance to talk to Avatar Maaike," said Hiccup.

"Then we go through the front door," said Heather.

* * *

They then stealthily and quietly made their way towards the entrance soon entered into a corridor passageway.

"Wait," said Astrid. "I think I heard something."

They turned and saw five old men in green robes directly in front of them.

"We are the Earth Sentinels," said the one in front of the others. "Guardians of the Temple of Avatar."

"Well, that's good, because I'm the Avatar," said Hiccup.

"We know."

He then slammed his foot into the ground in front of them unleashing a massive burst of earth towards them. Snotlout immediately jumped forward and created a barrier of earth blocking the attack.

Ragnar then joined Snotlout. "We'll hold him off, run!"

Hiccup nodded and he and the others ran down the closest corridor. Snotlout then lowered the barrier and Ragnar quickly performed a leg sweep unleashing a burst of wind. It was strong enough to knock the five of them off their feet and immediately he and Snotlout ran back down the corridor.

"If the Avatar contacts Maaike, there is no telling how powerful the boy will become," said the Sentinel. "Split up and find him!"

Immediately the five Sentinels ran down the five different corridors.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were running down as quickly as they could through the corridor and then suddenly both Ragnar and Snotlout emerged from the corner right in front of them.

"Follow me," said Snotlout.

"Do you know where you're going?" Hiccup asked as they followed him.

"None!" he said as he ran down the corner.

Then a few seconds later he re-emerged and ran in the opposite direction. "Wrong way!"

They turned and saw Sentinel right in front of them and immediately ran.

"Come back!" he yelled.

They kept on falling Snotlout every twist and turn until they finally came to a dead end. They turned and saw that the Sentinel was now directly in front of them.

"I don't want to fight you, I am a friend," he said.

"We have a funny way of showing it," Snotlout snapped as he and the others took fighting stances.

The Sentinel then approached Hiccup and bowed in front of him.

"I know why you're here, Avatar," he said.

Hiccup blinked. "You do?"

"Yes," he said as he got to his feet. "You wish to speak to Avatar Maaike. I can take you to her."

"How?" Hiccup asked curiously.

The Sentinel immediately placed a wall and then perform several hand movements upon it. Immediately the wall began to slide down revealing a secret passageway.

"This way," he said.

Hiccup and the others looked at one another thinking that this was too good to be true.

"Find him!" said the voice of the Elder Sentinel.

The Sentinel in front of them looked at them. "Time is running out. Quickly!"

They all nodded and made their way into the passageway and the Sentinel sealed it behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret was still making his way towards the temple, but he was more troubled about Viggo odd move.

"What's he up to, uncle?" Eret asked tightly his grip on the railings. "Why did Commodore Viggo arrest me?"

"Because he wants to follow you," said Bjorn simply. "He knows you'll lead him to the prize you both after. The Avatar."

Eret narrows his eyes. "If Viggo wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do."

* * *

At the temple, the Sentinel was leading them through the corridors in the very mountain itself.

"So, what's your name?" Ragnar asked.

"My name is Balder," he said smiling.

"What can you tell us about this place?" Fishlegs asked eagerly.

"Avatar Maaike once fought a massive battle here," Balder explained. "You see there was a coup attempt from a Lord wanting to rule the Earth Kingdom with an iron fist. She met him on the battlefield and completely annihilated his forces creating this very mountain and forms the secret passages."

"Did you know Avatar Maaike?" Hiccup asked.

He shook his head. "No, but my father you her. The Earth Sentinels have protected this temple since its formation and we have a strong spiritual connection here."

"Is that how you knew I was coming?"

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Maaike, its eyes began to glow."

Heather looked up. "That's when we were at Air Temple. Avatar Maaike eyes were glowing there to."

"All the temple's eyes must have been glowing in the exact same time," said Fishlegs looking up. "That explains how so many people know that the Avatar is back."

Balder nodded. "At that moment, we knew that you had returned to the world."

Hiccup looked confused. "I just don't understand, if this is the Avatar temple why did the other Sentinels attack me."

"Things have changed," Balder sighed. "In the past the Sentinels were only loyal to the Avatar, but when Maaike died the Sentinel's eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "They were waiting for me."

Snotlout smiled at him. "Hey, don't feel bad. Your only 20 years late." Astrid immediately punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?"

Balderl looked back at them. "They had lost hope that the Avatar would ever return. When the Emperor Drago invaded the Earth Kingdom and took over this region my father and the rest of the Sentinels were forced to follow him or else he would destroy the temple. When I heard that you were coming, I knew I had to betray the other Sentinels."

Hiccup bowed respectfully. "Thank you for helping me."

Balder merely smiled and then soon led them towards the staircase.

"We'll follow the stairs to the sanctuary. Once you're inside wait for the light to hit Avatar Maaike's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him."

* * *

He continued to lead them through the temple until they entered another room through the floor. He then guided them to a large door made of rock and immediately his eyes widened.

"No!" he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"The sanctuary doors their closed."

"Can't you just open them with Earth Bending like you opened with that other door?" Heather frowned.

Balder shook his head. "No, only a fully realised Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise the Sentinels must open the doors together by unlocking each five rocks with Earth Bending."

"So there's no way to get in," said Ragnar.

Balder shook head.

The twins looked at each other and smiled with glee.

"Oh, contra my fine friend," said Tuffnut.

"Wherever there is a will there is a way," said Ruffnut.

"And we most certainly have a way," said Tuffnut.

Snotlout folded his arms. "This should be good."

"We simply get the Sentinels to open it for us," said Ruffnut.

Fishlegs shook his head. "Guys, I very much doubt the Sentinels were going to do us any favours."

"Oh they most certainly will," said Tuffnut.

"Just leave it to us," said Ruffnut.

Everyone looked at one another.

Hiccup shrugged. "At this point what do we have to lose?"

* * *

Elsewhere at sea, Eret was manning a small boat and was looking directly at his uncle.

"Uncle keep heading north," Eret ordered. "Viggo will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover."

Bjorn wasn't too happy with this plan, but he knew there was no point arguing with his nephew. He soon watched as his nephew small boat vanished into the smoke.

Not too far away was Viggo's ship and he was keeping a close eye on it with his spyglass.

* * *

At the temple, Balder had managed to gather the other Sentinels and they soon rush towards the gate.

"Come quickly, the Avatar has entered the sanctum," said Balder to the other Sentinels.

The Elder Sentinel just stared at him. "How did he get in?"

"I don't know, but there's evidence that the rocks have been moved," said Balder gesturing to the grains of sand at the base of the door. "And down there."

He pointed towards the cracks were they could see a shadow moving beneath them.

"He's inside!" said the Elder Sentinel and then turned to the others. "Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Maaike."

In truth, Hiccup was hiding behind the stone pillars waiting for his move as the Sentinels took up positions around the door.

These each one put forward and began to raise their hands upwards. Immediately five rocks began to rise from the door and the sound of a mechanism could be heard. They then got ready to attack as the doors open wide, but then just discovered a column of earth on the other side.

"The Avatar's Earth Bender must have lifted the mark on the other side of the door!" the Elder Sentinel explained looking at the others. "We've been tricked!"

That's when the others immediately make their move, Astrid immediately grabbed hold of the Elder Sentinel with the help of Heather. Fishlegs and Snotlout held down one next to him, the twins grabbed the other one and Ragnar assisted Balder with pinning down the last one.

"Now Hiccup!" Balder yelled.

However there was no sign of Hiccup much to their confusion.

"Hiccup, now! Now's your chance!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup soon emerged from behind the pillar, but he was not alone. Eret was holding his arms back as he dragged him away from the door.

"The Avatar is coming with me," said Eret.

Taking advantage of their surprise, the sentinels managed to free themselves from their grip and were now the ones holding them down.

Eret was now dragging Hiccup to the staircase. "Close the doors, quickly!"

Hiccup watch as the others were being tied to pillar in metal chains and then Hiccup spun around freeing himself from Eret's grip. He then dealt him a powerful kick into the back causing him to topple down the staircase and then ran towards the door at all speed.

"Go!" Astrid cried.

The Elder Sentinel quickly blocked his path and tossed several boulders at Hiccup. However, he quickly unleashed the burst of flames from his feet and launch into the air over the boulder and somersaulted over their heads before he finally entered the door just before it closed.

"He made," Ragnar smiled.

Then there was a blinding flash of light around the door.

* * *

Hiccup found himself in the same place that Maaike's dragon had taken him. Only this time the light was striking Maakie's statue, but nothing was happening.

"The light hits the statue when I talk to Maaike," he frowned. He then shook his head in bewilderment. "Then why is it anything happening?"

* * *

Eret turned to face Snotlout. "You'll help the Sentinels lift that block if you know what's good for you."

"It won't do you any good," said Ragnar smugly. "The door is now sealed, you will be able to get to him now."

The Elder Sentinel looked annoyed and turned to Eret. "The Air Bender speaks the truth. Avatar Maaike doesn't want us inside.

* * *

Hiccup was still waiting for something to happen within the sanctum and was now getting a bit concerned.

"Why isn't anything happening?" he yelled in frustration. "I don't know what I'm doing, all I know is Fire Bendering and the basics of Air Bending. Please, Avatar Maaike talk to me!"

The sunlight and struck the statue face and the eyes began to glow. Suddenly just began to surround the entire sanctum and Hiccup found himself on a mountainside.

Directly in front of him was a middle-aged woman with blonde hair, with a few greys. She bought almost striking resemblance to Mala and was even wearing the same black leather outfit that she wore.

"It's good to see you, Hiccup," she said with a smile on her face. "What took you so long?"

Hiccup just stared at her openmouthed and then took a deep breath. This was going to be a long explanation need to be as calm as possible.

* * *

Outside the doors, Eret turned to Balder, who was wrapped in chains and was now on his knees.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" he demanded.

"Because it was once the Sentinels duty, it is still our duty," he said plainly.

Then they heard the sound of handclapping and everyone turned to see Viggo, Ryker and a squad of Fire Benders approaching them.

Viggo had been the one clapping as he approached them. "What a moving and heartfelt performance. I am certain the Emperor will understand when you explain why you betrayed and you better hope he does or he would destroy this temple."

The Elder Sentinel bowed. "Commodore Viggo," he said.

Ryker smirked at Eret. "And Captain Eret. Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."

Viggo looked at Eret. "It was a noble effort, but your little smokescreen didn't work. Two traitors in one day, the Emperor will be pleased."

A Fire Bender then grabbed Eret's arms.

"You mean three traitors," said Ryker pointed towards Astrid.

Viggo turned and saw her. "Lieutenant Astrid, I must say I'm quite surprised. I never paid you down for a traitor."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "I'm loyal to the true Emperor of the throne, not the usurper."

Viggo laughed. "Stoick died 20 years ago and this turn is not able to take the throne due to his duties as the Avatar. So like it or not, Drago is the only Emperor you have."

Astrid gritted her teeth. "Someone worthy will step up to the throne someday."

"But not today," said Viggo. "Today is the day that the Avatar is finally captured."

"You're a bit late, Viggo," said Eret narrowing his eyes at him. "The Avatar is inside and the doors are sealed shut."

"No matter, sooner or later you has to come out," Viggo smiled.

Astrid and the others looked at one another deeply concerned looks.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was having a communication with Maaike unaware of the danger outside.

"I have something very important to tell you, Hiccup," said Maaike looking at him gravely. "That is why while you are in the Spirit World, I sent my dragon to find you."

"Is it about that vision, the one of the comet?" Hiccup asked. "I don't know why but it seems very familiar to me."

"It should," said Maaike. "That is the very same combat that your ancestor, Hiccup the First used to unite the Empire. As you know about it years ago the Empire was nothing more than warring tribes, but your ancestor who mastered Fire Bending from the dragons began to unite the clans. Of course even that did not stop the fighting, but then the comet soared across the sky enhancing the power of his Fire Bending. In one final swoop he was able to unite the clans and begin the Empire."

"I remember now," said Hiccup his eyes widened. "And it showed up every one hundred years. The last time Hiccup's Comet shoed, my Great-great uncle, Hiccup the Second use it to prevent an invasion on our shores by the Earth Kingdom."

Maaike nodded. "Yes, the power from the comet strengthened Fire Benders around the globe with powers you could barely imagine."

Hiccup looked at her. "Let me guess, the comet is going to return soon."

Maaike nodded. "Listen carefully, Hiccup. Haddock's Comet will return by the end of this summer and Emperor Drago will use its power to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds, even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Hiccup, you must defeat the Emperor before the comet arrives."

"But I've only just started to learn Air Bending, let alone Water and Earth," Hiccup panicked.

"Mastering the elements take years of discipline and practice, but if the world is to survive you must do it by summer's end."

* * *

Outside the doors, Viggo and his men were surrounding them waiting for them to open.

"When those doors open unleashed everything you have," Ryker commanded.

"Do not hesitate," Viggo added. "Who knows what kind of power he managed to acquire from Avatar Maaike."

Heather looked at the others with concern.

"How is Hiccup going to make it out of this?" she asked.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Snotlout grumbled.

Snotlout's hands and legs were bound together preventing him from moving so there was no hope of him using any Earth Bending. Even if he could, there was no way you'll be able to free the others and defend himself against both the Fire Benders and the Sentinels.

* * *

Hiccup was still having a conversation with Maaike looking very panic stricken.

"What if I can't master all the elements in time? What if I fail?" he asked

"I know you can do it, Hiccup," said Maaike smiling at him gently. "For you have done it before." She then looked at him seriously. "The solstice is ending, we must go our separate ways for now."

"But I will be able to come back to the temple. What if I have questions? How will I talk to you?" Hiccup asked.

"I am a part of you, when you need to talk to me again you will find a way," she assured him. She then closed her eyes and sensed the enemies behind the doors. "A great danger awaits you at the temple. I can help you face the threat, but only if you are ready."

Hiccup closed his eyes and when he opened them they glowed. "I'm ready," he said and his voice sounded as if two people are speaking at once.

* * *

Outside the doors, everyone watched as they began to glow and began to open up. The emerging from the doors was so bright that it was blinding. Eret, who was tied up in chains as well on a separate pillar, had to look way.

"Ready!" Viggo yelled as he and his men all took fighting stances.

As the doors open they all saw pair glowing eyes emerging darkness.

"No! Hiccup!" Astrid cried as she and the other trying to break free from the chains.

"Fire!" Viggo ordered.

Soon he and his men unleashed fire blasts straight towards Hiccup. However, the flames merely went around and then to their awesome shock they found that it was not Hiccup in front of them, but Maaike. She was bending the fire flawlessly and everyone just stared at her with their mouths wide open.

"Avatar Maaike," Balder gasped.

Maaike then unleashed the buyers he was bending all across the chamber pushing the Fire Benders back and noting the chains around Astrid and the others, as well as Eret's. Eret immediately made a run for it and Maaike just stood there in front of everyone.

She then turned towards the Sentinels, who immediately panicked and ran away. Soon the same thing could be said for Viggo and Ryker as the entire temple began to shake.

Balder looked at Astrid and the others. "Avatar Maaike is going to destroy the temple, we have to get out of here!"

"Not without Hiccup," said Astrid strongly.

Maaike then slammed her foot forward creating a massive crack on the floor. She then raised her hands as the columns beneath them began to crumble into dust. Viggo, Ryker and their men just barely got out of when the entrance caved in.

Soon everything started to calm down and the others watched as Maaike stood there taking a deep breath. The sun was now releasing its gaze upon the statue and the statue's eyes began to dim. The moment they did all the dust and smoke around them went back into the sanctum and Maaike disappeared from sight.

They then watched as the dust dispelled revealing Hiccup where Maaike had stood. Astrid and the others quickly rushed over to him as he fell to his knees, looking completely exhausted.

"We've got your back," said Ragnar as he took an arm.

"Thanks," said Hiccup as Astrid and Ragnar lifted him up. He then saw that there was someone missing. "Where's Balder?"

"We don't know," said Heather.

In all the confusion they lost track of Balder, but they hope that he managed to get out in time.

The mountain supporting the temple was now beginning to crumble as large stone began to strike the temple. The stairwell was completely caved in meaning there was no way they would be able to get down that way so they went towards the window, but found that the drop was quite steep.

Then they saw flying towards them were their dragons and they immediately jumped onto them and flew away just as the mountain caved in upon itself destroying the temple for good.

* * *

Viggo and Ryker were on their ship and watched as Hiccup and the others flew off. To make matters worse Eret had also vanished.

"No exile, no Avatar," Viggo roared as he turned his attention onto the Sentinels, including Balder. "Apparently the only thing I do have is five traitors!"

The Elder Sentinel just stared at him. "But Commodore Viggo, only Balder helped the Avatar."

"Save your stories for the Emperor!" Viggo glared. "As far as I'm concerned, you are all guilty!" He then looked at his brother. "Take them to the prison hold!"

"With pleasure," said Ryker and immediately he and his men took the Sentinels down below.

* * *

Eret was sailing away from the mainland on his boat and watched Hiccup and the others flying off into the distance with his spyglass.

* * *

It was now night and Hiccup and the others were still flying away from Empire controlled territory. Everyone was completely quiet as they knew that Hiccup had a lot to think about.


	9. The Water Bending Scroll

Hiccup and the others soon returned back to friendly Earth Kingdom land, but Hiccup was anything but relaxed. He was fidgeting uncontrollably which was starting to annoy Snotlout.

"Will you start fidgeting, giving me a migraine," Snotlout snapped. "And what is the problem with you anyway?"

"In case you forgot, Avatar Maaike told me that I'm supposed to master all four elements before comet arrives," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, you pretty much mastered Fire Bending and that only took you 35 years, I'm sure you can master three elements by next summer," said Snotlout. Astrid immediately blew by him and punched him on the shoulder. "What? I was only trying to cheer him up."

Ragnar then flew up to Hiccup. "Hiccup, you've already started to learn Air Bending and we have a Water and Earth Bender with us."

Hiccup rubbed his forehead. "I know, but I'm not confident whether I can master them in time. We're still weeks away from the North Pole."

Heather then looked at him gently. "Calm down, it's going to be okay. Like Ragnar said, I can at least teach you the basics of Water Bending." She then looked down. "But only to find a good source of water first."

* * *

They immediately flew down towards the valley with a raging waterfall next to it. The dragons certainly enjoyed themselves that they began splashing into the water.

"Yeah, let's join in!" Ruffnut cried.

"Right behind you!" Tuffnut yelled.

They immediately stripped down to their shorts and jumped into the lagoon.

Hiccup looked at Heather. "We best get started with that Water Bending."

"And what are we're supposed to do?" Snotlout asked folding his arms.

Hiccup gestured to the twins. "I say they've got a pretty good idea."

Snotlout shrugged and immediately rushed in to join the twins.

"I'll have a look in the woods," said Fishlegs as he made his way to the forest. "I might find a new flora that I've never seen before."

Astrid merely just sat down on a rock and began sharpening her axe. "I'll just sit here."

Ragnar just sat down cross-legged. "And I'll be busy meditating."

* * *

Eret had managed to meet up with his ship and they were now far away from Empire controlled territory. Eret was busy practising his Fire Bending with his Lieutenants when suddenly the ship turned course much to their surprise.

Caught so much offguard that they hit straight into the rigging. "Someone is changing our course."

* * *

He immediately went towards the bridge and immediately approached the helmsman.

"What is the meaning of this mutiny?" Eret roared. "No one told you to change course!"

"Actually someone did," said Bjorn's voice. Eret turned and found his uncle playing against a few of the crew members at Maces and Talons. "I assure you, it is a matter of utmost importance, Eret."

Eret looked at him dubiously. "Is it something to do with the Avatar?"

"Even more urgent, it seems I, I have lost my Dragon Rider piece," said Bjorn as he moved another piece on the board.

"Piece?" Eret stared.

Bjorn then moved yet another piece on the board. "For Maces and Talons. Most people think that the Dragon Rider piece is insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I implore."

Eret looked at him in outrage. "You changed our course for a stupid game piece?"

Bjorn sighed. "See, like most people, you underestimate its value. Just give me 10 minutes to check the merchants on this important call. Hopefully they'll have the piece in stock and I can get on with my life."

It took every bit of self-control that Eret had not to burst into flames. Instead he unleashed a burst of fire from his mouth causing smoke to cover the entire bridge.

Bjorn merely smiled. "I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew."

* * *

At the lagoon, Hiccup and Heather were just starting his first Water Bending lesson.

"The art of Water Bending is to be calm and patient, to go with the flow," said Heather.

Hiccup sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Heather blinked. "Why?"

"Because what is his polar opposite," Ragnar explained. "You see each one of the elements is the polar opposite of one another. Fire Bending, as I understand it, is discipline and control which is in fact the polar opposite of the calm and gentle manoeuvre of Water Bending."

Hiccup nodded. "It's very likely that I won't be able to do any form of bending right away."

Heather looked the back of the head. "I know very little about Water Bending, I mean unlike the rest of you Benders I never had a master."

Astrid lowered her axe and looked at Heather. "Heather I know it's going to be hard, but you're the only one here who can help him."

Heather sighed. "Then let's start with a very basic move, this one took me months to perfect." She then immediately faced the lagoon began to move her hands back and forth and the water began to move in and out water. "Push and forth and pull the lot like this. The key is to get the rest movement right."

Hiccup got to his feet and began to move the water, or at least try. When he did it nothing happened much to his annoyance.

"Remember you have to go with the flow, don't just force it," said Heather.

Hiccup nodded and then tried again and still nothing happened. "I knew this would happen."

"You need to be patient," said Ragnar. "Remember the patient part of it is no different from Air Bending and you had no problem with that."

Hiccup shook his head. "That was different, there was a form of discipline to it. With Water Bending is more carefree."

Heather placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look it took me months to even begin to grasp Water Bending, but with my help I'm sure you be able to do it in no time."

* * *

Ragnar and Astrid continue to watch as they continue to train and half an hour later Fishlegs returned from the forest.

"How's it going?" he asked.

Ragnar looked at him. "It's been about half an hour and Hiccup hasn't even managed to get the water to move."

Fishlegs winced. "Is that good or bad?"

"Considering that he is Bending his polar opposite, we all know it was not going to be a piece of cake," said Ragnar as he turned back to Hiccup. "Though I don't think that any small comfort to Hiccup."

Hiccup was still trying to get the rest movement right and despite Heather showing him countless times he was unable to get the grasp.

"No, you can't just think about it," Heather sighed. "You need to feel it. Just focus on the flow of water and picture the waves moving."

Hiccup took a deep breath and began to move his wrists and this time he was finally able to get the waves to move.

"I've done it," he said triumphantly.

Heather smiled. "Well done, it took me two months to learn that."

"True," Hiccup nodded. "Though you had to learn it yourself, I'm fortunate enough to have a good teacher."

Heather smiled. "Thanks."

"So, what's next?" Hiccup asked.

"This is a more difficult move, I call it Streaming the Water."

They then watched as Heather lifted water from the lagoon and began to move it around with her wrists.

"Now this is a lot harder than moving water back and forth," she said as she began moving the water in a majestic manner. "However the principles are the same, just focus on my wrist movement."

Hiccup took a deep breath and raised hands out right, he then managed to lift a ball of water. He then slowly began to move the water around it, though it was more gingerly that Heather.

"Good, you're being too cautious," said Heather. "Focus your breathing and remember that Water Bending is all in the wrist movement."

Hiccup did his best, but he was unable to hold the ball of water and it burst. "Argh, I'm just not getting it."

Ragnar sighed as he stood up. "Hiccup, you can't expect to master Water Bending on your first lesson. You have any fully mastered Air Bending, you need to relax or else you will never master Water Bending."

"I know, I know," said Hiccup rubbing his forehead. "It's just that Maaike's warning is seriously messing with me."

Astrid then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, no matter what happens with going to be with you all the way."

Hiccup nodded and looked at Heather. "Shall we do it again?"

Heather nodded. "Okay, but this time you need to relax and pretend that you're moving down a river by yourself. Let your energy flowed down you and don't worry of the consequences."

Hiccup lifted his hands once more and managed to lift a ball of water. He took a deep breath and calmed his mind as he began to move his wrists. This time the water was moving in a not so gingerly fashion and then returned it into the lagoon.

Heather nodded. "Excellent form. Now I've only got this one other move, but I haven't fully mastered it myself." She then focused upon the lagoon. "The idea is to form a big powerful wave."

She then lifted her hands into the air and immediately water began to rise, but then there was a popping sound and the water fell back into the lagoon.

Ragnar then approached Heather and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps you should take your own advice. Just remember not to force the move and go with the flow."

Heather nodded and raised her hands once again. This time the water pretty much shot out from the water and landed right over Snotlout, the twins and the dragons.

"Oops," said Ragnar.

Snotlout and the twins poked their heads out of the water as they were nearly drowned from the wave.

"Are you trying to drown us?" Snotlout yelled.

"I don't know, I found it exciting," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, I saw my life flashed in front of my eyes," said Tuffnut. He then looked at his sister. "You still only a birthday present!"

"Maybe we should put Water Bending training on hold," said Hiccup looking at the others.

"Especially considering that our suppliers are floating down the river," Astrid noted.

They all turned and saw that indeed the supplies were swimming down the river and disappeared from sight.

Heather looked the back of her head awkwardly. "Sorry."

"I'm sure we can find a place to replace all this stuff," said Ragnar calmly.

"Stupid Heather and her stupid Water Bending," Snotlout grumbled.

* * *

They were able to find a port with a marketplace, but it wasn't exactly the most civilised market had ever been. In fact more than half the people looked more like thugs than anything else and while everyone else was deeply concerned, the twins found the entire place interesting.

Hiccup looked at how much money they had left. "By my last count we got three copper pieces left from the money Spitelout gave us. We need to spend it wisely."

"Make that two copper pieces," said Tuffnut.

"We couldn't say no to this whistle," said Ruffnut as he presented a whistle.

The whistle resembled that of a Hideous Zippleback, a dangerous Fire Dragon. It had two heads and two tales, one head was able to breathe gas and the other it ignited which would lead to an end massive explosion.

Ruffnut immediately blew the whistle but they heard no sound.

"It doesn't even work you muttonhead," Snotlout glared.

"Okay, so with that debacle we're left with two copper pieces," said Hiccup looking at the two copper pieces from his satchel. He then looked at the twins. "And next time make sure that we have a good secure strongbox."

The venture through the market trying to their surprise when they walked near the harbour.

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here!" a roguish looking man called. "Don't be shy, calm and buy."

He then saw Hiccup and the others and immediately ran towards them. "You there, I can see from your clothing that your world travelling types. Perhaps I could interest you in some exotic curios."

Naturally the twins were naturally drawn to the man.

"Sure," they said. They then looked at one another and then back to the man. "What are curios?"

The man blinked. "I'm not entirely sure, but we've had got them."

He immediately grabbed the two of them and drag them onto his ship and without little choice Hiccup and the others soon joined them.

* * *

The contents of the ship were certainly eye grabbing and they looked like they came from different parts of the world.

"That's an Air Nomads staff if I'm not mistaken," said a voice in a dark room. Then emerging from the room was a shifty looking black haired man with a parrot on his shoulder and a cutlass strapped to his side. "That is were quite a lot of coin if you were to sell it to me."

"Sorry, but the staff is not for sale," said Ragnar strongly.

Snotlout immediately stared at him. "Are you crazy? We'd be rich."

Ragnar turned on him. "My mother gave me this staff, if you think I'm going to sell it willy-nilly you got another thing coming."

Snotlout immediately backed away from him. "Okay, keep a lousy word."

Heather then saw something that caught her eye. It was a scroll bearing the Water Tribe symbol when she unfolded it she discovered it contained a list of Water Bending techniques.

"Look at this, Hiccup," Heather beam gesturing Hiccup to come over. "It's a Water Bending scroll. Check out these crazy moves."

Hiccup looked at the Captain. "Where did you get a Water Bending scroll?"

The Captain immediately pulled the scroll away from them. "Let's just say that I've got it up north. At a most reasonable price, free."

"You mean you stole it," said Astrid folding her arms.

The Captain replaced the scroll back into it holder. "I'm a legitimate businessman, young lady."

Astrid folding her arms. "You'll sea loving traders, with suspicious acquired merchandise and you got a pet parrot. That all the signs of pirates."

The Captain shrugged. "We'll agree to disagree."

The Captain's first mate merely smiled. "We nearly prefer to be called high-risk traders."

Fishlegs gulped.

Heather remembered they only had two copper pieces and those he had a feeling that it wouldn't be enough, she had to try and acquire the scroll.

"So, how much for the _traded_ scroll?" Heather asked looking at the Captain.

"I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom," he said and then leaned towards her. "Unless of course you kids have… 200 hundred gold pieces on you right now."

Hiccup sighed and pulled Heather towards him. "Heather, I know how bad the one that scroll, but have very much doubt we can haggle for something that expensive with only two copper pieces."

Heather sighed. "Suppose you're right."

Hiccup then made his way over to Astrid, who was busy examining their weapons.

"Enough a bunch of lowdown pirates, they've got a good weapons collection," she admitted.

Hiccup looked at her. "I think we should get out of here, I mean were unlikely to buy anything here with two copper pieces."

Astrid sighed. "Fair enough and we need to use that money in order to get some well needed supplies."

Heather then approached them. "So how about we go someplace where no one will give us weird looks?"

* * *

Everyone agreed and made their way off the boat.

"Well, now was a complete waste of time," said Snotlout.

"Let's say we cannot find our supplies in a more legitimate store," said Ragnar.

"Personally I feel a lot better once we get away from here," said Heather.

"Hey, you!" the first mate yelled. "Get back here!"

Ragnar sighed as he turned. "For the last time the staff is not for sale."

However when they turned around they discover that every single pirates on the boat was now jumping down from it with weapons drawn.

"Call it a hunch, but I don't think these pirates don't want to trade," said Heather backing away slowly.

They immediately ran in the pirates began to give chase.

"Get back here!"

Three of the pirates chased after them down an alleyway, but the first mate stopped a group of them.

"This way, we'll cut them off," he said pointing down a number alleyway.

Quickly Hiccup and the others turned round the corner and Heather then did some water onto the ground and then froze it. One of the pilots immediately slid on the ice and crashed into a store.

Around the corner of the same old man that try to sell cabbages at Omnitakle was moving his cart. He immediately panicked when the twins bumped into his cart knocking a few cabbages over, which immediately caught. The same thing happened when Heather and Astrid went by and that was quickly followed by Snotlout and Hiccup.

Ragnar on the other hand pretty much jumped over the cart, but he quickly turned and unleashed a powerful gust of wind directly at the cart. To the cabbage salesman follow the cart was sent flying right into the pirates.

"My cabbages!" he cried. "This place is worse than Omnitakle!"

For brief moment it looks like that they had managed to lose the pirates, but then suddenly appearing round the corner was the first mate and his men. They quickly turned around and immediately turned round the corner only to discover that it was a dead end.

"Now," said the first mate looking at them. "Who gets to taste the steel of my blade first?"

"Nobody," said Hiccup. He then looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout now!"

Snotlout immediately slammed his hands on the ground creating a massive dust cloud hiding them from view. The pirates immediately charged towards the dust, but only to find that they had vanished.

Upon closer inspection, the first mate discovered a hole within the ground. It became abundantly clear that Snotlout created it in order for them to get away and then as quickly as it appeared it was sealed behind them.

* * *

It took some effort but they finally were able to get back to the lagoon and were promptly worn out.

"Well, that was a complete waste of time," Snotlout grumbled.

Ragnar frowned. "I just don't understand why they were chasing us?"

"I think I can answer that," said Heather and she immediately held out the same Water Bending Scroll she had looked at on the pirates boat.

"No way," Hiccup stared.

Ragnar immediately marched up. "No wonder they were trying to hack us up, you stole their Water Bending scroll."

"I prefer to think of it as high-risk trading," said Heather folding her arms.

Astrid laughed. "Good one, Heather."

Heather then looked at Ragnar. "Ragnar where do you think they got it? They stole it from a Water Bender."

Snotlout looked angry. "I can't believe you put our lives in danger so that you could learn some stupid fancy splashes!"

Heather narrowed her eyes. "These are real Water Bending forms, you know how crucial it is for Hiccup to learn Water Bending."

"Stupid scroll. Stupid Water Bending," Snotlout grumbled as he walked away.

Hiccup sighed. "What's done is done, we have it we might as well learn from it."

* * *

Eret had docked his ship and the same port that Hiccup and the others had visited. It took longer than 10 minutes for Bjorn to find the missing piece he needed and he still hasn't found it.

"I've checked all the shots at this peer," he said to his nephew. "Not a Dragon Rider piece in the entire marketplace."

"It was good to know that this trip was a complete waste of time for everybody!" Eret roared.

Bjorn looked at him. "Quite the contrary, I always say the only thing better than finding something you are looking for…" Then suddenly walking past them were the soldiers carrying that array of items that Bjorn had bought, "finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain."

Eret then saw that among the items was a tuba. "You bought a tuba?"

"For music night on the ship," Bjorn explained. He then rubbed his chin as he walked away. "Now if only we had a flute."

He then saw the pirates ship along the pier.

"Oh, this looks promising," he said.

* * *

They immediately went inside instead of finding a flute or a Dragon Rider piece, Bjorn's attention was immediately grabbed by a creepy stone statue with Ruby eyes.

"Ooh, that is handsome," he said beaming and looked at Eret. "Wouldn't that look magnificent in the galley?"

The First Mate was talking to the Captain, both looking frustrated.

"We lost the Water Tribes girl and the monk she was travelling with," he explained. "That kid they had with them was an Earth Bender."

Eret was immediately intrigued because those descriptions matched Heather, Ragnar and Snotlout.

"This monk did he have an arrow on his head?" he asked.

* * *

Elsewhere in the lagoon, Hiccup and Heather were examining the Water Bending scroll and the moves that were engraved upon it.

"I just want to try this one move first and then it's all yours," she said to Hiccup gesturing to the second move on the bottom. She then handed him the scroll to hold it up. "Here hold it open for me."

She immediately backed away from lagoon and practice the hand movements.

"The Single Water Whip, looks doable," she said.

She immediately raised a length of water from the lagoon and began to move her hands in the same manner as depicted on the scroll. However, it was a bit flimsy and when she tried to whip it, it whipped her instead.

Snotlout laughed. "The only thing this entertainment is missing is some free food."

Ragnar looked gravely concerned. "Is Hiccup supposed to be learning Water Bending or is it you?"

Heather turned on him. "Hiccup will get his turn once I figure out the Water Whip. Besides, how much do you think he can fare without need teaching him?"

Heather then once again tried to perform the move, but the water went out of control and struck Snotlout knocking him off the rock he was sitting on.

Ragnar chuckled. "You're right, this is good entertainment."

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, Ragnar."

Heather was now yelling in frustration. "Why can't I learn this stupid move?"

Ragnar then looked at her. "Because you're letting your frustration cloud your vision. I believe that once you relax a little you learn the move. Plus I think that you need to shift your way through the senses."

Heather looked at him annoyed. "How does an Air Bending know anything about Water Bending?"

Ragnar looked at her. "Heather, I understand that you feel like a burden, but that is not true."

"Oh, it's true," said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut nodded. "Yeah, her she's supposed to be a Water Bending and yet she barely knows anything about it herself."

Heather looked at them angrily, but Hiccup quickly approached not wanting her to unleash her bath upon the twins.

"I think what Ragnar is trying to say, is that you shouldn't try and rush for perfection," said Hiccup placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look not all of us learned a move the first time either. Not to mention you don't have anyone teaching you when you're going wrong."

Heather took a deep breath. "Thanks guys." She then picked up the scroll and handed it back to Hiccup. "I think you're right, maybe a little break from Water Bending will help."

* * *

At the marketplace the pirates were now sailing down the river with Eret and his men, who were on the boat.

The Captain looked at Eret. "Shouldn't we start to search the words?"

Eret sighed. "We don't need a staff. They stole a Water Bending scroll, right?"

The Captain nodded.

"Then they'll be on the water," said Eret simply.

* * *

It was night and everyone was asleep, all except for Heather. She had been unable to fall asleep as a fixation on the scroll was eating away at her mind.

She got out of her sleeping bag and went through Hiccup's satchel and took the Water Bending scroll. She then quietly made her way out of the campsite, but came face-to-face with Windshear, who looked at her.

"Sorry, girl, but I need to do this alone," she said rubbing the dragon's head. "You go back to sleep."

She then made her way back towards the lagoon then tried once again to learn the Water Whip, with very limited success. She kept on flailing her arms around in frustration which was not helping one bit.

"Shoot!" she yelled glaring at the water. "Come on water, work with me here!"

She then tried to bend the water yet again only to strike herself yet again. Unfortunately not too far away was Eret and the Captain and they could hear her close by.

"Stupid scroll!" she yelled.

Eret and the Captain looked at one another.

Heather was unaware that they were closing in on and continue to try and bend the water.

"Okay Heather, shift your weight through the stances," she said only to find the water not obeying her commands.

She was immediately brought out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a mechanism close by. She peered through the bushes and to her horror she found Fire Empire barge parked at the beach.

She immediately ran in order to inform the others, but then collided with the pirates, who then promptly grabbed her.

"No! Let go of me!" she yelled.

She then bend the water and struck the pirates across the face with it and immediately ran for it only to collide with Eret.

"I'll save you from the pirates," he said with a smirk.

* * *

Heather soon found herself tied to a tree surrounded by both Empire soldiers and pirates.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your friends," Eret promised.

"Go jump into the river!" Heather snapped.

Eret took a deep breath and looked at her calmly. "Try and understand, I need to capture him in order to restore something I lost, my honour." Heather immediately looked away from him and then he leaned towards her ear. "Perhaps in exchange, I can restore something you lost."

He then held out Heather's necklace. "My mother's necklace." She then watched as Eret walked away. "How did you get that?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're wondering," said Eret he then narrowed his eyes. "Tell me where he is!"

"No!" Heather snapped.

The Captain immediately approached Eret. "Enough of this, necklace garbage. You promise to the scroll."

Eret held out the scroll and then promptly held a precariously explained he produced from his other hand. "I wonder how much this is worse."

The pirates immediately gasped.

"A lot not apparently," Eret smirked. He then looked at him seriously. "Now you'll find what I want and you get this back and everyone goes home happy. Searched words for scrawny auburn head boy and meet back here."

Captain narrowed his eyes at him. "Fine."

He then turned to his men and made his way into the forest.

* * *

The next morning, Ragnar was the first one to wake up and the first one to notice that Heather was gone.

"Oh, don't tell me," said Ragnar as he immediately looked into Hiccup's satchel. "Of course she did."

It was at that point that everyone began to awake.

"What's the problem?" Hiccup yawned.

"She took the scroll," Ragnar sighed.

"Who took the scroll?" Snotlout frowned.

Ruffnut gave him an emotionless expression. "Heather, duh! She obviously took the scroll in order to learn some Water Bending."

Tuffnut shook his head. "Poor Heather, she cannot seem to realise that she has no need to prove herself and believes that she is a burden."

Everyone just stared at them with blank looks.

Snotlout folded his arms. "Well it only into a matter of time before she—"

It was at that point that something wrapped itself around his legs and with one good pull he found himself face first in the dirt. They looked up and saw that it was one of the pirates being counted yesterday, spinning a cable around his head.

Immediately everyone grabbed their weapons and took fighting stances. Astrid was the first one to engage the pirate raising her axe and yelling.

Ragnar could sense something behind them and saw another pirate holding a pair of crossbows and noticed that the bolts were tied to a net. The pirate fired a net, Ragnar tried to counter it with a burst of air, but it was moving too fast and he found himself completely wrapped in the net.

Snotlout picked himself up and began to raise his hands into the air lifting a couple of boulders. However before you the chance to toss them another pirate struck him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

Hiccup immediately began to fire fireballs in the pirates began to surround, but then several cables wrap themselves around his arms and legs preventing him from moving. Astrid began to engage the pirate and appear to have the upper hand until he ducked his blade into the ground and tossed a bit of dirt into her eyes blinding. With that done he was easily able to overpower and soon the same thing could be said for the twins.

"Got them!" said one of the pirates.

"Let's go," said another.

They then began to drag their captives away.

* * *

It was dawn when they brought them in front of Eret.

"Nice work," said Eret as he pulled out the scroll.

Hiccup and the others were trying to get out of their bonds, but the knots around Astrid, Ragnar, Fishlegs and the twins were just too tough. Hiccup was unable to melt the metal chains on his arms and Snotlout was completely immobilised.

Heather looked at them apologetically. "This is all my fault, guys."

Ragnar shook his head. "No, Heather it isn't."

"Yeah, it kind of its," said Bjorn.

"Give me the boy," said Eret.

"You give us the scroll," said the Captain.

Snotlout snorted. "You are really going to hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?"

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to turn us against each other," said Eret.

"No, he just talks before he thinks," Astrid glared.

Captain then looked at Hiccup. "You mean it he is the Avatar."

"Sure is," said Tuffnut.

"Why else would be with a Fire Bender?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, he'll sell a lot more the black market than that fancy scroll," Snotlout nodded.

"Shut your mouth you idiot!" Eret roared.

"Good luck with that," Astrid sighed. "We been trying to shut him up since he joined us."

"Personally I gave up trying on day one," Ragnar shrugged.

"Guys, I don't think this is the time to argue about Snotlout's big mouth," said Hiccup nodding towards the pirates and Eret's men.

"You've gotta admit be a much more lucrative business deal if they kept you and sold you to the Emperor," said Ruffnut shrugged.

"Yeah, he would pay them oodles of coin for you," Tuffnut nodded in agreement. "I mean these guys will be set for life."

The Captain looked at Eret. "Keep the scroll, wakened by a hundred for what we would get handing over the kid."

The pirates then began to walk away which infuriated Eret to no end.

"You'll regret breaking and deal with me," he glared.

Then he and two of his Fire Benders fired a fire blast towards them. The pirates immediately jumped out of the way and the first mate charged towards them and throwing several smoke grenades completely covering Eret and the Fire Benders before jumping into the smoke himself.

The soldiers then began to move in towards Hiccup and the others, but then blocking their path with the pirates and then they tossed several smoke grenades onto the ground. The soldier starts before they reached the smoke cloud, but then they were dragged in by the pirates.

Soon everyone is fighting blind within the smoke, but Astrid managed to use the spill the soldier to cut her bonds. She then jumped out of the smoke and saw her axe amongst with the other stuff. She immediately retreated and rushed over towards Heather and cut the rope tying her to the tree.

"You all right?" Astrid asked.

Heather nodded. "I'm sorry for dragging us into this mess."

"We can discuss this later, we need to help the others," said Astrid gesturing to the smoke.

They immediately ran into the smoke began to join the fight.

Ragnar was wandering through the smoke trying to find the others. He then sensed something close by and dodged just in time to avoid a knife. Thankfully the knife missed, but it was able to slice the ropes tying his hands together.

Hiccup then suddenly back into him. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Never a dull moment," said Ragnar as he dodged a spear.

Hiccup then quickly use the spear in order to slice the chains that bound his hands.

Eret had somehow been pushed out of the smoke screen, he then strapped the scroll to the back of his belt. Then he saw something of the corner of his eye and ducked just in time to avoid the sword from the Captain.

The two of them took fighting stances and Eret thrusted his hand forward and unleashing a fireball. The Captain was able to dodge it and then used his sword to block Eret's kick which he used in order to unleash fire. He then thrusted his sword forward, but Eret blocked it with his gauntlets and then performed a fiery back fist.

The Captain was able to dodge the flames and grabbed Eret's hands. Now the two of them were looking directly at one another and then a pirate used his cable to snag the scroll from his belt. However, before he could grab it Astrid appeared out of nowhere and grabbed it.

The pirate immediately began to chase after her and then tackled her to the ground. This caused her to release the grip she had on the scroll and it fell right into the smoke screen where everyone was still fighting.

"Oh, Thor. Oh, Thor," Fishlegs panicked as he tried to get far away from the fighting as possible. Then a blade fell directly in front of him and he immediately used it in order to cut the rope around his wrists. "Hiccup? Ragnar? Are you there?

"Just follow our voices," said Hiccup.

"Where? I can't find you!" Fishlegs cried.

"We're right here!" Ragnar yelled.

He then used his Air Bending to push back the smoke, which turned out to be a mistake. Hiccup and Ragnar then found themselves completely surrounded by pirates and soldiers. A split second later Ragnar drew the smoke back in.

"Uh, we'll find you," said Hiccup.

The twins had also managed to free from their bonds and were carrying this still chained Snotlout away from the smoke. A few seconds later Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs emerged from the smoke.

"Run!" Hiccup cried.

"Easy for you to say!" Snotlout cried as he began hopping after them. "You're not chained up!"

Hiccup groaned and immediately used his Fire Bending in the form of a blowtorch in order to cut the chains around him. "Happy now?"

Snotlout shrugged. "A little."

They then saw that Heather and Astrid, who unsurprisingly managed to take out the pirates that tackled her, were now trying to push the pirate's boat into the water.

"Astrid? Heather? You're okay," said Hiccup relieved.

"Help us get this boat back into the water so we can get out of here," said Astrid.

"This thing weighs a ton," said Heather.

All of them immediately help to assist the girls, but even with the eight of them they weren't able to push it into the water.

"It's no use," said Ragnar.

An idea then letting Hiccup's head. "I've got an idea."

A few seconds later both he and Heather began to bend the water in order to create waves. It took a few tries but eventually they were able to get the boat into the water.

* * *

Eret and the captain were still fighting completely unaware of what was happening. Then Bjorn grabbed Eret's shoulder and the captain's wrist and pushed them back.

"Are you so busy fighting that you can't see that your own ship has set sail?" said Bjorn looking at the captain.

Eret turned on his uncle. "We don't have time for one of your proverbs, uncle."

"It isn't a proverb," Bjorn pointed.

They turned and saw Hiccup and the others were sailing away on the pirates ship.

"Blistering barnacles!" the captain gasped and imminently ran after his own ship.

Eret laughed at his dismay, but stopped instantly when he saw the other pirates had stolen his boat.

"Hey! That's my boat!" he yelled and chased after them.

Bjorn rubbed his chin. "Maybe it should be a proverb."

"Come on, uncle!"

* * *

In the pirate's ship, Snotlout saw the pirates were gaining on them.

"Can't this thing move any faster!" he yelled looking at Astrid, who was steering.

"Hey, this thing wasn't made by the Empire!" she snapped.

The boat then appeared alongside them and one by one the pirates began to board them.

The twins grabbed a couple of swords and stared to engaged them. Snotlout, who was useless on a wood ship, grabbed an axe and went to assist.

Astrid looked at Fishlegs. "Take the wheel," she said realising her grip.

Fishlegs stared at her. "What? Me?"

"Yes, you," she snapped and drew her axe.

Heather then saw two pirates approaching her, but Hiccup lifted his hands and water sored out of the river and stuck the pirates. One was knocked of the ship, but the other managed to stay one, he then drew his blade and advanced towards Heather.

See that she had little choice, she concentrated and began to bend the water of the ship. She then appended to perform the Water Whip and this time it actually worked. The pirate was stuck by the water and fell of the boat.

Ragnar smiled at her. "Hey, you did the Water Whip."

Heather smiled back. "I couldn't have down it without your help."

Fishlegs looked at them with a panicked look. "Do you think you can help deal with these pirates?" he asked as the first mate began to wrestle with him. "I'm a little out of my element here."

A bully looking pirate then grabbed Fishlegs and tossed him onto the deck right on top of the others.

Ragnar then rushed towards them and before the first mate realised what happened, he unleashed a large bust of air sending him flying. The other pirate tried to grab him, but Ragnar was too fast and got behind him. He then spun his hands over his hand trapping the pirate in a vortex and then sent him flying of the ship.

Ragnar then jumped down to make sure the others were okay, but Hiccup and Heather spotted something ahead of them. They were sailing towards a ranging waterfall.

"Great just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

He then saw the first mate had drew his sword and was making his way towards Tuffnut.

Tuffnut then pulled out his whistle and blew it. Of course there was no sound and the pirate continued to advance towards them. Astrid then dealt him a quick jab in the side and kicked him overboard.

Astrid then glared at the twins. "What are you two muttonheads doing? In case you've forgotten we're about to go over a waterfall."

Hiccup saw they were getting closer to the waterfall and turned to Heather. "Heather, we've gotta stop the current."

Heather nodded. "We'll need to push and pull the water together."

Hiccup and Heather then began to push and pull their arms forwards and backs. They began to pull the water back stopping them from falling down the waterfall and turned the ship sideways.

"It's working!" Fishlegs cried looking over the side. "It's slowing down!"

"We're doing it," Heather smilled.

Snotlout, however, was looking on the other side of the ship and saw Eret's boat heading towards them. "But we've got another problem!"

There was no way they could stop the boat and it collided into them. The impact cased Hiccup and Heather to lose their constriction and they began to go over the waterfall.

They then began screaming as they fell of the ship, but then falling out of nowhere was a Hideous Zippleback and leaded onto of it. The ship and boat, however weren't as luck and were completely destroyed when they went over the waterfall.

Tuffnut held out the whistle and smiled. "I knew this whistle was good for something."

"And we've got our own dragon," Ruffnut smiled.

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Great two more mouths to feed."

Ragnar shook his head and looked at the twins, who now riding on each other dragon's heads. "So what are you calling them?"

"Barf," said Ruffnut.

"And Belch," said Tuffnut.

* * *

Eret soon reached the edge of the waterfall and saw his destroyed boat.

"My boat!" he yelled.

Bjorn finally caught up to him and laughed. "Eret… you're really going to get a kick out of this." He then reached into his sleeve and pulled out a marble Maces and Talons piece. "The Maces and Talons piece was in my sleeve the whole time!"

Eret was breathing heavily and in anger he took the piece and tossed it over the waterfall. It eventually landed onto of the first mate as he and the other pirates floated down the river.

* * *

Hiccup and the others managed to get back to their campsite and were soon in the air on their dragons.

Heather looked at the others with an apologetic look. "Guys, I owe you an apology. I just felt so useless that my pride got the better of me. I put us all in danger and I'm sorry."

Ragnar flew close to Heather and smiled. "Heather, we're here for you and nothing is ever going to change that."

Heather smiled back. "I just wish we still had the scroll."

"You mean this scroll," said Fishlegs holding out the scroll.

Hiccup stared at him. "Where did you get that."

"It fell on top of my head," said Fishlegs rubbing his head. He then gave it to Heather. "Just promise me we're not going to steal anymore."

"Not unless their pirates," Heather chuckled.

Astrid laughed. "Good on Heather."

They then continued to fly over the clouds and continued their journey.


	10. Jet

**Apologies for the late update, but my laptop needed to be repaired and I had to use another computer.**

* * *

Hiccup and the others had made camp in a forest, but soon discovered that they weren't the only onces. They found several cages above them filled with different types of animals. There were boars, squirrels and even Terrible Terrors. They were small Fire Dragons that the Empire used to carry messages.

"Hang on, I'll get you down," said Ragnar as he used his Air Bending to jump up towards the cages.

Once there he began to lower the cages one by one and once down Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs began to disarm them.

"These things are everywhere," said Heather looking around.

Astrid examined the cages. "These are Fire Empire traps, you can tell from the metal work." She looked at the others. "We better pack up camp and get moving."

"Can't we take some of these?" Tuffnut asked as he made his way to the traps.

Ruffnut then joined him. "Yeah, can you imagen what we could—"

Astrid saw they were making their way towards a pile of leaves. "No, stop!"

Too late, the trap was sprung and the two of them got shot up into the air in a trap. The twins imminently began to fight to get away from one another.

"Get your foot out of my face!" Ruffnut snapped.

"No you get your hand out of my butt!" Tuffnut shouted back.

Ruffnut groaned in disgust. "This is worse than the womb."

Ragnar sighed. "I'm on it."

He then jumped up towards the cage.

Once the twins were freed they began to pack up their camp and strapped it to their dragons.

Astrid imminently looked at them before they mounted. "I don't think it's a wise idea to fly this time."

Fishlegs frowned. "Why won't we fly?"

"Think about it, somehow Eret and the Fire Empire keep finding us. It's because they see seven different kinds of dragon species flying around. They're just too noticeable, especially Toothless."

Snotlout stared at her. "You mean you want us to walk all the way to the North Pole?"

"Of course not," Astrid snapped. "Just until we're out of this forest. My instincts say we should play it safe this time and walk."

"How made you the boss," Snotlout glared.

Astrid sighed. "I'm just making a suggestion. Its Hiccup final decision on what course we should back."

"And how made him the boss?"

"He is the Avatar and the son of the pervious Fire Emperor," Ragnar pointed out.

Snotlout then mumbled to himself.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "So what do you want to do?"

Hiccup looked at her. "You sure this is a good idea."

Astrid nodded.

"Then let's go. Besides, a walk could do us a world of good."

* * *

After half an hour of walking, Snotlout and the twins didn't seem to agree.

"I can't believe were treading from this forest like we're commoners," Snotlout grumbled.

"Some of us are commoners," Fishlegs pointed out.

"I didn't know walking was this tiring," Tuffnut panted.

Ruffnut agreed equal tried. "I know, right. It's so outdates."

Hiccup sighed. "We can't rely with our dragons all the time."

Astrid nodded. "Besides it's good for you. Back in the army my commanding officer had me running around the complex ten time before breakfast."

"That explains so much," said Heather.

Fishlegs looked at Astrid curiously. "So what made you quite?"

"I liked the army, but it's the orders it didn't like," she said looking at them. "On my first year in the army, we had to burn down a village. I didn't take part in it and I knew that they would have forced me to do thing that I didn't like so I left before that happened."

Hiccup looked at her. "Has so much changed in the Empire?"

Astrid nodded sadly. "Most of the important positions have been taken over by Fire Benders."

Heather looked at Fishlegs. "Is that so uncommon?"

Fishlegs nodded. "Before Drago took over, the Empire's military wasn't that much different from the Water Tribe. Both Nations had a mixture of Benders and No-Benders in its ranks, unlike the Earth Kingdom."

"Of course we Air Nomads never had armies," said Ragnar. "We really only use our Bending for self-defence."

Snotlout snorted. "No wonder you guys nearly got wiped out."

"Snotlout," Heather glared.

Snotlout then pushed in front of them. "I've had enough of this I'm taking the lead."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Snotlout, we need to be quite and follow the route that mapped out."

Snotlout then lead them through a busy. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I bet there aren't any Empire Soldiers in a hundred miles from here."

He then turned and his smug look vanished instantly, because he had just lead them into a Fire Empire camp filled with twenty soldiers.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "No Empire Soldiers in a hundred miles from here, huh?"

"Run!" Hiccup yelled.

The soldiers were surprised in seeing them, but they quickly got over it and drew their weapons. A Fire Bender, then thrusted his hand forward and fired a fireball over their hands burning the bushes behind them.

"We're cut off," said Ragnar.

"Looks like we're fighting," said Astrid as she drew her axe.

The commanding officer smirked. "You really think you can beat us?"

Then he suddenly collapsed to the ground and saw a dart had stuck him in the back of the head.

Fishlegs looked at the others. "What just happened?"

"He happened!" Heather pointed.

They looked up and saw a black haired young man, a few years older than they were looking down at them on a thick tree branch. He was wearing makeshift armour and was holding a blowgun in his hand and was chewing on a wheat stoke.

He then discarded the blowgun and drew a pair of swords that doubled as hooks. He then plunged his hooks into the branch was swung down and knocked two soldiers to the ground. He then dashed forwards and hooked the feet of two more soldiers and tossed them to the ground next to their commanding officer.

"Down you go," said the young man after performing a perfect backflip.

Hiccup and the others stared at him.

The young man then saw a solider had drew his sword and charged at him. He spun and caught the blade and sent the solider flying and that's when they discovered that he wasn't along.

"They're in the trees!" a solider yelled looking up.

Then landing on top of the solider was a boy no more than eight years old, he rode the solider as if he was a horse. Then an arrow rained down from the tress disarming three of the soldiers and they found a blond hair young man holding a bow his hands was shooting at them. The archer was sitting on a branch, but leaned back and fired more arrows upside down disarming two more soldiers.

Then a chummy short black haired man landed on the ground, two soldiers charged at him. However, he bent his knees and one of the solider found himself on his shoulders and was set flying upwards when he stood up straight, finding himself on a tree branch. Another solider charged at him, but the young man grabbed his arm and tossed him aside.

A young girl with short brown hair and holding a knife then jumped into the fray and the young man from earlier saw soldiers attacking Hiccup, Ragnar, Heather and Snotlout. He watched as they each used their bending to take down their opponents, he frown at Hiccup's Fire Bending, but then engaged with another solider.

A solider charged at Astrid, but she blocked her blade and spun around him, slamming the butt of her handle into his head. The twins each drew a swords and began to attack the soldiers while Fishlegs stared far from the battle.

The young man soon found himself fighting back to back with Astrid. "I assume you have a good reason to have a Fire Bender in your group," he said as he performed an X formation with his blades to block a solider with a solider.

"He's not one of them," she assumed him as she held her handle up, blocking the blade of a solider. "Believe me when I say that the Fire Empire want him dead as much as anyone."

"Good to know," he said before kicking his opponent in the chest.

The soldiers were starting to back away, but then landing behind them was a large man with rippling muscles. He then raised a massive bludgeon and stuck them with it, sending them flying.

Astrid dodged the point of a spear and caught the spearman's neck with the bottom of her blade and slammed him into the ground. She then grabbed his spear and disarmed a swords man going for the young man and he finished him off with a powerful kick to the head.

The young man nodded to her and then somersaulted into the air to dodge the spear of a spearman. He slammed his head into the ground and found himself in front of Heather.

"Hey," he smiled.

Heather stared at him. "Hi."

They turned and found they had taken care of all the soldiers.

"You just took down an entire squared almost single handed," said Ragnar impressively.

Snotlout snorted. "I could have down that in half the time."

"Then why didn't you?" Astrid smirked.

"Shut up, Astrid," he grumbled.

The young man looked at them. "My name is Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers." He gestured to the bulky kid eating a chicken leg. "Longshot." He gestured to the silent archer. "Smellerbee." He gestured to the short haired girl. "The Duke and Pipsqueak." He gestured to the boy and the large man.

The twins made their way to the two of them.

"Pipsqueak, that's a funny name," said Tuffnut.

The boy sniffed his nose, but the large man glared down at them. "You think my name is funny."

"It's hilarious," said Ruffnut.

Pipsqueak then laughed and the twins and The Duke did the same.

Hiccup then approached Jet and outstretched his hand. "I'm Hiccup. That's Astrid, Ragnar, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Heather, Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

Jet eyed him closely and shuck his hand. "I'm surprised a Fire Bender isn't our enemy."

Hiccup shrugged. "We're all not that bad."

"Shame I haven't seen it."

* * *

After that awkward moment, Jet and his Freedom Fights began to scavenge what they could find from the camp. Heather then approached Jet, who was leaning against a tree.

"Hmm, thanks for saving us, Jet," she said gratefully. "We were luck you were there."

Jet smiled at her. "I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers at morning. We just need the right distraction and then you guys stumbled in."

"Astrid was leading us around them, but Snotlout took the lead and led us into the camp," she explained.

Jet frowned. "How'd she know they were there?"

Heather looked at him awkwardly. "She was in the army."

Jet frowned. "So, we've got a Fire Bender and an Empire solider among us."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "I defected."

Jet nodded. "Good then I don't have to kill you."

Heather laughed, but Astrid got the impression he was being serious.

The Duke then looked in one of the barrels and sniffed the contents. "Hey, Jet, these barrels are full of Monstrous Nightmare saliva."

"That's a great score," Jet smiled.

"We'll take the stuff back to the hideout," said The Duke as they began to load the cart.

Ragnar looked at Jet. "You guys have a hideout."

"You want to see it?" Jet asked.

Heather nodded. "Yes, we want to see it."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure you can trust me and Hiccup."

"Astrid," Hiccup warned.

Jet looked at her. "I'm sorry if I seem cold, but your people haven't exactly been nice to yours." He then walked off. "Now if you want to see our hideout you'd better come with me."

* * *

They followed the Freedom Fighters through the woods, but stopped at a large oak tree.

"We're here," said Jet.

Snotlout looked around. "Where there's nothing here."

"Hold this," said Jet handing a rope to Snotlout.

Snotlout took it and frowned. "Why what do this do?"

Then suddenly Snotlout screamed as the rope warped around his wrist and pulled him up towards the tree.

Hiccup looked at Jet impressively. "You made your hideout in the tress, knowing the Empire could be looking for a camp."

Jet nodded. "They walked literally under our noses."

The twins then each grabbed a rope and were sent upwards. Jet then handed one to Fishlegs, who looked scared.

"Uh, not so good with highhhhtttt!" he yelled as he was pulled up.

Hiccup and Astrid went next and Jet handed a rope to Ragnar. "You're next Ragnar.

Ragnar smiled. "I can get up on my own."

He then used his Air Bending to shot up into the air and jumped from branch to branch until he disappeared through the leaves.

He then outstretched his hand to Heather. "Take my hand Heather."

Heather took it and he pulled her towards him and she felt her cheeks getting warm. Then they slowly went up through the trees and Heather couldn't help but think how amazing this feeling was.

They soon landed on a wooden platform and found that were standing on a network of zip lines and platforms that connected to the other tress.

"It's beautiful up here," said Heather in amazement.

"It's beautiful and like Hiccup said the Empire can't find us," said Jet.

Astrid looked at Jet. "And even if they did you've sent up defensive lines to repeal any attack from the ground."

Smellerbee then landed next to them. "We have to, because the Empire would want nothing more than to capture Jet."

Jet smirked. "It's not going to happen, Smellerbee."

They began to walk over a rope bridge to another corner of the hideout.

Fishlegs looked at Jet. "Why does the Empire want to find you?"

"I guess you could say I've been coursing them a little trouble," Jet shrugged. "You see they took by a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back."

"We've been ambushing their troops, cutting off their supple lines and doing anything we can to mess with them," said Pipsqueak.

"One day we'll drive the Empire out of here for good and free the town," said Jet.

Heather looked at him with admiration. "That's so brave."

"So you all live here?" Ragnar asked.

"That's right," Jet nodded. "Longshot of there… he's town got burnt down by the Empire and we found The Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he really had a home."

"What about you?" Heather asked.

Jet came to a stop. "Empire killed my parents. I was only eight years old, that day changed me forever."

Heather looked at him sadly. "I lost my mother to the Empire."

"I'm so sorry, Heather."

* * *

Later that evening, Hiccup and the others had joined the Freedom Fighters to a meal.

"Today we struck another blow against the Fire Empire slime," he said holding out a mug and everyone cheered. He then looked at Hiccup and Astrid. "Present company expected of course." He then looked back the crowed. "I got special joy on one soldiers face when The Duke landed on his helmet and rode him like a horse."

The Duke then got onto the table and everyone cheered.

"Now the Fire Empire thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the tress, maybe their right," Jet continued and everyone booed. "Or maybe… their _dead_ wrong."

Everyone cheered once again, but Astrid was starting to get concerned. This was the sound time that Jet mentioned death and he said it with venom in his voice.

Heather didn't seem to notice. "Hey, Jet, nice speak."

Jet sat down next to her. "Thanks." He then looked at her and the other Benders. "By the way I was really impressed with you four, that was some great Bending I saw out there today."

"But me more than them," said Snotlout smugly.

"Well, their great," said Heather. "Ragnar is an Air Bending Master, Snotlout was trained by the most powerful Earth Bender in the world and Hiccup is the Avatar. I need some more training"

Jet looked up Hiccup. "You're the Avatar? Guess that explains why the Empire wants to kill you."

Hiccup shrugged. "Last time I was in the Empire they call bowed at my feet, now they'll attack me without a second thought."

"Sounds like you had a shock when you came back," Jet noted. He then looked at them. "Listen I might have a way that you guys can help in our struggle."

Astrid then got to her feet. "Unfortunately we're on a tight time schedule; we have to leave in the morning."

Jet looked at her as she walked away. "Astrid, you're kidding me, I need you on an important mission tomorrow."

Astrid stopped and looked at him. "What mission?"

* * *

The next morning, Astrid was with Jet on a tree branch that overlooked a road. Jet whistled too Pipsqueak and Smellerbee, who were standing on a branch further down the road. Smellerbee then whistled back, no doubt to inform him that they were ready.

Astrid then pulled out a knife and plunged it into a tree.

Jet looked up at her. "What are you doing?"

"Shh," she said placing her ear to the knife. "It amplifies vibrations."

Jet looked at her impressively. "Good trick."

Astrid listened. "Nothing yet." Then she heard footsteps. "Wait, yes. Someone's approaching."

"How many?" Jet asked.

"I think there's just one."

Jet then whistled to Smellerbee informing her of the situation. He then looked back at Astrid. "Good work, Astrid. Ready your weapon."

Astrid drew her knife from the tree and got ready.

However, the person she heard turned out to be an old man. He was from the Empire judging from his clothes, but clearly not a threat.

She looked at Jet. "Wait, false alarm. He's just an old man."

Jet however didn't seem to be listening and jumped off the branch. He landed into front of the old man, giving him a fright, and gave him a threating look.

"What are you doing in our woods, you leech," he glared.

The old man looked at him. "Please, sir, I am just a traveller."

Jet didn't seem to care and matched up towards him and knocked his cane away with his blade. He then pointed the other one at him and the old man quickly backed away from him. He then collided with Pipsqueak and fell to the ground.

The old man tried to crawl away, but Pipsqueak pinned him to the ground with his foot. Jet then looked down at him with a murderous look.

"You like destroying towns," Jet snarled. "Do you like destroying families, do you?"

"No, please. Let me go… have mercy," the old man pleaded.

Those apparently were the wrong words as Jet looked at him furiously. "Does the Fire Empire let people go? Goes the Fire Empire have mercy?"

He was about to kick the old man, but Astrid caught his leg with the blade of her axe.

"Some of us do actually," she said glaring.

Jet knocked her axe away and glared at her. "Then where was this mercy when they killed my parents or Heather's mother." He narrowed her eyes at her. "I should have known you'd protect one of your kind."

Astrid glared back at her. "He's one of Hiccup's kind as well and the others would agree that beating up defenceless old man is the wrong thing to do even if he's from the Empire."

Jet looked at Pipsqueak and Smellerbee "Search him."

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee pulled the old man onto his feet harshly and took his satchel.

Astrid stared at them. "But he's not hurting anyone."

Jet just glared at her.

Smellerbee then held out the old man's satchel. "We've got his stuff, Jet."

Astrid looked at Jet. "You're acting no better than the thugs that killed our parents."

"Good, then they know what it feels right," he said shoving past her. "Now let's get out of here."

Astrid watched as Pipsqueak and Smellerbee followed him and then looked back at the old man and reluctantly followed them.

* * *

Back at the hideout, Astrid was leaning against a tree folding her arms.

Hiccup then approached her. "You look happy."

Astrid looked at him. "Let's just say I've seen something I never thought I would see again."

Snotlout then walked up to her. "You know you can talk to me if you want," he said winking.

Astrid narrowed her eyes.

Fishlegs then appeared looking excited and satchel over his shoulder. "Look what The Duke gave me." He then pulled out a small ball from the satchel.

"What's that supposed to do Fishface?" Snotlout asked rising an eyebrow.

"This," said Fishlegs and tossed onto the floor.

When it suck the ground it made a short spark.

"Cool!" the twins yelled and grabbed the satchel from Fishlegs.

They then began tossing the balls at each other feet.

At that point, Ragnar and Heather appeared.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "Did we miss something?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Not really."

Heather then looked at Astrid. "It Jet back Heather."

"Oh he's back, but we're leaving," said Astrid strongly.

"Any reason why?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to him some more," said Heather.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Your boyfriend, Jet, is a thug."

"What? No he's not," Heather stared.

"He's no better than the commanding officer I served with before I defected."

Snotlout snorted. "Yeah, right. No one can be as bad as the Fire Empire."

Ragnar pulled him away. "How about you stay quite before Astrid kicks you off the platform."

"Well I think the guy's cool," said Tuffnut.

"Me too," Ruffnut nodded.

Hiccup looked at her. "What happened?"

"He mugged a harmless old man," said Astrid looking at them. "He would have beaten him up if I hadn't intervened."

Heather didn't look convinced. "I want to hear Jet's side of the story."

* * *

They met up at Jet in his hut and challenged him with Astrid accusations.

"Astrid you told them what happened, but didn't mention that the guy was Fire Empire," said Jet calmly.

Heather looked at Astrid. "No, she conveniently left that part out."

Hiccup then raised his hand. "Fire Empire or not, the guy was still a harmless civilian."

Fishlegs nodded. "I have to agree with them Heather."

"He was an assassin, Astrid," said Jet and plunged a knife onto his table. He then realised a vial containing a red liquid in its handle. "There's a compartment filled with Slitherwing venom in the knife. He was sent to eliminate me, you helped save my life Astrid."

Heather looked relived. "I knew there was an explanation."

Astrid didn't look convinced. "I didn't see any knife."

"That's because he was concealing it."

Heather looked at Astrid. "See Astrid… I'm sure you didn't notice the knife."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Astrid not noticing someone is carrying a weapon, I find that hard to believe."

Astrid nodded apparently to Hiccup. "Thank you, Hiccup." She then walked off. "Now I'm going back to my hut and packing my things."

Jet got up and looked at them. "Please tell me you're not leaving yet. I really need your help."

"What kind of help?" Ragnar asked.

"The Empire is planning on burning down our forest," Jet explained. "If you us your Water Bending to fill the reservoir so we can fight the fires, but if you leave now they'll destroy the whole valley."

Everyone looked at one another.

* * *

They later entered Astrid' hut and found she was indeed packing.

"We can't leave now with the Empire about to burn down a forest," said Heather strongly.

Astrid got up and looked at her. "Heather your letting your crush blind you."

Heather folded her arms. "And you are letting your pride blind you."

Hiccup quickly placed himself between them before fists were raised. "Ladies let's remember that were on the same side."

"Heather you've got to admit Jet's story of an old man being an assassin is farfetched," said Fishlegs.

"I think Heather's right," said Snotlout. "Jet is a cool guy, he's like me in soon many ways."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup my instincts tell me that Jet is dangerous."

Hiccup looked between her and Heather and sighed. "While I admit that Jet can't be fully trusted, we can't take a change if the Empire our really going to burn down the forest. We've seen the damage that could cause."

Astrid looked at him. "Is this really happening?"

Heather then turned her back on Astrid. "Come on, guys."

Hiccup looked at Astrid apologetically. "I'm sorry Astrid."

Astrid just watched as they left her hut.

* * *

Later that night, Astrid was sleeping in her hut soundly, but then heard voices outside that woke her up.

"Let's go," said Jet's voice.

Astrid pulled back the door and saw Jet and the other Freedom Fighters making their way to the ground. She then decided to follow them and used a zip line to land on a branch where she watched them moving a cart of Monstrous Nightmare gel they got yesterday.

She began to follow them until they reached a ridged then overlooked the valley. Astrid noticed the town that Jet had mentioned to them and saw a large dam about a mile away.

Once they stopped Jet looked at Longshot. "Now listen. You are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir is not full the Empire troops could survive."

The Duke jumped off the cart. "But what about the people in the town. Won't they get wiped out too?"

Jet walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look Duke that's a price of ridding this area of the Empire." He then turned to Longshot again. "Now don't blow up the dam until I give you the signal. Got it?"

Longshot nodded.

Astrid couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was one thing robbing an old man, but another of killing hundreds of innocent people. She knew she had to inform the others, but before she could leave someone grabbed her ponytail and lifted her onto her feet.

It turned out to be Pipsqueak and Smellerbee then appeared and placed a knife next to her throat.

"Why do you think you're going, Ponytail?" she asked.

They then shoved her towards Jet, who narrowed his eyes.

"I figured you'd sky on us," he said folding her arms. "You can never turn your back on Empire scum. "

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee realised her and shoved her to the ground.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. "I heard your plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom town."

"Our plan is to get rid of the valley of the Fire Empire," he said not lowering his gaze.

"There are people living there Jet," Astrid glared. "Mothers, fathers and children."

Jet snorted. "Your people burn down towns like this, we're just using a different element."

Astrid looked at him furiously. "And so you're using the same tactics that you despise."

Jet sighed. "Astrid, we won't win this war with back so sacrifice. I mean isn't that how your Empire is winning the war?"

"You lied to the others about the forest fire."

"Because none of them understand the demands of war," Jet counted. "Not like you and I do."

Astrid clenched her fist. "I left the army for this same reason. If you'd think it'd do it on the opposite side your kidding yourself."

Jet sighed. "Well, at least I know you're not loyal to your country anymore. However, you're close minded and won't change your mind no matter what I say."

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee then reached for her. She was about to grab her axe, but Jet drew his blades and cuffed her hand before she could.

"I can't let you warn your friends," he said looked at Pipsqueak and Smellerbee. "Take her for a walk, a long walk."

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee then tired her hands behind her back.

Astrid looked at Jet. "You can't do this."

"Cheer up, Astrid," Jet smiled. "We're going to win a great victory against the Empire today."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Hiccup and the others were walking down the stream with Jet.

Hiccup was looking concerned. "I'm worried about Astrid, I haven't seen her all morning."

Fishlegs nodded. "You don't think she left did you?"

Ragnar shook his head. "Stormfly was still with the other dragons."

"Oh, you guys don't need to worry about Astrid," Jet assured them. "She went on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee after apologising."

Hiccup stopped. "Astrid apologised?"

"You sure we're talking about the same Astrid," Snotlout asked.

"Believe me I was surprised as well," Jet nodded. "Though I have a feeling you guys talked to her last night."

Heather nodded. "Yeah, we did."

"Well, whatever you said worked."

Heather sighed with relief. "Good. Astrid is too stubborn for her own good."

"I believe it's something that all members of the Fire Empire possess," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup just shrugged.

Then suddenly a powerful blast of hot air erupted beneath the twins and sent them flying. They soon landed back onto the ground looking stunned.

"What was that?" Ruffnut asked.

"I don't know, but we could have died," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut looked at her brother. "Go again?"

"We're here," said Jet backing his way to the vents "Underground water is trying to escape from these vents. I need you guys to help it along."

Heather looked concerned. "I've never used Bending before on water I can't see." She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "I don't know."

Jet placed a hand on her shoulder. "Heather, you can do this."

"What about me?" Hiccup asked. "I haven't really mastered Water Bending yet."

"I know the Avatar can do this," said Jet positively.

"And what do we do?" Ragnar asked gesturing to the others.

Snotlout folded his arms. "Yeah, I don't like to stand here while they get all the credit."

"I need you guys to watch their back," said Jet. "The last thing we need is the Empire to appear and ruin our plans."

Snotlout smiled. "I can live with that."

Hiccup and Heather then made their way to the nearest vent and began to move their arms up and down. They concentrated on the water below them and could feel it rising towards them. Hiccup had problems at first, but thanks to Heather he was able to get the hand of it.

Then they saw the water emerging from the vent and they kept on moving their arms up and down until the water was high enough. They then moved their hands towards the little stream and it flowed down the bank into it.

"Yes," Jet smiled. "Good job. This river leads to the reservoir. A few more geysers and it will be full."

"Okay, let's start the next one," said Hiccup as he made his way to the next geyser.

"You two keep it up, I'll check on things at the reservoir," said Jet and began to walk away.

"When were done we'll meet you over there," said Heather.

Jett immediately came to a stop and looked them. "Actually… probably better of you meet me back at the hideout when you're done."

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon Water Bending the water from the geysers and began to flow the river.

"I think that's enough," said Hiccup looking at all the geysers they Bended.

"Don't you think you guys want a bit overboard?" Ragnar asked.

"At least you guys got to do something," Snotlout grumbled. "We been here for hours have not seen one Fire Empire soldier."

Hiccup frowned. "I think that we should meet up with Jet at the reservoir."

Heather looked at him. "But he said to go back to the hideout."

Hiccup folded his arms. "Something just seems a bit off."

Fishlegs looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Hiccup looked at them. "I'm not sure, but I think the answer is that the reservoir. He returned to be nothing we just simply go back to the hideout, but I can't get this feeling out of my head."

Heather shrugged. "I don't see any problem with it."

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, Pipsqueak and Smellerbee was shoving Astrid down the pathway.

"Come on, move along," said Smellerbee.

Astrid looked at them in bewilderment. "How could you stand by and do nothing while Jet wiped out an entire town."

"Hey, listen Astrid, Jet is a great leader," said Pipsqueak. "We follow what he says and things always turn out okay."

Astrid then saw the corner saw a pile of leaves on the ground through the trees next to them. She immediately knew what they were and an idea appeared in her head.

"If that's how Jet leads… then he's got a lot to learn," said Astrid made a dash towards the trees.

"Hey!" Smellerbee yelled.

She and Pipsqueak then immediately ran after Astrid, unaware that she was leading them into a trap. The moment they stepped one the leaves, cages then span up capturing the two of them and leaving them suspended in the air.

Astrid looked at them and had somehow untied her bonds. "And while you two are up there, you might want to practice you're not work."

The two of them could only watch as Astrid left them hanging, but Pipsqueak was more interested in varied he was holding.

"Hey, Smellerbee, you going to eat your berries?" he asked.

Smellerbee then promptly tossed the berries into Pipsqueak, who merely licked the juice around his face.

* * *

Hiccup and the others had managed to reach the ridge that overlooks the valley and saw the dam was full to the brim of water, but they also noted the other freedom fighters were firing up the Monstrous Nightmare gel at the base of the dam.

"What are they doing?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Those of the bowels they got from the Empire yesterday," Ragnar noted.

"Why would they need Monstrous Nightmare gel?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup eyes widened in horror. "Because Jet is going to blow up the dam."

Heather stared at him. "What? No, that will destroy the town."

"I think that is what Jet is hoping for," said Ragnar.

"But Jet wouldn't do that," said Heather firmly.

"I've got a stop him," said Ragnar as he activated his glider.

Heather was still stunned. "Jet wouldn't do that."

Ragnar was just about to take off when Jet appeared and stole his glider. This caught Ragnar completely by surprise and nearly causing to tumble off the edge, but he was able to uses Air Bending to get back onto the ridge.

"Yes, I would," said Jet as he stood up with his back facing them with both blades in his hands.

Heather just stared at him. "Jet… why?"

"Heather, you would to review just stop to think. Think about what the Empire did to your mother, we cannot allow them to do that to anyone else ever again."

Heather shook her head. "But this is not the answer."

Hiccup looked at him. "That old man you attacked, he never had a knife did he?"

Jet then turned to face them. "No, but knife was mine. When I saw Astrid reaction I knew that I had to keep you here just until our plan succeeds."

Heather looked at him as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Where's Astrid?"

Jet placed a hand against her cheek and looked at her. "Heather…"

Heather had enough of listening to him and unleashed a burst of water from her pouch sending him backwards and causing him to drop Ragnar staff.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "You need to get down to the dam."

Ragnar quickly made his way towards his staff, but Jet linked his blades together in order to retrieve it before Ragnar. "You're not going anywhere without your glider," he said as he strutted to his back.

He then began to spun his blades around and Ragnar quickly somersaulted out of the way. Snotlout slammed his foot into the ground to unleash a burst of rock at Jet, but he had his blades around the block and swung to safety. He then dealt a powerful kick to Snotlout's face knocking him backwards and then jumped as Hiccup fired a fireball at him.

"Hand the glider over," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. "I won't ask twice."

"Then you're going to be disappointed," said Jet as he ran into the forest.

Hiccup and Ragnar then quickly gave chase as Jet looked his blade onto a tree branch and entered into the tree tops. Using the Air Bending they were able to get onto the brand and quickly followed him.

However once they got there they lost sight of him as they ran cross from branch to branch, then Jet skidded across a tree branch and swung his blade at them. They were able to duck in time and each one of them jumped to a separate branch.

Ragnar immediately unleashed a burst of wind, but Jet jumped out of the way, his blade onto a branch and swung back onto the branch. He then dealt a powerful kick to Ragnar and then jumped out of the way as Hiccup fired several fireballs at him.

Using his blades he was able to swing himself onto Hiccup's brightening got into close quarters. Hiccup was in a disadvantage as he did want to set the entire woods on fire and even if he could Jet was just too close to allow him to uses Bending.

He leaned back to avoid Jet's blade and then quickly performed a spinning kick towards him, but Jet jumped back. Ragnar had managed to recover and soon jumped onto the branch directly behind Jet and unleashed a burst of wind.

Jet jumped and hooked his blade onto another branch swinging himself to safety and Hiccup had to dodge the wind blast by jumping over it. Jet then landed behind Hiccup and swung his blade into across formation, Hiccup leaned forward and slammed his foot right into his chest sending him back into the tree.

"You can't beat both of us," said Hiccup.

"I don't have to beat you, I just have to delay you," said Jet as he hooked his blades together and began swinging around.

Hiccup dodge the blade and Ragnar quickly swung his leg upwards and unleashing a burst of wind. Jet withstood the wind blast and charge his way towards them, but they quickly began to jump from branch to branch and Jet use the sharp spikes on the base of his blade to climb after them.

They jumped over the top of the trees and started to jump their way back down to the ground. Jet was still following them swinging his blades every which way turn, but Hiccup and Ragnar were proving to be quite nimble avoiding each one of the swipes.

Jet then jumped off the tree branch and hooked his blade onto their shoulders bringing them down with him. Soon they were fighting in mid-air swinging fists and blades, forgetting that the ground was getting ever so closer towards them.

They went through a few branches until they landed on a thick one and Jet began pushing them back by swinging his blades. However, Hiccup growled one of his own grenades and tossed it at Jet's be creating a spark that took in the back.

That was enough of an opportunity to allow Ragnar to unleash a powerful burst of wind sending him backwards. Jet did everything he could to hold his ground, but Ragnar was proving to be too powerful for him and eventually he fell off the branch.

Jet was able to hook his blades onto a branch to save himself, but Ragnar's staff dislodged itself and began falling towards the ground. Hiccup and Ragnar then immediately jumped off the branch and headed straight down towards it, but Jet dislodged himself on the branch and followed them.

He then hooked his blade onto a small branch and kicked Ragnar, who collided into Hiccup and the two of them collided into another branch and the two of them were so winded that they were unable to grab hold of it. The two of them and landed on the ground hard and Jet landed just in front of them.

Then suddenly he was struck by a burst of water into a tree. He looked up in time to see that Heather was bending the water from the stream towards him and the others were standing next to her. She kept on striking him with the water again and again until he was completely soaked.

Heather then took in a deep breath and unleashed a burst of cold mist that began to freeze the water around him and trapping him in place onto the treat.

She then shook her head at him in disbelief. "Why Jet? I can't believe I trusted you, you lied to me! You're sick and I trusted you!"

Jet didn't reply and they certainly heard a whistle down into the valley and Jet instantly replied.

"What are you doing?" said Heather stunned.

"You're too late," said Jet.

"No!" Hiccup gasped as he looked down into the valley.

Ragnar quickly activated his glider and attempted to glide down towards the dam. Only to find that the wings on his glider were torn preventing him from gliding.

Fishlegs looked at them hopefully. "Astrid is still out there."

Hiccup nodded. "She is our only chance."

Heather looked down towards the dam. "Come on, Astrid."

Longshot need a fire arrow and aimed it at the barrels of Monstrous Nightmare gel and fired. They all watched as the arrow soared into the sky and headed straight down towards the barrels.

Heather's eyes widened in horror. "No."

The arrow struck the barrels and then there was a huge explosion that tore the dam apart. Immediately water began to rush in down to the valley and struck the town. It struggled so much force that most of the houses were destroyed and the belongings inside floated down the river.

Ragnar closes eyes. "Astrid wasn't unable to make it in time."

Heather couldn't believe her eyes. "All those people."

"Man, I can't think of anything crazy to say," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut nodded. "Yeah, and that's unusual for us."

Snotlout just stared in shock. "And we helped in this destruction."

"I can't live with myself," Fishlegs cried.

Hiccup immediately turned on Jet. "You monster!"

Jet looked unconcerned. "This was a victory, remember that. The Empire is gone and this valley will be safe."

"It will be safe, without you," said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw flying towards them was at on top of Stormfly and flying behind her were the other dragons, who immediately rushed towards their riders.

"Astrid," Hiccup smiled with relief.

Astrid looked at Jet. "I warned the villagers of your plan… just in time."

Jet stared at her. "What?"

"At first they didn't believe me, the Empire soldiers assumed I was a spy. But one man about, the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me and we got everyone out in time."

The villagers were looking down at the destruction of the town the little girl rushed down to the stream to pick up her doll.

Jet looked at Astrid outrage. "So you show your true colours! If it weren't for you we would have freed this valley!"

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Who would be free? Everyone would be dead!"

"You traitor," he glared.

Astrid shook her head. "No Jet, you became the traitor when you stop protecting innocent people."

Jet looked at Heather pleadingly. "Heather, help me."

Heather couldn't bear to look at him. "Goodbye, Jet," she said spitefully as she and the others mounted their dragons.

Jet then watched took to the sky and just stayed there defeated.

* * *

Once they were safely away from the rally everyone looked at Astrid.

"We thought you were going to the dam," said Hiccup.

"Sorry about that, but I was too far way to get there in time," she explained. "I did the only thing I could and won the villagers. I'm grateful the old man listen to me or else we would have all been dead."

Ragnar shook his head. "Jet was so consumed by revenge that he could not see that he became what he hated most."

Hiccup nodded. "There will be more people like him, people who believe that victory at any cost. We have to show people that there is a better way, a more honourable way to determine victory."

"Then let's show them," Astrid smiled.


	11. The Last Airbender

Hiccup and the others had said camp in a valley and were currently watching as Ragnar taught Hiccup some Air Bending.

"In order to perform the Air Scooter, you need to form a ball of air and then bounce yourself on top of it," said Ragnar as he demonstrated the technique.

"What about moving around?" Hiccup asked.

"One step at a time," said Ragnar. "Let us first start with the ball of air."

Hiccup nodded and began to move his hand around forming a ball of air that was large enough for him to ride upon.

"Now hold onto it and move it like this towards your feet," said Ragnar as he showed the technique once again.

Snotlout snorted. "No wonder the Air Nomads were wiped out."

"Snotlout," Fishlegs hissed. "The Air Nomads, were monks not warriors. They never believed in worldly problems and focused detaching their spirits."

"Yeah, and they got wiped out on Drago's first attack," Snotlout reminded.

"No one could have predicted that someone would find the wind currents and attack the temples," said Astrid defensively.

Heather frowned. "But how? How did they discover the wind currents that would lead them to the temples? We only found the Southern Air Temple thanks to Ragnar's guidance."

Fishlegs nodded. "Seems like Drago was planning for this what the very start. He knew that if he got rid of Hiccup that his next target would have to be the Air Nomads."

"Masturbating annoyed when he discovered that the Avatar was at none of the temples," Ruffnut smiled. "He must be a big dummy then Tuffnut."

"Yeah," Tuffnut nodded. He then blinked and looked at his sister. "Say what?"

"Drago, is no fool," said Astrid strongly. "He's a psychotic Fire Bender that the legacy some sort of god. He wants to spread his influence across the entire world is he willing to destroy the other Nations just to do so. He managed to take down the most powerful Fire Bender when he was grieving over the loss of his son and ambushed him in the most dishonourable way possible. He then bought his way to become Emperor and immediately executed or banish all of Emperor Stoick's closest supporters. He is not to be underestimated."

"You've got it," said Ragnar's voice.

They turned their attention onto Hiccup and Ragnar and saw that Hiccup was now riding on any air scooter. He circled around Ragnar before he dispelled the air beneath his feet.

"Your quick study," Ragnar smiled.

"I had a very good teacher," said Hiccup.

Unbeknownst to them there was someone behind the bushes and that someone immediately press down on a dry tweak. Immediately the dragon stood upright as they heard the snapping of the twig.

Astrid immediately drew her axe. "Someone is here."

Immediately everyone took fighting stances, apart from Fishlegs, who immediately hid behind Meatlug.

"Snotlout, can you feel the presence?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout slammed his foot into the ground sending vibrations across the ground and a sense something behind the bushes.

"Over there!" he pointed.

They all turned towards the bushes ready for fight.

"We know you're there, show yourself," Hiccup warned.

Then emerging from the bushes was a sheep.

"A sheep?" Heather blinked.

"Fungus?" Ragnar stared.

Immediately everyone stared at Ragnar.

"You know this sheep," said Astrid.

Ragnar nodded grimly. "And if he is here that means that _he_ can't be too far behind."

"Who is he?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

Before that I had a chance to enter they were immediately pushed back by a powerful gust of wind from the bushes. They looked up and saw emerging from the bushes with a step in one hand, was an ugly old man in his 80s. The old man had a large nose and jagged teeth, the thing that caught the interest was the fact that he had an arrow tattoo on his forehead and on his palms.

Ragnar groaned. "Mildew."

Mildew snorted upon seeing Ragnar. "So you finally show yourself."

"I didn't even know you are here," Ragnar snapped.

Mildew narrowed his eyes. "With that being said, you know what would happen if we ran into you again."

" _We_?" Hiccup noted.

Mildew turned on him. "You don't think that I travel all by myself with my sheep."

Then jumping out of the trees surrounding them were more Air Benders, most of whom were just as old as Mildew, the youngest among them had to be about 60. There were about six or seven of them in total.

"Air Nomads," Fishlegs breathed.

"What's left of us," said Mildew and then looked at Ragnar. "And we have done our very best to preserve our culture and now you have endangered us."

"What is that good at preserving our culture if we are not able to pass along," Ragnar counted.

Mildew narrowed his eyes. "You're just like your mother and you know what happened to her."

Ragnar clenched his fists, but took a deep breath. "My mother was preserving our culture. He kept on saying that we needed to help the Earth Kingdom, not hideaway."

"And what do you think a dozen Air Benders could do against the entire army of the Empire?" Mildew glared. "In case you've forgotten, when we try to fight them we were nearly annihilated. We are all that remains of the Air Nation and I'll be damned if I allow a stupid teenager to endanger at all."

Heather looked at Ragnar. "Ragnar, what's going on?"

Ragnar looked at her. "I was banished from the caravan, because I believe that we should be looking for the Avatar." He then looked at Mildew. "Mildew here, on the other hand believed that such thoughts would be a complete waste of time."

Mildew narrowed his eyes. "You think that I would endanger us all by trusting the hunch of a teenager, you have another thing coming."

"Well, it turns out I was not," Ragnar glared. He then gestured to Hiccup. "Allow me to introduce to you Hiccup Haddock, the Avatar."

Great majority of the Air Benders then lowered their hands and looked at one another as they stood transfixed at Hiccup.

Mildew however did not look impressed. "You say that this scrawny boy is our only hope to end this war?"

"Like you guys have done a great job," Astrid countered. "At least Ragnar is trying to change the world, the rest of you are just stuck in the past."

"Without knowledge of the past we are doomed to repeat history," said Mildew. He then looked at Hiccup. "Tell me boy, have you mastered the four elements yet?"

"I already know Fire Bending, Ragnar has been teaching me Air Bending and I've got the basics of Water Bending," said Hiccup.

Mildew scoffed. "Ragnar has been teaching you Air Bending? I was afraid that would be the case?"

Heather stared at him. "Ragnar is a good teacher."

"He's a rebellious youth, who does not respect the old ways," Mildew glared at her.

Ragnar looked at him furiously. "I do respect, I just think that it's pointless to keep our cultural alive if we all die out. The only way to the Air Nation can survive is if we end this war and with the Avatar's help we can accomplish that."

"An Avatar who is yet to master all the elements," Mildew reminded.

Snotlout looked at the twins. "You got any idea what's going on?"

"I think it's safe to assume that both Ragnar and Mildew do not see eye to eye," said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut nodded. "Our dear Ragnar believes that saving his culture is by saving the world, but Mildew believes that being isolated will save their culture."

"He may not also like Ragnar, because his mother no doubly fair in love with a never man, who is not from the Air Nation in a union that gave birth to Ragnar."

Snotlout just shrugged. "Sounds heavy."

Mildew looked at them all. "You may stay the night and in the morning we can discuss what happens next."

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "Is this wise?"

Ragnar sighed. "No, we don't have much of a choice. Even if we get on our dragons we could easily bring us down. Right now we have to play nice and try to convince them to let us go."

Heather looked at him. "What you mean, 'convince them to let us go?'"

"If we do not convince them, will never leave their caravan."

* * *

Not too far way were Viggo and Ryker as they were conducting their own search for the Avatar. They were riding on a pair of Singetails, a very dangerous Fire Dragon capable of launching fire in all different directions

"How do we know they came this way?" Ryker asked.

"The destroyed village that we wondered into earlier, gave a description that was accurate at Astrid Hofferson," said Viggo. "If she was there that means the Avatar was not too far behind and was no doubt involved in the destruction of said town."

"You're saying that the avatar was behind the destruction of the town," said Ryker.

Viggo shook his head. "If he was then Astrid Hofferson would not have worn the villages to get a higher ground. No, I think they were trying to prevent the destruction of the town but were only able to save its people."

"So where do we start looking, brother?" Ryker asked.

"We just keep heading north," said Viggo.

They then headed to North began to hunt for Hiccup.

* * *

In the Air Bender caravan, everyone saw several wagons being pulled by horses, enough to carry them and this applies. They had set up in the deepest part of the forest, no doubt to prevent the Empire from discovering them.

Astrid and the others were sitting at the campfire as Hiccup and Ragnar were talking to Mildew and two other elderly Air Benders.

Fishlegs looked deeply confused. "I wasn't expecting this when we met with Ragnar's people."

Heather nodded in agreement. "The way the Ragnar talked about them that they were very enlightened and compassionate, one with nature."

Snotlout snorted. "Nothing more than a bunch of hippies."

Astrid turned on him. "Show some respect, Snotlout. We're standing in the caravan or what remains of an entire culture."

"A culture that is dying out," Snotlout pointed out. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Ragnar's got the right idea. What uses it hiding their culture no one's ever going to learn from it?"

Fishlegs sighed as he looked at Astrid. "He's got a good point. As far as I can see Ragnar is the youngest Air Bender here."

An Air Bender then approached them and handed them some food, which turned out to be dry cabbage us leaves.

"Where is the meat?" Snotlout looking disgusted at the let cabbage.

The Air Bender narrowed her eyes. "We're vegetarians."

Heather then looked at the Air Bender. "Is Ragnar in some kind of trouble?"

The Air Bender sighed. "I understand that he is a friend of yours, but he has endangered our culture as has his mother."

"He mentioned very little of her," said Astrid.

"Freida, was a very promising Air Bender and would have made a fine teacher for the Avatar," said the Air Bender as she sat down next to the fire. "However, the avatar never came and then the Empire under the command of Drago attacked the temples. He started with the Southern Air Temple, we were so unprepared for an attack that everyone in the temple was wiped out apart from Freida.

"She immediately warned the other Temples of the Empire's attack, but pretty soon they too were being attacked. Very few of us escaped and Drago made it clear for his people to kill all the children, including my daughter."

Heather looked at her with sympathy. "I'm so sorry."

The woman nodded in appreciation. "Those who did manage to survive the onslaught of banded together and we began to roam the land, as we did in ancient times. However it soon prove difficult as the Empire began to establish colonies around the coast and began to moving deeper into Earth Kingdom territory. Freida kept on saying that we should try and find the Avatar as he was never reincarnated into the Air Nomads, but many believe that he just didn't reincarnate."

"Guess you guys got that wrong," Snotlout smirked earning him a sharp elbow from Astrid.

"We kept on travelling through the Earth Kingdom," the woman continued. "And that's when we ran into a wounded soldier, his name was Alvin. Mildew wanted to leave, but Freida refused to allow the man to die from his wounds and healed them. He informed them that he was fighting on the front lines when his platoon was completely annihilated leaving him the only survivor. As Freida tended to his wounds, the two of them began to fall in love."

Heather looked up. "Wait, are you saying that this wounded soldier was Ragnar's Dad?"

The woman nodded.

"It sounds so romantic," said Astrid. Snotlout stared at her as if she was complete stranger. "What? I may be a warrior, but I don't have a heart of stone."

Fishlegs was brushing a tear out of his eyes. "What a beautiful romantic story."

However the woman was giving him a grim look.

Heather noticed this look. "This isn't the end is it?"

"When Mildew heard of this he immediately ordered the soldier to leave. Not wanting to cause any trouble, the soldier left the caravan, breaking Freida's heart. However it was far too late as the two of them had already conceived a child and without little choice child became part of our caravan. Mildew however made it quite strongly that the child did not possess any ability to Air Bend that they would leave him at the nearest village."

Heather looked disgusted. "That's horrible."

The woman sighed. "I am not going to disagree with you, but it was only dangerously enough without looking out for baby. Of course it soon discovered that the child did indeed possess the ability to Air Bend and quite a promising Air Bender as well.

"Freida was overjoyed that she could keep her child, who she named Ragnar. However, that was not to last either, because when Ragnar was about seven years old we were attacked by the Empire. We could not see our attackers face as he was wore a mask and hood, but we recognise them and that he held in chains. It was Alvin, the soldier that we saved and the one that betrayed us."

Astrid stared. "Why would he betray his lover?"

"There are markings on him that indicated torture, I can only imagine what he went through. No matter how strong this spirit there is a limit on how long until you break and judging from the wounds and markings on his skin I say that he withstood quite some time. We all managed to escape, but Freida tried to save Alvin only to lose her life in the process. Ragnar was just a child but he watched everything."

Heather looked towards Ragnar, who was a few yards away from them. "In just one night he lost both his parents."

"That day marked Ragnar more than anyone else," the Air Bender continued. "He put everything he had into his Air Bending training and soon mastered all of the Air Bending techniques as well as creating one himself. However, it soon became clear that his mother had put certain ideas in his head and spoke with the same fire as she did.

"Mildew had enough from his mother and he was not going to stand be lectured by a child so he gave him a choice. Either he could stay with his people and help preserve the culture or he could venture off to find the Avatar and the banished from the caravan forever, he chose the latter."

"But he and his mother was right," said Astrid. "Hiccup did survive and he's been a very good teacher to him."

"I'm not disputing, but things were made perfectly clear to him if he ever did return," said the woman.

"Hey, you guys are the ones that found us," Snotlout reminded.

The woman nodded. "Granted, he never meant to come back, but Midlew may not see it this way."

* * *

Hiccup and and Ragnar were kneeling directly in front of Mildew and two of elderly Air Benders. Fungus was also with them and was snuggling close to Mildew, which was deeply disturbing. The other two elders were about his age, but one was female and the other was male with a long white beard.

"You have endangered at all with your actions, Ragnar," Mildew scowled.

"You make it sound as if I did it on purpose," Ragnar glared.

"I do not know what you're thinking, but if your actions have endangered at it anyway you shall pay the consequences."

"Mildew," said an elder. "What's done is done and right now we should be more focused on the Avatar."

Mildew scowled, but remained quiet.

The female elder then looked at Hiccup. "It would seem that Ragnar and Freida were right to home for your return, but whether your return will bring us prosperity or disaster it remains to be seen."

Hiccup shook his head. "How can I bring disaster?"

The elder sighed. "Not directly, but I'm willing to bet that the Empire is chasing you down. Your presence here does put us in danger, but with that being said our primary duty is to teach you Air Bending."

"Ragnar has already been teaching," said Hiccup gesturing to Ragnar.

Mildew scoffed. "And I'm sure he's a brilliant teacher, but has he taught you anything in the ways of the ancient nomads."

Hiccup looked awkwardly. "Uh, no."

"I fought not," said Mildew folding his arms. "I doubt that he is talking much about our culture."

"He's told me enough," said Hiccup defensively. "He even took us the Southern Air Temple."

Mildew looked furious as his eyes fell upon Ragnar. "You dare bring outsiders to the temple. You have disgraced your people."

"If you're worried that we ruined the temple then you're wrong," said Ragnar. "I brought him there to learn the basics of Air Bending and for him to learn more about his role as the Avatar."

"Which also alerted the entire world of his return," Mildew roared as he rose to his feet. "Every single person with in the Empire is now out looking for him, you have lost the advantage of secrecy."

Hiccup sighed. "I very much doubt that my return would remain secret. Not to days after my return, the Southern Water Tribe was attacked by a lone Empire ship. Granted the Captain was banished, but because a bit of damage to his ship which would raise questions."

Mildew looked as if he wanted to yell some more, but one of the elders with a long beard raised his hand to calm him down.

He then looked at Hiccup. "I am sure that Ragnar has done an excellent job in training, but we would prefer if someone with more experience would training you." He then turned to Ragnar. "It is nothing personal, Ragnar."

"Speak for yourself," Mildew grumbled.

Ragnar nodded. "What of our company?"

The female elder looked at him sadly. "That remains to be seen."

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup was beginning his training with Mildew, who insisted that he should be the one to train him. Unfortunately, he seemed to be spending most of his time talking about the culture of the Air Nomads.

"During the Earth Kingdom Unification War, remained isolated and tended to the refugees that stormed the entire region," said Mildew. "We believe that conflict should be the last resort and that we should only act in order to defend ourselves. No doubt I assume that Ragnar had taught you moves in order to engage the enemy."

Hiccup was about to open his mouth to answer, but Mildew placed a few scrolls directly in front of him.

"Be sure that you will not be doing any such thing. You will be studying the scrolls and only until I am satisfied that you have read them will we begin your real training."

Hiccup noticed that they were all about the history of the Air Nomads and that there was no single entry on Air Bending techniques.

"But these scrolls only contain history," Hiccup frowned.

"First you must learn from our past before you learn Air Bending."

* * *

Astrid was leaning against the caravan watching the entire thing and shook her head in disbelief. She then looked at Heather and Fishlegs, who were with her.

"I can't believe this, he's not teaching Hiccup the single thing about Air Bending," she said in disbelief.

"And we a bit of a tight schedule?" Fishlegs asked.

Heather nodded. "The comet is supposed to appear as summers end and it already gone past the New Year."

"By this rate Hiccup will master Air Bending when he's in his 30s," said Astrid annoyingly.

"Maybe we should talk to Ragnar about it," Fishlegs suggested.

Heather shook her head. "No one will listen to him, he's an outcast remember."

Astrid slammed her hand against the caravan. "Every day we waste here is one day closer to the arrival of the Haddock's Comet."

Fishlegs looked at her. "Is it really that powerful?"

Astrid looked at him. "The first Emperor use that comet to unite the entire archipelago 1000 years ago and 300 years ago, Hiccup's great-great uncle use the comet yet again to fight off the invaders from the north. Legend has it that it is able to amplify the power of a Fire Bender tenfold, so yes it really is that powerful."

"But wouldn't Hiccup's Fire Bending get a power boost as well?" Heather asked. "Surely he would be more than a match for the Emperor."

Astrid looked at her. "The Emperor is ruthless, he would use any means to secure his victory. Because of this he is the most powerful Fire Bending in the entire world not to mention he will have an army of empowered Fire Benders at his back."

Heather and Fishlegs looked at each other awkwardly and knew instantly that they have to come up with something before it was too late.

* * *

Ragnar was meditating in a peaceful clearly, but sadly it wasn't a peaceful for very long as Snotlout and the twins soon joined him.

"What are you doing?" Snotlout asked with his hands on his hips.

"Meditating," said Ragnar with his eyes firmly shut.

"Why? Because in case you didn't notice that some crazy old man has taken your pupil."

"There's nothing I can do," said Ragnar calmly.

Snotlout shook his head in disbelief. "He's not teaching him a single thing."

"Hey, he's talking about the ancient history of the Air Nomads," said Ruffnut.

"I just listened for a second of it and I felt myself dozing off. It is impressive that Hiccup was able to remain consciousness doing all that drivel," said Tuffnut.

"He must have a will of iron," said Ruffnut.

Ragnar sighed and opened his eyes. "Guys, there is nothing I can do. I'm an outcast here I do not have any say in the matter."

"You could just go over there and beat the snot out of that old fool," said Snotlout.

"And what kind of message that sent the other Air Benders? It will just prove that Mildew is right, I'm afraid the only thing I can do is wait."

* * *

Not too far away was Viggo and Ryker, who had landed on the ground and found several tracks.

"It would seem as if the ancestors are with us, brother," said Viggo as he got to his feet. "These tracks match the description of the caravan that the remaining Air Benders use."

"I thought we were hunting the Avatar," said Ryker.

Viggo sighed. "Try using your head, brother. It is very likely that the Avatar is with them, no doubt to learn Air Bending."

"Doesn't he already have an Air Nomad in his party?" Ryker asked. "It would just seem to be a waste of time to get training when you can easily obtain it."

"The young monk travelling with the Avatar is as old as he is," said Viggo looking at him. "It's more than likely that he does not have the knowledge of every single Air Bending technique. We need to find them before the Avatar becomes even more powerful."

Ryker growled. "As you say brother."

Then flying towards them was a small Fire Dragon, a Terrible Terror. It landed next to Viggo holding its leg showing that it had a parchment attached to it.

Viggo immediately bent down to it and remove the parchment and began to read it. A small smile then appeared on his face.

"It would seem as if both our problems have been answered," he said as he handed him the scroll to his brother.

Ryker looked at it and a vicious smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Hiccup was now spending the entire night looking through the scrolls that Mildew had given him and as predicted none of them contained any form of Air Bending techniques.

Astrid then walked up to him. "You got to say something to him."

Hiccup sighed. "Anything I say might put Ragnar in more trouble."

Astrid sat next to him. "Hiccup, we both know that time is a crucial factor here. I don't think that Mildew realises that every day we waste brings us closer to the end of the war."

Hiccup sighed. "I know." He then looked at her and for brief moment before that he saw Sigrid and quickly shook his head. "Maybe you and the others can talk to the other elders? They might listen to you guys, I got the impression that they didn't fully see eye to eye with Mildew."

Astrid nodded. "It's worth a try." She then looked at Ragnar, who was still meditating. "I just wish there was someone we could help Ragnar. I travel with him for a full year trying to find you know that he is a powerful Air Bender."

"Maybe you could mention that the elders," Hiccup suggested. "Right now anything that I do wrong makes Ragnar looked at bad."

Astrid nodded. "Let's hope they listen."

* * *

The next morning Astrid, Heather and Fishlegs began to talk to the other elders hoping that they would listen to their words.

"I don't think that Mildew understands that time is of the essence," said Astrid. "Avatar Maaike showed Hiccup a vision and gave him a warning. If Hiccup doesn't defeat the Emperor by summer's end, they're not even the Avatar can bring balance to the world."

"If Hiccup is to stop it that he needs to learn how to master Air Bending and fast," Fishlegs added.

"Mildew so far has been focusing on history of the Air Nomads, something which you can learn and once this war has ended," said Heather.

Two elders looked at one another, clearly concerned by this.

"We understand your concerns," said the female elder.

"But Mildew firmly believes that learning in our history is the first step to master Air Bending," said the elder the beard. "If it wasn't the here and we all would have died a long time ago."

"We're not questioning his methods, but he is quite wrong about Ragnar," said Heather.

Astrid looked at them. "Look if Mildew isn't going to teach Hiccup anything that we might as well leave. Every day we waste here brings us one step closer to the end of the war and I think we can all agree that we don't want the Empire to win."

The two elders looked at one another and nodded.

* * *

Hiccup was looking through the scrolls as Mildew taught as he walked up and down.

"The original Air Benders were the Air Dragons and as you are well aware of there are many. My gauge of the Nations we learn from one specific dragon, the Stormcutter. We saw how it flew and unleashed air and we began to work in harmony with all of the Air Dragons."

Hiccup said nothing, he admitted that the history of the Air Nomad was interesting, but this was hardly the time to learn history. However he dare not speak out against Mildew, because so far everything that he had done wrong reflected upon Ragnar skills a teacher.

Thankfully, Astrid and the others appeared with the other two elders by their side.

The elder with the beard looked at Mildew. "Mildew, we need to talk."

"I'm busy teaching the Avatar," said Mildew strongly.

"So far you haven't eaten anything," Astrid snorted.

Mildew narrowed his eyes. "I'd watch what you say young lady."

The female elder then stepped forward. "Mildew, I understand it you been teaching the Avatar are history."

"Trying to," Mildew sniffed. "He appears to be more interested in fighting techniques, something that I'm sure that Ragnar has drilled into his head."

"Ragnar is a good teacher," said Heather strongly.

"The boy has no respect for the ancient ways," Mildew growled.

The elder with the beard and raised his hand. "Mildew, the Avatar's friends have informed us of something troubling and in light of this evidence we would appreciate it if you actually started teaching the Avatar Air Bending."

Mildew looked outraged. "Have you lost your minds?"

"Someone has definitely lost theirs," Snotlout muttered quietly.

Female elder then looked at Mildew. "If what they say is true then there is not much time. Apparently the Avatar received a vision and a warning from Avatar Maaike, she warned him that if he did not stop the Emperor by summer's end the war would be lost and the damage would be too extreme for any Avatar to fix."

Mildew scoffed. "And you would let teenagers sway your minds?"

"It's the truth," said Fishlegs.

Mildew looked at the two elders. "You cannot seriously believe this?"

The elder with a beard sighed. "Mildew, we cannot ignore the threat of this magnitude. The balance has already been distorted through this two decade war alone. One final push could easily upset the balance of the world."

"In light of this evidence, we believe it would be the wiser choice of action that Hiccup starts learning Air Bending and immediately," said the female elder.

Mildew looked outraged. "If you think that I will ruin centuries of tradition for one teenager then you are sadly mistaken!"

"I'm sorry, Mildew, but it must be this way," said the bearded elder.

"I will not partake in such blasphemy!" Mildew roared.

"We had a feeling that you would think like that," said the female elder sadly. "To that end we have both agreed that Ragnar should continue the Avatar training."

Mildew stared at him in horror. "What?"

"Ragnar has proven that he is more than capable," said the bearded elder. "He was right to find the Avatar, he was right about the dangers of the Empire. We believe that it's time the younger minds to rule over this council, at least until the danger has passed."

Mildew gritted his teeth. "You will pay for this."

They then watched as he walked off angrily.

"Good riddance," said Snotlout folding his arms.

"He took as well as I expected," said the female elder. She then looked down at Heather. "Heather, if you would be so kind to get Ragnar so that we might continue the avatar training."

Heather smiled. "It would be a pleasure."

* * *

Heather immediately ran off to Ragnar, who was still meditating in a clearing.

"Ragnar, I've got some good news," she said with a broad smile.

Ragnar then exited his meditation and looked at her. "And what has got you so excited?"

"The other two elders have agreed to allow you to continue the Avatar training," she said joyously.

Ragnar stared at her in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Heather nodded excitedly. "We managed to convince them of the situation."

"I bet Mildew took it well," said Ragnar.

"You should have seen his face."

Ragnar was about to get onto his feet when they heard a massive explosion close by.

"What was that?" said Ragnar.

"I don't know," said Heather stunned.

They then heard a cry and saw Fishlegs running towards them.

"Help! Bad! Very bad!" he cried.

"Whoa, whoa, Fishlegs," said Ragnar calmly. "What is happening?"

"Viggo and Ryker are attacking the caravan with an army," said Fishlegs.

Heather stared. "How did they find us?"

"Only one way to find out," said Ragnar as he grabbed his staff. He then looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, get the dragons ready, we may have to make a quick escape."

Fishlegs nodded.

Ragnar and Heather then quickly ran towards the caravan.

* * *

Once there they saw Fire Bender troops unleashing fireballs in all directions, the Air Benders were doing their best to deflect the fire, but they were too few and they were too many.

"No!" Ragnar stared.

They then heard a familiar battlecry and saw Astrid had just somersaulted over a soldier's head and knocked him in the back of the head with her blade. She then lifted up to block the sword of another soldier and quickly twisted his arm before slamming him into a tree.

A Fire Bender then appeared directly behind and there was no time her to dodge as he raised his fist.

"Astrid!" Heather yelled and unleashed a wig of water taking out the Fire Bender behind her.

Astrid smiled at her. "Thanks."

Ragnar quickly approached her. "Fishlegs told us what has happened. Where are the others?"

"The twins ran off to do their own thing and Hiccup and Snotlout are currently battling against Viggo and Ryker," said Astrid.

"I've got to help them," said Ragnar. "You know where they are?"

Astrid then pointed and Ragnar quickly followed her finger.

Once he was gone both Astrid and Heather took a fighting positions as soldiers began to advance on their position.

"You ready?" Heather asked.

Astrid smiled. "Always."

Then they immediately charged at the opponents.

Hiccup had just been pushed back by a powerful fire blast from Viggo and Ryker then swung his foot forward straight at Snotlout. Snotlout quickly summoned a barrier of rock to block the attack, but Ryker used the cover to his advantage and jumped right over it and then slammed his fist towards him.

Snotlout barely had time to dodge the fiery fist and he was sent back towards Hiccup.

Viggo then approached Hiccup slowly. "It has been a long time, Hiccup."

Hiccup looked at him. "Viggo?"

Snotlout looked at Hiccup. "You know this guy?"

"We attended the same school together," said Hiccup. "We were rivals."

Viggo placed his hands behind his back. "And a worthy adversarial you were indeed, but of course that was to be expected since you are the Avatar. Of course now the scales have turned slightly, I'm now a powerful military officer and you are nothing."

"I don't need money and status to turn the tide of this war," said Hiccup.

Viggo nodded. "True, your very presence inspires hope to many. Rumours of your return have already spread across the Earth Kingdom like wildfire even within the resistance in our very own homeland."

"Gladly given you so much trouble," Hiccup smiled.

"We should finish them off, Viggo," said Ryker.

"Kill the Earth Bender, but leave Hiccup alive, I want to present him to the Emperor," said Viggo.

Ryker smiled as he raised his fist and was about to strike when he was suddenly blown away by a powerful gust of wind. Everyone turned and saw jumping over the flames was none other than Ragnar with staff on hand.

"You're not killing or taking anyone at today," he said.

"Aw, you must be Ragnar Keatson," said Viggo turning towards him. "How does it feel to be the cause of your entire cultures extinction?"

Ragnar looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Viggo chuckled. "We had a feeling that you and the Avatar were amongst the caravan with last remaining Air Benders…" He then held out the parchment. "But this letter confirmed it."

Ragnar's eyes widened. "Who sent you that?"

"I did," said a voice.

Ragnar was then blown off his feet by a powerful gust of wind and was sent flying into a tree. He picked himself up and saw walking towards him slowly was none other than Mildew.

"Mildew?" Ragnar stared. "You betrayed us?"

"You betrayed me," Mildew growled. "I was the oldest and wisest among the Air Nomads, but when it came to deciding who should train the future Avatar they chose your mother over me."

Ragnar's eyes widened. "You're the one that informed them how to navigate the wind currents around the temples?"

"Finally figured out, huh," said Mildew.

Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But you allow them to destroy your entire culture?"

"Bah, I was no fall I managed to rally the survivors out of the temples and the safety," said Mildew. He then narrowed his eyes and Ragnar. "Your mother, however, had other ideas. She kept on saying that we should try and look for the Avatar, but she really wanted the glory for herself to be known as the Nomad who found the Avatar. She then insulted our culture by falling in love someone who was not part of the nation."

Ragnar's eyes opened in horror. "You're the one that led the Empire to our caravan on that day?"

"That's messed up," said Snotlout.

"You mean you stole your own people because you are jealous of Ragnar's mother?" said Hiccup in disbelief.

"I do not care what you think of me, but I have had enough of this child who thinks himself so much better than me," he said narrowing his eyes at Ragnar.

He then began to move his hands around in order to create an air bubble around Ragnar's head. Ragnar immediately clutched his throat as he tried to breathe, but found the air exiting from his body. His vision was becoming black, but then they heard the sound of lining and immediately the air bubble dispelled.

Mildew just stood there his eyes widened and mouth wide open and then he collapsed to the ground with smoke exiting from his back. Standing directly behind him was Viggo who had extended to fingers that was smoking.

Mildew looked at Viggo weakly. "Why? I handed you the Avatar."

Viggo narrowed his eyes. "And your usefulness has come to an end."

Mildew head then limp and he just laid there unmoving.

Ryker then started to make his way towards Hiccup. "Let's grab the Avatar and get out of this gloomy forest."

Viggo nodded. "It would seem as if this is the end of the Air Nomads."

However before any of them could do anything, immediately blown away by a powerful gust of wind. Ragnar looked up and then saw jumping into the fray were none other than the other two elders and immediately pushed them back.

"Ragnar, take the Avatar and go, we'll hold him off as long as we can," said the female elder.

"What about you?" Ragnar asked.

"There's no way we can escape this battle," said the bearded elder. "All we can do is assure your scape, it will be up to you to rebuild our Nation and to help the avatar in his battle against the Emperor."

"Fine with me," said Snotlout and immediately ran off.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "We have to go."

Ragnar looked conflicted and looked at the elders.

"Are hopes lie with you, Ragnar," said the female elder. "Your mother would be so proud."

Hiccup had to drag Ragnar way as he watched the elders doing battle with Viggo and Ryker.

Viggo looked at them. "So you would for your lives away for a couple of teenagers."

"Those teenagers are more than they seem," said bearded elder. "You may defeat us, but you will never beat them."

Ryker laughed. "Your sacrifice will be in vain."

The two elders looked at one another and then charged at Viggo and Ryker.

* * *

Hiccup and Ragnar were zigzagging through the flames that were erupting in all parts of the caravan. Snotlout was leading the way parting the Earth to give them a clear passage through.

"Where are the others?" said Ragnar as he blew the actually with his Air Bending.

"Over here!" Astrid's voice yelled.

They saw Astrid and the others with their dragons and in waste any time mounting on.

"We have to go," said Hiccup.

Heather looked at the caravan. "What about the Air Benders."

Ragnar closed his eyes. "There aren't any."

Everyone was completely silent and took off far away from the burning forest just in time as Viggo and Ryker stepped out of the frames in time to see them flying off into the distance.

"After them!" Viggo ordered narrowing his eyes at the decaying dots in the horizon.

* * *

Hiccup and the others had flown a safe distance away from the forest and everyone was completely quiet and looking at Ragnar.

"I'm so sorry, Rag," said Hiccup finally. "We never wanted any of this to happen."

Ragnar closed his eyes. "Mildew was still just that he didn't realise that he was destroying our own culture and now it's my duty to preserve it." He shook his head as he looked at the others. "I'm the Last Air Bender."

"Not if we win this war," said Hiccup strongly. "It may take centuries, but the Air Nomads shall return."

"And we'll help you every step of the way," said Heather flying close to him.

Ragnar remain quiet as the flew into the sunset hoping beyond hope that Hiccup was right.


	12. The Storm

Hiccup was dreaming that he was lying on top of Toothless and suddenly ghostly figures began to appear in front of him. One was his father, Stoick, a mountain of a man with a thick red beard and emerald green eyes, his mother, Valka, a beautiful lean woman with beautiful auburn hair and finally a girl his age that resembled Astrid, who was in fact her mother, Sigrid, a childhood friend.

"You were no son of mine," said Stoick.

"Where were you when we needed you?" said Valka.

"You let us down in our darkest hour," said Sigrid.

"I'm sorry," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly the nice peaceful cloudless sky became a giant storm that raged across the sky. Suddenly fireballs began to launch into the air and Hiccup tried desperately to guide Toothless away.

However all his attempts failed and he found himself crashing into the ocean below and he felt everything going black.

"We need, Hiccup," said the combined voices of his friends and parents. "We need you. We need you, Hiccup. We need you."

* * *

Hiccup immediately woke up with a start screaming which awoke the others. It only took a few seconds to realise that they were still camping out in location they had found.

"What's going on?" said Astrid, who had very bad bed and was holding a dagger in each hand.

"Sorry," said Hiccup apologetically. "I just had a bad dream, you can go back to sleep."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Snotlout, who immediately curled up in his sleeping bag.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "You all right, Hiccup?"

"I'm okay," Hiccup lied.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "You're not a very good liar, you know that."

Hiccup sighed. "So I've been told. Look it was just a bad dream, you know about Drago's attacking me on my way to the Air Temple."

Ragnar nodded. "That would certainly give you nightmares. I myself have been having nightmares about…" He stopped himself, "well, you know."

"You know where he if you need us," said Heather gently.

Hiccup nodded. "I know, but I would prefer dealing with this for myself."

* * *

When morning finally arisen he began to pack their camp and Ragnar smiled in the clear skies above them.

"Look at those clear skies," Ragnar smiled. "Should be some smooth flying."

Heather then discovered that they had a problem. "Looks like we have to smoothly fly to the nearest market, we're out of food."

"According to the map there should be a market not too far way from here," said Hiccup looking at the map. "We can resupply their and it doesn't seem to be controlled by the Empire, either."

"Thank the sprites," Fishlegs sighed.

* * *

Not too far away was Eret and his ship, but Bjorn didn't appear to like the weather like everyone else.

He took a deep breath and grimaced. "There is a storm coming, a big one."

Eret wasn't as convinced. "You're out of your mind, uncle. The weather is perfect, there's not a cloud in sight."

Bjorn shook his head. "The storm is approaching from the north, I suggest we alter our course and head south-west."

Eret couldn't believe his ears. "We know the Avatar is travelling northward so we will do the same."

Bjorn looked at him. "Eret, consider the safety of the crew."

Eret narrowed his eyes. "The safety of the crew doesn't matter!"

Unfortunately he was overheard by the lieutenant, who had just made his way on deck. He was narrowing his eyes directly at Eret, who then immediately marched up to him.

"The Avatar is far more important than any individuals' safety," he said plainly to the lieutenant.

The lieutenant and glared at him as he walked off the deck and Bjorn approached him.

"He doesn't mean that, he's just all worked up," Bjorn assured.

* * *

Hiccup and the others had managed to reach the market and were in the midst of buying food. Heather was shaking a watermelon very thoroughly.

"It's good. It's perfect I'm telling you," said the woman from the fruit store.

Heather could hear a swishing sound as she shook the watermelon. "I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing."

"Swishing means it's ripe," said the lady looking annoyed now. "It's the right juices swishing around."

"I think it's true, Heather," said Ragnar. "Swishing means it's ripe."

Heather then immediately placed the watermelon back into the store. "I just realised we're out of money anyway."

The woman was very annoyed by this and immediately grabbed the basket from Hiccup, who had filled it up with fruit and vegetables.

"Great, that's just perfect," Hiccup sighed. "We're out of food and out of money."

"What are we supposed to do?" Snotlout grumbled.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. "You can get a job, smart guy."

They immediately heard the old couple arguing close by.

"We shouldn't go out there," said the old woman to her husband. "Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm."

Naturally her husband disagreed. "Bah, you're crazy. It's a nice day, no clouds, no wind, no nothing," he said gesturing to the sky. "So, quit your nagging woman."

Hiccup didn't like the sound of the storm. "Maybe, we should find some shelter."

Snotlout scoffed. "Are you kidding? It's a glorious day out here." He then leaned towards Astrid. "You know, we could go on a nice sailing trip."

Astrid just merely grunted in annoyance.

"My joints say there's going to be a storm!" the old lady roared. "A bad one."

"Well, if your joints against my brains," her husband snapped.

"Then I hope your brain can find someone else to hull all that fish, because I ain't coming."

"Then I'll find a new fresh huller and paid double what you get. How do you like that?"

Upon hearing the word 'double', Snotlout and the twins quickly marched up to the old man.

"We'll go," said Snotlout gesturing to himself and the twins.

"You're hired," said the old man without hesitation.

Hiccup and the others looked at them with very great concern.

"What?" Snotlout asked. "You said get a job and he's paying double."

The old man looked at him. "Double? Who told you that nonsense?"

* * *

Eret soon discover that his uncle was right about the storm is a huge storm cloud that spans for miles was coming into view.

The lieutenant looked at Eret. "Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all."

"Lucky guess," Bjorn shrugged.

Eret looked at the lieutenant and marched up towards him. "Lieutenant, you better learn some respect or I will teach it to you."

He then made his way towards the bow, but the lieutenant just narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you know about respect?" he spat. Bjorn tried to give him some warning, but unfortunately his back was towards him. "The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew to your esteemed uncle shows that you know nothing about respect." Bjorn rubbed his forehead knowing that this was not going to end well. "You don't care about anyone but yourself! There again what should I expect from a spoiled nobleman?"

Eret looked at him furiously and raised his arms into a fighting stance. The lieutenant then mimicked the fighting stanza the two of them started to make their way slowly towards one another.

"Easy now," said Bjorn calmly.

The two of them clashed therefore arms into one another and sparks flew when their armour scraped against one another. Steam was emitting from Eret's hand and Bjorn quickly intervened before the tension escalated.

"Enough," he said pushing them back. "We are all a bit tired from being at sea for so long. I'm sure one we have something to eat, everyone will feel so much better."

Eret and the lieutenant merely narrowed one another and then turned her back on to one each other and soon the rest the crew on the deck left.

"I do not need your help keeping order on my ship," Eret snapped at his uncle.

Bjorn placed a hand on his nephew shoulder, but he merely shrugged it off and walked off in a huff.

* * *

In the market everyone could see the storm clouds were gaining and despite this the fishermen, Snotlout and the twins were still determined to go out there.

"Snotlout, this isn't a good idea," said Ragnar as Snotlout loaded the boat. He then gestured to the storm clouds. "Look at the sky."

"I'm not going to let a little bit of bad weather stop me," said Snotlout stubbornly.

"And we do not want in this watching Snotlout get killed," said Ruffnut.

"And that's worth getting ourselves killed," Tuffnut nodded.

"The boy with tattoos whose has some sense, you should listen to him," said the old woman as she walked off.

The old man immediately looked up to look like she was carrying. "Boy with tattoos?" He then looked directly at Ragnar. "Airbender tattoos and if you're an Airbender…" He then looked at Hiccup, "that would make you the Avatar."

"That's right," said Astrid.

His eyes immediately narrowed at Hiccup. "Well, don't be so smiley about it." That was not the response they were expecting. He then immediately began prodding Hiccup with his finger hard. "The Avatar disappeared 20 years ago, you turned your back on the world."

"Don't yell at him," Astrid snapped at the old man. "Hiccup will never turn his back on anyone."

"Oh, he wouldn't, huh?" said the old man not looking convinced. "Then I must've imagined the last 20 years of war and suffering."

"That was hardly his fault," said Ragnar strongly. "He was frozen in a block of ice the 20 years, it wasn't Heather and the twins he would still be in there."

"Then what was he doing a block of ice, hiding?" the old man snapped.

Heather looked at him furiously. "Hiccup is the bravest person I know, he has done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him."

"You don't need to defend me," said Hiccup. The three of them immediately turned on him shocked. "I did tell my duty, after all."

"But Hiccup, Drago was the one that attacked you," Fishlegs reminded.

Hiccup said nothing and merely walked away.

"That's right, keep walking!" the old man yelled.

Astrid glared at him. "Your horrible old man."

They then ran off after Hiccup just as Snotlout and the twins made their way back onto the deck of the boat.

"Hey, they left without saying goodbye," Snotlout groaned.

"Your friend aren't too polite, are they?" said the old man.

"I know," Snotlout nodded. "This one time I was—"

"Hey, hey, hey," said the old man giving him a crate. "Get below deck."

Tuffnut looked at his sister. "Was all that about?"

"I think it's safe to assume that the old man deeply insulted Hiccup, who immediately walked off to get some fresh air," Ruffnut explained. "Naturally Astrid and the others probably followed him to keep them company."

"Huh?" said Tuffnut as he and his sister made their way back below deck.

* * *

Astrid and the others had followed Hiccup to the mountains and saw him entering into a cave. When they ended inside they found him sitting there looking at a campfire he had created.

"Sorry, walking out on you guys," said Hiccup.

"It's okay," said Fishlegs.

Astrid nodded. "That fishman was way out of line."

"He wasn't too far wrong though," said Hiccup as he curled up into a ball. "I did fail the world, my father, my mother and your mother."

Astrid then sat next to him. "She talked about you all the time. I always pictured you as this tall mysterious guy."

Hiccup chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint."

"The still mysterious guy," Astrid smiled.

The others and soon sat around the fire.

"You know, I always wanted to know what the Empire was like before Drago," said Fishlegs looking at Hiccup intrigued.

"My mother said that the Empire was entering the golden age before the war," said Ragnar.

Heather looked at Hiccup. "Maybe talking about your past will make you feel better."

Hiccup sighed. "Very well, it was just before my 15th birthday, 20 years ago. I was training under my mentor, Gobber when everything began to change."

* * *

20 years ago within the capital of the Fire Empire, called Berk, Hiccup, who was completely barechested swinging his fist unleashing fireballs.

Watching him was a beefy man about 50, he was completely bald with a rope like belonged moustache hanging from his face. The most notable thing about him was the fact that his right hand was in fact a metal hand and he had a peg leg with a tooth made of metal.

"That's good, lad," Gobber nodded. "Remember to control your breathing, it is the foundation of Firebending. If you do not control your breathing or your fire will become very wild and you can easily use it to kill and destroy."

Hiccup kept on concentrating on his breathing as he slammed his fist forward unleashing more flames before finally pushing his foot forward unleashing a burst of flames from the soul of his foot.

"And take a break," said Gobber.

Hiccup was completely sweaty has he made his way towards a bench and grabbed a container and began to guzzle down water.

"Training hard I see," said a new voice.

Hiccup looked up and his cheeks immediately turned pink as walking towards him was Sigrid Hofferson. The two of them have been friends since they were children, she had already joined the army and was already made a lieutenant.

Hiccup then remembered that he was completely barechested and very quickly grabbed his shirt and place it over his head. This caused Sigrid to giggle, which was completely adorable, though he did not say that face. The last person that trying to woo her ended up in a healers hut with a dislocated shoulder.

Gobber cleaned his throat and immediately got up. "I forgot that I have some work to do, just remember your breathing techniques."

They then watched as Gobber hobbled away on his peg leg

Hiccup shook his leg and looked at Sigrid. "What brings you here?"

"Do I need a reason?" Sigrid asked as she sat next to him.

Hiccup suddenly found him so very hot under the collar. "I-I suppose not."

"Well, I do," said Sigrid. "Your father has summoned you to the Great Hall."

Hiccup groaned. "No doubt give me another lecture about how to lead our people when I become Emperor."

"Come on, Hiccup, you know very well that it's your destiny to rule people," Sigrid pointed out.

Hiccup sighed. "I know, I know, the way my dad taught it sounds and take the position any day now."

"Well you best not keep him waiting," Sigrid advised.

* * *

Hiccup soon found himself in the Great Hall and discover that his father, Stoick was there along with his mother, Valka. They weren't allowed as surrounding them were five Fire Elders.

The presence of the Fire Elders was a bit of a surprise, as the only show up when something big was about to happen. As he made his way towards them Hiccup felt himself completely nervous.

"Uh, Dad, why are the Elders here?" Hiccup asked.

"They're here for you, son," said Stoick.

Hiccup noticed that both his parents were looking slightly upset and joyous at the same time. He couldn't figure out why they would be upset and joyful at the same time.

The elders of the elders then step forward looking at Hiccup. "It is time for you to know your true destiny."

Hiccup frowned. "That I'm going to take over as Emperor?"

The elder shook his head. "Something way more important than that."

Hiccup eyes widened. What could be more important than taking over as Emperor?

The elder looked directly into Hiccup's eyes. "You Hiccup Haddock, are the Avatar."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You're joking?"

"They aren't, son," said Valka.

Hiccup looked at the Elders. "How do you know it's me?"

"We have known that you were the Avatar for some time," said one of the other Elders. He then held out a blanket and rolled it open on the table. "Do you remember these?"

Hiccup looked and discovered that inside the blanket were four toys. He remembered them almost instantly, because they were hit when he was very young.

"These were some of my favourite toys when I was little," Hiccup stared.

"You chose them among thousands of toys, Hiccup," said the Elder. "The toys you picked worthy four Avatar relics. These items belonged to Avatars pasts, your own past lives."

"So that's how people across the world know the Avatar's location they know it," said Hiccup still not able to wrap his head around it.

"At the age of 15, we inform the Avatar of the true identity when they start preparing their mission to go across the world in order to master the four elements and serve as guardian to peace and justice," said the eldest of the Elders.

Hiccup looked up. "Wait, but if I am the Avatar…" He then looked at his parents. "Wouldn't that mean that I could never—?"

Stoick nodded. "Yes, son. You can never become Emperor."

"The Avatar is not meant to serve a single Nation, but all four Nations added guardian," said the Elder. "As a result they can never take up the mantle of King, Emperor or Chief."

"And you must be prepared, because we have seen signs of danger close by," said another one of the Elders. "Not appropriate as melodramatic, but storm clouds are gathering."

"We fear that war may be upon us very soon, young Avatar," said the eldest of the Elders. "With war on the horizon we need the Avatar to stand ready as guardian."

Hiccup just stood there taking it all in.

* * *

Back in the present, Hiccup was looking at the others through the flames of the campfire.

"Must have been quite a shock," said Fishlegs. "Thinking one minute it was your destiny to rule as Emperor and the next to discover that it's your duty to protect the world as the Avatar."

Hiccup nodded. "It was not what I expected, but ironically enough it was me becoming the Avatar that set the wheels in motion."

* * *

Out at sea on board Eret's ship, the lieutenant was looking at certain members of the crew in the engine room. To say that he was very annoyed about Eret would have been an understatement.

"I'm sick of taking his orders and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar," the lieutenant grumbled. "I mean who does Eret think he is?"

"Do you really want to know?" said a voice.

They all looked up and saw Bjorn looking down at them from the door to the engine room."

"The General Bjorn," said the Lieutenant getting to his feet quickly. "We were just—"

"It's okay," Bjorn assured. "May I join you?"

"Of course, sir."

Bjorn made his way down to the step and made his way towards the motley crew and sat down.

"Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated man, he has been through much," said Bjorn. "The incident of his banishment started to years ago back when he was an honorary Captain within the army."

* * *

Two years ago, Eret was with his father, Eret Senior, a senator as they were making their way towards the Senate within the capital of Berk.

Eret looked at his father. "You look frustrated, father?"

His father sighed. "Our beloved Emperor is pushing even further into the Earth Kingdom territory."

Eret looked confused. "Isn't that a good thing?"

His father shook his head. "Eret, you may not remember this, but there was a time when we were allies. When you are no higher than my knee I was an ambassador by our previous Emperor to the Earth King, those were the good old days."

Eret looked at his father. "But wasn't Emperor Stoick weak? I mean his son, the Avatar, was unable to navigate through a fierce store and ended the Avatar Cycle."

"That's the official story, but the truth is far darker," said his father gravely.

Eret had no idea what he meant, but soon they were in the Senate.

* * *

There were a good amount of people that mostly Generals, who were discussing strategy. There were very few Senators left now as under Emperor Drago's rule the country had been far more military.

A general was standing in the centre of the map on the floor of the entire world. He had a much dark, olive toned skin, black hair and goatee.

"The Earth Kingdom's defences are concentrated here," said the general gesturing to a point on the map. "A dangerous battalion of their strongest Earthbenders and fiercest warriors. So I am recommending the 41st Division."

Another general spoke out. "The 41st is entirely new recruits, how do you expect them to feed a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"

"I don't," the general smiled. "They will be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better team to use as bait then fresh meat?"

Eret was appalled upon hearing this. "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How could you betrayed them?"

Everyone looked at him and flames immediately erupted around the throne where a large figure sat.

"You dare show disrespect to a general," said a booming voice from the flames.

Eret's father than stood up. "My son is right. We cannot put our best and brightest on the front lines, especially with the cowardly manoeuvre."

* * *

Back in the present, Bjorn was looking at the crew with a very grave face.

"They were right of course, but the Emperor did not see it that way," said Bjorn sadly. He then looked at the lieutenant. "Still believe that my nephew doesn't care about our soldiers?"

The lieutenant just sat there in silence.

* * *

Back in the cave, Hiccup was still telling his story to the others were listening with great interest.

"What do you mean that you becoming the Avatar set the wheels in motion for this war?" Heather asked.

"There were few within the Senate that believe that we have become complacent and wanted to expand our presence to the world," Hiccup explained. "My father was a strong voice against such opposition as were many like Eret's father."

Fishlegs looked up. "Eret's father?"

Astrid nodded. "Actually, Eret's father kept on speaking against the Emperor though it did very little good."

Hiccup looked at them. "Anyway word soon spread in the capital that I was the Avatar and because of that I could no longer take the throne."

* * *

20 years ago, Hiccup was now walking with Sigrid through the gardens within the Palace.

"So you're the Avatar," said Sigrid.

"Apparently," Hiccup nodded.

Sigrid shook her head in disbelief. "That's amazing." She then smiled at him. "So I can show me how you can master all four elements?"

Hiccup laughed. "Without enjoying it as much as you."

Sigrid frowned. "Why not?"

Hiccup looked at her. "Because at the start of the Emperor my actions reflected on my father. Would you think my actions will reflect now that I'm the Avatar and there's a point in fact that I can no longer be his heir which means the future of the Fire Empire is in question."

Sigrid nodded in understanding. "I suppose that's one way to see it." She then nudged him gently. "But I'm sure that you're more than capable of stopping this so-called war that the Elders are predicted."

"Speaker yourself," said a voice.

The two of them turned and saw directly behind them was none other than Ryker. Ryker was now 20 years younger than his present day himself and he lacked the goatee on his chin. Next to him was his younger brother, Viggo, who was roughly the same age as they were.

"Ryker, do try to be more polite," Viggo advised. "After all we are in the presence of not only the Emperor's son and the Avatar as well."

Ryker snorted. "He doesn't look impressive to me."

Hiccup never liked the two brothers. Ryker was a muscle head and Viggo always did try to get the better of him, especially during training. There was no doubt that Viggo was a strategic genius as he always manipulated his foes in a way for him to take the advantage.

"Why don't you two just get out of here," Sigrid glared.

Ryker was about to make a move towards her, but Viggo stopped him.

"Come, brother, I think we have other pressing matters to discuss," said Viggo as he walked away.

Grudgingly Ryker followed him.

Sigrid looked at Hiccup. "Don't listen to them, they're just jealous that you got the rank of Master before they did."

Hiccup sighed. "Yes, and now I have to be a master with three more elements."

Sigrid then kissed him on the cheek, causing his legs to become jelly. "I know you can do it, because I believe in you."

* * *

Hiccup then made his way back to the Palace as he needed to pack on his journey, though the Elders advised him to pack light.

Then he heard a large argument coming from the throne room.

"You will destroy us, Stoick!" a booming voice roared.

"No, I am trying to save us and our honour!" his father's voice roared. "Your suggestions will never be heard with in my Senate that I can assure you. And if you do proceed with this plan of yours be aware that my son will stop you."

He then heard a laugh that sent his bones shivering. "If you think that runt can stop me, you're mistaken. And as for you staying on as Emperor, we'll see how long that lasts now that you have no longer an heir to take over from you."

Hiccup then felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was his mother, giving him a gentle look.

"I think its best that we start packing for your journey, don't you?" Valka asked.

* * *

Hiccup didn't need to be told twice and they soon found himself in his room. His room was not your ordinary teenager's quarters as it had a desk which was filled to the brim of papers of designs that he created.

"Who was Dad arguing with?" Hiccup asked.

Valka sighed. "Drago Bludvist, he's a general within the army. However, unlike Gobber and Bjorn, he uses fear in order to rein in his men. He has been pushing for us to expand, precisely to expand with in the Earth Kingdom."

Hiccup stared at her. "But the four nations are only supposed to remain as four not one."

Valka nodded. "That is what your father is trying to explain, but Drago has many friends within the Senate."

Hiccup looked at her. "You think that it will he that will start this war. The one of the Elders warned us about."

Valka nodded. "Ironically it's because of you that he might have this opportunity. Thanks to you we are now the most technologically advanced nation giving us more opportunities than ever before."

"So it's my fault," Hiccup sighed.

Valka placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Which is why it's important you to take over as the Avatar and stop this war, hopefully before it begins."

* * *

Back in the present, Hiccup was looking at the others smiling at the memory.

"You mother seems to be quite sweet," said Heather.

"She always knew what to say when my dad yelled at me," said Hiccup. "Let me tell you it's not easy being the Emperor's son, especially when you discover that you're the Avatar."

* * *

Back on Eret's ship, Bjorn was still telling Eret's story to the crew.

"After that little outburst, Drago immediately took action for this this respect," said Bjorn closing his eyes. "And there was only one way to resolve this…"

"The Dragon Sword, a Fire Duel," the lieutenant finished.

Bjorn nodded. "That's right. Eret's father agreed to the challenge to face the Emperor in combat, as he was disrespectful within his presence."

Two years ago with in the arena, Eret was with his uncle as he watched his father facing against the Emperor. When the two of them immediately turned around it began clashing with one another.

" _The match started well for Eret's father, but Drago had been a general before he became emperor and Eret's father was just a Senator, with very little combat experience. The tide of the match quickly turned in favour of the Emperor and Eret was finding it very difficult to watch_ …"

* * *

Back within the cave, Hiccup was looking at the others in complete silence.

"The next day I was about to set out to my journey towards the Southern Air Temple on Toothless," said Hiccup.

* * *

20 years ago, Hiccup was now wearing Earth Kingdom clothing, as he did not want to draw attention on his journey. Though with him riding on a Night Fury that was easier said than done.

Seeing him off with his family, teachers and Sigrid.

Stoick pulled his son into a hug. "I'll miss you, son."

Hiccup was finding it very difficult to breathe. "Dad, can't breathe."

Stoick released him and Hiccup looked to Valka.

"You stay safe, you hear me," said Valka.

Hiccup looked at her. "I'm the Avatar, is an occupational hazard."

Stoick laughed proudly.

Gobber then hobbled his way over to Hiccup. "Just remember what I taught you, lad. You may find them quite useful in the days to come."

"How can I forget, you drilled them into me like a Whispering Death," said Hiccup.

Sigrid then approached him. "You better come back, because I won't forgive you if you don't."

Hiccup smiled at her. "Don't worry you'll see me again."

"I'd better."

Hiccup then began to mount Toothless and looked at everyone just one last time.

"How make you proud, all of you," said Hiccup. He then looked down at Toothless. "Let's go, bud."

Toothless immediately warmed into the air and Hiccup waved them goodbye and they all did the same.

"You've already made me proud, son," said Stoick with a tear in his eye.

Unbeknownst to them someone was hiding in the shadows, a large figure, who smiled viciously.

* * *

Back in the present, Hiccup was looking at them all sadly.

"And there was the last time I saw any," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at him with sympathy. "My Mum, never really recovered when she heard the news that the Avatar was dead."

"That's terrible," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup got to his feet and slammed his fist against the stone wall. "I failed everyone, if I had paid more attention and I could stop this war before it happened! Because of me so many people have died and I wasn't there to stop it!"

Hiccup was so angry that he failed to notice that he was causing the flames from the campfire to rise.

"Whoa, hot cinders," said Heather backing away from the fire.

Hiccup then took a deep breath and control his anger. "I'm sorry I got so mad."

"It's not your fault about what happened," said Astrid. "There is no way you could have predicted that Drago would launch such a cowardly attack, especially in foul weather."

Hiccup sighed. "I remember it like it was yesterday. Me and Toothless were flying over the sea with a huge storm erupted, writing was shooting in all different directions. It wasn't easy but I was able to maintain control over Toothless.

"However, Drago did not care about the weather or the fact that he was putting his men in danger. All he cared about was stopping me from ever reaching the Southern Air Temple, he launched so many fireballs into the air that it was hard to avoid them all. Eventually we got struck by one of them and we fell into the ocean and then everything went black." He then looked at Heather. "The next thing I knew I woke up in your arms."

"Hiccup, despite what you think it's none of your fault," said Ragnar gently.

Hiccup looked at him. "I know, but if I had been more alert I might have seen this treachery before it happened. I knew that Drago was planning something big, but I paid it no mind. Because of me, Drago was able to kill my father and is Emperor, he then launched a cowardly attack on to the Earth Kingdom, totally annihilated the Air Nomads, just so to prevent the next Avatar from appearing."

"You don't know what would have happened," said Heather looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup shook his head. "Oh, I know what would have happened. I could have stopped Drago and prevented this war before it even started."

"Hiccup," said Astrid gently.

"The fisherman was right, I did fail on the world," said Hiccup unable to look at them.

"You're being too hard on yourself," said Ragnar. "There is no way you could have predicted Drago's treachery and I believe it was meant to be. If you had stopped Drago, I probably would have been born."

"Nor would I," Astrid added.

Hiccup sighed. "Yeah, but Heather's mother would be alive."

"Or you could have died and been killed when Drago attacked the Air Temples," Heather pointed out.

"You don't know that," said Hiccup still unable to look at them."

"Whether you like it or not it was meant to be," said Ragnar. "Now you can either stay here feeling sorry for yourself or you could go out there and do what you were meant to do, save the world."

"Ragnar is right, you give people hope and hope is something that we've lost for quite some time," Heather nodded.

"I know for a fact that once the resistance he has of your return they will become stronger because of it," said Astrid.

Hiccup smiled and looked at all three of them.

* * *

Back on, Eret's ship, Bjorn was still telling the crew of Eret's story.

"As you all know the Dragon Sword, is not a fight to the death," said Bjorn looking at them. "However, Drago was the Emperor so he made the rules and he struck down my brother when he was defenceless, knowing that he was the last bit of resistance against him in the Senate.

* * *

Two years ago, Eret had just witnessed the Emperor killing his father in cold blood in his eyes widened in horror. In rage and anger he jumped out of the crowd and charged at the Emperor before Bjorn could stop them.

However, the general that he had insulted earlier tripped him up and he landed right at the feet of the Emperor.

"How fitting that the son of the traitor would reveal himself a traitor as well," said Drago looking down at him.

The general then picked him up forcing him to look at the Emperor. "You killed my father when he was defenceless."

"Your father questioned my greatest general on how we should proceed in this war," the Emperor growled. "As did you I am not mistaken and then you have the gall to attack me in a one-on-one duel."

He then snapped his fingers and a soldier and immediately approached the Emperor holding a prong. He then placed his hand over it and immediately the end became white hot.

"Now I will show you what it means to anger me and he disrespected me in my own Senate!" Drago roared.

Bjorn was in the crowd with, Viggo, Ryker and a young girl about Eret's age. He then immediately looked away not wanting to see it'

' _I looked away_ ,' said Bjorn.

Bjorn was able to shield his eyes, but not his years as he heard the cries of his nephew ringing across the hall.

* * *

The entire crew was speechless upon hearing the story, unable to comprehend what had happened.

"So that's how he got the mark," said the lieutenant stunned. "I thought his father was part of coup d'état and he was banished as an accessory."

Bjorn shook his head. "You are propaganda spun by the Emperor himself." He then looked at the entire crew. "After the incident, the Emperor said that attempting to attack him that Eret had shown shameful cowardice. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar, only then could he return with his honour."

The lieutenant looked at the ground. "So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar, is the only chance of returning things to normal."

Bjorn shook his head. "Things will never become normal, especially after the loss of his father. But the important thing is the Avatar brings Eret hope."

* * *

Eret himself was in his quarters meditating, his thought were back to the days where he was having fun with his father.

He was brought out of his meditation, when lightning struck the ship.

* * *

Elsewhere in the cave where Hiccup and the others were staying, the fisherman's wife they had met earlier quickly entered.

"Help!" she cried. "Oh, please help."

Heather immediately ran towards the old woman and brought her into the cave. "It's okay, you're safe," she assured her.

"But my husband isn't," she said.

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs asked.

"Where's Snotlout and the twins?" Ragnar asked.

"They haven't returned, they should have been backed by now and this storm is becoming a typhoon," said the old woman. "They're caught out at sea."

Hiccup got to his feet. "I'm going to find them."

"I'm going with you," said Astrid.

"As am I," said Ragnar.

"Same here," said Heather.

"I'm staying here," said the old woman sitting down next to the campfire.

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs as they began to mount their dragons. "Fishlegs, you stay with her."

"Will you guys be all right?" Fishlegs asked.

"We'll be back, I promise," Hiccup assured.

They immediately exited the cave entrance to the sky.

* * *

In the raging sea, not too far way, Eret's ship was being pounded by the sea every turn. Eret and the rest the crew had managed to make their way on deck.

"Where were we get?" said Eret looking at the lieutenant.

"I don't know," he said.

"Look!" Bjorn pointed.

They followed his finger and saw that the helmsman was clinging onto some destroyed rigging at the bridge.

"The helmsman!" Eret yelled.

Eret immediately began to climb the rigging to get to him and the lieutenant quickly followed. Lightning was still shooting out in all directions, in fact the ball was heading straight towards them. Thankfully, Bjorn somehow managed to saw the lightning and shot it out with his fingers in the opposite direction away from the ship.

Unfortunately, he could do nothing about the fact that the ship was being pounded by the sea and eventually the helmsman lost his grip. He began to fall, but Eret was able to catch him on his way down and then handed him to lieutenant.

Lieutenant looked at him and nodded with a small smile on his face and Eret did the same.

* * *

Not too far away was Hiccup and the others as they began looking for the fishing boat, though it was a needle in a haystack within this storm.

"Where are they?" Heather yelled.

Hiccup then saw a massive wave heading straight towards them.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Hiccup yelled.

They immediately flew upwards in order to avoid the massive wave, but it was proving to be too big to avoid. Thankfully Ragnar flew out in front of them end began spinning his staff creating a massive hole within the wave allowing them to fly through safely.

Then they saw the fishing boat directly in front of them being battered by the waves, he didn't look like it could stand much longer.

"The fishing boat… there!" Hiccup pointed.

* * *

They were so preoccupied to the fishing boat that they did not notice Eret's ship was close by.

"The Avatar!" Eret pointed.

"What do you do sir?" the lieutenant asked.

Eret remain quiet for a few moments until he spoke. "Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety."

"Then we must directly into the eye of the storm," said Bjorn.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still making their way towards the fishing boat. On board the fisherman, Snotlout and the twins were doing everything they could to keep it afloat.

"I'm too young to die!" Snotlout cried.

"I'm not, but I still don't want ya," said fisherman.

"This is awesome and scary!" Tuffnut yelled through the wind.

"I know, I'm loving it!" Ruffnut yelled.

Then they saw Hiccup and the others flying down towards them. Hiccup immediately jumped off the Toothless just as lightning struck the mast causing it to collapse towards them.

Heather then quickly use the water in order to create ice killers to keep it in place causing it to slice in half. The two halves of the mass then fell harmlessly beside the fisherman, Snotlout and the twins.

Hiccup then immediately wrap some rope around them and Ragnar flew close towards the ship.

"Hang on onto the rope," said Hiccup and immediately tossed it to Ragnar.

Ragnar then tied the rope onto horn on the skull that Skull was wearing. With one good tug, Skull lifted the four of them off the fishing boat and onto his back and Hiccup jumped back onto Toothless.

Unfortunately, they had very little time to celebrate as an enormous wave began to form directly behind them carrying the fishing boat with it. Before they could do anything they were caught within the wave and fell right into the ocean.

Everyone began to lose consciousness as they began to sink deeper and deeper into the sea. Hiccup was still conscious and so everyone just floating there, but then his eyes began to glow and he held onto Toothless' saddle.

He then slammed his hands together creating a massive bubble around himself and the other dragons, who then immediately began to fly towards the surface carrying everyone with them.

* * *

Eret had just led his ship into the eye of the storm with awards were much more and where the rain had lessened.

"Uncle… I'm sorry," said Eret.

Bjorn smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your apology is accepted."

Then suddenly they saw shooting out of the water were Hiccup and the others still grabbing onto their dragons. Hiccup and Eret got a brief glimpse of one another as they past and flew into the eye of the storm.

* * *

When they returned to the cave the storm had lessened and Fishlegs and the fisherman's wife will relieved to see them as they entered the cave.

"Ah, you're alive," she said hugging her husband. She then parted away from him and scolded at him and pointed directly at Hiccup. "You owe this boy an apology."

The fisherman nodded. "I'm a big enough man to admit when I was wrong. That took some courage to save me and your friends, in that storm."

Astrid huffed. "I'm still tempted to throw you back into the sea."

The fisherman looked at Hiccup. "Your girlfriend is quite a spitfire."

Hiccup face immediately blushed. "She's not my girlfriend."

Fisherman blinked. "Huh, could have followed me."

Snotlout then approached and held his hand out fisherman. "You are still going to pay me, right?"

The fisherman then gave him a fish, much to his displeasure.

Hiccup then approached the others. "Guys, you are right before. I'm done dwelling on the past."

"Really?" Ragnar asked surprised.

Hiccup sighed. "I can't make guesses about what could have happened, I'm here now and I'm gonna make the best of it."

Astrid smiled. "Glad something finally got through that stubborn head of yours."

The fisherman then placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "If you weren't here now… well, I guess I wouldn't be here either. Thank you for saving my life, Avatar."

Fishlegs then looked at the cave. "Guys, the storm has stopped!"

They immediately went outside and found that the storm had indeed stopped and sunlight was shining through the clouds.


	13. The Dragon Spirit

Viggo and Ryker were on a Fire Empire military base as they were trying to get additional aid for their hunt for the Avatar, though the Colonel in charge was being difficult. There were looking down in the training area as they watched five arches hitting targets, all them with perfect bull's-eyes.

"Absolutely not," said the Colonel flatly. "The Crimson Arches are to stay here, your request is denied Commodore Viggo."

Viggo looked at the Colonel. "Colonel Sven, please reconsider. Their precision is legendary, the Crimson Arches can pin a fly to a tree in a hundred yards away without killing it."

Ryker snorted the Sven. "You're wasting their talents by placing them as mere security guards."

Sven turned on him. "Watch yourself Captain, you are talking to a superior officer." He then turned to Viggo. "And I can do whatever I want with their talents, they're my arches and what I say goes."

Viggo narrowed his eyes. "Need I remind you that my search for the Avatar is—"

The Sven turned on him. "Is nothing more than a vanity project. We're fighting a real war here and I need every man I've got, Commodore."

"But Colonel—"

The Colonel glared at him. "That is final! I don't want to hear that word about it!"

Ryker was about to draw his sword when Viggo grabbed his arm. "No need for violence, brother. I have a feeling that the tide will soon turn on us."

At that precise moment the Terrible Terror then approached the tower carrying a message on his leg. Sven immediately took it and began to read it at his face darkened.

Viggo smirked as he took the note from him. "News from Emperor Drago?" He then smartly looked at the Sven. "It would seem as if promoted to Admiral."

Ryker smiled. "Which means you are now the commanding officer here, brother."

Viggo smirked. "Indeed. Which means my request has just turned into an order."

Reluctantly Sven could only nod and walked away fuming.

Viggo smiled broadly as his new soldiers with Ryker by his side. They were completely unaware that another set of eyes were looking at them, one wearing a blue dragon mask, who disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

* * *

In a set of ancient ruins not too far way, Snotlout and the twins were suffering from a fever and no matter what they did they just couldn't bring them out of it.

"This should bring your fever down," said Fishlegs placing a wet cloth over their heads.

"Did anyone tell you that you have pretty eyes," said Snotlout.

"Okay," said Fishlegs awkwardly. "Why don't you just invest and maybe tomorrow you become your arrogance self once more."

The twins looked at one another.

"You know I have a sudden urge to experiment on gravity," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut nodded. "As do I, perhaps we should venture out and test our hypothesis."

Astrid immediately looked at Ragnar. "Okay what's along with them?"

Ragnar sighed. "The suffering from Eel Pox, a very infectious disease."

"They must got it from the little swim in the sea during a storm," said Heather.

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "Is its deadly?"

Ragnar shook his head. "No, but it leads to a high fever, deliriousness, sweaty skin and a very bad cold," said Ragnar counting the symptoms of his fingers. "However if we don't treat it soon it will be deadly."

"Can you hear them?" Hiccup asked.

"Not without the correct ingredients and unfortunately none of them are in this area," Ragnar sighed.

Hiccup then pulled out a map. "There is an herbalist on the other side of that mountain. We can most likely find a cure over there."

Ragnar shook his head. "I'm afraid you're in no condition to make such a track."

Heather then coughed.

"What was that about the disease highly infectious?" Astrid asked looking at Ragnar.

"I'm fine," Heather assured as she coughed.

"No you're not," said Hiccup bluntly.

"In a few hours you will be talking nonsense unless we can find a cure," said Ragnar as he placed her down next to Snotlout and the others.

Hiccup immediately made his way over to Toothless. "I'm going to get that herbalist, you guys take care of the others."

"You sure it's wise going out there on your own?" Astrid asked.

"Toothless is the fastest dragon we've got, we can get there and back again relatively easy," said Hiccup.

They then watched as Hiccup and Toothless took off and headed towards the mountain.

"Be safe," said Astrid.

* * *

Elsewhere in the world, Eret's ship was sailing across the sea near the mainland as they continue their hunt for the Avatar. The lieutenant was now focused on assisting him with finding the Avatar.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm," he explained looking down at the map. "But if we continue to head north-east—"

He then stopped when a large Navy vessel appeared next to them.

"What do they want?" Eret grumbled.

"Grabbed a sporting game of Maces and Talons," said Bjorn cheerfully.

Eret extremely doubted that was the case and his suspicions were proven true when the soldiers came on board with a wanted poster of the Avatar.

"The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance," said the captain. "All evidence about the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Viggo."

"Viggo has been promoted?" said Bjorn as he moved another one of his pieces. "Well, good for him."

His little manoeuvre had guaranteed his victory in the game much to the annoyance of the crew, who had yet to beat him in a single game.

Eret didn't bother to look at the captain. "I don't have anything to report to Viggo or his brother. Now get off my ship and let us pass."

"Admiral Viggo is not allowing ships in or out of this area," the Captain informed him.

"Off my ship!" Eret ordered.

The Captain and his men then left.

"Excellent!" Bjorn cried. He then took several copper pieces from the crew that he was facing against. "I take the pot." He then smiled at them. "But you're all improving, I'm certain you will win if we play again."

Eret didn't really care about his uncle's boardgame as he had more pressing concerns at the moment.

* * *

Several lookouts were surveying the area, in order to keep a good eye out for the Avatar.

One of them was looking at a wanted poster. "Says here the Avatar rides a Night Fury that's faster than any dragon. It also says Night Fury is considered to be the unholy offspring of lightning liking and death itself." He then looked at his friend. "Pretty amazing."

The look merely rolled his eyes. "Bah, that's just a bunch of Fire Emperor propaganda. There's no way that's true, all the Night Fury died a long time ago."

He then looked at his spyglass and then saw something heading straight at them. A split second later something large and black, with a teenager on its back rush right past them. The lookout post was pretty much disintegrated as Hiccup and Toothless flew past.

The lookout blinked then grabbed his horn and gave it a good blow, informing everyone in the region of the Avatar just came by. They then heard the sound of the warns as they began passing the message along.

* * *

In the ruins Ragnar and the others were doing their best attend to the others, but they were starting to be affected by the fever as well.

Astrid was coughing terribly and Fishlegs was beginning to get sweaty. Ragnar wasn't feeling too good himself, but he had to keep them warm as possible. Heather on the other hand was far too weak to move.

Snotlout was looking around with a dazed look. "Has there always been a ceiling there?"

Astrid coughed as she approached Ragnar. "They're getting worse."

"I know," said Ragnar feeling a bit hot under the collar. "We just have to hold out until Hiccup arrives with the medicine."

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless managed to reach the village on the other side of the mountain. Hiccup sent Toothless down near the woods, as he did want to draw attention.

"Toothless, stay here," he said.

Toothless roared and nodded.

Hiccup immediately made his way to the pharmacist and there he found an old lady with a cat.

"Hello, I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I need some medicine for my friends," he said as he approached the old woman. "The suffering from Eel Pox and—"

"Settle down young man," said the old woman as she started to grind some leaves. "Your friends are going to be fine. I been up here for over 40 years you know, used to be others, but they all left years ago." She then began to stroke her cat. "Now it's just me and Cateye."

"That's nice," said Hiccup getting a bit impatient.

"Wounded Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and again," said the old woman still grinding the leaves. "Brave boys and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape than when they arrive."

"That's nice, are you almost done?" Hiccup asked.

"Hold on, I just need to add one last ingredient," said the old lady as she slowly made her way to her herb garden. "Sandalwood? No, that's won't to do. Banana leaf? Ah, nope. Ginger root? Uh-huh, no. Where is that pesky little planet?"

Hiccup couldn't believe that this was happening as he facepalmed himself.

* * *

Out at sea, close to the mainland, was Eret, who was very frustrated after the blockade. He was unleashing his anger by practising his Firebending, until his uncle showed up.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order."

"I don't care what they do!" Eret snapped.

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Viggo and Ryker," said his uncle comfortingly.

Eret immediately looked at him. "How, uncle? With Viggo and Ryker's resources, it's just a matter of time before they catcher the Avatar. My honour, my dignity, my country… I'm about to lose them all."

* * *

Hiccup was still in the herbalist's house waiting for her to finish her potion, which she was taking a lot of time brewing.

"Ah, here is what I was looking for. Plum blossom," she said taking some blossom from a tree and adding it to her potion.

"Finally," said Hiccup, who was at the end of his wick. The moment she added the blossom he immediately grabbed the potion. "Thank you, for your help."

The old lady then immediately whacked him with a spoon on his head. "Hands off! What do you think you're doing?"

Hiccup looked at her confused as he rubbed his forehead. "Taking the cure to my friends?"

The old lady then laughed. "This isn't a cure, it's Cateye's dinner," she said placing the bowl next to her cat. "Plum blossom is her favourite."

Hiccup just stared at her. "What about my friends?"

"Well, there's the difficult way all the hard way to cure Eel Pox," she chuckled. "The easy way is just by getting some frozen wood frogs, there's plenty of them down in the valley swung."

Hiccup blinked. "When I supposed to do with frozen frogs?"

"Why suck on them of course."

Hiccup immediately put on a disgusted look. "Suck on them?"

"The frogs' skin excretes a substance that will cure many ailments, but make sure you get plenty. Once those little critters thaw out, they're useless."

Hiccup looked at her. "You're insane, aren't you?"

"That's right," he said and turned back to her desk. She then looked back at Hiccup, who was still standing there. "Well, don't stand there all day. Go!"

She flicked her spoon at him causing most of the substance on the ball to go over his face.

* * *

Hiccup immediately rushed outside where a powerful windstorm was blowing. He didn't get very far when several arrow appeared out of nowhere right next to his feet. Whoever had launched them skilfully managed to catch on his trousers trapping him in place.

"The Crimson Arches?" Hiccup stared recognising the arrows.

He then looked up and saw more arrows heading straight towards him. Hiccup immediately unleashed a powerful burst of flames that immediately turned the arrows to ash.

Toothless was poking his head out of the bushes wanting to help him. "Get out of here, bud!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless was reluctant, but followed his command and went deeper into the forest.

Hiccup then looked to the trees and saw the Crimson Arches reloading their bows and immediately dodge as they fired a barrage of arrows at him. He made his way to the gate and found more the arch is appearing out of nowhere, he used his Airbending training in order to pick up speed to avoid them as they kept on firing arrows at him.

He then jumped off the cliff and headed straight down into the valley, but the archers followed him. Hiccup then fell from tree to tree as he rolled down the steep cliff into the valley.

The archers on the other hand did not have any problems as they fired arrows that were tied onto the ropes and aimed them at the trees. Once the arrows ducked into the tree branches they immediately swung on the ropes to safety.

Hiccup finally managed to regain his balance and began jumping from tree to tree as crashing through them. However, he had to be careful as the archers kept on firing arrows at him without any breaks. Eventually he managed to reach the stream and then sank into its murky depths.

He then remembered what the herbalist had said and found several frozen wood frogs inside the stream.

"A frog," he said picking one out only for it to be knocked out of his hand by an arrow.

He began moving through the stream picking up as broad as he went, but he was much lower within the water and finally an arrow pinned his right arm against a tree trunk. He tried to pull it out but several more struck his shirtsleeve pinning him to the tree trunk.

He turned and saw the article in the stream as well and fired more arrows at him. He quickly used his Waterbending to lift the water and immediately froze it. However, each one of the arrow struck in the exact same place causing it to shatter with just three shots.

Then before Hiccup could move his hands in order to counter, the archers fired more arrows pinning his left arm to the tree trunk. They then fired a net arrow trapping him in place and he had a good strong feeling that the net was fireproof so he was unable to burn his way out.

* * *

A few hours later, Hiccup found himself in Empire military complex. His hands and ankles were now chained iron chains that were attached to large burning torches on either side of him. He also knew that there were several guards outside his prison and even if he did escape the entire complex was filled to the brim of Empire troops.

Despite this he tried to break free from his chains, but they were too strong for him and had a strong feeling that they were fireproof. The door opened and making their way towards him was none other than Viggo and Ryker.

"So we meet again, Hiccup," Viggo smiled.

"Viggo," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. He then looked at Ryker. "And your sidekick."

Ryker growled at him, but Viggo raised a hand and turned his attention back onto Hiccup.

"Do you remember when we were in school how we faced each other in Maces and Talons," said Viggo.

Hiccup nodded. "And you won most of our games."

Viggo nodded. "True, true. But you were my most challenging opponent, you also outshined me when it came to Firebending. Though being the Avatar you did have an unfair advantage over me."

Hiccup said nothing.

Ryker folded his arms and smirked. "I'm afraid your little game of hide and seek with the Empire is now over."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "I've never hidden from you."

"Then where were you in the last 20 years?" Ryker mocked.

Viggo raised his hand. "Brother, please remember the Avatar as our guest."

Hiccup looked at them. "So, you gonna kill me now or later?"

Viggo chuckled. "Perish the thought. Killing you will only complicate matters. We've got no idea what will happen to you with the Air Nomads and I do not like unknown. If you are reincarnated we just have to begin our search all over again and even if you are will be looking over our shoulder every minute of every day. So, we'll keep you alive, but just barely."

With that the two of them began to make their way towards the door. Hiccup narrowed his eyes and immediately took in a deep breath and unleashed a powerful gust of wind knocking the two of them right into the wall.

Viggo glared at him. "Hello all the wind you want, your effort is futile. There's no escaping this fortress and no one's coming to rescue you."

They then walked out of the door and Ryker made sure to slam it shut behind them.

Hiccup just stood there, knowing that Viggo was right. The situation was normal, he was positive Astrid and the others would be able to break out. Unfortunately, they were suffering from Eel Pox and will in no shape to assault her fortress, especially one under the command of Viggo.

* * *

In the ruins, Snotlout and the twins were just shaking uncontrollably from a fever. Fishlegs was now delusional and Astrid and Heather were coughing terribly as they lied down. Ragnar himself could barely stand as he tried to tend to them.

"How are they?" Astrid coughed.

Ragnar sighed. "Not good." He then coughed terribly. "I'm not feeling so good self."

"Where's Hiccup?" Heather panted.

"He should have been backed by now, something must've happened to him," said Astrid she then attempted to get up. "We've got to help him."

Ragnar then pushed her back down. "You're in no condition to walk into the storm. Besides, he could be anywhere in the area and we have no means of tracking him. The only thing we can do is wait."

Astrid looked at him. "Ragnar, we're not gonna last much longer."

"Hiccup has never failed us and he's not going to start now," said Ragnar gently. Astrid then closed her eyes as she slept and he immediately looked outside the ruins. "Please don't make me a liar, Hiccup."

* * *

At the fortress, the security was heavy as Viggo didn't want anything getting in to free the Avatar. However unbeknownst to the guards hiding with in the trees was the man with the blue dragon mask.

Down the road a horse carrying a wagon as it made its way towards the fortress. Then the mysterious appeared from the road and clung onto the wagon underneath. He had used the blanket to cover himself up as it passed over him and soon they were making their way towards the fortress.

Eventually the card stock of the gates leading to the fortress and he saw that the guards were inspecting the load.

"All clear," said the soldier's heat extract the contents. The guard then looked underneath the wagon and found that there was nothing there. "All clear. Go on in."

The intruder had skilfully made his way inside the wagon while the soldier wasn't looking. He then watched on as the wagon entered into the fortress.

Once he was inside the first gate, he waited for a while before he emerged from the wagon and rushed over towards one of the lookout towers without anyone noticing him.

Viggo and Ryker then emerged from the central tower looking down at the soldiers in the complex.

"We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element!" Viggo yelled to the crowd. "Until today, only one thing stood in our path to victory. The Avatar! I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner!"

All the soldiers then cheered, unaware that the mysterious intruder was making his way towards the tower through the battlements.

"This is the year Haddock's Comet returns to grant us its power!" Viggo continued.

Again the soldiers cheered.

"This is the year that the Fire Empire breaks through the walls of Meridian and Burns the city to the ground!"

The soldiers cheered even louder than before.

As they cheered the remainder blissfully unaware that an intruder had managed to reach the back of the tower and was now scaling down to the ground. Once he reached the ground he immediately jumped into the vents and slipped through the bars that led to the ventilation shaft underneath the tower.

* * *

Inside his prison, Hiccup was still desperately trying to break free from the chains that had contained. He then suddenly felt movement within his shirt, a very slimy movement and heard the sound of croaking.

"What?" He then saw the frozen frogs, he had collected were jumping out of his shirt. They had thawed out and were now making their escape, although part of their bodies were still frozen stiff. "No, no, no. Not now."

The guards outside of his cell was standing watching and heard the sound of croaking beneath them. They looked down and saw to their bewilderment several half frozen frogs were clawing their way through underneath the door.

Then they heard a noise ahead of them and saw a Firebender helmet skidding towards them. One of the guard immediately went to investigate this disturbance and turned round the corner. They then saw the flash of fire and the sound of a scream and then everything went silent.

This time two guards went to investigate the disturbance and they carefully made their way towards the corner. The immediately jumped out and found the guard suspended in the air chained up and gagged.

They approached him very confused, unaware that the mysterious intruder was clinging onto the ceiling above them. Then suddenly from out of nowhere chain appeared and wrapped itself around one of the guard's hands, the mysterious intruder then used his weight to lower himself to the ground lifting the guards into the air. The guard suspended so fast that he was knocked to the ground and was now the mercy of the mysterious intruder.

The final guard had heard the noise and immediately went for the horn to signal the alarm. However I'm knife sored through the air and not born out of his hand. He then saw the mysterious intruder rushing towards him and immediately thrusted his hand forward to unleash a viable.

However the mysterious intruder was holding a bucket of water in one of his hand and he immediately tossed it dousing the fire and covering the garden water. He then slammed the bucket across his feet knocking him off balance and he landed flat first onto the floor.

Hiccup could hear the noise outside and then heard the rustling of keys and saw the door open. He then watched as the mysterious intruder stepped into his cell.

Hiccup recognised the mask he was wearing. "Dragon Spirit?"

The Dragon Spirit then drew his sword from the sheath strapped to his back. It turned out that they were actually two swords there and soon realise that the assailant in front of him was an expert within the Twin Swords.

The Dragon Spirit then slice the chains on his wrists freeing him and he did the same to those around his ankles.

"Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?" Hiccup asked.

The Dragon Spirit did not answer and nearly made his way towards the door. He then opened the door and gestured for Hiccup to follow him.

Hiccup shrugged. "Okay, the strong silent type."

As Hiccup walked outside he saw that the guards were gagged and tied up, whoever his rescuer what he was certainly very skilled. He saw the frogs were crawling away and was starting to frost, but he knew he had other priorities easily get some more once he was freed. He can only hope that the others could hold on just a little bit longer.

* * *

Back at the ruins, Ragnar was now unable to move as he rested on the ground. Snotlout and the twins were now unconscious and Fishlegs was unmoving. Astrid and Heather had just reached the lunacy stage.

"I've never felt so good!" Astrid cried in a cheerful manner.

Heather on the other hand was humming a lullaby to a rock she was holding in her hands.

Ragnar knew it was only a matter of time before he would stay into lunacy. "Hiccup, what's keeping you?"

Now that Viggo's speech was over, the guards continued their patrols especially around the tower. Hiccup and the Dragon Spirit were now in the vents directly below the guards and they were keeping it quiet as they moved.

Once you reach the end of the event, the Dragon Spirit looked through the grates to see if the coast was clear. Once he saw that the guard patrols walking away he made a hand gestured to Hiccup, who nodded.

They then climbed out of the vents and made their way to the far end of the wall.

* * *

At the same time, Viggo and Ryker were walking down the hallway with a scribe in tow.

"I want a full transcription of my speech sent to the Emperor, along with glowing testimony memorials from all other ranking officers present—" said Viggo until Ryker placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, I'm afraid I have to stop you there," he said and then gestured down the hallway.

Viggo turned and saw that hanging from the ceiling were the guards that he had position outside the Avatar cell. Three of them were chained to the ceiling gagged and bound and then he immediately ran towards the cell.

When he opened the door he found that the Avatar was gone and the only thing in the now was a frog, which croaked him.

With outrage he immediately made his way back down the corridor with Ryker in tow.

The scribe quickly followed them. "Sir, should I hold off sending that speech to the Emperor?"

* * *

Outside, Hiccup and the Dragon Spirit had managed to reach the rope in the far side of the wall. They were just about to climb it when the alarms were sounded.

"There on the wall!" a soldier yelled.

Assault on the battlements then immediately cut the rope and Hiccup and the Dragon Spirit immediately fell towards the ground. Hiccup quickly unleashed the burst of air at their feet slowing their descent.

"So much getting up the easy way," said Hiccup.

The Dragon Spirit drew his sword and gestured towards the gate. Hiccup nodded and the two of them dashed towards the gate as quickly as they could.

"The Avatar has escaped!" Colonel asleep in the future I will take, missed calls to William however was Sven yelled from the top of the tower. "Close all the gate immediately!"

Hiccup then dashed in front of the Dragon Spirit. "Stay close to me."

The gate then started a close and the entire squad of soldiers blocked their path. Hiccup then immediately jumped forward and unleashed a powerful gust of air so powerful that it blew the squad away creating an opening for them.

They then rushed towards the gate, but the Dragon Spirit was then engaged with a couple of soldiers and soon found himself surrounded. He immediately drew his blades and started to slice through their spears.

Hiccup stopped when he realised the Dragon Spirit was no longer behind him, he looked back and saw that he was surrounded. A soldier then thrusted his spear towards him, but Hiccup quickly caught it and slammed his hand on top of it, snapping it into two and then slammed a powerful fireball into his chest sending him flying.

Hiccup grabbed the spear and began rushing towards the Dragon Spirit just as the gate closed behind him. The Dragon Spirit was still slicing his way through the spears of the soldiers surrounding him.

Hiccup then unleashed a powerful gust of wind at the soldiers and the Dragon Spirit must have sensed it as he jumped into the air and avoided the attack. The soldiers were not as lucky and were blown away.

Hiccup then held at the staff in his hand and using his Airbending he created a powerful gust of wind that sent the Dragon Spirit flying onto the battlements. The Dragon Spirit quickly got to his feet and started to engage the soldiers that charged at him on the battlements.

Hiccup then appeared out of nowhere spinning the staff in his hand as quickly as he could that, lifting him into the air. When he flew over the Dragon Spirit he wrapped his legs around him and soon carried the two of them over the wall.

Unfortunately, Hiccup was unable to maintain the weight and it was even harder when the soldiers began tossing their spears directly at them. The Dragon Spirits like this spears as they came close by with his blades, but they were starting to lose altitude.

They then fell down onto the next wall, but they got to their feet quickly when more soldiers charged towards them. Hiccup ran towards this spear, but he was kicked away by a soldier who immediately swung his sword at him.

Hiccup dodged the sword and the Dragon Spirit grabbed the soldier and tossed him over the wall. He then picked up his blade and they soon stood back to back engaging the enemy. Hiccup uses bending to push back the soldiers he was facing and Dragon Spirit was using excellent swordsmanship to push back his foes.

However, the soldiers at the gate then immediately grabbed some ladders and began placing them against the wall. They quickly then started to engage the soldiers then began to climb onto the ladders, but Hiccup made the job easier by using his Airbending to push them back. He was able to use it slammed down on top of one of the ladders knocking the soldiers away like flies.

The soldiers climbing on the opposite ladder looked at one another nervously and then looked upwards. They saw Hiccup looking down at them and screamed just as he unleashed another burst of wind sending him crashing into the ground.

The Dragon Spirit had just finished dealing with the guards climbing onto the opposite ladder. Hiccup then ran towards him carrying the two ladders on his shoulders.

"Take this," said Hiccup giving him the ladder. He then jumped onto the third ladder and he began to topple over towards the middle complex. "Jumped on my back!"

The Dragon Spirit realised what he was planning to do when immediately jumped onto his back. Then with excellent precision, he slammed the end of the ladder he was carrying into the ground just before they would hit the ground and jumped on top of it. They then began to make their way towards the third and final wall.

"Give me the next one!" Hiccup yelled.

The Dragon Spirit handed him the last and final ladder they had. He then slammed it into the ground and they landed on top of it. They then began to swing their way towards the final wall, but then a Firebender set it alight.

With very little choice, Hiccup jumped towards the next wall. Unfortunately, he jumped far too soon and was unable to get a good grip on the wall. The Dragon Spirit immediately grabbed hold of the wall, but he lost his grip as well mean towards the ground.

Soon Firebenders began to surround them and the Dragon Spirit drew his swords. They then immediately unleashed burst of flames from their hands, but Hiccup jumped in front of him and then created a powerful shield of flames around them.

"Hold your fire!" Viggo ordered as he and Ryker rushed over to them. "The Avatar must be captured alive!"

Upon hearing those words the Dragon Spirit immediately crossed his blade over Hiccup's throat. Immediately everyone went silent and Viggo looked at the mask assignment, unable to read him due to his mask. Though he had a feeling that the Dragon Spirit would do it just to spite him if he wasn't too careful.

"Open the gate," he ordered.

Ryker stared him. "Brother? What are you doing?"

"Let them out! Now!" Viggo ordered.

The gates then opened and the Dragon Spirit slowly backed away and began walking down the pathway outside of the fortress. He still held his sword against Hiccup's throat so that they would not think of following them.

Ryker looked at him. "How could you let them go?"

"A situation like this acquires… _precision_ ," he said with a smile on his face.

The Dragon Spirit was slowly backing them towards the words, knowing that the got out of sight they would be safe. Hiccup could only put his faith in his mysterious ally and really hoped he knew what he was doing.

However, Viggo was not going to allow them to escape that easily. He was standing next to a Crimson Archer, who was prepping an arrow.

"Do you have a clear shot?" he asked.

The archer nodded.

"Take out the thief, I'll deliver him to the Emperor along with the Avatar," said Viggo.

The archer then fired the arrow and it flew straight towards the Dragon Spirit and struck him in the head. Thankfully the mask he wore protected him, but the impact him so hard that he was knocked unconscious and fell to the ground.

Hiccup looked at his mysterious ally and saw that his mask was now askew and from the facial features he could see, he realised who was beneath that mask. He then heard a familiar roar and saw Toothless flying towards him.

He then immediately created a dust cloud with his Airbending just as the Night Fury approached him hiding them from view.

Viggo immediately turned his men. "Recover the Avatar!"

His men immediately rushed outside and Hiccup remove the mask of his saviour and discover that it was none other than Eret. He then quickly mounted Toothless was about to take off, but looked at Eret and saw that the soldiers from the fortress were approaching them.

By the time the soldiers had reached the dust cloud it had dispersed and there was no sign of Hiccup, his Night Fury or Eret, they had all completely vanished without a trace.

Viggo clenched his fists and slammed it against the wall in rage.

* * *

When Eret finally regained consciousness he saw that it was morning and that he was in the forest. He turned his head and saw Hiccup sitting next to Toothless waiting for him to awake.

"Your father was a very honourable man," said Hiccup. "Astrid told me how he died, he honourably for something he believed in. I know that you believe that capturing me would restore your honour, but no one can restore your honour but you. I hope someday you understand that maybe we can be friends."

Eret immediately got up and swung his fist towards him unleashed a burst of flames. Hiccup quickly blocked the flames with a flame shield and immediately jumped onto Toothless. The next thing Eret realised was that they took off to the sky and vanished into the distance.

Eret just stood there thinking about what he said.

Hiccup made his way back to the swamp in order to get more frozen frogs, before he headed back to the ruins.

* * *

Eret on the other hand had boarded his boat and headed back to his ship and walked past his uncle, who was holding a tuber.

"Where have you been, Eret?" Bjorn asked. "You missed music night, Lieutenant Zake sang a sterling love song."

"I'm going to bed," said Eret without looking at him as he rubbed his head. "No disturbances."

* * *

Hiccup soon return to the ruins just in time as all his friends were now in the danger level.

"Suck on these," said Hiccup giving them each a frozen frog. "They'll make you feel better."

He then sat down in the corner completely exhausted.

Ragnar then looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, what happened to you?"

Hiccup just sat there. "It's a long story, I'll tell you want to feel better."

Both Hiccup and Eret then slapped, both thinking about what transpired last night.

As they continue sucking on the frozen frogs, Astrid and the others were starting to feel a lot better.

"Hmm, this is tasty," said Snotlout.

At that point the frogs defrost and started to move inside their mouth. It only took them seconds to realise that they had been sucking on frogs the entire time and immediately spat them out and clutched their throats tried to get the play bowed to them out.


	14. The Fortuneteller

Hiccup and the others were camping beside a river when they saw a fish jumping out of the water.

"Look!" Heather pointed.

The fish kept on jumping out of the river and Snotlout just glared at him. "He's just toying with us!"

"It's a fish," said Hiccup.

"A fish that's toying with us!" Snotlout glared.

"Can a fish play with us?" Tuffnut pondered.

"Only with you," said Ruffnut.

Snotlout was still glaring at the finish. "You're so going to be dinner."

He then immediately grabbed the fishing rod and try to toss the line into the river. However, the fishing line was missing much to his surprise.

"Hey, where's the fishing line?" Snotlout asked.

"I didn't think we would need it," said Ragnar as he held out the fishing line which he had woven into a necklace.

"Why did you tangle our fishing line?" Snotlout asked.

"It's not tangled, it's woven," said Ragnar as he got to his feet. He then looked at Heather. "I made you a necklace, Heather." He then looked at her awkwardly. "I thought since you last your other one that I should make you another."

Snotlout snorted. "You been by yourself are far too long. That's no way to impress a girl and the Snot should know."

"I love it," said Heather taking the necklace.

Snotlout mouth and fell wide open.

"Looks like the Snot knows not about impressing women," Astrid mocked.

"Shut up, Astrid," Snotlout grumbled.

"So how do I look?" Heather asked as he finished tying the necklace around her neck.

Ragnar's face blushed slightly. "You look great."

Astrid leaned over to Hiccup. "Looks like someone got a crush."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, but you think they realise it?"

"Realise what?" Tuffnut blinked.

Ruffnut then hit him in the head. "Duh, Ragnar has got an obvious crush on Heather, but he is afraid that she does not feel the same way and fears of rejection."

Fishlegs stared at her. "Since when do you know about feelings?"

"I am the girl," Ruffnut reminded.

"Only just," Snotlout muttered.

Then they heard a roar close by and immediately went to find its source. There they found a middle-aged man face-to-face with a large grizzly bear, who was swiping his claws at him. The strangest thing was that the man didn't seem concerned and was dodging each and every swipe without fear.

The middle-aged man then noticed them and smiled. "Well, hello there," he said casually. "Nice day isn't it?"

"Make noise or run-off!" Hiccup yelled.

"No, play dead, he'll lose interest!" said Ragnar.

The man ducked as the bear swiped at him once more. "Whoa, close one."

"Run downhill, then climb a tree!" Heather yelled.

"No punch him under the chin!" Astrid yelled.

"And then ran into zigzags," Fishlegs added.

"No need," said the man casually. "It's going to be fine."

He then started to back his way towards the tree and the bear roared at him and swiped his claws at him. The man ducked just in time and the caught took a large chunk of the bark of the tree next to him.

Hiccup, Ragnar and Snotlout immediately placed themselves in front of the bear and took fighting stances.

"Whoa, there," said Hiccup.

The bear roared, but then Toothless, Skull and Hookfang appear directly behind him and roared loudly. Skull's roar in particular was extremely loud, so loud that it scared the bear of into the woods.

Snotlout then looked at the man. "Lucky for you the Snotman was here."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You didn't do anything with your dragon."

"Along with Toothless and Skull," Heather added.

The man chuckled. "We are not everything was already under control. Not to worry." He then approached them with a large smile on his face. "Gothi predicted that I would have a safe journey."

"Gothi?" Hiccup asked.

"She's the fortuneteller for my village," the man explained. "Awful nice knowing your future?"

Heather nodded. "Whoa, it must be." She then looked at the man. "That explains why he was so calm."

"Uh, am I the only one missing that this guy almost got eaten by a bear?" Snotlout asked.

"But I wasn't," said the man cheerfully. "And you young people have a good one." He then started to walk after leaving half the party bewildered. He then came to a sudden stop. "Oh, and Gothi said if I met any travellers to give them these."

He then handed Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs each a long package. He then walked off cheerfully as if he did have a care in the world.

"Maybe we should go and see, Gothi?" Heather suggested.

Astrid nudged her. "What are you hoping to see in your future?"

Heather blushed slightly. "None of your business."

Snotlout snorted. "I only know my future and I don't need some crazy fortuneteller to tell me that."

Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs then opened up the package to discover that they were each holding an umbrella, large enough three of them.

"Umbrellas?" Hiccup blinked as he opened them up.

Then the rain immediately fell down on top of them.

"Boy, she's good," said Ruffnut as she and her brother rushed towards Fishlegs.

"It certainly proves it," said Heather making her way to Ragnar's umbrella.

"Maybe we should go and see her," Astrid nodded getting under Hiccup's.

"You can't be serious, what can really tell the future," Snotlout snorted.

"Then I suppose you're not really getting wet, then?" Astrid smirked.

* * *

They then started to make their trail towards the village and Snotlout stubbornly still disbelieved that Gothi was a fortuneteller. As a result no one allowed him to get underneath the umbrellas until he admitted that there was some form of truth.

"She could have easily predicted that it was going to rain, clouds have been great all day," Snotlout pointed out.

"Just admit you might be wrong and you can come under the umbrella," said Heather.

Snotlout then stopped and looked at them. "I'm going to predict the future now. It's going to keep drizzling!" He then folded his arms triumphantly. "See."

He spoke to soon as the rain immediately stopped.

Hiccup and the others lower the umbrellas and looked at the clear skies now forming above them.

"Not everybody has the gift, Snotlout," Ragnar joked.

Snotlout just stood there fuming as they continue to walk and the dragons made his bad mood even worse. They began shaking themselves to brush the water of their scales, right on top of him.

* * *

They soon found the village which was at the base of a dormant volcano in the immediately made their way to the fortuneteller's house. Much to their surprise someone was already standing there waiting.

"Gothi is expecting you," said the steward.

"Really?" Astrid blinked.

"Call me intrigued," said Fishlegs.

"You're intrigued," said Tuffnut.

"Shut up and get inside," said Ruffnut shoving him forwards.

* * *

Once they were inside the immediately took their boots off in a way to show respect for the owner of the establishment.

Then a young girl of about 12 soon met them. "My name is Ase and I am Gothi's assistant." She then immediately saw Ragnar and smiled. "Well, hello there."

"Hello," said Hiccup smiling back.

"Can I get you some tea or some biscuits?" she asked as she gestured them to sit down.

"I wouldn't mind some biscuits," said Snotlout.

"Just a second," said Ase brushing him off and looked at Ragnar. "So, what's your name?"

"Ragnar."

"What a cool name," Ase smiled.

Ragnar rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I suppose."

She then looked at his tattoos. "I like your tattoos."

"Uh… thanks."

Ase then rose to her feet. "Well, Ragnar. It was very nice to meet you, very nice."

"Likewise," said Ragnar.

Snotlout just folded his arms. "I can't believe were doing this nonsense."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Try and keep an open mind, Snotlout. There are things in this world there just can't be explained."

"She's got a point," said Fishlegs. "I mean the Avatar is one of the great mysteries of the world and we know very little about the Spirit World."

Hiccup nodded. "It's all about perspective, what may be wondering to someone else might be boring to another and vice versa."

Astrid looked at him. "So are you going to have your fortune told?"

Hiccup looked at her. "Astrid, I'm the Avatar I already know what my destiny is going to be. I need to master all four elements, face the Emperor before Haddock's comet arrives and restore balance to the world."

Ragnar merely closed his eyes. "I'm hoping that she can tell me about the future of my people."

Everyone remained quiet after that.

Ase soon returned with a tray just as a beautiful young lady emerged from the door opposite them.

"Oh, Ase. Gothi says, I'm going to meet my true love," said the young lady with a joyful smile. "He's going to give me a rare fire lily."

Ase beamed. "That's so romantic." Her eyes then fell to Ragnar. "I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower."

Ragnar immediately felt uneasy. "Good luck with that."

The young lady smiled at Ase. "Is that the boy with tattoos, who Gothi predicted he would marry?"

Ase immediately ushered her out with her face bright pink. She then gingerly made her way over to Ragnar, but he tripped over her mother's skirt and nearly dropped the tray. Thankfully Ragnar was able to catch it before it fell to the ground.

"Close on," he said smiling at her.

Ase looked at him awkwardly. "Enjoy your snack."

Snotlout immediately grabbed the tray from the man immediately ate the biscuits.

"Welcome travellers," said a new voice.

They all looked up and saw a short stout old woman with silver grey hair looking at them. "Now who is next?"

"I'll go," said Heather getting to her feet.

"Not bad," said Snotlout with his mouth full biscuits.

He then presented them to the others, who were immediately disgusted and put the tray back towards him.

"I think we're good," said Ragnar.

Snotlout shrugged and kept on eating.

Fishlegs looked at the door that Gothi and Heather had entered. "I wonder what Heather is talking about?"

"Probably about love, who she's going to marry and how many babies she's going to have," Ruffnut shrugged.

Snotlout blinked and immediately put down the tray. "I gotta find a bathroom."

* * *

In truth Snotlout was sneaking over towards the door and pressed his ear against the wood. He could hear the voices of both Gothi and Heather speaking on the other side.

"Your hands are so smooth," said Gothi. "Do you use moisturiser?"

"Actually I have this special seaweed lotion, I could get you something if you want," Heather offered.

Snotlout pretended to gag.

"So do you see anything interesting in my love line?" Heather asked.

"I see a great romance for you," said Gothi's voice. "The man you're going to marry.

Snotlout was immediately interested.

"Tell me more," said Heather excitedly.

"I can see that he's very powerful bender," said Gothi.

Snotlout smiled and immediately made his way back to the others. When he got there he found that all of them were narrowing their eyes at him.

"What?" he blinked.

"Do you really think we would fall for the old bathroom trick?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, even where not that done," Tuffnut nodded.

"You were listening to Heather's fortune weren't you?" Astrid glared.

"So what I was?" said Snotlout folding his arms. "I just learned that she's going to marry a powerful bender, like yours truly."

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "I thought you didn't believe in this fortune telling and stuff?"

Snotlout blinked. "To be a more powerful bender than me?"

"These Hiccup, Ragnar and about a hundred over guys," said Fishlegs counting them off his things.

"Shut up, Fishface," Snotlout pouted.

Soon Gothi and Heather made their way back into the foyer.

"Who's next?" Gothi asked.

"That would be me," said Snotlout smugly.

Gothi just narrowed her eyes. "Your future is full of struggle and anguish, mostly of it self-inflicted."

Snotlout stared at her. "You didn't read my palms or anything?"

"I don't need to, it's written all over your face."

The twins then snorted.

He then looked at Hiccup. "Do you want to go next young man?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I pretty already know what my destiny is and there was predetermined for me before I was born."

Gothi looked at him and nodded. "I can see that, Avatar."

"Boy, she's good," said Tuffnut.

Gothi then looked at him and his sister. "As for you and your sister, I can see much destruction in your future. More than half caused by the two of you."

"You don't need to be a fortuneteller to see that," Snotlout grumbled.

"So who's was next?" Gothi asked that the remaining three.

Fishlegs immediately shot up. "That would be me!"

Gothi then gestured for him to enter the door with her. Everyone else just remain quiet and Astrid threatened Snotlout that she would kill if even a single step towards the door.

Fishlegs soon emerged looking quite pleased. "She says that I will live long enough to know all the secrets of the Avatar." He then looked at Hiccup. "She also says that I would assist your next life, who will suffer great turmoil as he tries to find themselves?"

Hiccup looked at him. "I'm not holding any illusions that I'm going to live forever, Fishlegs."

Astrid looked at Ragnar. "Do you mind if I go next?"

Ragnar merely smiled and gestured for her to go. Snotlout was about to get up to follow her, but Heather scowled at him and he immediately remained seated.

Astrid then came back looking a bit confused.

"What's the matter?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, she says that I will find a suitable heir to take over as Emperor," she said looking puzzled. "Apparently have already met them and that they would be someone who has lost everything and suffers great turmoil inside."

"Not a lot to go on," said Ragnar.

Gothi looked at Ragnar. "Your turn young man."

* * *

Ragnar soon followed Gothi into her back room and found the place was some sort of meditation chamber.

"This is the most reliable method of telling your fortune," said Gothi taking him towards a podium filled with bones. "The bones never lie." She then looked at Ragnar. "Go one, pick one."

Ragnar then grabbed a bone and they sat down at a fire.

"Now for it on the fire," she said and Ragnar complied. "The heat makes cracks in the bone and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny."

Almost immediately the bone began to crack and it was pretty big.

"That's a big crack," Ragnar noted.

The bone kept on cracking and Gothi just stared at it open eyed.

"I've never seen this before," she said.

The bone then shattered and scattered across the room and flames shot up into the ceiling.

"What does it mean?" Ragnar asked.

Gothi looked at him. "It means you have a big destiny ahead of you young man. From what I can tell you will rebuild an entire culture from scratch. However, this will only become possible if you assist the Avatar in his greatest battle that will determine the fate of the world."

"The future of my people depends upon whether we can win this war," Ragnar concluded.

Gothi nodded sadly. "I wish your destiny was clearer, but that's all I can see."

* * *

Ragnar soon joined the others may soon exited Gothi fortune telling shop. Snotlout was still being stubborn about not believing in her predictions.

"Well, now that we've seen that fortune telling is just a big stupid hoax," said Snotlout folding his arms.

"You're just saying that because you're going to be unhappy your poor life," Astrid smirked.

"Ooh, burn," Tuffnut snickered.

Snotlout turned on them. "That woman is crazy! My life will be calm and happy and joyful!"

He then slammed his foot into the ground causing a rock to shoot to the sky. It then bounced off a sign and struck him on the head.

"Ow!" he yelled. He then looked at them. "That doesn't prove anything!"

Heather shook her head and looked at Astrid. "Don't suppose fortuneteller put all your love life?"

"She did," Astrid admitted. "Apparently the love of my life is a powerful warrior of honour and bravery."

Snotlout smirked. "Sounds like me."

Astrid is an eyebrow. "She also said that she would have a peg leg?"

Snotlout stopped and looked at his leg and then shook his head. "See what I tell you? Nonsense."

* * *

They then made their way to the centre of the village and found a whole crowd of people looking at the clouds above them. They then saw the man they met down the stream earlier that day.

"What's with the sky?" Heather asked.

"We're waiting for Gothi to read the clouds, to predict the fate of the whole village," said the man.

"That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny," Fishlegs pointed.

"You better hope not," said the man. "The fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Do you even hear yourself?"

"The cloud reading to tell us if Mount Aya will remain dormant for another year," said a woman pointing to the volcano at the base of the village. "Or if it will erupt."

The man then looked at them. "We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves. But ever since Gothi moved to the village 20 years ago, we have a tradition of not doing that."

"I can't believe you would trust your life to that crazy old woman superstitions," Snotlout yelled angrily.

Astrid then punched him hard on the arm. "Will you shut up before they kick us out?"

"Besides she is here," said Ragnar.

They turned and saw Gothi was approaching them with her steward and everyone cheered as he began to make her way to the centre of the plaza, well, everyone except Snotlout.

Then Ase appeared out of nowhere and turned on Ragnar sleeve. "Hey, Ragnar? Don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?" she said pointing.

Ragnar blinked an easy. "Sure… I guess."

He then turned his attention onto Gothi as she had finally reached the centre of the Plaza. She then took a deep breath and looked to the sky and her eyes fell upon a cloud that shaped like an arrow.

"Bending arrow cloud," she said and looked at her chart. "Good crops this year. A nice big harvest."

The farmers were extremely excited.

"Darn good news," said the farmer hugging his wife.

She then looked at the crowd then looked like a crescent moon.

"We the moon-shaped cloud," she said looking at her chart once again. "Let's see. Going to be a great year for twins."

A pair of twins, both boys, then high-fived each other.

"Yes!"

"Awesome!" said Ruffnut and Tuffnut in unison.

Her eyes then fell upon a strange looking cloud. "A coleus cloud, with a twisted nub of the end of it." She then looked at the village. "The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!"

The entire village then cheered.

"They seem excited," said Astrid.

"Considering they just got news that their visit was not going to be destroyed, they have every reason to be excited," said Hiccup. He then looked at her curiously. "Any idea who this peg leg admirer of yours will be?"

Astrid shrugged. "No clue."

Hiccup silently hopes that it would have been him would be her true love, but he said nothing.

Heather then immediately grabbed Astrid. "Come on, let's hit the town just us girls."

Astrid was taken by surprise, but before she could say anything she was immediately dragged off by Heather.

Ruffnut stared at them. "What do I look like, chop liver?"

"Kidda," said Tuffnut.

Snotlout then immediately began strolling down the village looking furious.

Hiccup sighed at Ragnar and Fishlegs. "We better go with him to make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself."

"A bit late for that," said Ragnar quietly as they followed Snotlout.

Fishlegs looked at Snotlout. "What are you doing, Snotlout?"

"Try to make the saps see sense," said Snotlout.

Ragnar sighed. "If they want to believe in Gothi, what right do we have to argue of their culture?"

"Especially since they seem to be quite happy," Fishlegs added.

"Not for long," said Snotlout stubbornly. "I'm going to prove Gothi's predictions are nonsense."

"And how are you going to accomplish that?" Hiccup asked.

"Simple," said Snotlout and pulled a guy wearing red boots towards him. "Hey, you! I bet that Gothi told you to wear those red boots, didn't she?"

The man then pulled himself away from him. "Yeah, she said that I would be wearing red boots when I met my true love."

"Huh-uh," said Snotlout. "And how many times have you warm those boots since you got that fortune?"

"Every day."

"Then of course it's going to come true!" Snotlout yelled at the top of his voice.

The man beamed. "Really? You think so? I'm so excited!"

Hiccup smirked. "Congratulations, Snotlout. You just make someone even happier."

"Shut up, Hiccup," Snotlout glared and slammed his foot onto the ground again.

This caused a pillar of rock to hit a chicken, who then immediately clapped and began to check on Snotlout in anger.

* * *

Astrid and Heather were going around town and couldn't help but notice that she was grabbing a few ingredients.

"Don't tell me you drag as he and just so that you can shop your true love," said Astrid.

Heather looked at her. "Come on, Astrid. Don't you wish to make something for your true love?"

Astrid sighed. "Heather, she didn't exactly say when you're true love would appear."

Heather looked at up. "You might, maybe I should go and ask."

Heather was about to leave when Astrid grabbed her arm.

"Heather, I will be so impatient beside your true love might be closer than you think."

Heather looked at her. "Can't the same be said for you?"

Astrid frowned. "What you mean?"

"You and Hiccup."

Astrid immediately released Heather's arm. "With friends," she said plainly.

Heather smiled. "Seeing the way you look at each other."

"No, seriously 'friends'."

Heather raised an eyebrow. "He's kind of cute."

Astrid blushed slightly. "I guess if you're into all that heroic, unassuming, Avatar stuff."

Heather giggled. "Okay, enough boy talk. Let's just having girl's day out."

* * *

Snotlout was still in the village trying to prove that Gothi's predictions were false and was failing miserably.

"I don't care what Gothi told you, you have to take a bath sometime!" Snotlout yelled.

He was currently yelling at the villager who hadn't taken the bar for months. However, he didn't seem to care and merely walked off.

"When you give this up, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked tiredly.

"When I prove that Gothi's predictions are false," Snotlout huffed. "And that Astrid falling for a one legged guy is completely unorthodox. I mean every one of us know that he can marry me."

"I think you are living in denial, Snotlout," said Fishlegs shaking his head

Hiccup rolled his eyes, the two of the matter was he was slightly disappointed that it wasn't going to be him. Of course if this one legged it guy was going to make Astrid happy, he wasn't going to stand in the way of that.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "You're thinking about Astrid, huh?"

Hiccup immediately blushed. "What makes you think that?"

"Just now," Ragnar smirked.

Hiccup sighed. "Okay, I got a bit of a crush on her. However, since I had a crush on her mother before… well… let's just say that I feel very awkward."

Ragnar nodded understanding Hiccup's position. "I suggest that you first take it slow. I mean we never truly know what the future might hold."

"Okay, so where should I begin?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar turned. "I think that will be a good way to start."

Hiccup turned and saw the beautiful woman that they saw at Gothi's was standing in front of a handsome young man holding a lily.

"Oh, a fire lily," she gasped as the man gave it to her.

Immediately the two of them embraced one another.

"Looks like another prediction of Gothi's is come true," Fishlegs smirked at Snotlout

"Shut up, Fishface," Snotlout grumbled.

Hiccup and Ragnar then made their way over towards them.

"Excuse me, but where can a guy fight one of those things?" Ragnar asked pointing at the fire lily.

* * *

With that the boy started to make their way towards the volcano, much to Snotlout annoyance.

"I can't believe you're dragging me all the way up here for a stupid flower," Snotlout huffed as he used his Earthbending to slide up the mountain face.

"And that's why you never get a girlfriend," said Ragnar as he jumped from rock to rock.

"He's right," said Fishlegs, who was struggling. "And it was more romantic of someone picking a flower of the edge of a dormant volcano."

Hiccup looked at Snotlout as he used his Firebending to push himself forward. "Think of it this way, if you can get to the top of the volcano you might be able to prove that it's going to erupt today."

Snotlout looked up. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I see the flowers on the rim," said Hiccup.

He immediately went and picked one of the flowers, but then looked into the volcano and gasped in horror.

"Guys, we've got a problem," said Hiccup.

The others soon reached the rim and saw that the volcano was nearly full and it looked as if it was going to erupt any day now.

"Gothi was wrong," Fishlegs stared.

"Called it!" Snotlout yelled triumphantly.

Ragnar looked at him. "Yes and the entire village is about to go up in flames so I wouldn't brag about this too much!"

Hiccup nodded. "Everyone down in the village thinks they're safe, we have to warn them."

"But we'll never get down the volcano in time," said Fishlegs.

Ragnar activated his glider. "Hiccup you come with me. Snotlout you carry Fishlegs down the volcano as quickly as you can out erupting it!"

Snotlout glared at him. "Why do I have Fishface?"

Ragnar looked at him. "Because Fishlegs' is too heavy."

Fishlegs looked at her crestfallen. "My mum says I'm just husky."

Hiccup immediately grabbed hold of Ragnar and the two of them then jumped off the volcano began gliding down towards the village. Snotlout positioned his arms in front of him and slammed his foot into the ground and he along with Fishlegs began to slide down the volcano at a fast pace causing Fishlegs to scream.

* * *

The moment they reached the village they found the girls and the twins in the market.

"We've got a problem," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, Gothi was wrong about the volcano," said Snotlout.

Heather sighed. "Snotlout you've tried to convince me she was wrong before, it's going to take an awful lot to charge my mind."

"We also it," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at him. "You did?"

Then suddenly the entire ground began to shake and they looked up towards the volcano and saw ash rising from its top.

"Oh, no," said Fishlegs quivering.

* * *

They immediately ran into the plaza, but everyone was still acting perfectly calm despite ash rising from the volcano.

"Everyone that volcano is going to blow it any second!" Hiccup yelled.

"Gothi was long!" Snotlout added.

However upon hearing Snotlout speak no one was convinced.

"Yeah yeah yeah," said a woman. "We know you don't believe in Gothi."

Heather then stepped forward. "I can understand why you wouldn't listen to him, but listen to me. I want to believe Gothi's predictions as much as everyone of you, but my friends saw lava with their own eyes."

Then the man they ran into this morning stepped up. "Well, I heard Gothi's prediction with my own ears."

Hiccup then stepped forward with a firm look on his face. "Please listen to us! You are all in danger and we have to get out of here! You cannot lie upon Gothi's prediction, you have to take into your own hands."

The volcano then shook once more.

Snotlout then pointed towards the ash rising from the volcano. "Can't you see the ash? If you don't listen to as you're all going to die?"

A man then snorted. "What riding you have to question our customs? I mean you've been nothing but trouble ever since you got here."

With that everyone began to walk away and back to their daily lives.

"They just won't listen to reason," Astrid sighed.

"I suppose it didn't help much that Snotlout here tried to prove that Gothi's predictions were wrong," said Fishlegs.

"It's all stupid Gothi's fault," Snotlout grumbled.

Hiccup then got an idea. "They'll listen to Gothi?"

Ragnar frowned. "That is the problem, but where are you going Hiccup?"

"What can be the problem can also be the solution," said Hiccup with a smile. "We need to take fate into our own hands, but first we need Gothi's cloud reading book."

* * *

Ragnar was the stealthiest amongst them volunteered to retrieve the book from Gothi's shop. And the others then stood out as lookouts as he snuck into the house.

Ragnar soon climbed off the roof and onto the balcony of Gothi's bedroom. He then snuck downstairs to her contemplation area began looking around for the book. Unfortunately, there was so much stuff that it was very hard to find.

"Come on where is that book?" said Ragnar quietly. He then saw Ase's reflection within mirror and immediately turned around quickly. "I didn't see you there?"

Ase looked at him sadly. "You don't like me, do you?"

Ragnar sighed knowing what she was talking about. "No."

"It's okay," Ase sighed. "It's just very hard when you like someone, but they don't give you that way…"

Ragnar knew how she felt, because he felt the same way with Heather. "I know what you mean."

"She is beautiful," said Ase.

Ragnar looked up. "Huh?"

"That Water Tribe girl. I can see why you like so much, she is sweet, she's a bender and she has beautiful hair."

Ragnar then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Only because that I'm not your true love does not mean that you won't meet them soon. I'm sure one day a guy will fall for you."

Ase smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Of course that if we survive this ordeal," said Ragnar rubbing the back of his head.

"I think I can help you there," said Ase and held out the book to him.

"How did you know?" Ragnar asked as he took the book.

"I've been stalking you," Ase admitted awkwardly.

Ragnar then felt uneasy. "Well… uh, I'm glad you did."

* * *

Once they were outside Ragnar, Hiccup and Heather jumped onto the back of Skull and he flew them up towards the clouds.

"Clouds are made of water and air, between the three of us we should be able to bend them into any shape we want," said Hiccup.

Heather began looking through the book finding the right cloud formation. "I found it! This symbol for volcanic doom."

They then moved into the clouds and all three of them began to use their Water and Airbending to move the clouds into the shape they wanted. Controlling both moisture within the clouds in the air around them they were able to mould the cloud formation in perfect harmony.

* * *

Astrid was on the ground and had got Gothi outside in order to look at the clouds.

"Gothi, look," Astrid pointed. "Something is happening in the clouds."

"That's very strange, it shouldn't—" Gothi frowned. She then looked up and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh my."

Directly above them was the form of a skull.

That convinced the villages that the volcano was about to erupt and with their work done Hiccup and the others soon returned back to the village.

"We can still save the village, if we act fast. Hiccup has a plan," said Ragnar gesturing to Hiccup.

Hiccup then turned to the village. "Lava is going to flow downhill into this spot. If we can take a deep enough trench, we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river. If any of you are Earthbenders go with Snotlout."

"I'm an Earthbender," said one of the twins in the village.

"I'm not," said the other twin.

Hiccup shook his head. "Everyone else grab a shovel." Then suddenly the ground shake as the volcano was close to eruption. "We need to hurry!"

* * *

Immediately everyone began to work hard in order to dig the trench. Snotlout was leading the Earthbenders as they began pushing the earth to one side as they made their way closer to the river. Everyone else had grabbed a shovel was working tirelessly to assist as well, even their dragons were helping digging and carrying large boulders away.

Then the ground shook once more as the volcano was close to eruption.

"We have to work fast!" Hiccup yelled as he and the others shovelled as quickly as they could.

Snotlout quickly dashed forward to the edge of the trench and slammed his hand upwards. That removes the last of the earth from the river meaning that the trench was now connected.

"Everyone needs to evacuate!" Ragnar yelled. "We'll come to you once it's safe!"

Everyone immediately ran out of the trench and around the village as quickly as they could.

Was now raining down on top of them and the volcano was beginning to shoot out lava. Hiccup and the others just stood there watching hoping that they had done enough. Lava soon came rolling down the mountain towards the village and melted away the gateway.

And then reached the trench, but it kept on flooding in and showed no signs of stopping.

"It's too much!" Astrid yelled. "It's going to overflow!"

Then the ground shook violently as more lava flowed down the volcano. To make matters worse rock was now firing in all directions.

Everyone immediately jumped down into the village to get away from the lava, but Hiccup and Ragnar just stayed behind. Astrid and the others stopped and watched as the two of them rushed towards the overflowing lava.

Hiccup began to unleash a massive volley of fireballs destroying the rocks that were heading towards them. Ragnar and the other hand jumped high into the air and began to conjure as much air as he could before he landed on the ground and use the air to dispel the lava that overflowed the trench. He and Hiccup then took in a deep breath and blew cooling down the lava before it even touched the village and creating a massive barrier preventing any more lava from touching the village.

Astrid and the others just stared at the two of them in awe.

"Hiccup may not look it, but he is certainly braver than anyone here," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, and Ragnar was a pretty powerful Bender as well," Ruffnut nodded.

Astrid and Heather looked up.

"Wait, what did you two just say?" said Heather.

"Nothing except that Hiccup is very brave and Ragnar is a powerful Bender," said Ruffnut.

Astrid looked at Hiccup nodded. "Yes, he is."

On the other hand was just staring at Ragnar. "And Ragnar is indeed a powerful Bender," she said slowly.

* * *

The next morning when the volcano finally called down, Hiccup and the others were in the middle of the Plaza when the entire village stood.

"By the way, we kinda borrowed this," said Hiccup handing Gothi back her book.

Gothi snatched it and narrowed her eyes at them. "So you mess with the clouds, did ya?" The eight of them looked at her awkwardly and then she chuckled. "Very clever."

Snotlout smirked at them. "Guess I was right all along. Fortune-telling is the saps."

"But Gothi predicted the village would be destroyed and it wasn't," the man they met yesterday pointed out. "She was right after all."

Snotlout glared at him. "I really hate you."

"Easy there, Snotlout," said Ragnar pulling him away.

Hiccup then looked at her. "I know I said before about my destiny, but is there anything else you can tell me like how it will end?"

Gothi looked at him. "I'm afraid your destiny is very cloud and what I can tell you already know. However, I can tell you this young Avatar. Just as you reshape those clouds, you have the power to shake your own destiny."

"Goodbye everybody," Ragnar waved.

"It was so nice to meet you," said Astrid as they began to mount their dragons.

"Take care, Ase," Heather smiled.

"Take care," she said waving.

They then watched as they flew into the sky on their dragons.

"Floozy," Ase grumbled.


	15. Vorg of the Water Tribe

Hiccup and the others had landed and set up camp on the edge of the sea, but they soon discover that they weren't the only ones that had sent up camp in the area.

Hiccup had found a knife made out of the whales tooth. "This is a knife made out of the whales tooth," he said handed over to Astrid.

Astrid examined it. "I recognise the design, it's a Water Tribe weapon."

Heather looked at up. "My people where he?"

The twins also looked intrigued, which was a first.

"Let's see if we can't find anything else," said Ragnar.

Snotlout and Fishlegs soon arrived and saw that they were looking around in the bushes.

"Lost something?" Fishlegs asked.

"Actually we found something," said Ragnar.

Astrid then found the burnt arrow head. "It's burnt," she said and then examined the scorch marks on some nearby trees. "There was a battle. Water Tribe warriors and boast a group of Firebenders, the Firebenders fought back but the Warriors drove them down this hill."

They then started to run down the hill following the trail that Astrid was following. They then reached the beach, but found nothing.

"So what happened next?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know," said Astrid rubbing the back of her head. "The trail ends here."

"No it doesn't," said Heather pointing.

They turned and saw beached Water Tribe boat not too far way.

"It's one of our boats," Tuffnut gasped.

Heather and the twins immediately rushed towards it as if greeting an old friend. Heather then leaned in towards began to examine it.

"This is my father's boat, but it is from his fleet," said Heather getting to her feet. She then looked at the twins. "Our Dads were here."

* * *

Eret was currently inside the ship having tea with his uncle.

"See Eret, a moment of quiet is good for your mental well-being," said Bjorn as he poured him a cup of tea.

Eret had an emotionless look on his face as he drank the tea, but just before he reached his lips the entire boat shock violently. The result meant that the tea was now all over Eret's face which made him furious.

Eret made his way onto the deck and found that the woman was riding on top of a Speed Stinger. They were particularly nasty Earth Dragon, and they were capable of running at fast speeds and their tails produced a venom that paralysed anyone that it stung.

"Get back! Get back!" said woman pulling on the reins of her Speed Stinger. Eret's men will quickly backing away from the Speed Stinger and Eret looked at her. "We're looking for a stowaway."

"There are no stowaways on my ship," said Eret angrily.

The Speed Stinger then bit into the deck removing a large chunk of metal and tossed it straight at them. Immediately everyone dodged to avoid being squashed and the Speed Stinger popped its head into the hole.

Then they saw climbing out of the hole was a man, who had a terrified look on his face. He tried to make a run for it, but the Speed Stinger chased after him and struck him with its stinger. Immediately the man collapsed to the ground completely frozen in place.

"He's paralysed," Eret noted.

"Only temporarily," she said as she lifted the man by the helm of his shirt. "The toxins will wear out in about an hour, but by then he will be in jail and I will have my money."

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Eret asked curiously as he strapped the paralysed man onto her dragon.

"My Speed Stinger can smell a rat a continent away," she said passing her dragon as he mounted.

Bjorn looked at her impressively. "Well, I'm impressed."

She then clicked heels to the Speed Stinger's side and they immediately ran off and soon they completely disappeared.

Bjorn then began stroking his chin. "Very impressed," he said slowly.

Eret looked at his uncle and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Hiccup and the others had agreed to set up camp near the Water Tribe boat. Heather however was still wide awake as he looked at the flames.

Ragnar looked at her. "You miss your father, don't you?"

Heather nodded. "He left about two years ago in order to help the Earth Kingdom in the war. He took every single man capable of fighting and left my brother in charge of the tribe."

Ragnar could understand her predicament, he after all had lost both his parents. He knew that Heather had lost her mother several years ago to the Empire meaning that the only family she had was her father and brother, both of whom had left.

"We could be close to finding him," said Ragnar.

Heather looked at the boat. "I hope so."

Then suddenly they heard movement in the bushes and immediately got to their feet.

"Who's there?" Ragnar demanded with a firm grip upon his staff.

Soon a man whose left side was heavily bandaged and wearing Water Tribe clothing are merged into the firelight. His eyes widened the moment they laid upon Heather.

"Heather?" he gasped.

"Captain Vorg?" Heather gasped.

"Who the what?" Snotlout asked as he and the others awoke.

The twins then saw Vorg and immediately got up.

"Captain Vorg?" they gasped.

"Heather? Ruffnut? Tuffnut?" said Vorg equally surprised in seeing them as they rushed over towards him. "It's so good to see you you two." He immediately looked at them with a large smile. "You've grown so much."

"Friend of yours?" Hiccup asked as he and the others walked up.

Heather looked at them. "Guys this is Captain Vorg, Dad's second-in-command and best friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," said Astrid standing to attention.

Heather then looked at Vorg. "Is Dad here?"

"And ours?" the twins asked.

Vorg shook his head. "No, he and the other warriors should be at the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now."

Disappointment covered their faces upon hearing that news.

The wind then blew against them and they began to shiver.

"This is no place for a reunion," said Vorg as he began to guide them away from the campfire. "Let's get inside."

Hiccup and their dragons soon followed him.

* * *

They eventually reached some sort of monastery and were greeted by several robed women.

"Once I was wounded your father carried me to this Abbey," said Vorg to Heather. "The sisters have cared for me ever since."

They then approached someone that they can only assume to be the mother Superior.

"Superior," said Vorg. "This is Oswald's daughter and the son and daughter of Lieutenant Thorston. They have been travelling with the Avatar and their friends, I found them by my boat."

The Superior then turned to Hiccup.

"Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence," said the Superior. "Welcome to our Abbey."

"Thank you," said Hiccup bowing in respect.

Fishlegs then sniffed the air. "What smells so good?"

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes," Vorg explained.

Snotlout then leaned in towards Astrid. "You know I can get you some of you want?"

Astrid responded by slamming her foot onto his causing him to cry in pain as he danced around holding his toes.

Vorg looked at Heather. "You pick up the most unusual friends."

Heather blinked. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or insult?"

Vorg chuckled.

* * *

He then led them to wear he slept and immediately Heather and the twins gate to the décor. It resembled so much of the tents they had back at the South Pole.

"It's just like home," Heather beamed.

"Everything is here, even the pelts," said Tuffnut examining the furs.

Ragnar looked uneasy. "Yeah, nothing is cosier than dead animals."

Heather looked at Vorg. "You've got to forgive Ragnar, he's an Air Nomad and they don't approve of killing."

Vorg nodded in understanding. "I apologise if my decorations is uneasy to you."

"No, it's fine," said Ragnar's founder corner far from the pelts.

Snotlout snorted. "Whelp."

Ruffnut then examined the part in the fire and smoke the contents. "No way, stewed see prunes?"

"Help yourself," Vorg offered.

Heather laughed as he began pouring out the stew. "Dagur would eat a whole barrel these things."

Vorg looked at her. "Where is your brother?"

Heather looked at him. "He went at the same time as we did to spread word of the Avatar. I had half hope that he joined up with Dad."

Vorg shook his head. "Not yet he hasn't, but that being said I haven't seen the others in quite some time."

Snotlout sniffed the stew as it was handed him and immediately put on a disgusted look.

Vorg then turned Astrid. "So you were part of the Empire military."

Astrid nodded. "Not my most finest moment, that being said I would advanced beyond Lieutenant. Drago's journals are now mostly Firebenders, in fact they had taken up most of the most important roles within our culture now."

Vorg sighed sadly. "Shame, because if you were in the Water Tribe you would certainly earned the rank of Captain by now."

Astrid smiled. "Thank you."

Hiccup looked at Vorg. "I assume that you and the others use guerrilla war tactics in order to take down the Empire."

Vorg nodded. "Brute force has proven ineffective as the war has shown us. We want to be the Empire we need to fight smarter ideally we need to hamper their trade routes to the Earth Kingdom and we believe that we have slow them down."

Hiccup sighed. "But it's not enough, is it?"

Vorg shook his head sadly. "The truth of the matter is there are far too many of them and far too few of us. No, I'm afraid the only way were going to win this war is if we take down the Emperor himself, but he never leaves the Palace and Berk is far too well guarded for us to invade."

* * *

Eret had decided to track down the mysterious woman that had destroyed his ship. They had said that her name was Ingrid and according to some people who question she never left her favourite tavern. Sadly the tavern was filled to the brim of ruffians, but he did not care about that as he entered.

Ingrid was currently in an arm wrestling tournament with a muscular man, who apparently was losing.

"Out of my way! Step aside filth!" Eret ordered as he shoved his way through the crowd.

Bjorn followed and gave an apologetic smart of those shoved. "He means no offence. I'm certain you bathe regularly."

Eret soon approached the woman. "I need to talk to you."

Ingrid looked at them. "Well, if it isn't my new friends. Angry Boy an Uncle Lazy."

Bjorn chuckled.

At that precise moment Ingrid slammed the man's hand into the table and everyone watching immediately cheered. Or at least those had bet on her cheered and the others were gripping their heads in frustration.

"You trashed my ship," said Eret narrowing his eyes. "You have to pay me back!"

"Aw, I would love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money," she said as she began to scoop up the coins that landed on the table. She then looked at everyone in the tavern. "Drinks on me!"

That caused everyone to cheer.

She was about to take a sip from her tankard, but Eret grabbed her arm. "Money is what I had in mind."

* * *

They were soon outside and Eret produced Heather's necklace to her.

"I need you to find someone," he said.

Ingrid looked at the necklace and into him. "What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you?"

Eret narrowed his eyes. "It's not the girl I'm after, it's the scrawny teenager she is travelling with."

Ingrid merely folded her arms. "Whatever you say."

"If you find them I will consider the damage to my ship paid for," said Eret.

Ingrid scoffed as he mounted her Speed Stinger. "Forget it."

"Plus will pay you a weight in gold," Bjorn added.

Ingrid then looked back at them and then approached Bjorn. "Make it your weight and we've got a deal."

Bjorn chuckled. "You got it."

Eret then handed her the necklace.

"I hope you can keep up," she said as he mounted her Speed Stinger.

Eret and Bjorn mounted Eret's Rumblehorn, Skullcrusher, and watched as Ingrid placed the necklace in front of the Speed Stinger. A finish slipping and it looked to the sky and began to sniff the air and found the trail.

With that they immediately took off.

* * *

Back in the monastery, Hiccup and the others were enjoying the hospitality from Vorg.

"There something I should tell you kids," said Vorg looking at them. "I'm expecting a message from Oswald."

Heather beamed. "Really?"

"When?" the twins asked.

"Any day now. Your father said that he shall send a message when they find the rendezvous point," he explained. "If you wait here until the message arrives, you can come with me and see your fathers again."

"It's been over two years since we've seen them," said Tuffnut excitedly.

"That would be so incredible!" Ruffnut yelled enthusiastically.

"I do miss Dad," Heather admitted.

Fishlegs looked at the others. "Are we really going to let them go?"

Hiccup sighed. "I don't want to see them go either, Fishlegs. But they haven't seen their fathers in over two years, I will never see mine ever again and I can't let them go through that pain."

Ragnar nodded in agreement. "It's their choice they want to go and we shouldn't stop them."

"Yeah, we should," said Snotlout angrily.

Astrid then punched him in the shoulder. "They're right, we cannot deny them a reunion with their Dads."

* * *

The next morning, the woman's Speed Stinger had managed to track down the scents near the ruins. The herbalist that Hiccup had talked to was already there and wasn't too pleased when they appeared.

"Out for a bit of fresh air are we?" she asked.

Eret looked at her. "We're looking for someone."

"I hope it's not Cateye you're looking for," she said eyeing them. She then looked at her cat. "Cateye, you didn't get in trouble with the Fire Empire again, did you?"

The cat just meowed and retreated back to the herbalist.

"The Avatar's been through here, let's keep moving," said Ingrid.

She immediately dug her heels into the side of her Speed Stinger and immediately took off and Eret and Bjorn quickly followed her on top of Skullcrusher.

* * *

At the monastery, Vorg had taken them back down to the beach to wear his boat laid.

"This ship is sentimental to me," said Vorg. "It was built by my father."

Fishlegs looked at Vorg. "From what I understand of your culture your ships are very precious to you."

Vorg nodded. "We sail in them every day for fishing, sailing and scouting. When someone comes of age in our try their family gives them a ship for the rest of their lives and it is best to maintain."

"I assume this is the boat that you were taken Ice Dodging in," Heather assumed.

Vorg nodded. "Yep. It's got the scar to prove it." He then looked at Heather and the twins. "What about you three, you must have some good stories from your first time Ice Dodging?"

Heather and the twins looked at him uneasy.

"We never got to go," said Heather. "Our Dads left before they we were old enough and Dagur was too busy protecting our tribe to take us."

Vorg mentally kicked himself. "Oh, I forgot you were too young."

"Would you mind telling us what Ice Dodging it?" Snotlout asked impatiently.

Vorg looked at them. "It's a rite of passage for young Water Tribe members. When you turn 14 your Dad takes you…" He then smiled at Heather and the twins, "you know what? You're about to find out."

* * *

Elsewhere, the Speed Stinger had arrived at Gothi's village causing a panic with the villages. In then immediately began to wonder around the Plaza in a circle.

"Why are we stopping?" Eret asked as they stopped just outside Gothi's shop.

"Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here," Ingrid informed them.

"We have no time for this," said Eret impatiently.

He immediately jumped off of Skullcrusher and grabbed a necklace from England before presenting it in front of the Speed Stinger. However, instead of snipping it then tried to take a bite out of him. Thankfully, his reflexes were sharp and he was able to avoid getting his arm chewed off.

"Hey! Watch it!" Eret yelled as it.

Ingrid and Bjorn laughed.

"Aw, look, he likes you," Ingrid smirked.

Gothi was standing outside her shop and looked up at Bjorn. "Care to hear your fortune, handsome?"

Bjorn shook his head. "At my age there's only really one big surprise left and I would soon as to leave that a mystery."

The moment that Eret got back on Skullcrusher they were off again and they were getting closer towards Hiccup's party.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were now currently sailing Vorg's ship as they were preparing to do Ice Dodging.

"Ice Dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery and trust," Vorg explained as he guided the ship around the coast as he explained it to Hiccup and the other non-Water Tribe members. "In our village, it is done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs."

"Not many icebergs here," Astrid noted.

Heather nodded and looked back at Vorg. "So what are we going to use instead?"

"You will be dodging those," Vorg pointed.

They immediately turned and saw that they were sailing towards several jagged rocks, a lot of them. To make it even more uncomfortable they also saw that there were several ships trapped within them.

Heather looked at Hiccup, hoping that his advice. Hiccup shook his head. "Heather, I'm afraid you have to take chart on this one. You were the twins know more about sailing than any of us and you're the most competent leader through this."

"Indeed," Vorg nodded. "Heather you decide who goes where. Remember that you will need a couple of people to assist you with steering, one as navigator and the other to move the boat. You will also need others to assist you with the mainsail, the wind will be very brutal so choose you're bravest. Finally there is the jib and for that you need your most trusted friends, without their steady hands we would go down."

Astrid looked at Heather. "So who goes where?"

Heather looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, you're the navigator and I'll steer the boat. Astrid, you Snotlout and the twins handle the mainsail. Ragnar and fish range will control the jib."

Vorg then made his way towards the bow of the ship. "For this to be done right I cannot help. You pass or fail on your own."

They were soon pulled into the kind that led them towards the jagged rocks.

Hiccup was looking through his spyglass as he saw the rock coming into view. "We're about a hundred yards from the first rock on our left."

Heather nodded and looked at Ragnar and Fishlegs. "Rag, Legs, is on the jib. Astrid you and the others keep us steady."

"Where heading towards two rocks in about 30 seconds!" Hiccup yelled.

"Rag, Legs, less sail!" Heather yelled as he pulled on the rudder. "Astrid give them room!"

Ragnar and Fishlegs pulled on the jib in order to keep them steady and Astrid and the others were controlling the sail. Heather was putting all her strength into the rudder to guide them away from the rocks and Hiccup was keeping them informed while they concentrated on their tasks.

"We're through the first rocks!" Hiccup yelled. "But we got three more approaching from the front about 40 seconds away from us."

"Rag, Legs helm to the left!" Heather yelled.

"On it!" Ragnar yelled as he pulled down onto the rope.

Heather was putting all her strength into the rutted to guide them away from rocks Astrid and the others were pulling down on the mainsail in order to give them some more speed. It took a lot of effort but the finally able to get clear of the rocks.

"Great job," Heather smiled.

Unfortunately they can relax just yet as they were coming towards a large rock bed with many jagged rocks in front of them.

"I think we've got a problem," Fishlegs whimpered.

"There's no way through," said Astrid.

Vorg immediately got to his feet and was about to take over when Hiccup stepped forward.

"We can make it," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup you've already proven yourselves," said Vorg worriedly. "Maybe we should…"

"Astrid take over the rudder!" Hiccup ordered. "Heather I need you to Bend as much water as you can between us and those locks. Ragnar, you and I will put as much air as we possibly can."

They immediately took their positions and waited for Hiccup's order.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled.

Heather immediately started to Bend the water below them in order to create a massive wave and Hiccup and Ragnar began to toss as much as into the sale in order to give them a lift. Miraculously they began to float upwards and after a few clenched moments they managed to saw over the jagged rocks without touching one.

With that done everyone relaxed and gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

Once that was said and done they made their way back towards the beach where Vorg was presenting them with their marks of wisdom, bravery and trust.

"The spirits of water their witness to these marks," said Vorg as he puts a strange kind of ointment on his fingers. He first approached Hiccup and Heather. "For Hiccup and Heather, the mark of the wise." He then drew a line across their brow and adopt just believe it. He then smiled at Heather. "The same mark your father earned."

He then turned to Astrid, Snotlout and the twins. He then began to put a crescent moon on their heads. "Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the mark of the brave. Your courage inspires us."

He then approached Ragnar and Fishlegs and drew a single line across their brow. "And for Ragnar and Fishlegs, the mark of the trusted." He then looked to the non-Water Tribe members with pride. "You are now all honorary member of the Water Tribe."

Hiccup bowed respectfully. "We are honoured."

The ceremony was then cut short as they saw a horse with an Earth Kingdom messenger approached them.

"I am looking for Captain Vorg of the Water Tribe," he said.

Vorg step forward. "I am Captain Vorg."

"I have a message for you," he said handing Vorg a scroll.

The moment he handed Vorg the scroll he galloped off.

"What is it?" Heather asked.

Vorg unrolled the scroll and saw map. "It's a map from your father. He sending me the rendezvous point they must go immediately."

Heather and the twins looked at one another and then back to the others. Clearly they were torn between whether going with Vorg to make their father's board to stay with them.

Hiccup then step forward. "If you want to go you should go. You've done more than has been asked of you."

Ragnar nodded in agreement. "You should go and see your fathers."

Heather looked at them. "Are you sure?"

Snotlout was about to speak out, but Astrid slammed her foot on Snotlout foot causing him to wince in pain and shut up immediately.

She then looked at Heather and the twins. "We can't stop you going and we wouldn't want to."

Heather and the twins looked at one another and they nodded. They then looked at Vorg unable to look at the others as they faced them.

"We want to go with you," said Heather.

* * *

Soon they were back at the monastery and Heather and the twins were getting themselves packed. They would also be taking their dragons with them, but Vorg was due to wounded to fly so they had to go by land.

Heather then approached Astrid and gave her big hug. "You've been a real friend, Astrid."

Astrid had her back. "You too."

As she hugged Astrid Heather looked at Ragnar, who too was clearly sad that she was going but said nothing. She was grateful that Ragnar wasn't going to stop, but secretly she wished that he would.

Astrid then pulled her back and held out a dagger. "I want you to have this so that you remember us."

Heather took the dagger and smiled at Astrid. "I won't let it out of my sights."

Hiccup looked at the twins. "You guys are going to cause too much trouble, are you?"

They looked at one another than back at Hiccup.

"You think you're talking to," said Ruffnut looking insulted.

"Of course we're gonna cause too much trouble," Tuffnut nodded.

Hiccup shook his head. "Don't ever change, guys."

"Why would we?" Tuffnut asked confused.

"It's time to go," said Vorg as he strapped on his backpack.

With that they watched as Heather and the twins walked down the road with Vorg and their dragons.

Hiccup then looked at the others as they mounted their dragons. "We better collect our gear at the beach, we don't want to leave anything behind."

With that they started to make their way down towards the beach.

* * *

A few hours later the monastery, Eret and his tracking party soon entered. They smashed right through the gates much to the surprise of the sisters as they were starting to prepare the appointments.

The Speed Stinger began sniffing the ground and headed towards the other open gate.

"We're getting close," said Ingrid.

She then dug her heels into her Speed Stinger and they immediately ran through the gate. Eret soon followed her as quickly as he could which was not easy considering the speed of a Speed Stinger.

* * *

Heather and the others were walking through the woods when they suddenly heard a howl close by that belonged to a wolf.

"That wolf sounds sad," Ruffnut noted.

"It could be hungry," said Tuffnut.

"Or wounded," said Heather.

"No," said Vorg turning to face them. "It's been separated from the pack. I understand that pain, it's how I felt when the Water Tribe warriors had to leave me behind. They were my family and being apart from them was more painful than my wounds."

Heather and the twins looked at one another and remember the pain they experience when they saw their fathers leave the Tribe to fight the war.

"We need to go back," said Heather.

The twins nodded.

Heather then looked at Vorg. "We want to see our fathers, but helping Hiccup his where we are needed the most. Besides, they're our family and we don't abandon family."

Vorg nodded in understanding. "Your fathers would understand and I know they would be proud of each of you."

"Thanks, Vorg," said Heather appreciably.

"I know where to go from here," said Vorg. He then handed Heather the scroll. "Take this if you want to find us. I will leave a message of the wonderful point."

* * *

At the beach, Hiccup and the others were pretty much finished packing their stuff.

"That looks just about everything," said Hiccup as he strapped on his satchel on Toothless.

Fishlegs looked a bit upset. "I'm going to miss having Heather around."

"It's only going to be quiet without the twins," Astrid nodded in agreement.

"Told you they shouldn't have left," Snotlout huffed.

"But they had to," said Ragnar.

They were about to take off when the Mother Superior immediately rushed towards them frantically.

"Avatar, you must go," she said.

"We were just about to leave," said Hiccup.

"No, a group of people came to the Abbey looking for you," she explained.

Hiccup looked up. "Who?"

"A fierce looking woman riding a Speed Stinger and a handsome black haired man wearing a Fire Empire uniform."

They immediately knew who it was.

"Eret," said Hiccup.

"The Speed Stinger was using the centre of the necklace to follow you," she added.

"Necklace?" Ragnar frowned. His eyes then widened realising that the necklace belonged to. "Heather!"

* * *

Heather and the twins were still in the woods and were about to mount their dragons hoping that Hiccup and the others had not finished packing yet. Then suddenly they heard movement close by and suddenly landing directly behind them was a Speed Stinger.

Then before they had time to react Skullcrusher landed on the ground so hard that it knocked them off their feet.

Ingrid then looked at Heather and smirked at Eret. "So this is your girlfriend. No wonder she left, she is way too pretty for you."

Eret then jumped off the Skullcrusher and approached the three of them. "Where is he? Where is the Avatar?"

"We split up," said Heather. "He and the others should be long gone by now."

Eret didn't look convinced. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"Trick question, don't answer it," Tuffnut whispered.

"Run!" Heather yelled.

The Speed Stinger moved so fast that none of them saw that strike them with its stinger. Immediately they froze in place and were unable to move, the dragons immediately jumped into action, but Skullcrusher slammed his head right into Windshear and she collided it into Barf and Belch knocking them out cold.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Eret asked.

Ingrid then noticed that her Speed Stinger was making her way over to Heather. "He's smelling a different scent. Perhaps something that the Avatar one of his friends held."

The Speed Stinger sniffed their backpacks and the dagger that Astrid gave Heather fell out. It then immediately began to sniff the dagger and could smell the new trail.

Eret then immediately put Heather and the twins on the back of Skullcrusher and the Speed Stinger began following the new scent.

* * *

They soon busted their way through the monastery and the sisters immediately hit behind whatever could give them sufficient cover.

The Speed Stinger then began sniffing the air and walking around in circles much to Eret's frustration.

"What's it doing? It's just going in a circle," Eret roared.

Then looked up and they followed his gaze. They then saw flying above them in circles were Hiccup and the others on their dragons. Astrid immediately swooped down and fired several spines causing the Speed Stinger to jerk knocking Ingrid off its back.

Skull then landed directly in front of Skullcrusher and with a powerful roar knocked Eret and Bjorn of his back. Ingrid immediately got to her feet and pulled out a whip and immediately slammed it into the ground in front of the Speed Stinger. Skullcrsuher charged at Meatlug at full speed, but Skull swung his bone like tail at him sending him crashing into the wall and knocking him out cold.

"Up!" she ordered.

The Speed Stinger got to its feet and she immediately jumped on top of it. They then began to race after Hiccup and the others, who had dismounted their dragons. The Speed Stinger was nearly on top of them when Meatlug came out of nowhere and slammed her bludgeoned like tail into it sending it flying. She then growled angrily at the Speed Stinger and was soon joined by the other dragons.

Hiccup looked at the others. "Fishlegs you help Heather and the twins. Astrid, Snotlout, you're my crazy lady with the Speed Stinger. Ragnar, you and I have got Eret."

They all nodded and went to the individual tasks, Eret had already gotten up and was approaching both Hiccup and Ragnar and the two immediately took fighting stances. Eret was the first to make the move and launched a burst of flames from his hand, but Ragnar jumped in front and used his staff to dispel the flames.

Hiccup then jumped over him and swung his fist forward firing two fireballs directly at Eret. Eret quickly dodged the attacks and Ragnar immediately unleashed a burst of wind at him which he also managed to dodge. Soon the two of them were firing their respected element at one another until Eret went in close towards them.

Eret then began spinning his feet around unleashing bursts of flames at the ground. Hiccup managed to block the flames with his two hands and Ragnar was able to jump into the air to avoid before sending a burst of air directly at Eret. Eret leaned backwards in the air passed over him harmless and then he spun around in order to block the fireball that Hiccup fired.

Ragnar then thrusted his star forwards, but Eret blocked it and was able to pull it his arms and then dealt a powerful kick into his chest. Hiccup then performed a powerful axe kick unleashing flames directly at Eret, who sidestepped to avoid them. Ragnar had recovered quickly and fired a gust of air pushing him back.

Hiccup then came charging towards him with his fist covered in flames and Eret did the same. When the two fists collided it cause a massive explosion that sent them flying backwards and all three of them collided into the roof of the monastery destroying several tiles.

The Speed Stinger had managed to recover from it attack and was racing around the dragons. It first struck Meatlug in the side completely freezing him in place. Stormfly then fired several spines directly at it only for it to zigzag past them and skidded beneath her body and struck her with her Stinger.

Hookfang burst into flames and then unleashed a fire blast at it, but it quickly jumped off the walls and towards him. Hookfang quickly took off in the attempts to avoid it, but he was just too slow and got struck by the stinger.

"No one, attack my dragon and get away with it!" Snotlout yelled and slammed his foot into the ground.

He then immediately raised several boulders began tossing them directly at the Speed Stinger, but it was able to dodge each and every one of the boulders. He then came dashing towards Snotlout, who immediately slammed his foot forward and raise a barrier causing it to ram straight into it.

Snotlout laughed. "How do you like that zippy?"

He then lowered the barrier was prepared to finish it off only to find it was gone. Then suddenly he found a large pain in his rear and immediately his body was frozen. It turned out the Speed Stinger took advantage of the fact that Snotlout had blocked his own field of vision and came up behind him.

Toothless then fired a plasma blast, but it was able to dodge it. The Speed Stinger then came rushing towards Toothless, but Toothless' reaction time was far greater than the other dragons and dodged the stinger. Soon the two of them were now in a battle determine which one of them was the fastest.

During the commotion Bjorn quickly rushed over to Ingrid and capture across the cheek. She woke up and got to her feet, she then grabbed her weapon was preparing to make her way towards her Speed Stinger, but she was then blocked by Astrid, who had her axe firmly in hand.

"You're not going anywhere lady," she glared.

Ingrid smirked. "You the Avatar's girlfriend?"

Astrid's face immediately blushed. "No!"

Ingrid shrugged. "Too bad, he's far cuter than Mr Angry."

She then whipped her whip directly at Astrid, who immediately somersaulted out of the way and then came dashing towards her swing her axe. Ingrid sidestepped to avoid the swing and then dealt a powerful spinning kick at her back. Astrid quickly regained her footing and just narrowly avoided another lash of Ingrid's whip.

By this time Hiccup, Ragnar had regained consciousness and they looked up to see Eret dashing towards them with his fist covered in flames. He then swung his hand forward unleashing a splash of flames directly at them.

Frankly the two of them were able to jump out of the way just in time and Eret quickly turned around unleashing a burst of flames from his foot. Hiccup created a barrier of flames to block the attack and Ragnar jumped over him unleashing a massive flash of air.

Eret spun around as swung his fist up with unleashing a burst of flames cancelling each other out. Hiccup then spun around and unleashed a burst of air from his hands pushing Eret backwards into the tower opposite them.

Eret looked up to see Hiccup running towards him with his fist covered in flames and quickly slid down the room just before he fired the flames.

Toothless was still fighting against the Speed Stinger firing a plasma blast at it only for it and nearly dash out of the way. He then tried to strike him with its stinger, but Toothless jumped out of the way in time to avoid it. The Speed Stinger was still dashing around and Toothless fired a plasma blast directly at it.

Unfortunately it was still quite fast and the attack missed striking the roof causing some rubble to fall. Beneath said roof was were Fishlegs had moved Heather and the twins, who was still paralysed, but it was starting to wear off.

"I'm starting to get some feeling back," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, same here," Ruffnut nodded.

Then the debris of the roof then landed on top of him and his sister.

"Ow!" they said.

Astrid was still fighting against Ingrid and the two women were now in hand-to-hand combat with one another. Astrid spun a powerful roundhouse kick at her only for it to be blocked and then she was jabbed in the stomach. Astrid clutched her chest but wasn't going to give in and quickly blocked Ingrid's punch and then dealt a powerful uppercut right beneath the chin.

While the fighting was going on, Bjorn took the opportunity to sniff the perfume of the sisters were brewing. He grabbed the bottle and the drop on his wrist and then gave it a good sniff. He must have liked the scent, and because he then stuffed it into his sleeve without anyone noticing.

Hiccup and Ragnar had followed Eret near the well and recurrently dodging his fireballs. As they were dodging Ragnar noticed Heather's necklace wrapped around his wrist.

"I believe you got something I want," said Ragnar.

He then immediately dived into the well and hang onto the post of the roof just as Eret launched a fireball. He then continued to fire fireballs as Hiccup did on the other side of the well and Ragnar dodged each and every single attack that was being thrown.

Eret must been getting annoyed as he began destroying the posts of the roof and eventually destroying the roof itself. Ragnar had managed to avoid it and landed onto the stone well and Hiccup jumped next to him and he was quickly followed by Eret.

Now the two of them were fighting on the well edge having their individual elements at one another while watching the putting at the same time. Eret was finding it difficult to hit both Hiccup and Ragnar and they were both moving elegantly dodging his attacks. As they were dancing around Ragnar was trying to grab Heather's necklace, but it was not easy.

Hiccup then bent down and quickly performed a leg sweep knocking Eret off his feet. At the moment he was off-balance Ragnar quickly jumped into the air and snagged his foot on the ribbon on Heather's necklace knocking it out of his hand. Eret picked himself up in time to see both Hiccup and Ragnar jumping into the well.

He immediately jumped on top of it and fired a powerful fireball down into its depths, but then suddenly a large gash of water shot out of it sending him flying into the air. Hiccup and Ragnar then gracefully jumped out of the well and stood there water rained down on top of them followed by Eret, who hit the ground hard.

Eret was now very annoyed and immediately charged at the two of them.

Astrid and Ingrid were still fighting each other as was Toothless and the Speed Stinger. At the moment it looks like the fight could go either way, but Toothless was beginning to tire and to make matters worse he had reached his shot limit. Toothless tried one last desperate attempt to attack the Speed Stinger, but it moved too fast for him and it struck him at his side.

Astrid was still fighting Ingrid swinging her axe at her, but with one simple crack of the whip Ingrid was able to disarm her. She then wrapped her whip around her waist and pulled her towards her before finally dealing a powerful kick right into her chest sending her flying to the ground.

Heather and the twins were slowly getting feeling back into their bodies. The mother Superior and the sisters immediately rushed towards them and have them sniff the bottle in order to well of the paralysis. It smelled terrible, but it got rid of the toxins out of their system allowing them to move again.

Fishlegs looked at the Speed Stinger and then to the sisters. "Speed Stinger's have poor eyesight, they have used their noses to see. If that's the case then I suggest we give it something to smell about."

The Superior got a meaning. "The perfume?"

Heather nodded.

Immediately the sisters brought out every single bit of perfume they had. The twins rushed over to assist them pushing the larger jars into the yard.

Hiccup and Ragnar were now the only one still fighting and found themselves completely surrounded. They have to dodge Eret's fireballs, Ingrid's whip and the Speed Stinger's stinger all of which was not easy to do.

The twins and the sisters and immediately poured into the yard in front of Heather. Heather then started to move her hands bending the liquid around her and he was directly over Eret, Ingrid and the Speed Stinger.

The moment the perfume landed on top of the Speed Stinger got all confused and riled up. It then spun its tail round and struck Eret power lies him upon impact. Ingrid tried to get it under control, but was also struck by the tail and was sent flying.

"Ingrid! No!" Bjorn yelled running towards her.

He caught her and he too fell to the ground.

The Speed Stinger began to run around like a wild animal until finally it ran into the woods and disappeared.

Ragnar then retrieved his staff and joined Hiccup and the others as they smiled at one another.

Eret looked at his uncle. "Uncle? I didn't see you get hit by the stinger."

"Shh!" Bjorn whispered as he placed a finger on his lips.

Ingrid opened her eyes and wasn't too pleased with her situation.

* * *

Once the dragons burned through the poison they immediately took to the air and flew far away from the monastery as possible.

Hiccup looked at Heather and the twins. "I take it that you guys want an escort to the rendezvous point?"

Heather shook her head. "No, we're coming with you to the North Pole."

"Yeah, we've with you all the way," said Ruffnut.

"You can't get rid of us that easy," said Tuffnut.

Ragnar stared at them. "Don't you two want to see your fathers?"

"Of course we do, Ragnar," said Heather looking at all them. "But all of you guys a family as well and you need us more and we need you."

"I wouldn't go that far, sister," said Ruffnut.

"I just wish we can give you a piece of home, Heather," said Ragnar as he reached into his sleeve. "Something to remind you."

"I'll be okay," Heather assured.

Ragnar then began to fly up towards her. "Still a little trinket. Maybe something like…" He then pulled out Heather's necklace from his sleeve, "this?"

Heather's eyes widened as she took the necklace. "Ragnar, how did you get that?" she asked as she tied around her neck.

"Eret asked me to be sure that I got it to you," Ragnar smiled.

"Aw, that's so sweet of Eret. Would you give him a kiss for me when you see him?"

Heather then immediately kissed him on the cheek and his cheeks immediately turned pink.

"Somehow I don't think you have the same if it came from me," said Ragnar.

Everyone then laughed as they continue their journey together.


	16. The Deserter

Hiccup and the others were making excellent progress as they went north, but they were also now into the Western territory of the Earth Kingdom which was under the control of the Fire Empire. In fact there were close to one of the colonies that they had created.

They made their way towards a noticeboard so they could track their progress within the region.

"This should tell us what's around here," said Heather.

"If you can't find a menu, I'm starving," said Snotlout as he fumbled with his empty food bag.

"I think will be able to find something to eat here," said Hiccup pointing at the poster. "The Fire Days Festival."

Astrid immediately walked up to him and looked at the poster. "I completely forgot it was Fire Days Festival."

"Fire Day what?" Snotlout blinked.

"It's the day with the Fire Empire was formed by my ancestor about 1000 years ago," Hiccup explained. "Ever since then we have always celebrated the day of its creation, I always enjoy going to them with my parents."

Astrid nodded. "Same here."

Ragnar looked at the poster. "Fire Empire cultural exhibits, jugglers, Benders and magicians," he read.

The twins looked at one another excitedly.

"We will actually get to see some Firebending without anyone attacking us," said Tuffnut excitedly.

"There's no way we can miss this chance!" Ruffnut cried.

"Uh, I think you might wanna put a hold on that," said Fishlegs who was on the other side of the noticeboard. "You guys might want to look at this."

They immediately made their way around to the other side of the board and found Fire Empire wanted posters. One of these posters held the image of the Dragon Spirit and of Hiccup.

"Great, a wanted poster of me," Hiccup groaned.

"Every single bounty hunter in the world is going to come right after you now," said Snotlout.

Astrid then that is the Dragon Spirit poster. "Is this the guy that rescued you from that fortress?"

Hiccup nodded, he told them how he had been captured and how he was rescued. Though he failed to mention the true identity of his rescuer.

"The Dragon Spirit?" Heather blinked.

Hiccup nodded. "The Dragon Spirit has always been a part of our culture. It's said that he was a powerful warrior that could actually speak to dragons. He was always about honour and justice, taking down wrongdoers and making them pay."

"Whoa, you got rescued by a folk legend," said Fishlegs stunned.

"Yeah, how about we focus back on the fact that Hiccup is a wanted man," said Snotlout gesturing back to the post of him.

"Yeah, we best keep moving," said Heather.

Hiccup and Astrid looked slightly disappointed, not surprising considering that they were missing a key point of their culture.

Ragnar understood that more than anyone. "I think we should risk it, this could give us new insight into the Empire's culture."

Heather looked at him surprised and she quickly caught his intent. "I suppose we can check it out."

"What?" Snotlout stared. "You seriously want to walk in a Fire Empire town when all fired up with their… you know fire."

"We'll wear disguises," Ragnar assured. "Astrid and I have got quite the collection when we were travelling together."

Astrid nodded. "I'm sure we can find something for everyone."

Heather shrugged. "If it looks like trouble will just simply leave."

"Like we always leave when we get into trouble?" Fishlegs asked.

Fishlegs was in two minds, on one hand this would be a perfect opportunity for him to the culture of the Empire, but on the other this place would be filled to the brim of Empire soldiers. Unfortunately the twins immediately rushed over towards Hiccup and the others meaning that he and Snotlout were outvoted.

"I can't believe were doing this," Snotlout groaned as he made his way towards them.

They soon reached the ridge that overlooks the town.

Hiccup turned to the dragons. "You guys have to stay here while we go to the festival."

The dragon didn't look too happy, but obeyed.

"Grab your disguises," said Ragnar as he removed several clothing from Skull.

Immediately they all wore clothes with hoods and placed masks that covered their mouth and nose.

"Let's go," said Hiccup and they started to make their way towards the town.

Unbeknownst to them someone was watching from them from the shadows.

* * *

They soon made their way into the town and Hiccup recognise the decor almost instantly. It was almost being back home in the Fire Empire and they were clearly set up with the celebrations in mind.

Fireworks were shooting out in all different directions and Firebenders were performing their arts of fire to the crowds. There were dozens of different food stands and trinket shops.

Unfortunately, the moment they step foot they realise they were bit inconspicuous. They were the only ones not wearing Fire Empire clothing and everyone was wearing a festival mask.

"I think we need some new disguises," said Heather.

"Where are we going to get masks like that?" Snotlout asked.

"Get your genuine Fire Festival masks here!" a voice cried.

They turned and found a store selling different kinds of Festival masks. Hiccup and the others immediately rushed towards it and Snotlout just stood there blankly.

"That was surprisingly easy," he noted.

Immediately they each grabbed a mask. The twins grabbed a pair of identical masks with razor sharp fangs in the mouths and steely eyes. Fishlegs found one that looked as if it was contemplating. Astrid grabbed one that resembled a Deadly Nadder and Hiccup a Night Fury. Heather took a mask that resembled a wholesome looking girl. Snotlout had grabbed one of the huge smile on its face and Ragnar one with a miserable look on its face.

Heather looked at the two boys and immediately switched mask with one another, revealing Snotlout sadden face and Ragnar's cheerful expression. They also pulled down their hoods and masks so they would not look suspicious.

They then began to walk around the festival and found many attractions. Of course the first thing on their mind was locating food.

"There some food," said Hiccup.

"Finally," said Snotlout.

Snotlout rushed over towards the food stand down to its owner. "What do you have?"

"Flaming Fire Flake," he said giving Snotlout a bag of them. "Best in town."

"I'll take them," said Snotlout and then began to munch them down.

"Uh, Snotlout," said Hiccup.

Snotlout then cried out in pain, removed his master began flapping his tongue. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Astrid folding her arms. "Flaming Fire Flakes are very spicy you're only supposed to take a couple at a time."

"Now she tells me," Snotlout groaned.

"About we let Hiccup and Astrid select the food for us," Heather suggested.

Everyone else noted.

Fishlegs the notice a couple of kids rushing towards another stand. "Look at this can play going on."

They approach to the player watched as the curtains opened and a bit of what they assumed to be the Emperor appeared.

"Don't worry, loyal citizens, no one can surprise the Fire Empire," said the puppeteer as he moved the puppet's mouth.

Then appearing directly behind the puppet of Drago was an Earth Kingdom soldier holding a boulder in his hand. The children immediately cried and some began to cover their eyes in fear.

The public quickly turned around and fired a shot out of its mouth burning the puppet of the Earth Kingdom soldier to cinders. Immediately everyone cheered and Hiccup and the others quietly walked away.

"Let's see what these people are looking at," said Ragnar.

They soon approached a large group of people that were looking directly at this stage. On the stage was a fire performer using his Firebending to perform some magnificent feats. The performer was moving fired from the torches next to him in perfect harmony and then he collided a fireball together and dove blue from the fire directly over them.

"Never gets old," said Hiccup.

"I've missed this," Astrid sighed.

"Thank you, thank you," said the performer as the crowd cheered. "For my next trick, I need a volunteer from the audience!"

The twins immediately raised their hands excitedly.

"What do you think you two muttonhead are doing?" Snotlout hissed.

"We want to get a closer look," they said in unison.

"It's better that we don't attract any attention to ourselves," said Heather.

"How about you little lady?" said the performer pointing at Heather.

Heather immediately backed away slowly shaking her head. "Uh…"

"Aww, she's shy," the performer smiled. "Let's give her some encouragement!"

The entire crowd then began to cheer and start to put it towards the stage.

"So much for not attracting attention," Hiccup sighed.

"She's so lucky," Ruffnut groaned.

"Yeah, I wouldn't see the fiery devastation first hand," Tuffnut moaned.

Unbeknownst to them inside the crowd was someone looking directly at them wearing a hood and mask similar to the ones they were wearing when he entered the town.

The performer then pulled out a chair. "This next trick is called Taming the Dragon!" he said dramatically. He then pushed Heather into the chair. "You shall be my captured princess."

Then before Heather could protest he began to tie her to the chair with a red ribbon. The performer then stepped forward and immediately the flames from the burning torches launched into the air and took the form of a dragon. It then began to fly around the stage heading towards Heather, who must've been terrified beneath that mask of hers.

"Don't worry young maiden! I will tame this fiery best!" said the performer as he formed the width of flames in his hand.

He then wrapped the flames around his fiery dragon and began to spin it around the stage. The way he was moving the dragon gave the impression that he was losing control of the dragon.

"It's too strong! I can't hold it!" the performer yelled dramatically.

Snotlout of course believe that Heather was surely in danger. "We've gotta helper."

Hiccup then grabbed his shoulder before he could do anything. "We don't want to make a scene. Besides she's not really in danger is just the performance."

"Nope it's great again!" the performer yelled.

His flaming wit then vanished and he guided the flaming dragon towards Heather. Snotlout then immediately shoved Hiccup aside, knocking his master of his face, and raised his arms upwards. Immediately a pillar of earth rose into the air and struck the dragon before it got anywhere close to Heather.

Immediately the dragons turned into confetti and balance of the audience. It also caused a bit of damage to the stage creating a hole at the back. Naturally the performer was not too pleased that his act was ruined by Snotlout.

"Are you trying to upstage me kid?" the performer growled.

Unfortunately they had bigger problems than angry performer, because everyone was now looking at Hiccup whose face was revealed to everyone.

"Hey, that is the Avatar!" someone yelled.

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

Immediately Fire Empire soldiers began to advance towards her position through the crowd.

"I think it's time to make a quick exit," said Astrid.

Ragnar immediately jumped onto the stage an untidy Heather. "After you," Ragnar gestured.

"Follow me," said a voice on the stage.

They turned and saw a cloaked figure gesturing towards them from the hole at the back of the stage.

"I can get you out of here," he said.

"They're they are!" a soldier yelled.

Without any hesitation Hiccup and the others jumped onstage and ran through the hole following the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure then tossed a smoke bomb onto the stage covering their escape.

They ran through a back alley and back into the Plaza shopping past as many people as possible. Unfortunately they also ran past another group of soldiers.

"Over there!" said one of them.

"Is going, Snotlout," Astrid glared.

"How was I supposed to know that Heather was in danger?" he asked offensively.

"Because it was a performance," Ragnar groaned.

"Any idea how we get out of here?" Fishlegs asked.

"Just one," said Hiccup and then roared into the air.

Snotlout covered his ears and glared at him. "What was that?"

"A Dragon Call," Hiccup explained. "Toothless should be able to hear it and lead the other dragons towards us."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Snotlout grumbled.

"This way!" said the cloaked figure pointing down an alleyway. However they found soldiers running down the other end of the alley. "Okay, not this way."

He then immediately tossed another smoke bomb as they ran down a side passage in the alleyway. Unfortunately the side passages lead to a dead end, a great build with fireworks.

They turned and found that soldiers were now making their way down the alley trapping them. Then they heard several familiar roars and looked up to see Toothless and the other dragons above them.

Astrid smirked at Snotlout. "Guess it did work."

Hiccup then waved to Toothless. "We're down here, bud."

Toothless being the only dragon able to fit into the alleyway then landed on the ground and cause the soldiers to run in the opposite direction. He then fired a plasma blast that struck the ground in front of them is creating a massive explosion that sent them flying through the alleyway.

When the soldiers pick themselves up they found that Hiccup and the others had climbed onto their dragons and were now flying away with their mysterious figure riding with Toothless. He then tossed another one of his smoke bombs into the crate of fireworks and immediately the sparks emanating from it set them alight.

Immediately the fireworks were set off and shot out in all different directions. Hookfang had also ignited himself when he blew past the wooden emblem of the Fire Empire is immediately was set alight.

Everyone in the village just part of the festival and cheered and Hiccup and the others flew harmlessly towards the forest.

"Nice touch that enough the fireworks," said Astrid impressively.

"You seem to really know your explosives," said Ruffnut excitedly.

"Yeah, can you teach us?" Tuffnut asked.

Their mysterious guy then lowered his own and his mask and turned to face them. "I think you too can cause your own bit of mayhem."

Hiccup eyes widened. "You're a Fire Empire soldier."

"Was. Like your friend here I defected," he said gesturing to Astrid. "The name is Calder."

* * *

They soon landed in the forest and immediately set up camp fire as Calder began to explain.

"Like Astrid here I'm part of the resistance," he said looking at all them.

"I didn't realise there were resistance members in the Earth Kingdom," said Astrid surprised.

"Not many of us," Calder admitted. "Though it is easier for us to receive messages from our comrade in the Empire and then send them to the Earth Kingdom it was stationed here. Anyway, my commanding officer is one of the first defectors in the army, he was a general and a good friend of the previous Emperor."

Astrid's eyes widened. "You mean the founder of the resistance?"

Calder nodded. "The same. After Drago killed the Emperor he tried to fight back, but Drago's grip in the Senate was far too strong as was his grip in the military. With no choice he had to go into seclusion and started to recruit members of the public that did not with the Emperor's new direction. Eventually a few other soldiers soon followed suit like me and Astrid here."

Astrid nodded. "Once he lay down the work he then vanished." He then looked at Hiccup. "Many believe he went searching for you."

"So who is this mysterious defector?" Snotluot asked folding his arms.

Calder looked at Hiccup. "I think you know him pretty well, he was one of your teachers. Gobber the Belch."

Hiccup eyes widened. "Gobber is here?"

Astrid looked at him. "My mother said that he taught you everything he knew. In both the methods of Firebending and away at the forge."

Hiccup nodded. "He was a skilled Firebender as well was a skilled blacksmith. My dad said that he had created many of the weapons of the soldiers used today."

"I figured that the two of you have a lot to catch up on, he may even know what happened to your mother," said Calder.

"I need to find," said Hiccup getting to his feet.

"Then I'll take you to," said Calder.

* * *

Calder then began to take them down the stream and to a much farther secluded part of the woods. Soon they emerge from the forest and found some small wooden shacks near the stream.

"You'll find Gobber in that one," said Calder pointing towards the shack that was the closest to the stream.

Hiccup nodded and began to make his way towards it feeling slightly nervous. To him and then only been a few months since he last saw Gobber, but to him it would be 20 years. He had no idea what Gobber would be like or whether he would be the same man.

Hiccup however swallowed his courage and made his way into the shack and saw a figure sitting in the middle surrounded by candles.

The figure looked up at Hiccup. "It certainly has been a long time, lad. Longer for me than has you apparently."

Hiccup looked at the figures face and saw that he recognised Gobber's features, but his blonde hair was now completely white.

"Gobber?" Hiccup asked.

Gobber smiled. "Hello Hiccup."

* * *

At the town where the festival was held, Ryker was talking to the man in charge of security and he wasn't best pleased.

"So the Avatar was here and you let him slip away?" Ryker glared.

"Yes, sir," said the commanding officer ashamed. "But other than that the festival went off without a hitch." Then the burning pole that Snotlout set of fire landed behind him. "No fights, theft was way down…"

Ryker grabbed him by the helm of his armour and lifted him into the air. "I don't care about your local crime rates! Which way did they go?"

The man looked at him fearfully. "They headed into the forest, up the river I suspect."

Ryker released him. "Ready the riverboats," he said turning to his men. "We're going after the Avatar."

* * *

Hiccup was still sitting in front of Gobber, not sure what to say.

"This is awkward," said Hiccup.

Gobber chuckled. "Hiccup, you haven't changed, literally."

"That's what happens when you get frozen in the big block of ice," Hiccup shrugged uneasily.

"Well, I'm just glad to see you, lad," Gobber smiled. He then raised an eyebrow. "I noticed travelling among you was Sigrid's daughter, Astrid. Tell me for you to a thing?"

Hiccup immediately blushed. "No, no, no. We're just friends."

"Uh-ha," said Gobber not looking convinced. "Well, I'm pleased to see that you're still alive and that you're travelling with very good company. I have to say that obnoxious boy with you you could probably do without."

Hiccup shrugged. "He has been useful."

"Like when he blew your cover in the festival?" Gobber asked raising an eyebrow.

Hiccup just shrugged awkwardly.

"You were lucky that Calder was in the area," said Gobber. He then looked at him curiously. "I can tell that you've already started mastering Airbending."

"Well, I do have a Master Airbender among my friends," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head.

Gobber nodded. "Good, then you're making excellent progress, but you know that mastering Airbending is only the first step."

Hiccup nodded. "That's why we're making a way to the North Pole so that I can find a Waterbending Master to teach me."

Gobber nodded as if he was not expecting anything less.

Hiccup then looked at him. "Gobber, I know what happened to my father, but what about my mother."

Gobber looked at him and sighed. "I haven't seen her for 20 years. When Drago staged a coup d'etat it was utter chaos, Drago must have been planning it long before the announcement that you were the Avatar. He stormed the palace we lost many good men, I was with Stoick fighting off the insurgents, but there was just too many for them.

"Stoick order Valka to escape, I don't know she accomplished that, but I'm certain that Drago would have announced it if she hadn't. Stoick and Drago fought in the most gruelling of battles I had ever seen in my life, Stoick got the upper hand when Drago lost his left arm. However, Drago was a coward unused proudly tricks to kill your father and used his flunkies to weaken him before dealing the final blow."

Hiccup sighed. "What happened after that?"

Gobber sighed. "Most of Stoick supporters were killed, some surrendered and served Drago, but others like my self-managed to escape and formed the resistance. Then almost immediately Drago rage to war with the other nations. He first wiped out the Air Nomads, no doubt believing that you had been reincarnated into that cycle."

"I failed everyone," said Hiccup shaking his head.

Gobber shook his head. "There's nothing you could have done, lad. Drago was clearly planning this for quite some time and even if you were at the capital I doubt there would be very much you could have done to stop this. You would be most likely killed just like a father."

Hiccup sighed wishing he could believe that.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup was doing some Airbending training with Ragnar. He had almost fully mastered the art and Ragnar only had a few small steps to teach him. The others were doing their own things and watching Hiccup and Ragnar.

"Okay, remember balance is key and that evasion can sometimes turn the tide of battle," said Ragnar.

Hiccup was spinning around forming current of air focusing on the movement of his arms and pretended that he was like the wind calm and free.

"How can evasion turned the tide of a battle?" Snotlout scoffed. "I personally like to go in hard and take them out before they know it."

Gobber shook his head as he approached them. "And that's why you'll never be a Bending Master with an attitude like that."

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "Says you."

"You really need to concentrate on what you're doing," said Gobber and gesturing to the others.

Astrid was doing some training with Calder, axe against sword, Heather was doing her Waterbending, Fishlegs was scribbling down his notebook and even the twins were being required as they fished.

"Even the twins are concentrate on what they're doing," said Gobber.

Snotlout just folded his arms and muttered under his breath.

Gobber then watched as Hiccup continued to learn Airbending.

Hiccup was moving his hands in perfect harmony forming a ball of air within his hands and unknown to him he was actually channelling the air around him. Soon it began to form in a ball of air and he soon began to hop off the ground. He then looked down and saw what he was doing much to his amazement.

Ragnar smiled. "You've done it."

Hiccup stopped what he was doing and gently lower themselves to the ground. "I've done what?"

Ragnar smiled and bowed. "You are now an Airbending Master."

Hiccup smiled and bowed back.

Gobber nodded with improvement. "And while you're here this still a few things that I have not yet taught you."

Hiccup looked up. "Like what?"

"Come with me," Gobber gestured.

* * *

Hiccup followed Gobber until they reached a mountain that overlooks the forest.

"Why are we here?" Hiccup asked.

"As not to damage the beauty of this forest," Gobber answered. "You do remember what I taught you about restraint, right?"

Hiccup nodded. "Fire is the most dangerous out of the four elements, it can cause destruction if not controlled. As not to harm the ones you care about you must treat fire with respect."

Gobber nodded. "I'm glad that someone I taught was listening."

Hiccup looked up. "What you mean?"

"When Drago came into power, most of the old ways died out. He cares nothing but power and now allows his men to channel their anger into the Firebending. Anger is powerful, but if you lose control you could end up destroying everything around you. One of my former students fell prey to this belief and ever since then he has caused devastation across the land."

* * *

Not too far away was Ryker riding on a boat down the river with two more either side of them. Resistance fighters within the trees saw them and began to attack following their spears at him.

However, he saw the attack coming and not the spears away and then fired a burst of flames at the woods burning down the trees in the process. He then smiled as they continue to flow down the river not caring that the flames were still burning and could possibly destroy the entire forest.

* * *

On top of the mountain, Hiccup was watching as Gobber moved his hands around. He had two fingers extending outwards and Hiccup saw electricity running through the tips. He then thrusted his hand forward and fired lightning from his fingertips.

Hiccup recognised this is the trick that Viggo used on them in the Air Nomad caravan.

"I had no idea we could do this," said Hiccup.

"It's a very advanced technique of Firebending," Gobber explained facing him. "It takes a great deal of concentration that only a few Firebenders can master. It is very dangerous as a single blast could kill a man."

Hiccup nodded. "I've seen it happen."

"And you know what this technique can do in the wrong hands, but now imagine what it could do in the right. Remember Bending is a tool and depending how it is used depends upon the user."

"But how can I wield it?" Hiccup asked.

"There is energy all around us, positive energy and negative energy. The key to this technique is to separate the two energies in order to create an imbalance. Then at the point where the energy tries to restore balance you need to unleash the energy and guide and thus creating lightening."

Hiccup nodded and then began to move his fingertips in a circular formation. He concentrated would be energies with itself and tried to separate them. Immediately sparked began to form around his fingertips, but when you thrusted his fingers forward there was an explosion that sent him backwards.

"Ow," Hiccup groaned.

Gobber chuckled. "Don't worry that happened to me quite a lot before I master the technique. Just keep trying."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon until Hiccup and Gobber return to the stream. Hiccup's clothes were smouldering and he was covered in ash.

"What happened to you?" Astrid asked.

"A very advanced form of Firebending," Hiccup answered.

"Did you master it?" Fishlegs curiously.

"Yes and no," said Hiccup.

"At the moment it seems to be a 50-50 shot," said Gobber and patted Hiccup on the shoulder. "Still that's better than I expected, just keep practising lad and you'll get there. I suggest trying to meditate and focus on the energies inside of you."

Hiccup nodded and made his way to a rock in the middle of the stream and began to meditate.

Snotlout snorted. "What's that supposed to do?"

Ragnar shook his head. "Meditation helps you focus on a single problem."

"I'm more than do then a thinker," said Snotlout crossing his arms.

"That much is obvious," Astrid muttered under her breath.

Calder soon approached them looking concerned. "Gobber we haven't heard word from our lookouts."

Gobber frowned. "You kids stay here, we need to investigate."

They then watched as Gobber and Calder left.

Ragnar started to look concerned. "I have a feeling with the need to make a quick getaway. Fishlegs and I should get the dragons ready just in case."

Astrid nodded. "Good idea."

Ragnar and Fishlegs then left making their way towards their dragons.

Snotlout however was still watching Hiccup, who was still meditating.

"I think he's completely wasting his time," Snotlout grunted.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Gobber is one of the best Firebenders that ever lived. I think we should trust his judgement."

"Yeah, Hiccup will be way cool if he is able to shoot out of lightning," said Tuffnut.

"And he's already pretty cool with all that Avatar stuff," said Ruffnut as Hiccup got to his feet.

That comment from the twins hit a nerve within Snotlout and watched as Hiccup began to move his fingers. "I think you can find that I'm pretty cool."

Heather could predict that things were not going to end well. "Snotlout, I really think you should calm down."

"No! I'm sick and tired of being told what to do!" Snotlout roared. "I'm putting my foot down and I'm doing it now!"

Snotlout then slammed his foot into the ground causing a small earthquake. Unfortunately, the earthquake disturbed Hiccup's foot just as he was about to shoot lightning. Immediately lining shot out of his fingertips and it was aimed straight at Heather.

Thankfully Heather was able to avoid getting a direct hit, but it still struck her shoulder. She immediately screamed in pain as smoke emerged from her clothing.

"Heather!" Hiccup yelled horrified as he dashed towards her.

Astrid immediately turned on Snotlout. "Now do you see what you did?"

Snotlout just shook his head. "Hiccup was the one that shot the lightning!"

Gobber and Calder had just arrived to witness the scene.

"What's going on?" Calder asked.

Snotlout immediately pointed at Hiccup. "Hiccup shot lighting at Heather."

Astrid turned on him. "Only because you can control your temper and started a small earthquake!"

Gobber bent down to Heather. "It only grazed her shoulder." He looked at them. "She's look if it hit her heart or stomach she would be dead."

Hiccup completely devastated as he looked at his hands.

Gobber then picked Heather up. "I know what to do, but you need to pack your things and leave immediately."

Gobber then walked down the stream with having his arms.

Calder then approached Astrid and handed her a package of some sort. "Gobber wanted to give this to Hiccup, but under the circumstances…"

Astrid nodded. "I'll make sure he gets it."

* * *

Further down the stream, Gobber placed her in the creek and her hands immediately began to glow. He then moved her hand so that he was pressed against her shoulder and immediately the wound on it began to fade.

Heather then opened her eyes looking very confused. "What happened?"

Gobber smiled. "You've just proved my theory for starters. I had a feeling that you have the healing ability of the Water Tribe. It's a very rare ability and the fact that you are able to heal the wound from a lightning bolt indicates that you are indeed a powerful Bender.

"How's Hiccup?" Heather asked.

Gobber sighed. "I'm afraid that this is devastating for him. The last thing he ever wanted was a heard any of his friends, especially with the dangerous technique the one I taught him."

Then suddenly a fireball shot right in front of them and Gobber quickly spun around and block the fireball that headed straight towards them. They then saw approaching them were several Fire Navy boats.

Gobber turned to Heather. "Go get your friends and flee!" Heather nodded and immediately ran towards the bushes. "Do not come back here or you will all be destroyed! Hurry!"

More fireballs launched from the ships, but Gobber ignored them and advanced towards the boats.

Ryker was looking through his spyglass and saw Gobber and smiled.

Gobber took in a deep breath and then raised his hand upwards. Immediately a great wall of fire cut across the river blocking the boats path forcing them to dark at the shore. Upon hitting the shore they immediately jumped out of the boats and Ryker made his way over towards Gobber.

"Don't worry men, this old man is nothing compared to me," said Ryker as he parted the flames and went straight through them. "It's been a long time Master Gobber."

Gobber looked at him and immediately lower the flames that blocked their path.

* * *

Heather soon reached the camp just as everyone was getting prepared to take off.

Astrid immediately turned to Heather. "Heather, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, we've got to get out of here," said Heather. She then noticed that Hiccup was missing. "Where's Hiccup."

Astrid pointed sadly towards Gobber's hut and she immediately dashed towards it. When she entered she found Hiccup sitting cross-legged with his back towards her.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," said Hiccup.

"It's not your fault," Heather assured. "It was anyone's fault it was Snotlout will being impatient. Besides, I'm healed."

Hiccup looked up and faced her. "What? How?"

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to get out of here. Ryker and his soldiers are attacking."

Hiccup rose to his feet. "Where?"

"By the river. Gobber is facing them as we speak."

"I have to help him!" Hiccup yelled rushing out of the hut.

* * *

Ryker and his men were currently looking at Gobber, who doesn't merely stood there in silence.

"Look at you, you were once so great," Ryker smirked. "I can't believe my former master has become nothing more than a simple savage."

"You're the only savage here Ryker," said Gobber narrowing his eyes.

"It's Captain Ryker now," said Ryker.

Gobber scoffed. "That title will not help you against the Avatar. You don't stand any chance against him."

Ryker smirked. "I think I can handle a teenager."

"That teenager was the best student I ever taught," Gobber reminded.

Ryker growled at him angrily.

"Gobber!" Hiccup cried as he made his way through the bushes.

Ryker smirked. "We'll see." He then turned to his men. "Men, take the deserter."

Immediately his soldiers began to surround Gobber, who merely looked at them confidently. He then turned to Hiccup and winked and then suddenly spun around unleashing a great burst of flames around him.

The soldiers and Firebenders found themselves unable to get anywhere close as the flames expanded. When they dispelled they discovered that Gobber had vanished into thin air.

"It's a trick!" Ryker roared. "He's run off into the woods! Find him!"

Ryker then turned and faced Hiccup. "Let's find out what our former master had taught you."

Hiccup just stood there calmly. "More than you could ever hope to dream."

Ryker growled at him angrily and thrusted his hand forward unleashing a burst of flames. Hiccup however quickly spun into the air and avoided the attack altogether and then leaned back just as Ryker fired another shot.

"So far I can only see that you learn how to run like a coward, but there's no way you can match the velocity of a Firebending Master," said Ryker.

He then spun around and thrusted his hand forward unleashing a burst of flames from them. Hiccup leaned forward and extended a single finger to the ground and then uses Airbending to keep them aloft.

He then looked up at Ryker with a smirk. "Talk about a wild shot."

Ryker glared at him angrily. "I'll show you wild!"

He then thrusted his hand forward once again unleashed another burst of flames, but Hiccup quickly landed on the ground. Then suddenly flames burst from his feet and he was launched into the air dodging the attack. Ryker then kept on firing more fireballs at him, but Hiccup was using everything he learned from Ragnar to avoid the attacks.

He then noticed that all of Ryker's attacks were wild and out-of-control which gave him an idea. His eyes then turned to the boats at the shore and then he looked back at Ryker.

"Stand and fight, Avatar!" Ryker roared.

Hiccup smiled. "Oh, we were fighting? I thought you were just getting warmed up."

"I was!" Ryker yelled thrusted his hand forward.

Hiccup then immediately began to run towards the boats as Ryker kept on firing fireballs at him. He then performed a leg sweep unleashing a burst of flames at Hiccup, who merely jumped to avoid the attack.

"Is that all you got?" Hiccup asked confidently. "I'm shocked that you ever became a Captain."

Ryker roared angrily at him and fired another burst of flames from his fist. Hiccup dodged it and then jumped onto one of the boats and landed on its roof.

"You're all fire and no brains," said Hiccup folding his arms with a smirk. "I'm amazed at your even related to Viggo."

Ryker growled at him and then jumped onto the boat and unleashed a burst of flames setting it on fire. Hiccup jumped out of the way and landed behind the boat before he jumped to the second boat and turned back to face Ryker, who was now standing there facing him.

"You know, Eret is a lot more the challenge then you are," said Hiccup with a bored-looking face.

Ryker glared at him angrily before firing yet another viable, but Hiccup leaned back and avoided it, though just barely. He then picked himself up and turned his back on Ryker.

"Sloppy, very sloppy," said Hiccup.

Ryker roared in anger and then jumped onto the boat just as Hiccup jumped onto the third boat. He then unleashed another burst of flames at Hiccup, who immediately dashed into the cavern to avoid the attack. Ryker kept unleashing fireballs after fireballs, but Hiccup had jumped out of the window of the cabin and was now pressing his back against its front.

He then began to look round for Ryker, but he had jumped on top of the cabin and then jumped right in front of him.

"Nowhere to run now, you runt!" Ryker yelled.

Ryker then swung his hands forward and unleashed a burst of flames from his palms, but Hiccup used his Airbending to jump over him and landed on the bow.

"You've lost this battle," said Hiccup folding his arms confidently.

Ryker turned to face him and then thrusted his foot forward to unleash a burst of flames. However, Hiccup had jumped high into the air to avoid the attack completely and gently floated back onto the bow.

"Are you crazy? You haven't thrown a single blow!" Ryker roared.

"No. But you have," said Hiccup gesturing to the boats.

Ryker turned his eyes widened, because in his rage he failed to notice that he was setting fire to his own boat. All three of them were now useless to him leaving both he and his men stranded on the shores.

"Gobber always said that you have no restraint," said Hiccup and then jumped into the water.

Ryker was completely furious and literally exploded sending a massive column of fire into the air.

Hiccup popped his head out of the water. "Have a nice walk home."

"Hiccup, come on! Let's go!" Astrid's voice yelled.

Hiccup turned and saw that the others were on the shoreline with their dragons. Hiccup immediately slammed towards the shore and mounted Toothless and the moment he was fast into the saddle they took off into the air.

Hiccup looked at them. "Where's Gobber and Calder?"

"They disappeared," said Astrid.

"As was the other resistance fighters," Ragnar added.

* * *

It was evening when they were still flying and that's when Heather noticed the nasty burn on Hiccup's arm.

"Hiccup, your burnt," she noted as he flew over towards him. "Let me help you."

She immediately opened her water pouch and immediately she Bendered the water salinity covered her hand. The water then began to glow and he placed it on Hiccup's forearm and immediately the burn vanished.

"Healing powers," Ragnar stared.

Fishlegs clenched with excitement. "I've never seen anything like it. Where did you learn to do that?"

Heather shrugged. "I guess I've always had it."

Astrid then approached Hiccup and presented him with a package that Calder had given her. "Calder gave me this so that it was from Gobber."

Hiccup took it and opened it up to find that it was just a sword handle that was shaped like the dragon's head.

Snotlout scoffed. "He just gave you a sword handle?"

Hiccup recognise the design almost instantly and then pressed a button and immediately the sword began to extend. He then concentrated his Firebending into the sword and immediately the blade burst into flames.

"Whoa," said Tuffnut staring at the sword mesmerised.

"I want one!" Ruffnut announced.

"Sorry, it's one-of-a-kind," said Hiccup looking at the sword. "I drew up plans for this sword a long time ago. I was never able to complete it, but Gobber must have finished it."

"Guess he wanted to give you a parting gift," said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded. "I guess he did."


	17. The Northern Air Temple

Hiccup and the others had stopped to hear the folktale in the village. They were currently hearing the story about Airbenders and Ragnar in particular was enjoying it, though Snotlout did appear to be as interested.

"So travellers," said the storyteller. "The next time you think you hear strange large bird talking, take a closer look it might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man. A member of a secret group of air walkers, who laugh at gravity and those bound to the earth by it."

Ragnar looked at the others. "Ain't Airbending stories the best?"

"Was it realistic?" Heather asked curiously.

"It matched stories that my mother told me when I was young," said Ragnar.

Hiccup nodded. "And it matched tales I've heard when I was in the Empire."

The storyteller then began to walk around them collecting coins and then stopped in front of Snotlout.

"Jingle jingle," he said.

Snotlout blinked began to turn out his pockets only to find a few crumbs and a bug.

"Here," said Ragnar dropping a few coins into the hat. "And thanks for the story. It means a lot to hear Airbending stories, you must have been a boy when you hurt them."

The storyteller frowned. "Actually I saw them last week."

Ragnar's face lit up.

Without any other convincing from the others they immediately made their way to the Northern Air Temple as quickly as they could.

"We're most of the Northern Air Temple," said Ragnar.

Fishlegs was practically at the edge of his seat. "I can't believe were about to see another bit of Airbending culture."

"And we might actually see some real Airbenders," Heather added.

"Let's just their not like Mildew," said Astrid.

"Guys, look at this!" Ragnar cried.

* * *

They soon came into view of the Northern Air Temple, it was just like the Southern Air Temple only that the temple was actually on the top of the mountain not carved into it. What also drew their eyes was the fact that flying around it were people on gliders.

However, upon seeing them Ragnar looked crestfallen.

"They're really Airbenders," Astrid gasped.

Ragnar shook his head. "No they're not."

"What do you mean they're not?" Snotlout asked pointed at the gliders. "Those guys are flying!"

"Their only gliding, not flying," said Ragnar folding his arms with disappointment. "You can tell by the way they move, they're not Airbending. Those people have no spirit."

Then suddenly flying towards them was a guy in a wheelchair with a glider strapped on. As he blew past he laughed excitedly.

"I don't know, that guy seems pretty spirited," Hiccup noted.

Ragnar smiled as the kid flew past them and then he jumped into the air and activated his glider. He then immediately began to chase after the kid and soon flying alongside the others were more gliders. There were flying so close that it start of the dragons and took quite a bit of effort to calm them down.

"We need to find a place to land," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, don't really want to be a pancake today," Fishlegs quivered.

They immediately flew towards the temple and landed.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar were still chasing after the kid, who was laughing excitedly as he soared into the sky. The kids on the ground immediately cheered for the kid.

"Go, Magnus!"

"Show that kid how it's done!"

They then watched as the two of them performed a loop to loop and then a spiral form. They then saw down towards the temple and began to spin around.

"Hey there," said Magnus looking at Ragnar. "You're pretty good."

"Yeah, I know," said Ragnar. "But I do far more than fancy gliding."

To prove it he immediately performed a loop to loop and headed towards the temple. He then suddenly released his grip on his glider and began racing across the walls of the temple. He then immediately warned the Air Scooter and began to zoom across the walls before finally jumping and grabbing his glider as it flew past him.

He then rejoined Magnus who was just staring at him dumbfounded.

"Wow," said Magnus. "I don't think I do that, but he is a good one."

He then pulled on a piece of string that uncorked a bottle at the base of his wheelchair. Then smoke began to exit out of it as he began to soar across the sky leaving a trail on his path. Within moments he drew Ragnar's face with the smoke with a dull expression.

The kids on the ground immediately laughed at it and Ragnar looked anything but amused.

"What do you think?" Magnus asked as he flew up to Ragnar.

"It's great," said Ragnar with no emotion.

The two of them then flew back down towards the temple and joined the landing pad where Hiccup and the others had landed. Magnus skidded across the ground and activated his break on his wheelchair before he skidded off the edge of the platform. Then three men rushed towards him and remove the glider from his wheelchair and then he rolled his way over to Hiccup and the others.

He then looked at Ragnar and instantly recognises tattoos. "Hey, you're a real Airbender." He then looked at Hiccup and recognising from the wanted posters. "And you must be the Avatar. That's amazing, I've heard stories about you!"

"Thanks," said Hiccup he then looked at great interest with his glider chair. "This glider chair is incredible."

"If you think this is good wait until you see the other stuff my dad, Asmund, designed," said Magnus as he led them into the temple.

* * *

When they entered the Temple they found that the place had been completely vandalised. There were metal pipe sticking out in all directions son went straight through statues. Ragnar was not too pleased upon seeing this as it pretty much ruined the entire culture of his people.

"Wow," Snotlout stared.

"Yeah, my dad is the mastermind behind this whole place," said Magnus. "Everything is powered by hot air. It even pops hot air currents outside to give us a lift with gliding."

They then watched as someone entered into a cage and pulled down on a lever. Immediately hot air rose and the cage rose into the air onto the platform above.

"This place is unbelievable," Ragnar stared.

Magnus noted. "Yeah, it's great isn't it?"

"No, just unbelievable," he said as he walked away.

Heather looked at Magnus. "Ragnar was told stories about this place on his mother. I think it's just shocked that everything is so… different."

"So much better," said Snotlout. Astrid then punched him across the shoulder causing him to cry. "What?"

"Do you have any sympathy in your body?" she glared.

"Nope."

Ragnar was looking up at a painting that was on the walls, it showed the history of his people. However, it was distorted as pipes went straight through it ruining the artwork completely.

"This is supposed to be history of my people," said Ragnar shaking his head.

Hiccup, Fishlegs and Heather were looking at him with sympathy as he made his way to a fountain. Instead of clean water being pumped through it, it was just gunk and then smoke emerged from one of the statue with mouths causing him to jump.

Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure some part of the temple are still the same."

* * *

They then wandered into a building which looked as if it was some sort of meditation area and it was completely untouched.

"It's nice to see that one part of the temple that is ruined," said Ragnar cheering up slightly.

He then looked at the statue and smiled.

"Look out!" a voice cried.

Suddenly there was a massive thump and the statue was completely destroyed. All of them were coughing from the dust that that covered them and when it dispelled they saw several men on the other side of the building. They also appear to have demolition equipment with them and approaching them was a guide apron with sticky black hair and free wooden fingers.

"Don't you kids know enough to stay away from construction sites?" he said shaking his head. "We have to make room for the bathhouse."

Ragnar looked at him furiously. "Did you know what you did? You just destroyed something sacred for a stupid bathhouse!"

"Well, people around here are starting to stink," he said defensively.

That statement only made Ragnar even angrier. "This whole place stinks!"

He then slammed his staff into the ground unleashing a powerful burst of wind. He sent it rushing towards the demolition equipment and send line off the temple.

Hiccup then placed a hand on his shoulder telling him to allow him to do the talking.

"This place is a sacred temple, you can't treat it this way," said Hiccup.

Ragnar nodded. "My mother told me what this place looks like."

The man frowned. "Your mother?"

Magnus then rolled over towards him. "Dad. This is the Avatar," he said gesturing to Hiccup. He then gestured to Ragnar. "And he's a real live Airbender, his mother came here when she was just a girl."

Ragnar then marched up to the Asmund. "What are you doing? Who said you could be here?"

Asmund sighed as he placed his hands behind his back. "Doing here? A long time ago, my people became refugees after a terrible flood." He then gestured to Magnus. "My infant son, Magnus, was badly hurt and lost his mother." Tears formed in his eyes as he looked at them.

"I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place," he said gesturing to the temple. "I couldn't believe it, everywhere pictures of flying people. But empty, nobody home, then I came across the fan-like contraptions."

"Our gliders," Ragnar assumed.

"Yes, little like flying machines," he nodded. "They gave me an idea, build a new life for my son in the air. Then everybody would be on equal ground, so to speak." He then looked at the large gaping hole in the side of the building. "Were just on the progress of improving what already been here and after all isn't that what nature does?"

Hiccup and the others were quite touched by this story, but Ragnar remained indifferent.

"Nature knows when to stop," said Ragnar approaching him.

He nodded. "I suppose, that's true. Unfortunately, progress has a way of getting away from us."

Hiccup then took a step forward. "Surely we can come to some compromise. A way of improving that is not destroy what's left of the possibly dead culture."

"Perhaps," Asmund nodded. He then turned and looked at three candles in the side. "Look at the time!" He then immediately turned to his men. "Come, the pulley system must be boiled before dark."

Hiccup frowned looking at the candles. "Wait, how can you tell the time from that thing? The notches look all the same."

"The candle will tell us," Asmund explained. "Watch."

Immediately they saw four flashes from the candle.

Hiccup looked at him. "You put spark powder in the candle."

"Four flashes, so was exactly four hours past midday," he said. "If you like that wait until you see my finger safe knife sharpener." He then removed his fingers and tossed them to Snotlout. "Only took me three tries to get it right."

"Ow," said Snotlout.

"Cool," said the twins looking at the fingers.

"Follow me," said Asmund to Hiccup.

Magnus then looked at Ragnar. "Hey, Ragnar, I want to show you something."

* * *

They began to follow Magnus through another corridor and just like the others there were metal pipe sticking out of the walls.

"I just can't get over it," said Ragnar shaking his head. "Everything has completely changed."

"And it's made it look more interesting," said Snotlout quietly, but the glare from Astrid kept on silent.

Heather looked at him. "Look I'm sure that Hiccup can come with some sort of compromise with Asmund."

Magnus looked at Ragnar. "Besides it could take generations before these temples are filled with Airbenders again. You are the last one, right?"

"There were others, we were betrayed," said Ragnar sadly. "I think that I'm pretty much the only Airbender born in the last 20 years."

Astrid gave him a reassuring look. "We will set things right once we win this war."

Fishlegs looked at Magnus. "What do you want to show us anyway?"

"To show you that there is a part of the temple which has not changed at all," said Magnus.

Magnus soon led them down to another corridor this one was completely unchanged and in front of them was the same kind of door that Ragnar had to open in the Southern Air Temple.

"Hey, it's just like the one and at other Air Temple," said Heather.

"Only an Airbender can open it," said Magnus looking at them. "So inside it is completely untouched, just the way the monks left it." He then looked at Ragnar. "I always wondered what it would be like in there."

"Ragnar?" Heather asked.

Ragnar shook his head. "I'm sorry, this is the last part of the temple that is the same as it was. I wanted to stay that way."

Magnus looked as if he expected as much. "I completely understand. I just wanted you to know that it was here."

"Thanks," said Ragnar gratefully and they walked away.

* * *

Hiccup was currently walking down a corridor with Asmund and each of them was holding a lantern, but they weren't getting much like from them.

"These lanterns are terrible," said Hiccup. He then opened the container discovered that the land was covered in fireflies. "Fireflies? You're using fireflies? No wonder you were not getting much light, I'm going to use my Firebending."

Asmund quickly turned him and grabbed his hand before he could summon a fireball. "Don't use fire down here for you blow to kingdom come."

Hiccup looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you," said Asmund and they continue down the steps.

They soon came to a sealed door and Hiccup watched as he fumbled with some kind of booze on the hinges.

He then grabbed his nose and looked at Hiccup. "Cover your nose and hold your breath."

He then slid a letterbox door open so they could look inside. However Hiccup could only see darkness and gave Asmund a confused look.

"What exactly are we looking at?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing, but that doesn't mean there's nothing in there," said Asmund as he closed the letterbox door. "It's filled to the brim with natural gas. Came across it on my first time here. Unfortunately, I was carrying a torch at the time nearly blew myself and the whole place even more skyhigh." He then raised his lantern to light up his singed eyebrow. "Thought my eyebrows would never grow back."

Hiccup nodded with understand that. "That's why using fireflies, their non-flammable."

"Exactly," Asmund nodded. "Unfortunately there is a vital problem that needs solving. From time to time we have gas leaks." He then began to check the gunk around the door cracks and Hiccup did the same realising they were then not prevent gas leaks from coming out of the cracks. "Then nearly impossible to find."

"So this place in an explosion waiting to happen," Hiccup deduced.

"Yes, until I figure out how to locate something and I can't see, hear, smell or touch."

* * *

Outside Ragnar and Magnus were giving everyone their first gliding lesson. However only Astrid, Heather and the twins were brave enough to take the lessons, Snotlout believes that it was a waste of time and Fishlegs was scared of heights when not his dragon.

"The wind will carry you, it supports something inside of you. Something even lighter than air," Magnus explained. "And that something will takes over when you fly."

Heather looked down at the cloud that hovered over the mountain tops. "I've changed my mind, I think I was born without that something."

Magnus laughed. "Impossible, everybody has it."

"Spirit," said Ragnar.

Everyone then looked at him.

"What?" Magnus blinked.

"That's the something you're talking about," said Ragnar.

Magnus nodded. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

Once Magnus's glider was attached to his chair the others were preparing to take off.

Snotlout smirked at them. "If you guys die, can I have your stuff?"

Astrid glared at him. "If I do die now making my personal mission to haunt you until you die."

Tuffnut looked at his sister. "Do you really think we can come back from the dead?"

Ruffnut shrugged. "I've never even thought about it."

"And you're not going to die in order to find out whether you can," said Ragnar plainly.

"Are you ready?" Magnus asked.

Heather was still quite nervous as she looked at the bottomless drop. "No."

However she and the others jumped anyway and they immediately screamed as they flew downwards. Magnus soon followed them and began gliding around as he chased after them and soon their screams turn into laughed as they soared over the clouds.

"I can't believe I'm flying, without a dragon," said Heather stunned.

"This is both awesome and scary!" Tuffnut cried.

Astrid smiled. "I've never felt this sensation before."

"Just remember to keep your mouth closed you don't swallow a bug," said Ragnar as he glided over towards them.

Heather just looked at them. "Magnus was right about the air. All I have to do is trust it, let it carry me."

Ragnar nodded as he looked at Magnus. "Even though he is not an Airbender, he really does have the spirit of one."

Magnus soon landed back onto the platform and Ragnar followed him down.

Ragnar then looked at him. "I've been thinking, if you want to see what's in that room, I'd be happy to open the door for you."

Magnus beamed. "Great."

"Wait!" Astrid's voice yelled. "How do we land these things?"

They turned and saw that Astrid and the others were having problems trying to make their way back down. At the moment all they were doing was gliding around unable to land.

They then heard the gargle noise of Ruffnut. "I just swallowed a bug!"

* * *

Hiccup was currently at Asmund's lab going through every one of his designs.

"You know this place reminds me of my room 20 years ago," said Hiccup looking at Asmund.

Asmund nodded. "That's right, I forgot that you were kind of a child prodigy. It was you that started the technological revolution of the Empire."

Hiccup nodded sadly. "Sadly that's the reason why the Empire is winning this war so far. Just hated that people are misusing my ideas to kill."

Asmund had a guilty look on his face, but before Hiccup could ask what was the matter he accidentally knocked a few things off the shelf.

"Sorry," said Hiccup as balloon design fell to the ground along with a rotten egg.

"Oh, don't worry," said Asmund as began to tidy up the floor. "That experiment is old and that was just part of last week's lunch."

Hiccup then sniffed and smelt the rotten egg. "Ew! I hate the smell of rotten eggs."

"Quick find that egg!" said Asmund began crawling all over the lab in search of a rotten egg.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar had led them back to the sealed door.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to see what's inside," said Magnus excitedly.

"Bet just mothballing Airbending stuff," Snotlout grumbled.

Fishlegs glared at him. "Can't you at least pretend to be excited? I mean we are about to find what could be the most historical find of our time."

"Yeah, I'm so excited," Snotlout grumbled.

Ragnar then took his position in front of the door and immediately unleashed a burst of air into the funnels. The air then rushed through the pipes and began to blow each one of the three locks in place.

* * *

Meanwhile in Asmund's lab the two of them were still trying to find a rotten egg which seem to have disappeared, though they could still smell it.

"How could something so small, you can't even see it, make such a big stink?" Hiccup yelled out loud.

Asmund's eyes then widened. "That's the solution to our problem!"

Hiccup nodded getting the idea and they turned to face one another. "Yeah, if we put a whole mess of rotten eggs in the cellar where the gas seeps up…"

"The gas will mixed with the smell of rotten eggs…"

"Then if there is a leak…"

"You smell rotten eggs. Then you just follow your nose to the place where the smell is coming from…"

"And plug of the hole where the gases escaping," Hiccup finished.

The two of them looked at one another.

"You're a genius!"

Then suddenly they heard the sound of a bell.

"Something's wrong," said Asmund getting to his feet. "I've got to go."

He then rushed towards the door and Hiccup quickly followed him.

* * *

Ragnar and the others were watching as the door slowly swung open and their eyes widened when he found was inside the secret chamber.

It turned out that the chamber had indeed been breached and was now littered with Empire banners and weapons. The place was like a small workshop judging from all the benches and tools around.

"This is a nightmare," said Ragnar.

"I change my mind, I want to see some boring Airbending stuff," said Snotlout.

"You don't understand," said a voice behind them.

Standing behind them was Asmund and Hiccup was beside him staring open eyed at the secret chamber.

Ragnar quickly turned on him. "You're making weapons for the Empire!"

Hiccup looked at Asmund. "You make weapons for the Empire?"

Asmund closes eyes ashamed.

"Explain all this," said Magnus, who was looking brokenhearted. "Now!"

"It was about a year after we moved here," said Asmund looking at his feet. "Fire Empire soldiers, found our settlement. You were too young to remember this Magnus, they were going to destroy everything, burn it to the ground. I pleaded with them, I beg them to spare us. They asked what I had to offer, I offered my services."

He then looked at Magnus with a pleading look. "You must understand, I did this for you."

Magnus looked away from his father completely ashamed.

Asmund closes eyes and walked away.

* * *

Asmund returned to his lab in order to test his experiment, the one that Hiccup and knocked to the ground. He then heard the door open and saw Hiccup, Ragnar and Magnus entering his lab.

"When are they coming?" Hiccup asked.

"Soon," said Asmund. He then saw a flash from one of his candles. "Very soon.

"You can't give them more weapons," said Ragnar.

"If I don't give them what they want they will destroy this place," said Asmund.

Experiment then floated over the candle was immediately set on fire. He then quickly grabbed a damp cloth and began to extinguish the flames.

Magnus looked at his father. "How can I be proud of you when your inventions are being used for murder?"

Asmund couldn't even look at him. "I need some time to think." Then suddenly they heard the sound of a bell and Asmund's eyes widened and he quickly turned to the three boys. "You need to leave. Go!"

"We're not leaving," said Magnus strongly.

"Then a hide, quickly!" said Asmund gesturing to them to a corner of his lab.

Once they were hidden immediately pulled down on a boat and a hatch in the floor opened. Hot air then rushed out of the chamber and the Fire Emperor General appeared out of nowhere. Ragnar's eyes widened upon seeing him, because it was the same guy that attacked his caravan and killed his parents.

"You know better than to keep me waiting," the general glared. "Give me what you owe us so I can be on our way."

Asmund just stood there quietly and Hiccup and the others watched.

The general then narrowed his eyes and marched up to him. "Well? Is there a problem!"

"No, General Krogan," Asmund lied. He then gestured to the door. "Right this way."

However before Krogan went through the doorway, Ragnar shoved a desk at the door blocking his path.

"The deal is off," he glared.

Krogan snorted. "And who do you think you are?"

Ragnar narrowed his eyes. "Someone who watched you killed my parents."

Krogan squinted at him and recognised his face. "You're that young Airbender from the camp I destroyed 10 years ago. I see that you are now an Airbending Master."

"He's not the only one you need to worry about," said Hiccup as he too emerged from his hiding place.

Krogan raised an eyebrow. "The Avatar as well. My this day as such for surprises, I came here to get weapons promised by this mechanic and instead I find it two threats of the Empire."

"Hiccup! Ragnar! Don't get involved," said Asmund.

Krogan looked at them. "If I don't get what I came for the Empire will burn this place to rubble."

"Get out of here!" Ragnar yelled shoving his palm forward and whipping Krogan in the face with some air. "You're leaving empty-handed!"

Krogan narrowed his eyes. "Then the destruction of this temple will be on your head."

Krogan then left and Ragnar used his Airbending to shot the hatch.

* * *

A few moments later, they told the others of what had transpired.

"This is bad, very bad," Fishlegs quivered.

"I know General Krogan," said Astrid looking at them all. "He's Drago's right hand and his most ruthless general. He won't think twice about destroying this place and everyone in it."

"When are we going to do? How can we keep them all away?" Heather asked.

"Simple," said Ragnar and pointed to the sky. "We have something they don't, airpower. The altitude is far too high for Singetails which is what I believe to be the favourite dragon that the Empire used."

Astrid nodded. "Krogan's influence, he said that the Singetails are the most dangerous fire breathers of them all."

Snotlout scoffed. "He hasn't seen what Hookfang and I can do."

"And were need all the firepower we can get," said Ragnar. "We know these currents better than anyone and that something the Fire Empire can't do. We can win."

"I want to help," said a voice.

They turned and saw Asmund approaching them.

Ragnar nodded. "Good, we'll need it."

* * *

A few moments later, everyone was Asmund's lab as they listen to Hiccup and Asmund proposals on how to defend the temple.

"We finally got the war balloon working thanks to Hiccup," said Asmund placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "This boy is a genius."

"You can family on the back once were out of danger," said Hiccup. He then looked at everyone. "The problem is with the old war balloon was that you could get airborne, but once he did just kept on going." Hiccup then placed a candle on the war balloon model and immediately saw upwards. He then quickly pulled it back down by a piece of rope that was hanging from it. "You could put a hold in the top, but then all the hot air would escape."

"So how are you going to keep a lid on hot air?" Snotlout asked.

"Argh, if only we knew," Astrid whispered to the others.

The immediately or sniggered.

Hiccup then pulled on another string opening a lid on the model. "Actually a lid is in fact the answer. If you can control the hot air, you control the war balloon."

"Mum always said you are a genius when it came to mechanical stuff," said Astrid impressively.

"Okay we got four kinds of bombs. Smoke, slime, fire and…" said Hiccup counting them off his fingers.

"Stink," Asmund finished. "Never underestimate the power of stink."

* * *

Immediately everyone took their positions outside of the temple. Hiccup had put Astrid and Ragnar in charge as he was needed to assist Asmund with finishing the war balloon. Everyone was looking at the edge of the temple waiting for the Empire to show themselves.

"They're coming!" a little girl cried.

"Are we ready?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, but where is Hiccup with the war balloon?" Heather asked looking concerned.

Astrid then approached them on top of Stormfly. "We'll have to start without it."

Immediately everyone got to their gliders or dragons and prepared to attack. The gliders immediately took off into the air, with Ragnar leading them on his glider, along with Astrid and the others, who are riding their dragons.

* * *

On the mountain crevice Fire Empire soldiers were making their way up the narrow path and they were ill-prepared for the glider attack by Ragnar. Once they burst through the cloud layer they immediately fired their bombs at the soldiers hitting them with slime, fire and smoke. The stink bombs were certainly having effect on the soldiers as they were now smelling like rotten egg as well.

Astrid flew alongside him and fired several spines that in most of the soldiers to the cliff. Hookfang fly Snotlout close to the cliff so that he could use his Earthbending to cause an avalanche knocking more soldiers of the cliff. The twins were covering the surface in gas and then sparking accreting explosions.

"Take them out of the sky now!" a soldier yelled to his men.

The soldiers readied their spears, but there was very little they could do as the gliders and Dragon Riders merely avoided them and dropped their bombs on top of them. Ragnar flew close to the top of the mountain and immediately jumped off his glider and summoned his Air Scooter. He then raced across the cliffs edge sending snow down onto the men below before jumping back onto his glider.

Naturally the soldiers began to retreat down the mountain.

"We've got them on the run," said Ragnar.

"Then let's push the offensive!" said Astrid.

When the gliders ran out of bombs they immediately flew back through the clouds. There was Skull following in position carrying a huge supply of bombs. Heather and Fishlegs were there giving the gliders their bombs.

However, from out of nowhere, chains shot out of the clouds and attach themselves to the cliff. This caused them to panic as these chains nearly struck them and they quickly flew away from them as more appeared out of nowhere.

These chains were attached to Fire Empire tanks, they were all terrain vehicles capable of climbing steep mountains. Of course I was only possible that they were anchored to the cliff, but inside were several Firebenders and they were capable of shooting in different directions back to the turrets.

Ragnar the gliders try to bombard them with their bombs, but they were nothing more than a nuisance to them. Astrid then tried to fire several spines, but they merely bounced off the armour. The twins tried to blast them with their gas and spark attack, but the armour was just too tough. Snotlout even try to use his Earth bending in order to remove the chains from the cliffs, but every time a tank spell they just launch another chain attaching it to the cliff once again and began to climb.

Eventually they managed to reach the top of the mountain and then began to advance towards the temple. They then began to fire at the gliders, who performs evasive manoeuvres to avoid getting hit. Unfortunately, some of them got struck and had to land back in the temple.

The gliders continue to drop bombs on top of them hoping to at least slow them down, but they did absolutely nothing. Ragnar and Snotlout then flew down towards the ground hoping the use their bending to stop them.

Ragnar try to knock them aside with a powerful gust of air knocking them to the side. However the cabs just merely rotated and they continued on the advance towards the temple. Snotlout slammed his foot into the ground and try to fire several rocks and the tanks, the armour was just too tough and they merely bounced off them.

They then immediately fired he may have had about Ragnar and Snotlout. Ragnar quickly spun his starving order to deflect the fireballs and Snotlout created barriers in order to block the shots.

"Those things are unstoppable," said Fishlegs.

Astrid slammed her fist on her saddle. "We don't have the firepower to deal with those tanks."

"I think I might know how they work," said Magnus. "I remember my dad tinkering with a counting balancing system, something to do with water. Works great, huh?"

Heather's eyes lit up. "Water? I think I can help with that."

On the ground Ragnar and Snotlout were doing all they can in order to block the shots, but soon they began completely surrounded. However, Heather then flew down on Windshear and landed in front of them.

She then raised her arms and unleashed a burst of cold breath. Immediately ice began to form directly in front of one of the tanks stopping it in place and then she had the ice rise causing the nuts to crack and the wheels came off.

Then a tank fired a chain of them and Ragnar quickly wrapped it around his staff. Heather then began to spin her arms around and caused a chunk of ice to ensnare the tank and lifted it into the air. The ice then shattered under the tanks await and it crashed to the ground.

However, more tanks were heading their way and Snotlout quickly slammed his foot forwards created a barrier of earth to rise in front of them to block the shots fired from the tanks. The tanks kept on advancing until Skull landed on the ground and knocked him aside with his tail.

They quickly jumped onto Skull and took off before they found themselves surrounded. They then looked down onto the battlefield and found that the head barely slow them down and they were advancing towards the temple. They soon returned back to the temple to find that all the gliders had returned.

"We're out of bombs," said Magnus.

Astrid looked at the sky hopefully. "Come on, Hiccup. Where is war balloon?"

Then suddenly rising from the temple was the war balloon which bore the Empire insignia on it. Attached to its basket with three large containers and keeping an upload was a fiery furnace which Hiccup kept alight.

They soon hovered over the battlefield only to find that they weren't being attacked by the tanks.

"Hey, they're not attacking," Hiccup noted.

"It's the insignia," said Asmund gesturing to the balloon. "They think that we're on their side."

Hiccup smiled as he drew _Inferno_ and extended the blade. "Then they won't be expecting this."

"Bombs away!" Asmund yelled.

Hiccup immediately cut the rope tied to the bombs beneath the basket. Immediately the soldiers found themselves completely covered in gunk taking them out. Unfortunately, it did very little against the tanks and they were still advancing towards the temple.

"Oh no," Hiccup gasped in horror. "That was the last one."

The tanks and fired chains cables on the ledge of the Temple and began to climb their way up towards it.

Asmund stopped as he smelt something horrible. "Wait a second," he said sniffing the air. "You smell that?"

"Rotten eggs," said Hiccup looking down towards the ground. They then soon found themselves hovering over crevice. "There that is where the gases escaping."

Hiccup then got an idea.

The tanks were still climbing up the temple and everyone were doing their best at hacking away at the chains with pickaxes.

Hiccup then grabbed a crowbar and began to lift the furnace out of the basket.

"What are you going?" Asmund stared trying to stop him. "That's your fuel source."

"It's the only bomb we've got," said Hiccup.

Then with one great push he managed to lift the furnace out of the basket and it fell into the crevice below them. The tanks were just halfway up the temple when suddenly there was a huge explosion and smoke cover the entire temple.

When it dispersed part of the cliff edge have been completely annihilated destroying all the tanks. With no other way to climb their way onto the temple the soldiers immediately retreated down the cliff.

"Look they're retreating!" Ragnar yelled.

Everyone then cheered, but then they stopped when they saw the war balloon was now falling.

"We're going down! Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless immediately jumped and began to fly down after them.

Hiccup saw toothless heading towards them and looked at Asmund. "Hold on to me," he said.

Asmund immediately wrapped his arms around Hiccup and then he unleashed a burst of flames from his feet with propelled him into the air. Asmund screamed in his ear as they flew towards Toothless and landed perfectly in his saddle and then flew them to safety at the war balloon disappeared below the clouds.

* * *

Later that afternoon everyone was gathered in the Plaza and Ragnar was looking at Asmund and Magnus.

"You know, I'm really glad that you guys live here now," said Ragnar smiling at them. "I forget that my people are travelling nomads and were not rooted to the same place for too long. I'm glad that you were able to find a place you could call home and can protect one another."

"That means a lot coming from you," said Magnus.

"Ragnar, you were right about air power," said Hiccup as he turned to face everyone. "As long as we've got this guys, we will have the Empire on the run."

Immediately everyone cheered.

* * *

However, unbeknownst to anyone deep within the force of the base of the mountain was Krogan and his men. He was currently watching as his men were reigniting the war balloon with their Firebending.

"This defeat is the gateway to many victories," he smirked.


	18. The Waterbending Master

Hiccup and the group had finally reached the northern waters and already they could see icebergs in the water as they made their way even close to the North Pole. However locating the North Pole was proving to be extremely difficult and many of the Riders were getting annoyed about this.

"I'm not one to complain, but can't dragons fly any higher?" Snotlout asked.

The dragons were indeed flying pretty low to the waterline, but that was to be expected considering that they had been flying for several days without rest.

"Hey, within flying around without rest trying to find the North Pole," Hiccup reminded. "Now dragons are bound to be tired from flying around non-stop."

"Look let's relax," said Heather calmly. "What all bit tired and cranky because within flying around for two days straight."

"And for what?" Snotlout snapped. "We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe, there's nothing up here."

Then suddenly ice shot out in front of them from out of nowhere. They all quickly made evasive manoeuvres almost themselves of their dragons. More ice began to form in front of them and while trying to fly over their dragons got struck and crashed into the water.

Before they could fly out of the water ice began to form around them trapping them in place. Then they saw sailing towards them were boats with men on.

"They're Waterbender," Heather gasped. "We found the water tribe!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the mainland, Viggo was discussing battle tactics with his officers.

"He's heading north," said Viggo looking at the map of the world. "The Northern Water Tribe. The Avatar needs to master Waterbending, he's looking for a teacher. By everything we have seen and witnessed he's also mastered Airbending, no doubt due from the tutelage of his nomad friend."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go get him!" said Ryker.

"Patients brother," said Viggo calmly. "This isn't some little Earth Kingdom village we can just march into. The Water Tribe is a great nation, there's a reason why they have survived the war. The frozen tundra's is treacherous, the landscape itself is an icy fortress. To put it plainly they have the home-court advantage and if we are to stand any chance were going to need a massive invasion force."

* * *

Meanwhile the North Pole, the Waterbenders has read Hiccup and the others what they realised they were and were now escorting them back to their tribe.

"There it is!" Hiccup pointed.

Soon coming into view was a massive ice wall which bore the Water Tribe insignia. Beyond that they could see some towers made of ice.

"The Northern Water Tribe," Heather gasped.

"We're finally here," said Ragnar.

When they got closer towards the wall the Waterbenders moved their hands and a massive hole within the wall broke away allowing them to enter. A Waterbender gestured for them to go inside and they their dragons swing towards it.

They soon found themselves in a lock and saw more Waterbenders on top of it ledges. They then began to move their hands and portion of the icy lock began to melt away filling the lock with water and the block of ice in front of them began to sink into the water.

"I can't believe how many Waterbenders live up here," Heather stared in amazement.

"Well the Northern Water Tribe is the only nation that hasn't been touched during the war," Astrid pointed out.

"We'll find a master to teach us no problem," said Hiccup looking at Heather."

Once the gate was opened they then began to swim down the canal and looked upon the glorious architecture of the Northern Water Tribe. It was certainly nothing like the South as they had massive buildings made of ice, canals running down in all different directions, raging waterfall ice sculptures.

He then found a whole lot of people staring at them from the edge of the canals and on the buildings above them. They imagined this was probably the first time that they had seen outsiders in 20 years and were immediately intrigued by them.

As they sailed down the canal, Snotlout then noticed a beautiful silver girl about their age floating past on a boat. He immediately made googly eyes as she swam by and was completely oblivious of everything else around him.

"This place is beautiful," said Astrid.

"Yeah, she is," said Snotlout dreamily.

* * *

Meanwhile on the mainland, Eret's crew were having a music night on the deck of the ship. Most of the crew were playing musical instruments as Bjorn sang as the other members of the crew danced.

 _Winter, spring, Summer and Fall_

 _Winter, spring, Summer and Fall._

 _Four seasons, for love_ …

However that point Viggo and Ryker came aboard the ship causing them to stop what they were doing.

* * *

Meanwhile at the North Pole, Hiccup and the others were in the Palace enjoying a great banquet in their honour. The chief then rose to his feet and looked at everyone attending.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brothers and sisters from the Southern Tribe," he announced.

Heather looked up. "Brothers?"

The chief nodded. "Yes, just a few days ago we had an unexpected arrival. I believe that you know him very well."

He then stepped aside and Heather's eyes widened, because sitting there was none other than Dagur.

"Hi, sis," he waved.

"Dagur?" Heather stared.

The chief smiled. "I imagine that the two of you have much to catch up on, but that is not the only reason we should celebrate." He then turned back to the crowd. "For among their companions to join us now, one of them is extremely special. Someone who many of us believed that disappeared from the world until now." He then gestured to Hiccup. "The Avatar!"

Immediately everyone clapped and cheered.

"We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday," the chief announced. He then stepped aside and approaching them was the same girl that Snotlout spotted this morning. "Princess Luna, is now of marrying age."

Princess Luna looked at them and smiled. "Thank you, father." She then turned to the crowd. "May the great spirits of the moon and ocean watch over us during these troubled times."

The chief then turned back to the crowd. "Now… Master Strider and his students will perform!"

Standing on a podium was the old man with white hair and standing either side of him were two young men. Immediately they began to move their hands in perfect harmony causing water to shootout from three bowls beneath them. They began to move them around and each one then performed a perfect sphere.

Everyone cheered at the sight of it and then watch as they began to bend the water around them before they merged them into one single force. Then it began to circle around each of them in the most perfect harmony.

Snotlout just stared at Luna as she sat next to Dagur and then Astrid punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" he snapped.

"To make sure that you don't get your hopes up," Astrid hissed. "I know you had your eye on her ever since you saw her in the canal."

"Well, why would I be interested in her?" he asked.

"Well, then maybe the fact that her father might prefer if she married a member of the Water Tribe," said Fishlegs looking at him awkwardly.

"Plus you don't really have what it takes to be chief," Astrid added.

"Shut up, Astrid," Snotlout grumbled.

Dagur looked at Luna. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess. I'm Dagur."

"Very nice to meet you," she smiled.

The two of them looked at each other awkwardly.

"So… tell me about your people?" said Dagur. "I've only been here for a few days and haven't learned very much."

"Oh, I would be happy to tell you more about my people," said Luna happily.

Heather then leaned towards her brother. "So when you arrive?"

"Just a few days ago," said Dagur. "I'm surprised that I got here before you did, I mean you guys are right dragons."

"We have to help a few people along the way," Heather admitted. "We also had a few run-ins with a few interesting people."

"Like the guy that attacked our tribe?" Dagur asked.

"Among others."

The chief then presented Hiccup to Master Strider once he was done with his performance.

"Master Strider, meet your new student, the Avatar," he said gesturing to Hiccup.

Hiccup bowed to him respectfully, but Strider didn't show any respect in the slightest.

"Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment from me," he said bluntly.

Hiccup was taken aback. "Well, my friend and I cannot wait to start training with you."

"Then I will see you both at sunrise," said Strider. He then turned his back on him and walked away. "Good night."

Hiccup looked at the chief who merely shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret was in his quarters completely alone and then the door opened as his uncle entered.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the trumpet," said Eret bluntly.

"No, it's about our plans," said Bjorn. "There's a bit of a problem."

Then suddenly entering his quarters was Viggo and Ryker.

"We're taking your crew," said Viggo.

Eret immediately got to his feet. "What?"

"I'm recruiting them for a little expedition to the North Pole," said Viggo bluntly with his hands behind his back.

Eret looked at his uncle. "Uncle, is this true?"

Bjorn nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so, he's taking everyone. Even the cook."

"I'm sorry you won't be there to watch us capture the Avatar," Ryker smirked. "But we can't have you getting in our way again."

Eret immediately charged at him, but Bjorn stopped him. "No!"

Viggo then noticed Eret's decorations and his eyes were drawn to a set of twin swords that hung on the wall. He immediately recognised the blades as the one that the Dragon Spirit used to free the Avatar.

He then reached out and grabbed one began swinging it and Eret eyes widened, because he knew that Viggo had figured out that he was the Dragon Spirit.

"I have no idea you were skilled in the twin swords, Captain Eret," said Viggo examining the blades.

"I'm not, their antiques, just decorative," said Eret.

Viggo didn't look entirely convinced. "Have you ever heard of the Dragon Spirit, General Bjorn?"

"Just rumours," said Bjorn. "I do not think he is real."

"He's real all right," said Viggo raising them. "He's a criminal and an enemy of the Empire." He then handed the sword to Bjorn. "But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon." Then he and Ryker began to make their way out of the room. "General Bjorn, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind."

They then entered the room and Viggo closed the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup and Heather were making their way to the training area. Heather in particular was quite excited about finally getting taught by an actual Master.

"I've waited for this day my whole life," she said. "I finally get to learn from a real Waterbending Master."

They soon reached the top of the stairs and saw Strider bending some water.

"Good morning, Master Strider," said Hiccup respectfully.

Strider lowered the warning he was bending. "No please march right in, I'm not concentrating or anything."

Hiccup soon realise that he had to watch themselves around. "This is my friend, Heather," said Hiccup gesturing to Heather. "The one I told you about."

Strider turned and looked at Heather. "I'm sorry, I think there's been a misunderstanding," he said as he pulled the chair of ice. "You didn't tell me your friend was a girl. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn Waterbending."

Heather was immediately crestfallen upon hearing this. "You won't teach me?" she said angrily as she marched up to him. "I didn't across the entire world so that you could tell me no!"

"No," said Strider bluntly.

"But there must be other female Waterbenders in your tribe?"

"Here the women learn from Raakel to use their Waterbending to heal," said Strider. "I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student, despite your bad attitude."

Heather was even more furious now. "I don't want to hear I want to fight!"

"I see that, but our tribe has customs, rules."

"Well, your rules stink!"

Hiccup then stepped forward. "Even the Empire allows women to fight."

"Those are their customs," said Strider getting to his feet. "If you don't like them you can simply walk out of here. Though I like to see how you would train yourself."

Hiccup clenched his fists and Heather placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can't risk your training for me. You have to learn to Master Strider, even if he's a big jerk."

Hiccup took a deep breath and nodded.

Heather then walked away making her way down the steps.

Strider smiled. "Why don't we get started then?"

Then suddenly he struck Hiccup with a stream of water.

* * *

Dagur was with Princess Luna as they began to sail down the canal on her boat.

"You're saying that you don't allow your women to fight?" said Dagur surprised.

Luna nodded. "We are very stuck in tradition, which is why my husband, if I get one, would become the next chief."

"My sister is not going to like that," Dagur sighed.

Luna looked at him. "I take it that your women fight as well?"

"Not many," Dagur admitted. "Though my grandmother told me that most of the Tribes Waterbenders were female."

Luna sighed. "We heard that our cousins from the South took a very hard hit in the early stages of the war."

Dagur nodded. "Yeah, and during one of these raids we lost our mother."

Luna then gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry." She then smiled at him. "Do you think you can meet me tonight?"

Dagur smiled. "I would love to."

* * *

Meanwhile on the mainland, Viggo and Ryker were getting everything sorted for the invasion, but there was still one loose and they have to deal with.

"I am very impressed," said Viggo sitting at his desk with his brother behind him. "You all seem highly qualified for the mission I have in mind."

Viggo and Ryker were looking at the same group of pirates that Hiccup and the others had come across.

The Captain immediately grabbed the chest of coins on the desk and opened it to reveal several hundred gold coins.

His first mate grab coins and bit down on it. "That some tasty gold."

The captain grabbed the coin and put it back in the chest and looked at the new employees. "What do you want us to do?" he asked.

"I believe you are acquainted with Captain Eret," Viggo smirked.

* * *

Heather was making her way to the healing centre where Raakel was teaching the other young Waterbenders the art of healing. In front of her was a wooden dummy with lines etched into it that represented the bloodstream and she was guiding the water through the signs to the centre and it began to glow.

"Um, hi," said Heather as she entered. "Are you Raakel."

Raakel was an old woman about the same age as her grandmother and she smiled upon seeing her. "Are you here for the heal lesson?" she asked.

Heather looked at all the other young girls were saddened face. "I guess I am."

"Welcome, welcome," Raakel smile she gestured to a spot.

* * *

Meanwhile with Strider, Hiccup was finding it extremely difficult to Waterbend under his tutelage. He knew that Waterbending was going to be hard to learn, but he found it much easier with Heather.

He was moving the water around, but it was far too slowly for Strider's taste. Apparently he was also quite bored as he was busy eating his lunch while he was training.

"You're moving the water around, but you're not feeling the push and pull," said Strider.

Hiccup was doing his best following the hand movements. "I'm trying," he grunted.

Strider then began to drink his soup and looked at him. "Maybe that move is too advanced for you. Why don't you try and easier one?"

Hiccup was not usually want to lose his temper, but Strider was getting under his skin.

* * *

Things were going a bit better for Heather as the training session with Raakel ended that she did in the East learn more about healing.

"Thanks for the lesson," she said to Raakel.

"So who is the lucky boy?" Raakel asked.

"Huh?" said Heather confused.

"Your betrothal necklace," said Raakel pointing to the necklace around her neck. "You're getting married, right?"

Heather immediately understood the misunderstanding. "No, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. My grandmother gave him my mother this necklace and my mother passed down to me."

Raakel eyes widened upon close examination of the necklace. "I recognise this carving," she gasped. She then looked at Heather. "I don't know why I didn't realise sooner, you're the spitting image of Kala."

Heather gasped immediately backed away from her. "Wait, how do you know my grandmother's name?"

"When I was about your age I was friends with Kala. She was born here, in the Northern Tribe," Raakel explained.

"She never told."

"Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young Waterbender, he carved that necklace for her."

Heather frowned. "If my grandmother was engaged, why did she leave?"

"I don't know," said Raakel sadly. "That has always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye."

* * *

Meanwhile on the mainland, Eret's crew had left the ship and were wishing both he and his uncle safe travels. Eret however did not want to see them depart and was sulking in his chambers until his uncle opened the door.

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels," he said.

"Good riddance to those traitors," Eret grumbled.

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me?" Bjorn offered. "It would clear your head."

Eret just laid on his bed saying nothing.

"Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark, whatever makes you happy," said Bjorn as he closed the door behind him.

Bjorn was humming to himself as he walked off the gangplank onto the pier, but unknown to him a parrot was flying overhead.

* * *

About half an hour later the first mate and to pirates boarded the ship. They then lowered lines down to a boat that sailed alongside the ship and then they attach them to barrels of Monstrous Nightmare gel.

One of the pirates nearly dropped one of the barrels and the first mate glared at him. "Careful with the Monstrous Nightmare gel," he hissed.

The first mate and made his way towards the door and turned the crank, but he created a noise in doing so and Eret heard it from his quarters.

"Uncle?" he said getting to his feet. He then exited his room and look down the corridor. "Uncle is that you?"

Eret heard nothing and he immediately knew something was wrong and rushed into the corridor with his hands raised. He then went to investigate the source of the noise, but still he found no sign of anyone.

On the deck the pirates had loaded the Monstrous Nightmare gel into the ship's hold and were now lighting the fuse. They didn't waste any time getting off the ship, because they had put in enough Monstrous Nightmare gel to blow to kingdom come.

Eret had just entered the bridge and still he found no sign of any intruders. He was about to make his way back to his chambers when he saw a parrot on the guard rail outside. He immediately recognised as the one belonging to the pirate captain and then saw a takeoff his eyes immediately widened.

Seconds later there was a huge explosion which erupted through the entire ship and he was struck by the flames.

Bjorn had heard the explosion from down the lane he was walking on and you realise that the explosion came from the ship.

"Eret!" he cried.

He quickly made his way back to the dark only to find that the ship was completely destroyed and was on fire.

"Eret," he said heartbroken as he looked into the flames.

* * *

It was night of the North Pole when Dagur made his way to the balcony in order to meet Luna.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" he said.

She remained quiet.

"I've got something for you," said Dagur reaching into his pocket. He then pulled out a wooden carving of her, though it was a bit ragged. "Sorry for the way it looks I'm not that good of a carver."

"No, it's wonderful," said Luna looking at it. She then looked into his eyes and then turned away. "I made a mistake, I should have asked you to come here."

Then before he could say another word she immediately dashed off with tears in her eyes leaving behind a bewildered Dagur.

Dagur soon met up with the others in the place they were staying at.

"So how Warrior Training go?" Heather asked looking at Astrid.

Astrid scoffed. "They wouldn't allow me to join in because I'm a girl."

"But let me train all right," said Ruffnut.

"That's because they thought you were a boy," said Tuffnut.

"Hey!" Ruffnut yelled.

Ragnar then looked at Heather. "Then I take it that Master Strider wouldn't eat you either."

"Got that right," Heather grumbled.

"Looks like were all suffering today," said Dagur as he cut his sleeping bag. "This Princess Luna, I just don't understand. One minute she wants to go out with me and the next she's telling me to get lost."

"Maybe you need to learn some of the Snotlout charm," Snotlout offered.

Astrid groaned. "If he did he would have been kicked out of the Tribe."

Heather looked very annoyed. "This place is filled with backward rules."

Fishlegs looked between her and Hiccup. "Why doesn't Hiccup teach you?"

Heather's face lit up. "Why didn't I think of that?" She then looked at Hiccup. "At night you can teach me whatever moves you learned from Master Strider, that way you have someone to practice with and I get to learn Waterbending."

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but Master Strider is infuriating to learn from," Hiccup sighed. "I just don't know I just don't click with him I did with you taught me."

Ragnar frowned. "Well, when it comes to teaching there needs to be a sort of symbiotic relationship. A real strong bond and you just not feeling it with Strider."

"Yeah, but you can still teach me," said Heather.

Then before anyone else could say anything she immediately dragged Hiccup outside.

"Why do I get the feeling this is not going to end well," said Ragnar.

"Because it never ends well," Fishlegs groaned.

Hiccup and Heather were down the now as he began to instruct Heather on what Strider had taught him.

"Master Strider said that this movie is all about sinking and floating," said Hiccup as he carefully guided the water towards him and then passed it to Heather.

Heather then began to bend the water perfectly. "I got it."

Hiccup blinked. "You got it faster than I did."

However the water then began to spin around her and then upwards.

Hiccup looked at her. "Please tell me you did that."

"I'm afraid not," said Heather.

They looked up and saw that Strider was on the bridge above them and holding the water in between his hands. He also had a displeased look upon his face and immediately separated the water turned his eyes and impaled the bridge with the ice shards.

"Great, just perfect," said Hiccup.

Strider narrowed his eyes. "You have disrespected me, my teachings and my entire culture."

"Surely that a bit strong," said Hiccup.

"You are no longer welcome as my student," he said and walked away.

* * *

Much later they were all at the palace looking directly at the Northern Council hoping that the chief would allow Strider to take Hiccup back as a student.

"What you want me to do?" he said with a displeasing look. "Force Master Strider to take Hiccup back as his student?"

"Yes, please," said Heather.

"I suspect that he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologise to him," the chief advised.

Heather clinched her fists and glared. "Fine."

Strider smiled. "I'm waiting, little girl."

Naturally that insulting infuriating Heather and Astrid was looking a bit furious as well.

"No!" said Heather glaring at him and immediately the ice around her began to crack. "There is no way I'm going to apologise to a sour old man like you!"

Immediately the ice containers shattered and water began to flow around the Palace.

"Well that could've gone better," said Ragnar.

Astrid then stepped forward. "Heather's right, she's got nothing to apologise for." She then immediately glared at Strider. "He's the one who should apologise, because he's a fool for not taking Heather as his student!"

"I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me!" Heather glared.

The entire Council was shocked by this, but Strider showed no emotion whatsoever. They then watched as both Heather and Astrid marched outside leaving everyone dumbfounded.

Hiccup looked at the council. "Both Astrid and Heather have very strong views when it comes to women's rights."

"That's putting it mildly," said Dagur.

* * *

Bjorn was now in the tent of Viggo and Ryker having a nice cup of tea with them as he had informed them of the situation at the docks.

"I'm devastated to hear about Captain Eret," said Viggo as he grabbed his teacup. "Just devastated."

"The Senate will not be pleased when they learn who was responsible," said Bjorn.

Viggo looked up from his cup. "You know who was behind the attack?"

"Yes," Bjorn nodded. He then slammed his fist on the table. "Pirates! We had a run-in with them a while back, they wanted revenge."

Both Viggo and Ryker smiled behind their teacups.

Viggo shook his tear then looked at Bjorn. "So, have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Yes," Bjorn nodded. "I accept. It will be an honour to serve as your general." He then raised his teacup. "To the Fire Empire!"

"To victory," said Viggo raising his cup.

"And down with the Avatar," Ryker added raising his cup.

* * *

At the North Pole, Hiccup and the others followed Astrid and Heather as they made their way down the steps to the training area.

"Are you crazy, Heather? You're not going to win this fight," said Snotlout.

"Yeah, crazy is our thing," said Tuffnut gesturing to him and his sister.

"But even we wouldn't do this," Ruffnut added.

Heather then removed her fur coat and tossed it at Snotlout. "I know. I don't care."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" said Ragnar.

Astrid turned on him. "That old fool practically insulted Heather and was looking down on her."

"And someone has to slap some sense into that guy," Heather added.

They turned and saw that Strider was walking down the steps.

"So, you decided to show up," said Heather.

Strider said nothing and merely walked past as if she wasn't there.

"Aren't you going to fight?" Heather yelled furiously.

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong," said Strider without even looking at her as he walked off.

"He shouldn't have said that," said Hiccup rubbing his forehead.

Heather immediately then did some water on the ground and held it like a whip. She then struck Strider in the back of the head and he immediately stopped in his tracks.

"Fine," he said as he turned to face. "If you want to learn to fight so bad, study closely."

He then immediately moved his arms in the water from the poles aside then rose into the air. He then run the water around him and Heather immediately charged at him. He then struck her with the water sending her back, but she landed on her feet.

He then began to circle the water around them and then forced the water to move closer towards him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured.

Heather then immediately swung her hand upwards dispelling the water which then struck Snotlout sending him backwards.

"What did I do?" Snotlout yelled raising his fist.

"Existing," Astrid shrugged.

"Shut up, Astrid," Snotlout grunted.

Heather then came charging at Strider once again and he immediately created a barrier of ice, but Heather skated over it and landed behind him. She then landed on one of the podiums on the stairs and turned to face him.

He immediately melted the ice barrier behind him and sent a massive wave directly to water. Heather twisted her feet around causing ice to encase them and then she immediately moved her arms dispelling the wave around her.

"You can't knock me down," said Heather.

Hiccup and the others cheered for her.

"You go girl!" Astrid cried.

Heather then defrosted the water on her feet and charged at Strider. He quickly caught ice to extend the water, but she quickly melted the water and began to trade a few blows with him. He quickly blocked the blows and then swept his arm upwards hitting her with a burst of water into one of the fountains.

Heather then emerged from the fountain causing mostly younger spectators to cheer for her. She then immediately froze the piece of the water in front of her into a solid block of ice. She then began moving up and over towards it sending ice disk directly at Strider.

Strider quickly knocked him aside with the palms of his hands shattering the glass, but one of them nearly struck him if he had moved his head in time. She then jumped out of the fountain and bend the water sending it directly towards him, but he bended around him forming a wave.

Heather then charged at him once again and he sent the way towards her knocking her backwards. Hiccup and the others were concerned as they could tell he was getting exhausted, but despite this he rose to her feet and then collapsed to the ice totems beside Strider.

He would have encrusted he had not shattered the totems and then he looked at Heather impressively. "Well, I'm impressed. You are an excellent, Waterbender," he admitted.

Heather narrowed her eyes. "But you still won't teach me, will you?"

"No."

Heather then moved her arms upwards and sent a massive pulse of ice directly at him. He then rose his hand into the air causing a pillar of ice to rise avoiding the attack. He then melted the ice and began to sail towards her riding on a wave.

Heather then fostered a hand forward sending a burst of water directly at him, but he jumped and froze the water. He then skidded across it and landed directly behind her striking her as he passed, causing her to drop a necklace.

Heather landed on the ground with her ponytail undone. She lifted her head breathing heavily as he landed on the fountain. He then wrote his hand upwards causing the water to launch into the air and cause it to harbour over her. He then released a turning towards ice shards causing them to land around her trapping her in place.

Everyone was silent as Heather tried to break free from her icy prison.

"This fight is over," said Strider as he walked past.

"Come back here! I'm not finished yet!" Heather yelled.

"Yes, you are," said Strider.

He then stopped when he saw Heather's necklace on the ground and his eyes widened. "This is my necklace," he said as he rated into the air.

"No it's not! It's mine! Give it back!" Heather roared.

Strider just stared at the necklace as if he was seen a ghost. "I made this necklace 60 years ago… for the love of my life. For Kala."

The ice shards surrounding Heather then melted away and she steadied him open eyed. "My grandmother was supposed to marry you?"

* * *

Meanwhile Viggo's fleet was about to set off towards North Pole and Bjorn was walking down the corridor. Walking in the opposite direction was a Firebender soldier and the two of them immediately stopped with their backs to one another.

"Our plan is working perfectly," said Bjorn. "Viggo doesn't suspect a thing and Ryker is completely oblivious."

The soldier then removed his baseplate to reveal that he was indeed Eret, though badly scarred and burnt. "You didn't have to do this," he said.

"No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup," said Bjorn.

"Thank you, uncle," said Eret with appreciation.

They then heard footsteps in the distance.

"Someone is coming," Bjorn whispered. Eret place the face plate back onto his face. "Stay hidden, until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours. Good luck."

That the two of them continue to walk.

* * *

Meanwhile at the North Pole the crowd dispersed leaving only Hiccup and the others, the chief and Princess looking at Heather and Strider, who was still gazing down at Heather's necklace.

"I can't do this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged," said Strider he then looked up at the sky. "I thought we would have a long happy life together. I loved her."

"But she didn't love you, did she?" said Heather remembering what Raakel had said to her. "It was an _arranged_ marriage. My grandmother wouldn't let your tried stupid customs run her life. That's why she left, it must have taken a lot of courage."

Luna then immediately broke into tears and ran off.

Hiccup looked at Dagur. "Go get her."

Dagur nodded and immediately ran after her.

* * *

Dagur found her at the bridge they met up last night.

"What do you want for me?" Luna asked.

"Nothing," said Dagur and she turned to face him. "I just want you to know, I think you're beautiful and I never for a girl like you would even notice a guy like me."

Luna closed her eyes. "You don't understand."

"Then help me understand," said Dagur looking at her.

Luna then immediately grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss much to his surprise. Once they pull away Dagur looked at her completely confused.

"Okay now I am even more confused," he said. "Happy, but confused."

"I do like you, a lot, but we can't be together and not for the reason you think," she said. "It's because…" She then lowered the helm of her coat and revealed a patrol necklace around her neck. "I'm engaged."

Dagur soon realise that it must have been an arranged marriage which explained the reason why she ran off before.

Luna looked at him. "I'm sorry."

She then ran off leaving a both bewildered and crestfallen Dagur behind.

* * *

The next day, Strider had agreed to take Hiccup back as his pupil and was watching as he performed the movement he showed him yesterday. This time the movement was far gentler and much easier to control.

"Not bad, not bad," said Strider with a chuckle. "Keep practising and you'll get it by the time you're my age."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and said nothing.

Then Heather appeared at the training area and was completely out of breath.

"Hey, Heather," said Hiccup.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Strider narrowing his eyes. "It's past sunrise, you're late."

"It's good to see you, Heather," said Hiccup as the two of them took fighting stances.

"You too," Heather smiled.

They then began to follow Strider's movements as they began their Waterbending training.


	19. The Siege of the North, Part 1

It had been several days since they arrived at the North Pole and within those few days Heather had improved her Waterbending tenfold. Which he proved by sparring with a number student.

He was very nervous and immediately lifted water into the air and froze into the fall of an ice ball. He then tossed it at Heather, but she caught it turned it into water and set a massive wave straight at him and immediately rose into the air and froze trapping him in the ice.

"Nice try Pupil Sven," said Strider as he approached the poor student. "A couple more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge."

He then amounted the water freeing Sven and then turned to the other students. "With anyone else careful rematch with Heather?"

Every single one of the students had been utterly defeated by Heather. The rival worn out or part of their body were completely frozen in ice.

Strider then turned to Heather. "Heather you have advanced more quickly than any student I've ever trained. You have proven with fierce determination, passion and hard work you can accomplish anything." He then turned to Hiccup. "Wouldn't you agree Hiccup?"

Hiccup have been working diligently in order to Master Waterbending, but he was still having quite a lot of problems. Of course I wasn't completely surprising since it was his polar opposite, but he had improved quite a bit over the past few days.

"Yes," said Hiccup looking completely exhausted.

Strider raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you be willing to face Heather?"

"Nope," said Hiccup quickly.

Strider smirked. "A very wise move."

* * *

Meanwhile Dagur and Luna were spending quite a bit of time together, even despite the fact that she was engaged.

"So they don't have palaces in the southern tribe?" said Luna looking quite surprised.

"We don't have anything like this," said Dagur gesturing to the entire city. "It's a very small community and the Empire took a real number on us 15 years ago. We lost all of our Waterbenders. My dad did what he could in order to make sure the tribe was still standing, but then he and the rest of the men had to join the Earth Kingdom as things were starting to escalate there."

Luna gave him a sympathetic look and then frowned. "Dagur, this is wrong."

"What's wrong?" Dagur asked. "We're taking a walk."

"I'm engaged," Luna reminded. "It just feels…"

"There's nothing wrong about spending time with a friend," said a voice.

They both turned and saw Ragnar approaching them.

"Ragnar? What are you doing here?" Dagur asked.

"Exploring the city," said Ragnar. He then looked at the two of them. "And I think I might know a way to make you to feel more comfortable."

"How?" Luna asked.

They soon found themselves at the stables where all their dragons were being kept. Skull turned away from his face and immediately rushed over to Ragnar giving him a big lick.

"It's good seeing you to, boy," said Ragnar rubbing his chin.

* * *

A few moments later, Dagur and Luna were on board Skull and Ragnar was sitting in his saddle.

"Hold on tight," said Ragnar.

Skull then raised his wings and immediately took off and it was clearly that this was the first time that Luna was on the back of a dragon.

"By the Ancestors!" she cried. She then looked at Dagur. "I've never seen the city above before."

"It's amazing," Dagur agreed.

"This is how we see the world every day," said Ragnar.

"But it is always so cold?" Luna asked.

She then immediately shuffled her way over to Dagur.

"Not when you're with someone," Ragnar smiled.

Luna looked at Dagur blushing slightly. "It's beautiful up here."

"Yeah," Dagur agreed.

The two of them were about to kiss, but then immediately pulled away looking slightly embarrassed, especially considering that Ragnar was looking at them the entire time.

"Don't mind me," said Ragnar.

Then it began to snow, but the snow was very different. It was not coloured white, but instead it was black.

"What the," said Dagur being the first to notice the snow.

"What's happening?" Luna frowned.

"Oh no," said Ragnar.

* * *

Everyone within the North Pole had seen the black snow and many people realise what it meant, especially to those who were in the South Pole.

"Is that black snow?" Fishlegs frowned.

"I've never seen a black," said Snotlout.

"We have," said Ruffnut looking stunned.

"And it is definitely not cool," said Tuffnut.

Astrid nodded. "No, it certainly isn't."

* * *

Ragnar soon landed back on solid ground and Dagur began to examine the snow.

"Soot," he said.

"What?" Luna frowned.

"I've seen it before, right before my village was attacked," said Dagur. "It's soot mixed with snow."

"But why?" Luna asked.

"It's the Empire, they've closed in on the North Pole and from the looks of this stuff I say that a lot of them."

* * *

Dagur was right as an entire armada was sailing towards the North Pole at full speed. Viggo was on his flagship with his brother and Bjorn watching proudly.

"This will be one for the history books, General Viggo" said Viggo. "Just think centuries from now people will study the great Admiral Viggo, who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilisation." He then looked at Bjorn. "You're lucky to see this."

Bjorn however was not as confident as he was. "Be careful what you wish for Admiral. History is not always kind to its subjects."

"I suppose you are the voice of experience," Viggo nodded.

"Don't worry, old man," Ryker smiled. "This will be nothing like your legendary failure at Meridian."

"I hope not for your sake," said Bjorn.

Viggo then turned to Bjorn. "Tell the other Captains of first strike."

Bjorn nodded and left the observation deck.

* * *

In truth he went into the bowels of the ship in order to meet up with Eret, making sure that no one was watching them.

"We'll be landing soon, do you have a plan?" Bjorn asked.

Eret lowered his faceplate. "I'm working on it uncle."

They then walked off the moment that Eret refitted his faceplate.

* * *

Meanwhile at the city everyone was making their way towards the Palace and all the civilians were warned to take shelter as they all knew that an attack was coming.

Dagur was leading Luna to the Palace as quickly as he could, but she then came to a stop. "What's wrong? We have to go."

"No, Dagur, wait," said Luna releasing his hand. "I can't see you anymore. Not at all."

"What?" Dagur stared. "We're just friends."

"I wish we could just be friends, but I like you too much and it's too confusing to be around you. I'm marrying someone else."

She then turned her back to him.

"You don't love him, do you?" Dagur assumed. "You don't seem to like him either."

"But I do love my people."

"You're not marrying them."

Luna looked at him. "You don't understand, I have duty to my father. To my Tribe. I have to do this." She then ran past him as quickly as she could towards the Palace. "Goodbye."

A few moments later everyone was gathered with in the council chamber and the Chief Olaf was looking at all of them with a very solemn look.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived," he said. "The Empire is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness that I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our Tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits. Spirit of the Ocean, spirit of the Moon. Be with us!"

He then turned and looked at everyone had gathered. "I am going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

"Count me in," said Dagur rising to his feet.

"Dagur?" Heather gasped.

"Us too!" said the twins doing the same.

"Be warned," said Olaf as more and more people rose to their feet. "Many of you will not return, come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task."

One by one people began to gather in front of the chief and he painted a mark on their forehead. Luna was unable to look at Dagur as he received his mark and tears began to flow down cheek.

* * *

Hiccup and Ragnar outside the palace was the ceremony was finished and soon Olaf joined them.

"It's so calm out there, you wouldn't think a massive fleet was heading its way towards us," said Ragnar.

Olaf nodded. "The stillness before the battle was unbearable. Such a quiet drink."

"I wasn't there to save the Air Nomads, but this time I'm gonna make a difference," said Hiccup strongly.

* * *

All Northern forces had gathered at the gate, Hiccup and the others were among them as they waited for the first sign of attack. Everyone was completely silent as they prepare themselves, knowing that a huge battle was about to take place.

Then suddenly they saw something glowing straight towards them and they soon realise that it was a flaming boulder from a Navy vessel and it struck the wall with an immense force. Everyone was blown away by the impact which signalled the siege had begun.

Then another flaming boulder soared over them this time hitting the city followed by another which also struck the wall.

"Let's go, bud," said Hiccup.

Toothless immediately took off.

"I'm right behind you," said Ragnar following him on Skull.

Everyone else was helping each other up and Dagur found that Heather was completely gone.

"Heather!" he yelled.

Then suddenly some snow was sent flying into the air to reveal Heather had been buried in it. Dagur helped her up and then they saw more flaming boulders soaring over their heads.

Hiccup and Ragnar were making their way towards a Navy vessel and then they saw a flaming boulder heading straight towards them. Ragnar quickly stood up and sent a massive pulse of air from his staff deflecting the attack.

"We've got it from here, bud," said Hiccup.

Then both he and Ragnar jumped off their dragons and began falling towards the Navy vessel. Ragnar quickly activated his glider and Hiccup and unleashed flames from both his feet and hands preparing him forwards.

Together they avoided the fire ball from the Firebending soldiers and then landed on the deck. Ragnar then quickly flung his staff forward sending a massive burst of air knocking them aside. While he handle the soldiers Hiccup made his way towards the trebuchets and immediately jumped on top of one of them.

A soldier with a hammer began to climb on the trebuchets swinging his hammer towards him, but Hiccup jumped back avoiding the attack. He then found himself surrounded by soldiers from all sides and they always their hammers.

At the last possible second he jumped causing them to slam their hammers onto the catapults getting it. Hiccup then slammed a powerful fiery fist right on top of the dented part of the trebuchet shattering it completely.

Hiccup then quickly made his way to the next trebuchet and grabbed a hammer and inserted it in the hook of the trebuchet. He then quickly spun around sending a powerful kick of flames at a soldier but tried to strike him with a hammer. Then a soldier fired the trebuchet only to have the boulders slammed right through the deck.

Ragnar was on the other side of the deck tying the chain slings of two trebuchets together. He then rushed over towards the mechanism of one of the trebuchet and activated it resulting with the two trebuchets colliding with one another.

Hiccup and Ragnar then met up with the final trebuchet and were about to destroy it when a large muscular man approached them with a hammer with the chain around it handle. He immediately tossed the hammer directly towards them and they barely had time to dodge.

He then pulled the chain back and swung the hammer once again causing the two of them to retreat behind one of the one of the frames. However he merely spun the hammer around the frame tying the two of them to it with the chains. However before he could do anything else he was immediately grabbed by Skull and was dropped into the ocean.

"Excellent timing, Skull," said Ragnar as he and Hiccup remove the chains.

Then suddenly and giant chunk of ice appeared out of nowhere and pierced the deck. It only took them a few moments to realise that Waterbenders were in the water and were bending the water in order to entrap the ship in ice.

Immediately the two of them mounted their dragons and saw up into the air and their eyes widened when he looked up into the horizon. Because there had to be at least a hundered Navy vessels heading straight towards them.

"I think we've got our work cut out for us," said Hiccup.

* * *

Olaf meanwhile was looking to the volunteers as he began to inform them of the secret mission he had planned.

"Men," said Olaf. Ruffnut then coughed. "And woman. You will be infiltrating the fire Empire Navy. That means you all need one of these uniforms."

Then a young man stepped forward wearing an Empire soldier uniform. However, it was far much more different design than the ones they normally wore. For instance they had shoulder spikes and a helmet was a completely different design as he was shaped like a Night Fury's head.

"I'm afraid there's a slight problem with that plan," said Dagur.

The young man in the armour glared at him. "What's your problem?"

"Fire Navy uniforms don't look like that," said Dagur.

"Of course they do! These are real uniforms captured from actual fire Navy soldiers!"

"When 20 years ago?" Dagur asked.

"15 actually," said Olaf.

Dagur then stepped forward. "The Empire doesn't wear shoulder spikes any more, the new uniforms are far more streamlined."

The young man narrowed his eyes at the chief. "How do we know this guy?" He then glared at Dagur. "Such a bold talk for a new recruit."

"Because he's telling the truth," said Astrid as she entered the room.

The young man grumbled. "And now we're listening to a girl?"

"Dagur is from our sister tribe, Han. He is a capable warrior and I value his input," said Olaf strongly. "As will Astrid Hofferson, she is part of the resistance with in the Empire and is acting as my military adviser against the Empire's tactics. I suggest that you show more respect."

Dagur smirked at Han.

Olaf then looked at everyone. "Our first objective is to determine the identity of their commanding officer."

"That would be Admiral Viggo," said Astrid. "He's the Empire's best tactician, his favourite strategies manipulating the enemy into a position he designed so that he can attack them when they least expect. His second-in-command will be his older brother Captain Ryker, he is not the tactical genius by his brother, but a powerful warrior."

Olaf nodded. "Astrid, I need you to tell everything you know to Han, he's leading the mission." He then looked at Han. "Han, so both Dagur and Astrid your respect, I expect nothing less for my future son-in-law."

Dagur stared at Han. "Wait, Princess Luna is marrying you?"

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Dagur turning away. "Congratulations."

* * *

It was afternoon and still the battle was raging on, the Navy vessels were now almost upon the gates though they have been delayed for the resistance from the Waterbenders.

Strider and his Waterbenders had been put in charge of defending the city from the onslaught.

"Stop those fireballs!" Strider ordered.

Immediately they began to shot water into the air grabbing one of the fireballs and immediately freezing the water trapping it in place.

Viggo was on the bridge of his ship watching as they were slowly advancing towards the gate.

"It's almost twilight, Admiral," said Bjorn. "As your military consultant, I must advise you to hold your attack. The Waterbenders draw their power from the moon and it is nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume your attack at daybreak."

Viggo nodded. "I am well aware of the moon problem and I am working on a solution," he assured. "But for now daybreak it is."

Immediately the Navy vessels dropped the answers and stop their advance.

* * *

From the Palace, Heather was with Fishlegs, Snotlout and Luna and had just seen the ships stop their advance.

"They've stopped firing," said Luna relieved.

"Cowards," said Snotlout with a smile.

Fishlegs shook his head. "No that just being smart."

That's when they saw both Hiccup and Ragnar making their way back towards them and they immediately rushed towards the Plaza. Once there they found the two boys were completely exhausted as they had been fighting all afternoon.

"There's too many of them," said Hiccup.

"What happened?" Heather asked.

"We've taken out about a dozen Fire Navy ships but there's just too many of them," said Ragnar.

"There's no way we can fight them all," Hiccup sighed.

"But you have to," said Luna with a pleading look. "You're the Avatar."

"I'm only a teenager," Hiccup pointed out.

* * *

Meanwhile on Viggo's flagship, Eret was preparing a canoe as he was going to infiltrate the city in order to find Hiccup. Bjorn soon joined him and closed the door behind them so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"You're fishing fun after press my nephew," said Bjorn. "You need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape."

"I don't need you wisdom right now, uncle," said Eret without looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I just nagged you after… well, ever since I lost my son," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Uncle, you don't have to say."

"I think of you as my own."

Eret turned and looked at him. "I know, uncle. I'll be fine." Bjorn then pulled him into a hug and after Eret patted him on the back immediately to his canoe. "After I get the Avatar."

He then began to lower himself into the water.

"Remember your Breath of Fire, it could save your life out there," said Bjorn.

"I will."

"And put your hood up, keep your ears warm."

"I'll be fine."

Bjorn then watched as he began to paddle his way towards the North Pole.

* * *

Dagur and Han way the armoury sharpening the weapons preparing for the infiltration.

"Let me tell you Daggy, I've caught it with a lot of girls but Luna is the finest and she can with the most perks," said Han.

"Perks?" Dagur glared. "What does that mean?"

"You know that Luna is nice and everything, but the perks of being chief ain't so bad neither."

The twins weren't too far off on her the entire conversation.

"You mean you're only interested in her because she is the Princess?" Ruffnut spat.

"Even Snotlout isn't that underhanded," said Tuffnut.

Han narrowed his eyes at them. "And what are you two know? You guys are just simple recruits from the Southern Tribe, what would you guys know the political perplexities of our life? No offence."

Dagur lost his temper. "A lot taken actually."

Then suddenly he tackled Han to the ground and began to squabble.

"You're just a joke without a soul," said Dagur punching him in the face. "No an offence."

It was at that point that Olaf appeared in the armoury.

"That's enough," he said pulling the two young men apart. He then looked at Dagur. "Dagur you're off the mission."

Dagur just stood there stunned.

Han then looked to the rest of the men. "All right, fall in men. Everybody listened to what I say and will take care of this Admirl Vigdop in no time."

"It's Admiral Viggo!" Dagur yelled as the men left.

"No way am I going with that jerk," said Tuffnut.

"And he only asked the men to join," said Ruffnut folding her arms glaring at him.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret was paddling his way towards the gate and then spotted the lookout tower amongst the icebergs. There is no way you'd be able to enter the city undetected if he took the front door.

In order to avoid being seen he carefully pulled his way towards the very edge of the gate and then climbed onto an iceberg. He then began to examine for any weak points within the gate, but there was no clear entrances and there were patrols on the battlements.

That's when he saw a bunch of seals making their way towards the hole in the ice and watched them enter into it.

"Where are they going?" said Eret making his way towards the hole. "They're coming up for air somewhere."

He then lowered his mask and took in a deep breath and then dived into the icy water. It was freezing cold and it was only thanks to his Firebending keeping his body warm as he was able to survive the cold temperature.

* * *

At the palace, Hiccup and the others, minus the twins, one of the Palace with Luna looking up at the moon, which was almost full.

"The stories say that the moon was the first Waterbender," said Luna. "Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves."

"I've always noticed that my Waterbending is stronger at night," said Heather.

Snotlout looked at Fishlegs. "Is this what you meant by them plain smart?"

Fishlegs nodded. "They know they don't stand a chance against an entire city of Waterbenders at night so the wait until morning when they will have the advantage."

"He's right," said a voice.

They turned and saw Astrid approaching them. "Han and his group are going to try and infiltrate the flagship. Though personally I hope that Han doesn't make it, he's a giant jerk."

Luna said nothing.

Hiccup looked towards the Navy vessels. "Viggo knows that we have two advantages. Time and terrain, he knows that the longer this battle continues the stronger we'll become. If he has any hope of conquering the North is going to have to do it with in one day before the sun sets."

"Then you must have a plan," Astrid frowned.

Ragnar looked at the moon. "He also plan is invasion quite well. The full moon is when the Waterbender site them was powerful."

Luna nodded. "Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon. Our life comes from the spirit of the ocean, they work together to keep balance."

Hiccup eyes lit up. "The spirits. Maybe I find them and get their help."

Luna frowned at him. "How could you do that?"

Ragnar placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world. Hiccup can talk to them."

Luna's face lit up. "Maybe they can give you the wisdom to win this battle."

Snotlout snorted. "So we put our faith into spirits."

"You got a better idea?" Fishlegs asked.

"Not to be a pessimist, but there is one slight problem with that plan," said Astrid looking at Hiccup. "Last time you got to the spirit world by accident, how are you going to get there this time?"

Ragnar looked his chin. "He would need a place of contemplation, a very spiritual location with a strong connection to the spirit world."

"I might be able to help you with that," said Luna she then walked off. "Follow me."

Hiccup looked at Astrid and Snotlout. "You two better stay back here and see what you can do to help."

Astrid nodded. "You got it."

The rest and then followed Luna.

* * *

Luna had taken them to the back of the Palace and then they stopped at a small wooden door.

"What's behind here?" Hiccup asked looking at the door.

"This door leads to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole," said Luna opening the door.

They then entered inside and marvel at what was in front of them. They were looking directly at a small oasis of calm and gentle water and a patch of solid earth with grass on it.

"I never expected to see grass here," said Ragnar as they made their way onto the patch of land over the water.

"It's so warm here," Heather noted as she removed her fur coat. "How is that possible?"

"It's the centre of all spiritual energy in our land," Luna explained.

"This place is amazing," said Fishlegs looking around in awe.

Hiccup looked at the pond in the centre of the small island and there he saw a pair of fish swimming around in circles. One was white and the other was black and they appear to be swimming around the reflection of the moon.

Hiccup looked at the others. "Your right, Luna," he said. "I feel something in the air, it's so tranquil."

Hiccup then sat and meditated.

Ragnar then joined much to Hiccup's surprise. "You think I let you go into the spirit world without a little bit of backup?"

Hiccup nodded appreciably.

* * *

Meanwhile in an icy cavern Eret had emerged from a hole and was completely out of breath. If he had been unable to control his body temperature he probably would have frozen long before he reached the hole and even still here to breathe a bit of fire in order to keep himself warm.

He then got up and made his way past the seals and found himself staring at the waterfall. Knowing that the water has to come from somewhere began to climb his way up and held on with all his strength as he pushed past the water pressure.

He held his breath and began to climb through the gushing cold water with his driver finding the Avatar giving him strength.

* * *

Dagur and the twins were still in the army quite annoyed that they weren't taking part in the secret mission. They were passing the time by sharpening their weapons when Olaf entered.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Dagur try to keep his temper, which was quite the achievement. "Oh no. Han is up then the top-secret mission while I'm here sharpening my axe. Everything is fine."

Olaf looked at him. "Listen to me, I took you permission for selfish reasons. I have a special task in mind for you."

"What? You want us to scrub the barracks?" Dagur spat.

"I want you to guide my daughter, Princess Luna."

Dagur blinked. "Sure."

"You can count on us," said Tuffnut.

"Ready reporting for duty," said Ruffnut.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret was still making his way through the water funnel barely able to hold his breath any longer. She was finding it very hard to hang onto the rock as he climbed and nearly slipped once, but eventually he exited from the funnel.

He then immediately swam upwards and managed to find an air pocket just in the nick of time. He would have for a few seconds to catch his breath and then held it before he lowered his head into the water and found an entrance.

He then immediately dive down towards and began to swim through the passageway and then found light directly above him. He swam upwards as quickly as he could, but discovered that he is gateway to fresh air and warmth was blocked by a block of ice.

He kept on punching against the eyes but it was very thick and he knew he could hold his breath much longer. He then remembered what his uncle had taught him and placed his palms onto the ice. He then concentrate on his body heat into his palms and the ice began to melt and immediately he found himself in fresh air.

He discovered that he was in some sort of piping system in the city, but before he carried on for his searching caught his breath and a chance to warm himself up.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sanctuary Hiccup and Ragnar were meditating the trying to enter the spirit world while the others were watching them.

"Why are they sitting like that?" Luna asked in a whisper.

"They're meditating," Heather answered.

"Entering the spirit world is very complex and it is a great deal of concentration," said Fishlegs.

Sadly both Hiccup and Ragnar were finding it very hard to meditate due to the fact that they were talking.

"Is there any way we can help?" Luna asked.

"How about some peace and quiet," Hiccup suggested looking at them.

Ragnar then turned and nodded. "It's hard enough entering the spirit world without all that chatter."

The three of them immediately nodded and close them out. With that done Hiccup and Ragnar turned their attention onto the pond and looked at the fish that was certainly around the reflection of the moon.

Upon looking at the fish the two of them felt something as if they were in some sort of trance as he looked at the fish. Then suddenly Hiccup's eyes glowed and Ragnar remain motionless.

Luna gasped. "Are they okay?"

"They must be crossing into the spirit world," said Fishlegs.

"They'll be fine as long we don't move their bodies, that will be their way back into the spirit world," said Heather.

"Maybe we should get some help," Luna suggested.

"No," said Heather calmly. "They're my friends and I'm perfectly capable of protecting them."

"Well, aren't you a big girl now," said a voice.

Heather and Fishlegs froze and slowly turned and then saw approaching them was none other than Eret.

"No," Heather gasped.

"Yes," Eret smirked. "Hand over the Avatar and I won't have to hurt you."

Heather immediately took up the fighting stanza looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, get Luna out of here. I'll handle Eret."

"You got it," said Fishlegs.

He then immediately grabbed Luna's hand and immediately ran back the passageway.

Eret then immediately thrusted his leg forward unleashing a powerful wave of flames at Heather followed by two fireballs from his fists. Heather quickly bend the water in order to create a shield from the attack and use it to block the other fire attacks coming from Eret.

She then thrusted her hand forward dropping the barrier of water and splashing Eret a massive wave of water. It was so powerful that he was knocked off his feet and landed face first into the ground.

"I see you've learned a new trick," said Eret getting to his feet. "But I didn't come this far to lose to you!"

He then spun around and thrusted his fists forward unleashing a barrage of fireballs. Heather quickly use the water in order to block the attacks and splashed Eret with another pulse of water. It was so strong that he landed into the small stream with his back against the icy wall.

Then immediately Heather began to freeze the water around his feet trapping him in place. Heather then immediately began to spin her hands around encasing Eret in water before freezing it

Eret looked through the ice at her. "I see you found a master."

Then immediately there was a huge explosion as Eret unleashed a massive pulse of flames around him shattering the ice. He then jumped forward and unleashed yet another fireball, but it was quickly blocked by Heather's barrier of water. Eret then kept on moving around shooting fireballs at, but she kept on blocking them with the greatest of ease and kept on shooting water at him.

Eret kept on moving to avoid the water and firing his fireballs at the same time trying to get a shot in. However just as he pressed his hand forward while face-to-face with her, she immediately leaned to the right causing him to miss her. Eret then kept on performing hammer fists on top of her unleashing flames in his wake, but she kept on moving her body like water unleashing bursts of water every now and then.

Then when Heather was blinded by the steam, he immediately spun around her and grabbed the helm of Hiccup's shirt. Heather then unleashed a massive burst of water from her hands shooting him backwards and causing him to land on the water.

Heather then began to move the water with much velocity causing it to shoot him up into the air and then she froze it trapping him in the ice.

However, it was at that point that the sun began to rise once again.

* * *

Viggo had been waiting for daybreak with every fibre of his body. "Daybreak at last, let's write history."

* * *

Naturally the rising of the sun assisted Eret as well as he found himself re-energised the moment the sun's rays touched him. He awoke and immediately blew steam from his nostrils melting the ice that entrapped him.

Then before Heather had a chance to counter immediately jumped forward and thrusted his hands forward unleashing a massive pulse of flames. Heather turned and tried to block the flames with water, but there are far stronger in the day than they were at night and you fell backwards and was knocked unconscious.

Eret then grabbed the helm of Hiccup's shirt and looked at her. "You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun."

* * *

It was at that point the Navy vessels managed to breach the ice wall and soon they began to invade the city.

"The Water Tribe can try and resist the inevitable, but their city will fall today," said Viggo with his hands behind his back.

* * *

Heather then regained consciousness and when she awoke he found that Hiccup and Eret were gone.

"Hiccup!" she cried.

It was at that point that after the others arrived on their dragons with Luna riding with Dagur.

"What happened? Where's Eret?" Astrid asked.

"He took Hiccup, he took him right out from under me," Heather cursed.

"Where did they go?" said Dagur rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Eret had taken a pathway that was etched into the sanctuary and was now crossing the icy wilderness with Hiccup on his back just as a snowstorm was beginning.


	20. The Siege of the North, Part 2

The Empire was continuing its attacks, but the pressing issue was at the oasis as Eret had disappeared with Hiccup's body.

"I can't believe I lost him," said Heather falling to her knees.

Dagur placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did everything you could and now we have to do everything we can to get him back."

"He's right, Eret couldn't have gotten far," said Astrid as they began to mount their dragons. "We'll find him. Hiccup is going to be fine."

"Okay," Heather noted as she stood up.

Fishlegs then looked at Ragnar. "But what about Ragnar, we can't leave him behind."

Astrid nodded. "Snotlout, you and Fishlegs stay behind and will look after Ragnar's body.

"You mean I got a stay behind and look after this helpless lump?" said Snotlout gesturing to Ragnar.

"So you would prefer to go into the pristine called to look for Hiccup, who is currently in the hands of a very powerful Firebender," said Astrid raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I think of it as they can look after the helpless lump," said Snotlout.

"Good luck," said Fishlegs.

Astrid and the others then took off with Toothless line alongside them and Dagur riding on Skull with Luna behind him.

* * *

Eret meanwhile was dragging himself through the snow, through the snow storm that was raging in the wilderness. On his back was Hiccup, whose eyes were completely shut and his spirit in the spirit world.

Hiccup and Ragnar found themselves in the most unusual places. It was some kind of swamp and there is no sign of anyone, no humans at the very least.

"I think it's safe to say that were not in the North Pole any longer," said Ragnar.

Hiccup nodded. "But where we go from here?"

Ragnar rubbed the back of his head. "We really didn't think this through, did we?"

Hiccup sighed. "We need to find someone, maybe a spirit here can help us."

Ragnar bit his lip. "If memory serves me the spirits of the moon and ocean are some of the oldest in existence. Finding a spirit that might still remember them will not be easy, unless we have some sort of guide."

"We don't know anyone here," said Hiccup looking at his reflection in water.

"That's not entirely true," said a voice.

Hiccup's eyes widened because in the waters reflection he could see Maaike staring up at him.

"Maaike?" Hiccup gasped.

Ragnar looked around. "I don't see anyone."

Maaike looked at Hiccup. "You are the only one who can see me as you are me."

* * *

In the real world, Eret was still forcing his way through the snow and the snowstorm in the cold was about to seep in. He placed a foot forward and immediately the ice began to crack and he immediately ran as the ice beneath his feet began to cave in.

He jumped just before he fell into the crevice and both he and Hiccup landed in the snow. It was a miracle the two of them had been killed and that's when Eret realised that he needed to rest and safe shelter.

He looked around and saw a cave not too far way. "Shelter."

He then dragged Hiccup into the ice cave, it wasn't warm but it was far better than standing outside in the snow. He laid him down against the wall and then began to tie him with a metal chain around his shoulder. He didn't know when he would wake up and needed to restrain him just in case.

* * *

In the spirit world, Hiccup was still looking at his own reflection and Ragnar could only just sit and watch.

"Maaike, the Water Tribe is under attack, I need to find the ocean and the moon spirits," said Hiccup.

The water then began to take the form of Maaike, and judging from Ragnar's face he couldn't see her still.

"Just as Ragnar has told you, both the ocean and the moon spirits are ancient," said Maaike. "However what he doesn't know is that they crossed over from the spirit world to the mortal world very near the beginning. He is also right in saying that there are very few spirits that they know their location and there is only one spirit I know of, who is old enough to remember."

"Who is this spirit?" Hiccup asked.

Maaike gave him a grim look. "The spirits name is Facemore, but he is very dangerous. They call him the face stealer, when you speak with him you must be very careful to show no emotion at all. Not the slightest expression or he will steal your face."

Hiccup face grimaced.

"I take it the spirit were going to talk to is not a friendly one," Ragnar assumed.

"Ever hear of Facemore?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar's eyes widened in horror. "Surely there is someone else?"

Hiccup shook his head.

* * *

In the real world, Astrid and the others were still searching for Hiccup and Eret. They then located the massive crevice that Eret created in front of them and of course the snow had covered their tracks.

They all looked at one another with grim expressions, knowing it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. They were completely unaware that they were actually quite close and Eret was doing everything in order to keep them warm.

Eret was looking at the unconscious body of Hiccup. "I finally have you, but I can't get you home because this blizzard. There is always something, not that you would understand. Everything just seems to come easy to while high on the other hand had been banished from my homeland and my father has been killed for treason when all he tried to do was save our soldiers. But I don't need, I don't want it. I've always had to struggle to fight and that is always made me stronger, it is made me who I am."

* * *

The Empire was advancing through the city with the naval ships firing fireballs in all directions and their forces pushing close into the city. They had also launched a wide range of Singetails and they were currently battling the Scauldron and Thunderdrums.

Both dragons were Water Dragons, capable of swimming in the ocean and flying in the air. The Scauldron was very large and had a bloated stomach filled with boiling hot water which was shooting out from its mouth. The Thunderdrum was much smaller and stubby, but instead of firing what it unleashed a powerful soundwave staggered deafen someone if they got too close.

However the Empire also had several Rumblehorns that were beginning to blast the secretary wall that led into the city. Their title also advancing towards them and the Waterbenders unleashed a massive blasts of water from the drains around the secondary wall.

They struck the tanks with enough force that sent them flying, but then they began to fire grappling tables at the wall. Once they launched into the ice they began to pull hard on the chains causing the water and allowing the Empire to advance even further into the city.

Despite this they still had a massive disadvantage and that was time was not on their side something that Bjorn was quick to remind Viggo.

"I don't need to remind you that we have a time limit," said Bjorn. "If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises they will be undefeatable."

"I assure you I have everything under control," Viggo assured. "I intend to remove the moon as a factor."

"Remove the moon?" Bjorn frowned. "How?"

Then suddenly the door to the bridge opened and Han stepped outside removing his helmet.

"Admiral Viggy, prepare to meet your fate!" he yelled.

He then charged with his spear raised, but Viggo merely sidestepped and flipped him over the bowel causing him to land in the sea.

Bjorn merely shook his head.

"He was the last of the infiltrators," said Ryker, who hadn't moved from his spot.

Viggo nodded and turned to Bjorn. "As I was saying, years ago I stumbled upon a great, powerful secret. The identity of the moon spirits mortal form."

"What?" Bjorn stared.

"I was a young Lieutenant serving under General Zak in the Earth Kingdom," said Viggo. "I discovered a hidden library, underground in fact, I'd tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration and the words 'moon' and 'ocean' I knew then that the spirits could be found and that it was my destiny to conquer the Water Tribe."

Ryker scoffed. "I still say killing them would be a far better achievement."

Bjorn immediately narrowed his eyes at them. "The spirits are not to be trifled with!"

Viggo nodded. "I know that you fear the spirits, General Bjorn. I have even heard rumours about your journey into the spirit world. Rest assured that I will only apprehend the moon spirit and release it upon the conquering of the Water Tribe."

Ryker folded his arms. "The ocean and the moon gave up the immortality to become a part of our world. I think it would be far better if they face the consequences of their choices."

* * *

Hiccup and Ragnar were making their way to the location of Facemore that they had been given by Maaike. He apparently located within a hollow tree far away and it wasn't exactly homey, but despite this they made their way towards it and found a tunnel leading deeper inside of it.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "This is as far as I go, I'm afraid the rest will be up to you."

Hiccup nodded and then his eyes turn towards a monkey sitting on one of the roots. However when the monkey turned its face towards and he discovered that it was missing causing him to jump.

"Relax and remember what Maaike told you," said Ragnar. "Remember you use every trick in the book in order to get you to show emotion."

Hiccup nodded and took a deep breath and his face became emotionless. "Show no free," he said with Maaike's voice echoing inside of him. "Show no emotion at all."

Hiccup then began walking down into the hollow tree and soon all daylight vanished. He found himself in complete darkness with tree loops hanging from the ceiling like tentacles and there was a creepy feeling on the back of his neck.

"Hello, I'm looking for spirit named Facemore," said Hiccup.

Hiccup soon found himself in an underground chamber with beams of light shooting in every direction. He could also says there was something hiding in the darkness unaware that a pale human was looking behind him.

Immediately it appear directly in front of him and the head belonged to the neck of a dragon with long slippery arms. His body was extremely long and it had many legs attached to it was like he was a dragon version of a centipede.

"Welcome," he said.

Clearly he hoped that his sudden appearance would scare Hiccup, but he remained completely calm and showed no expression in the slightest.

"Thank you," said Hiccup perfectly calm and bowed respectfully.

"My old friend the Avatar, it's been a long time," said Facemore as he twisted his neck making it impossible to tell in which direction he was going to face Hiccup.

"You know me?"

"How could I forget you?" said Facemore turning his back on Hiccup and immediately his face replaced that of the middle-aged man. He then immediately turned to face him. "One of your previous reincarnations try to slay me, 500 or 600 years ago."

"I didn't know that," said Hiccup calmly as Facemore backed away slowly. "Why did he… or I… try to kill you?"

Facemore's face then changed into the form of a beautiful young girl with long hair. "Oh, it was something about stealing the face of someone you loved."

Hiccup looked at him and then suddenly his face changed to that of a baboon immediately laughed at him. Hiccup once again just stood there completely calm and kept a straight face.

"Of course that's all in the past," said Facemore as he slid his body around him. "Why should I hold a grudge against you for something in a past life? After all you are different person now…" He then leaned in towards his ear, "you've come to me with a new face."

Hiccup took a deep breath realising that this was not going to be easy.

* * *

In the real world, Eret saw Hiccup inhaling and then grieved out once again. He then turned his sights upon the blizzard that was raging outside their shelter.

"I guess we'll be here for a while," said Eret.

* * *

Outside Astrid and the others were still looking for any trace of Eret or Hiccup, but finding anything in this snowstorm was almost impossible.

"Don't worry, Eret couldn't have gotten too far in this weather," Luna assured.

Heather wasn't so certain. "I'm not worried that they will get away in the blizzard, I'm worried that they won't."

"They're not going to die in this blizzard," Astrid assured them. "If we know anything is that Eret never gives up. They'll survive and we'll find them."

* * *

In the spirit world, Hiccup was still trying to extract the information he needed from Facemore, who was now delivering around him observing him with the face of an owl.

"It's been a long time since I've added a child's face to my collection," he said. "So, how may I help you?"

"I need to find the moon and the ocean," said Hiccup.

"They're spirit names are Moonshine and Darkocean," said Facemore. "They are also known as Push and Pull and that has been their nature of their relationship for all time."

"Please, help me find them," said Hiccup. "An entire culture could be destroyed if I don't get their help."

Facemore's face then turned into an old man as he looked away from him. "Oh, you think that you need their help? Actually it's quite the other way around." Facemore then quickly turned on his face became that of a dragon and soon he was face-to-face to Hiccup. "Someone is going to kill them!"

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked. "How can I find them in order to protect them?"

"You've already met them, actually," said Facemore as his face turned back into his original face and leaned back and turned his back on him. "Moonshine and Darkocean. Your moon and ocean have always circled each other in an internal dance. They balance each other, Push and Pull, Life and Death, Good and Evil, Light and Darkness."

Hiccup eyes widened as his men returned to the fish in the pond with in the oasis. He remembered that one fish was white and the other was black, the common colours for good and evil.

"The fish in the oasis," he gasped.

Facemore quickly turned back to face him, but Hiccup's expression quickly returned back to a stone.

"I must be going now," said Hiccup respectfully.

Facemore's face then turned that into a young man with a goatee. "We'll meet again."

Facemore then retreated back into the darkness.

Hiccup soon met up with Ragnar outside the tree.

"I was getting worried about you," said Ragnar getting up. "Do you know where they are?"

"You won't believe this, but there in the oasis that the fish in the pond," said Hiccup.

Ragnar stared at him. "You're joking?"

Hiccup shook his head. "And apparently someone is going to kill them if we don't get soon."

"But how do we get back?"

Hiccup then looked at the reflection in the water and saw Maaike. "The spirits are in trouble we need to get back into the physical world."

"A friend is here to guide you back," said Maaike.

The reflection then quickly vanished and was soon replaced with the image of Arrowsong.

"Arrowsong?" Hiccup gasped turning around and saw his old friend.

Ragnar looked at him. "He's not going to trap us in some kind of prison, is he?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No he's going to guide us home."

Hiccup then jumped onto Arrowsong's back and Ragnar joined him.

Arrowsong then began to take them away from the hollow tree back to where they started.

* * *

It was now night in the real world and the Empire only managed to control half of the city. With the full moon now in the sky the Waterbenders were completely energising were pushing back the Empire.

That was proven a few moments ago when a few unlucky soldiers made their way on a bridge. A Waterbender had landed directly in front of them and practically disintegrated the bridge and forcing it back to the opposite and causing the soldiers to pull into the canal below them.

At was making its way towards the secondary wall when a Waterbender cause it to sink into the snow leaving only the top of it exposed. The Firebender inside try to blast him with a fireball, but he quickly blocked it with a barrier of water and struck the exposed talk with a stream of water crushing it.

On the palace wall the Waterbenders unleashing barrages of ice shards directly at the soldiers below them. The ice shards penetrated the shield forcing them and they started to lose their momentum.

Back and on the very front lines was Strider, who sunk several soldiers into the ground and froze them completely. A Firebender fired a fireball hoping to catch him off guard, but he ducked in time to avoid the blast. He then saw several tanks and Firebenders approaching him and he immediately began to move his hand in a windmill like fashion.

He then unleashed several slices of water cutting straight through the mechanisms of the tanks leaving them virtually useless. Then several soldiers advanced onto his position and he quickly created an ice barrier catching them in the process leaving the upper torso was the only bit exposed.

He then spun around and a great tornado of water covered his midsection and rose into the air. Firebenders try to blast him with fireballs, but he was moving so fast that they couldn't get a hit and he was pushing them back with his slices of water.

Near the Palace three Waterbenders used their bending in order to send a tank flying back over the secondary wall. It landed directly in front of Viggo and Ryker's entourage and snow-covered one of their soldiers.

Viggo blushed a bit of snow of his armour as his soldier noted the snow with heat. "We'll be following this map to a very special location," said Viggo. "And when we get there we're going fishing."

* * *

In the spirit world Hiccup and Ragnar were riding on top of Arrowsong and he led them to the sanctuary where they first appeared.

"This is where we came in," said Hiccup as they jumped off their guide.

"Yeah, but how do we get back?" Ragnar asked.

Arrowsong then blew a blast of spirit energy directly at them and they immediately vanished.

* * *

Hiccup and Ragnar found themselves at the oasis which was being guarded by Snotlout and Fishlegs. Ragnar had entered into his own body, but Hiccup found that he was still a ghost.

"What happened to my body?" Hiccup stared.

Snotlout and Fishlegs immediately saw Ragnar getting to his feet.

"Ragnar your back," said Fishlegs relieved.

"Yeah, but where's Hiccup's body?" Ragnar asked noticing the absence of his best friend's body.

"That jerk Eret took it and we got no idea where he is," said Snotlout folding his arms.

Ragnar couldn't see Hiccup, but he knew he was still around. "Hiccup, you find your body the rest of us will protect the fish."

Hiccup nodded and immediately turned into a beam of light something that all of them saw.

"That was him?" Fishlegs asked.

Ragnar nodded.

Snotlout then frowned at him. "What do you mean will protect the fish?"

Ragnar looked at the two of them. "I've got a lot of explaining."

* * *

Hiccup was flying around towards the location of his body and the light was bright enough for Astrid and the others to notice.

"Look that's got to be Hiccup," said Astrid.

"Then let's follow that light," said Dagur as he began to follow it.

Hiccup soon found himself in the shelter tied in chains and saw Eret sitting on the opposite end of the shelter.

"Welcome back," said Eret.

"Good to be back," said Hiccup.

He then immediately took a deep breath and fired a burst of air from his mouth. Eret slammed into the wall of the cave hard and Hiccup was propelled outside. He began to crawl his way to safety but it was immediately stopped by Eret.

"That won't be enough to escape," he said.

"No, but they might," said Hiccup looking up.

Eret looked up and saw Astrid and the others flying down towards them. Heather immediately jumped off of Windshear and took up a fighting position.

Eret tossed Hiccup aside and took up his own fighting position. "Here for a rematch?"

Heather narrowed her eyes. "Trust me, Eret, it's not going to be much of a match."

Eret then immediately fired a fireball directly at her, which immediately distinguishes by raising some water out of the snow. She then set a massive pulse of snow directly at Eret just as he fired a fireball. The fireball was distinguished and the pulse struck Eret and encased in ice grazing him into the air. She then slammed her hand downwards and he slammed into the snow hard, so hard to knock him out cold.

Astrid then rushed over towards Hiccup and slice the chains of with her axe. "Have to hand it to Eret, he certainly knows good quality chain when he sees it."

"We need to get to the oasis," said Hiccup getting to his feet. "The spirits are in trouble. Ragnar the others are already there protecting them, but I don't think they can last long by themselves."

He immediately mounted Toothless and Heather did the same with Stormfly. Hiccup was about to take off stopped when he looked at Eret's unconscious body.

"Wait, we can't just leave him here," said Hiccup.

"Sure we can," said Dagur. "Let's go."

"No," said Hiccup as he hopped off Toothless. "If we leave him, he'll die."

Hiccup then pulled him out of the snow much to the bewilderment of everyone.

"So we're rescuing the guy that's been trying to kill us?" said Ruffnut as Hiccup placed him on Skull's back.

"That's crazy even for us," said Tuffnut.

Once Hiccup mounted Toothless they took off flying back towards the oasis hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

Ragnar had just finished explaining to Snotlout and Fishlegs of the situation.

"So you're saying that these fish are in fact spirits of the moon and ocean," said Fishlegs looking at the fish in awe.

"Yep and someone is out to kill them," Ragnar nodded.

"What a bunch of baloney," Snotlout huffed. "You can't honestly say that someone is coming from all this way to kill a couple of fish."

"I wouldn't be so quick to rule out that possibility, Snotlout," said a voice.

They immediately turned and saw Viggo, Ryker and several of them men entering the oasis.

Ragnar quickly ready his staff. "Viggo, I should have known that you and your brother would be behind this."

Viggo smiled. "It would seem as if I'm not the only one who has deduced the moon and ocean spirits true identity."

"Made a journey into the spirit world to find out that piece of information," said Ragnar narrowing his eyes. "No I'm interested to know how you found out, not exactly the spiritual kind."

Viggo nodded. "Yes, very true. I learned that little secret from an ancient library, the location of which I am not going to."

Fishlegs looked at them. "You got no idea what you're messing with. You your people just as much as you the Water Tribe if you kill the moon spirit."

"Oh, I'm not looking to kill the moon spirit," Viggo assured. "I'm merely planning to contain it long enough to conquer the Water Tribe."

Ragnar narrowed his eyes. "I won't allow that to happen."

He then immediately launched into the air and swung his staff sending a massive burst of air. It was so powerful that it sent Viggo flying over the wall and back towards the Palace. He then immediately jumped into the air and activated his glider no doubt following him.

This left Ryker behind and he smiled. "Finally, my brother will no longer get in my way."

Fishlegs looked up. "Get in your way?"

Ryker turned on him. "Do you really think that I enjoyed working with my younger brother? Now that he's out of the way I can take my rightful place in history as the Conqueror of the Moon!"

Then before either Snotlout or Fishlegs could do anything immediately blasted back by a powerful fire burst from Ryker. Snotlout was able to create a barrier in just in time to block the attack but it was so strong that they were sent backwards and knocked out cold.

With that Ryker made his way towards the pond grabbing the back and then immediately grabbed the white fish and started in the bag. The moment he did there was a lunar eclipse that shone over the Water Tribe.

Now under the raise of the lunar eclipse every single Waterbender found availabilities had vanished leaving them vulnerable to the Empire. With this sudden change the Empire started to advance through the city virtually unopposed.

* * *

Viggo was launching fireball directly at Ragnar he noticed the lunar eclipse.

"Ryker," he glared.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were making their way back to the oasis when they saw the lunar eclipse. Immediately both Hiccup and Luna experience very nasty headaches.

Dagur looked at Luna. "Are you okay?"

"I feel faint," she said.

"I feel it too," said Hiccup. He then looked up towards the moon. "The moon spirit is in trouble."

"I owe the moon spirit my life," said Luna.

Dagur looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"When I was born, I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I was asleep, my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could, they told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me, that night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Luna, for the moon."

Ryker was at the oasis holding the bag containing the moon spirit with glee. "I am a legend now. The Empire for generations shall tell stories of the great Ryker, who darkened the moon. They will call me Ryker the Conqueror! Ryker the Moon Slayer! Ryker the Invincible!"

Snotlout and Fishlegs had been completely tied up and listen to his monologue.

Snotlout snorted. "That's a stupid name, what happens if you lose?"

Ryker glared at him. "Kill these two."

Fishlegs looked at Snotlout. "You have to open your big fat mouth."

"Stop!" a voice yelled.

They all turned and saw that Hiccup and the others had landed new oasis and all of them had fixed glares upon Ryker. Immediately Ryker and his Firebenders took a fighting positions as did Hiccup and the others.

"Don't bother," said Ryker holding the bag.

He then held his fist close towards the back showing that he had every intention of killing the spirit inside.

Hiccup looked at him horrified. "Ryker, don't."

"It's my destiny to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe," said Ryker.

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe, it will hurt everyone including you," said Hiccup. "Without the moon everything will be out of balance, you have no idea what kind of chaos that will be unleashed upon the world."

"He is right, Ryker," said a new voice.

Everyone turned into their bewilderment they saw Bjorn standing there with his fist raised towards Ryker.

"General Bjorn," said Ryker narrowing his eyes. "Why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

"I'm no traitor, Ryker," said Bjorn lowering his hood. "The Empire needs the moon too, we all depend upon the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit, I shall unleash on you tenfold. Let it go now!"

Ryker looked at him and closed his eyes. He then released the fish back into the pond and immediately the eclipse faded. However, he was not going to let them off that easy, because seconds later he unleashed a fireball straight at the fish.

Everyone stared at him in horror as the moon began to vanish from existence leaving everything completely dark.

Bjorn, true to his word, unleashed several blows of fireball directly at Ryker. Ryker quickly backed away from him and immediately his four Firebenders engaged Bjorn, but as quick as lightning he took them down one by one.

Ryker's eyes widened in horror as he chose that opportunity to get away. No one paid attention as they were more preoccupied with the dead spirit in the water and they too were unaware that Eret had managed to free himself from the chains.

* * *

At the back of the Palace both Ragnar and Viggo were still doing battle, but they stopped briefly when they saw the moon had vanished.

"No," Ragnar stared horrified.

Then suddenly shooting at him from out of nowhere was a burst of flames, he quickly raised his staff in time to block the direct attack. However, the impact was strong enough to send him flying and knocked him out cold.

Viggo turned and saw his brother emerging from the door. "What have you done?"

"Secured our victory," said Ryker. "Now unless you don't want the Avatar and General Bjorn on our tail I suggest we get going."

Viggo glared at him, but nodded and they quickly ran off. However unbeknownst to them Ragnar was not as out cold as they thought and his eyes was following them.

* * *

Bjorn lifted the fish out of the water and saw the massive burn I across its body.

"There's no hope now," Luna cried. "It's over."

Hiccup's eyes then began to glow. "No! It's not over," he said with his voice sounding as if several people were speaking at once through him.

Hiccup then started to make his way towards the pond and Astrid tried to stop them, only to have Bjorn to stop her. He then stood in the middle of the circle where the spirit of the ocean was swimming and then it stopped swimming to stir up at him.

Its eyes then began to glow and everyone stared at the entire planet lit up and Hiccup sank into the water. Then there was a bright blue light across the entire oasis and it began to cover the entire city.

All of them stared at a large wave began to move its way away from the oasis and began to rise into the air. It then took the form of a massive Water Dragon and they could see Hiccup in its chest controlling it.

Every single soldier stop fighting to stare at the monstrosity that was now making its way through the Palace. It first started the alleyway within the city where Strider and his Waterbenders immediately bowed towards him. His gaze then turn towards the soldiers, who immediately raised their spears.

With one wave of his he unleashed a massive burst of water that washed them away. He then began to do the same to soldiers on the bridges. The tanks and Singetails were firing everything they had directly at him, but the fireball were merely distinguished upon impact. He then watched the tanks away with a single way with his arm and cause water to rise into the air striking the Singetails.

As Hiccup made his way through the city the Waterbenders merely bowed their heads as he walked by. The soldiers realising that they were completely outmatched retreated back towards the first wall and Hiccup sank into the canals and began to follow them.

* * *

Viggo and Ryker were running as quickly as they could away from the Palace. However then out of nowhere a fireball launched directly at them destroying a pillar in front of them.

Firstly thought it was either Hiccup or Bjorn, but when they turn out they saw that it was neither. Instead looking down at them was none other than Eret and seeing him alive was a shock to them.

"You're alive?" Viggo stared.

"You try to have me killed!" Eret roared as he fired a few more fire blast.

Viggo and Ryker quickly moved out of the way to avoid getting hit and now they were on opposite end of the ledge. Eret soon landed in between and the two of them narrow their eyes at him.

"Yes we did," said Viggo. "You're the Dragon Spirit, an enemy of the Empire. You freed the Avatar."

"I had no choice," Eret glared at him.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure," Ryker roared. "At least then you could have lived."

"As skilled as you are Eret, there's no way you can defeat the two of us," said Viggo he quickly thrusted his hand forward unleashing a blast of flames.

However before the flames touched Eret, Ragnar appeared out of nowhere and blew the flames away with a spin of his staff.

"Then it's a good thing he is not alone," said Ragnar.

Eret looked at him. "You're helping me?"

"I think we can both agree that these two are enemies," said Ragnar looking at him in the corner of his eye. "Truce?"

Eret nodded. "Truce."

Then immediately the two of them charged that their opponents, Ragnar against Viggo and Eret against Ryker.

Eret got up close towards Ryker who then performed a leg sweep unleashing bursts of flames from them. Eret quickly jumped into the air and swung his blazing fast that him, but it was quickly blocked.

Viggo was unleashing barrages of fireballs at Ragnar, who kept on deflecting them by spinning his staff around. Viggo then slammed his foot into the ground sending bursts of flames across the ledge, but Ragnar merely jumped and spun over him landing directly behind him. He then slammed a powerful gust of wind straight into his chest sending him flying towards Eret and Ryker.

Eret, sensing this, immediately jumped directly over Ryker, who are so fixated on him he failed to see Viggo speeding towards him. He immediately turned back to face Eret, but before he could attack Viggo slammed right into his back and Eret dealt a powerful kick of fire hitting him in the side.

Ragnar then swung his staff sending a powerful gust of wind sending the two of them over the ledge and they soon landed in different areas of the city. Ragnar and Eret soon jumped down after them and based their opponents once more.

* * *

At the oasis, Bjorn placed the dead fish back into the pond where it sat there motionless.

"It's too late," said Heather. "It's dead."

Bjorn then noticed Luna could sense something inside of her. "You have been touched by the moon spirit. Some of its life is in you."

Luna looked up an idea appeared in her head. "Yes, you're right. It gave me life, maybe I give it back."

She got up and made her way towards the pond, but Dagur grabbed her hand.

"No!" he said firmly. "You don't have to do that."

"It's my duty, Dagur."

"I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you."

"I have to do this," she said removing her hand from his.

All of them looked at her as she approached Bjorn, who was holding the dead fish. She then placed a hand upon it and immediately the fish began to glow bright white light. When the light faded Luna fell backwards and landed in Dagur's arms.

"No!" Dagur cried and immediately checked her pulse, but felt nothing. She looked at everyone else. "She's gone. She's gone."

* * *

The Empire soldiers have now returned their vessels and were retreating far away from the city as quickly as they could. However it was not fast enough as Hiccup rose from the water and immediately blew for Navy vessels backwards so fast that they were gone within seconds.

He then advanced to Viggo's flagship and the Firebenders on board tried one last desperate attempt to stop him firing fireballs at him. Sadly there attempts failed and with one wave of his hand he sliced the bridge of the ship as if it was just a slice of bread and then destroy the catapults.

There was nothing the ship could do as Hiccup began to write a massive wave into the air and then slammed it right in front of the Navy vessels. Immediately they were blown away by the way, some of them had capsised while others ripped apart and the lucky ones managed to get away.

Only about a third of the Navy vessel had managed to survive and were now retreating as far away as they could from Hiccup as he started to enter into the open sea.

* * *

The others were still in the oasis looking at Luna's body, but then vanished into thin air. Then the fish in Bjorn's hands began to glow and when he placed a water it swam into the pond. Then suddenly the entire planet began to glow in a beautiful silver light and then appearing in front of them in a silver gown with a silver hair blowing in the wind was the ghost of Luna.

"Goodbye, Dagur. I will always be with you," she said.

She then leaned towards him and pulled him into a kiss and then she vanished just as he placed a hand on her cheek. They looked up and saw the moon reappearing in the sky bringing light upon the city and the world.

* * *

Hiccup was still outside the main gates of the city and probably would have destroyed the remainder of the Navy vessels if he had not noticed the moon now shining down upon him. Then the water avatar sank back down into the waves and headed straight back to the city.

Before he did it placed Hiccup on what remained on the outer wall, he was tired and woozy but he was back to normal.

* * *

Ragnar was chasing down Viggo as he was running as quickly as he could, no doubt he knew that he had lost the battle and was trying to escape now. He watched as Viggo propelled himself up the steep glacial surrounding the city with flames shooting out of his hands and feet.

"You're not getting away that easy," said Ragnar summon his glider.

He then propelled himself forward with his Airbendering and soon met him on top of the glacial on the edge of the cliff. He just stood there watching as his ship departed leaving him behind.

"It would seem as if Bjorn was right about history," said Viggo with his back towards Ragnar. "My brothers stupidly enraged the Avatar causing him to force our men back and leaving the entire siege in utter failure."

"Not to mention destroying the moon and all civilisation as we know it," Ragnar added.

"But at least get the satisfaction of destroying the last of the Airbenders," said Viggo quickly spinning around and unleashed a burst of flames from his best.

Ragnar quickly drew his staff and deflected the shot causing it to shoot at the edge of the cliff where Viggo was standing. Then before they knew it the ledge crumble and Viggo fell of it heading straight towards the icy waters below screaming.

Ragnar looked over the edge and saw something striking the icy water. "It didn't have to end this way."

* * *

Ryker was currently having problems with beating Eret as they fought over a bridge that overlooked a canal. Eret dealt several quick shots of flames from his beat and Ryker try to catch them offguard by spreading the entire surface with flames.

However, Eret jumped over the flames and then thrusted a powerful fist directly towards Ryker sending a powerful burst of flames towards him. It was so strong that Ryker lost his balance and Eret fired a few more fireballs take advantage of this.

Ryker soon found himself with his back against the bridge and that was the first time that he noticed the moon was back up into the sky.

"It can't be!" he yelled.

Then suddenly emerging from the canal was a large handmade of water. It was the spirit of the ocean looking for vengeance for Ryker killing the moon spirit. Eret managed to get out of the way just as the watery hand grabbed Ryker and then began to pull him into the water.

He may have been Eret's enemy, but there was no way that he would allow him to suffer a fate worse than death from the spirits.

He immediately rushed towards the edge of the bridge and extended his hand to Ryker. "Take my hand!"

Ryker looked at him for a few seconds and retracted his hand, clearly he would rather die than accept help from Eret. He then watched as he was dragged into the ocean and vanished into thin air, most likely taken to the spirit world.

* * *

When the sun rose overlooked the destruction caused by the siege and Heather was standing next to Strider.

"I decided to go to the South Pole," said Strider. "Some other Benders and healers want to join me." He then looked at her. "It's time we help rebuild our sister tribe."

"What about Hiccup? He's still needs to learn Waterbending," Heather frowned looking towards Hiccup.

Strider smiled at her. "Well, then he had better get used to call the new Master Heather."

* * *

Dagur was with Olaf as they looked up towards the moon that was still shining in the sky. Dagur and the others had informed him of what had happened at the oasis.

"The spirits gave me a vision when Luna was born," said Dagur. "I saw a beautiful brave young woman become the moon spirit." He closes eyes and lowered his head. "I knew this day would come."

"You must be proud," said Dagur.

Olaf nodded. "So proud and sad."

* * *

Sailing away from the North Pole on a makeshift raft was Eret and Bjorn.

"I'm surprised, Eret," said Bjorn as he lifted the sail. "Surprise that you at this moment aren't trying to capture the Avatar."

"I'm tired," he said.

Bjorn then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Then you should rest. A man needs his rest."

With that Eret leaned back and fell asleep.

* * *

At the North Pole Hiccup was looking down at the city and one by one the others soon joined him. They knew that this portion of the journey was finished, but they still had a lot to do and that they would do it together.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, Drago was sitting on his throne covered in flames as he looked down at a young girl about Eret's age.

"Bjorn is a traitor and Eret is a disgrace, I have a task to you my daughter," said Drago.

The young girl looked up revealing her long black hair and her sinister eyes. It was clear from the smile upon her face that she was going to enjoy a new task.


End file.
